Leyendo Harry Potter y The Darkness Within
by CecyBlack
Summary: Ambientado en el mundo de Kurinoone. Hermione y Ginny se encuentran con diez libros (tres y siete, respectivamente) pertenecientes a dos mundos diferentes, que irremediablemente se conectan entre si. Veremos las emociones que sufren los personajes al ver lo que pudo haber ocurrido el 31 de octubre de 1981 y el como las diferencias afectaron al mundo mágico.
1. Chapter 1: Los libros

La historia y trilogía de "The Darkness Within" pertenece a la autora **Kurinoone** , quien me ha dado el permiso para utilizarla.

El crédito a la traducción de la historia "The Darkness Within" es para la autora **Nymphadora Tonks** , quien también me ha dado autorización de usarla.

La saga de Harry Potter es propiedad de la increíble J. K. Rowling, la trama es solamente mía, yo solo juego con los personajes de las autoras.

Espero que les sea de su agrado.

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_**

Cinco chicos hablaban tranquilamente de lo que habría para la comida, después de un intenso juego de Snap explosivo, donde un par de gemelos habían ganado por mucho.

-Esperen. Y las chicas?- pregunto el pelirrojo mas pequeño deteniéndose en seco.

-Oww.- exclamaron los gemelos en sincronía-. Sabíamos que Hermione...- termino uno de los gemelos

-... era la única que podría...- continuo el segundo

-... hacer que nuestro Ronnie...

-... olvidara la comida...

-... Para pensar en ella.- terminaron los dos juntos dejando a su hermano mas colorado que un tomate.

-¡CÁLLENSE!

-Creo que pueden estar en la biblioteca, ¿vamos?- dijo el mas pequeño, un niño de ojos avellana que tenia alrededor de once o doce años. Todos se encogieron de hombros.

Caminaron por los oscuros pasillos de la casa hasta encontrar la habitación. En medio de ella había dos chicas, uno con el cabello pelirrojo y la otra espeso y café.

La segunda estaba absorta en un pergamino y tenia una mirada incrédula mientras leía y releía la nota; y la pelirroja poseía miedo y terror en sus ojos, puesto que también leía otra nota.

-¿Que pasa Hermione? ¿Ginny?- dijo Ron. Los otros cuatros acompañantes remplazaron sus caras divertidas por unas serias.

La castaña levanto la mirada agarro tres libros de una mesita y se puso de pie. Ginny siguió su ejemplo, pero ella en su lugar tomo siete libros con sus manos

-Hay que ir hablar con la Orden.- susurro Hermione, he hizo su camino fuera de la habitación, con Ginny a su lado, imitando su paso decidido. Los chicos preocupados las siguieron unos pasos atrás.

-No podemos interrumpirlos Hermione, sabes lo que nos harían nuestras madres.- dijo el pequeño de ojos castaños con un estremecimiento. Los tres pelirrojos también se estremecieron al imaginarse a su madre y el pelinegro de la misma edad que el mas pequeño varón pelirrojo hizo un gesto de incomodidad; puesto que, aunque su madre era tranquila, cuando se enojaba daba igual de miedo que las madres de sus amigos.

-Créanme esto es importante.- para sorpresa de todos fue la pequeña pelirroja quien hablo.

Corrieron hasta llegar al comedor donde se daba lugar la junta de la orden.

Se escuchaban murmullos desde el interior, pero no pasaba de allí puesto que había un encanto alrededor del cuarto. Podían estar en plena pelea con gritos y no se oiría ningún disturbio.

La castaña en un acto de valentía levanto su mano y dio tres suaves toques. Los murmullos de inmediato cesaron. Los siete chicos a su pesar se removieron incómodos por el silencio. En la mente de las únicas chicas se replanteaban la obviamente no brillante idea que se les ocurrió al interrumpir la junta.

Un hombre atractivo de un cuerpo escultural, cabello negro sedoso y hermosos ojos grises abrió la puerta. Sus acostumbradas sonrisas no estaban, puesto que los miraba seriamente.

-¿Que se les ofrece chicos? Saben que no nos pueden interrumpir cuando estamos ocupados.

-Tío Siri, tenemos que hablar con la orden.- dijo Damien.

-No lo creo Damy, aun no acabamos la junta y...- fue interrumpido por el paso acelerado de Hermione y Ginny.

-Esto es muy importante Sirius.

-¿De que se trata esto Srta. Granger, Srta. Weasley?- dijo un hombre de larga barba blanca, pero ofreciéndole una tranquila sonrisa, pero sus acostumbrados brillantes ojos, estaban apagado y ofrecían una inmensa seriedad que inquietaba hasta al mas valiente-. ¿Que traen allí?

Todos los de la orden miraron con curiosidad, mientras tres mujeres miraban seriamente a sus hijos, quienes gustosamente ignoraban sus miradas.

-Nos encontramos estos libros en la biblioteca, profesor. Los vemos un poco interesantes,- Hermione miro a Ginny, quien asintió- y ademas cada bulto venía con una nota incluida; la cual creo que debería de leer. Le sorprendería el contenido.

Cada una le paso el pergamino.

El director cada vez que leía se sorprendía mas y mas, hasta llegar sus cejas hasta la coronilla de su cabello. Todos estaban inquietos esperando las palabras de Dumbledore.

El director paso hechizo y hechizo entre las dos notas, hasta que llego a una conclusión:

-Son verdaderas. Ambas.

Las dos chicas se miraron entre asombradas y asustadas. Quienes aun con incredulidad negaban con la cabeza.

-Pero que dice, Albus?- pregunto una señora de aspecto severo. La profesora McGonagall.

-Voy a leer primero la nota mas pequeña y menos confusa, que es la que trajo la señorita Granger:

 _ **Estimada Orden del Fénix y chicos de Hogwarts**_

 _ **Esta nota es para alertarlos de cosas peligrosas que están a punto de ocurrir. Nosotros hemos visto el sufrir de muchas personas dentro de la sala y este paquete que contiene tres libros habla sobre una persona que por cuestiones que no queremos revelar aun, no esta con ustedes.**_

 _ **En un futuro, mas o menos de un año y medio, la vida de ustedes va a cambiar. Muchas van a cometer errores incorregibles, unos con arreglo pero no para una persona en particular, cuyo lema profesa, es: "No olvido y no perdono".**_

 _ **Esperamos que con esto puedan arreglar el futuro en su mundo, y les deseamos una prospera paz, que créanos muy cerca de ustedes esta.**_

 ** _Atentamente_** _ **: El trió de Oro y compañía.**_

Todos en el comedor tenían una cara de incertidumbre. Nadie entendía mucho, por no decir nada.

-No entiendo.- acoto Sirius Black.

-No es una sorpresa Black.- dijo una voz con tono arrastrado y frió.

-¡Cállate Snivellus!- demando un hombre de ojos avellana, defendiendo a su amigo.

-Si. Métete en tus asuntos.- ladro el primero.

-¡Basta los tres!.- dijo una pelirroja de ojos verdes, lo cual hizo que los tres hombres bajaran la mirada aun a su pesar-. ¿Que dice la otra nota, profesor?

Todos se giraron nuevamente al director, que con pesar tomo la siguiente nota.

 ** _Estimada Orden del Fénix._**

 ** _¡HOLA NUEVAMENTE!_**

 ** _Teníamos la sospecha de que leerían primero la anterior nota, y no se guiaran por el saludo anterior que expresaba que leyeran primero la otra nota (si, lose es muy confuso)_**

Los merodeadores, los gemelos Weasley y Damien soltaron una risita.

 _ **Bueno estos libros no involucran en nada en su mundo, no afectan en nada.**_

 _ **Se han de preguntar entonces, el por que se los mandamos.**_

 _ **El fin es obvio, aunque nuestro mundo no les afecte, una persona si interviene con ustedes, y su nombre es nada mas y nada menos que Harry James, ustedes -los que entiendan- sabrán cual es el apellido.**_

Hubo diferentes reacciones, mientras la mayoría de los adultos abrían los ojos y miraban con tristeza a cuatro personas, dos de los cuales intentaban consolar una llorosa pelirroja de ojos esmeralda y calmar a un iracundo James; mientras los niños se miraban extrañados. Dumbledore decidió proseguir al ver que todo se había calmado un poco.

 _ **Él, es nuestro mejor amigo y el mejor mago que pudimos haber conocido; fue nuestro hermano y nosotros su familia; y precisamente nuestro Harry entra en contacto en un intervalo del quinto libro que viene en este paquete y su tercer libro. Queremos que entiendan el por que es así, para que lo comprendan y sepan por lo que Harry tiene que vivir.**_

 _ **No les diremos por cual comenzar, pueden combinar las lecturas o leer primero el paquete anterior y luego este o viceversa.**_

 _ **No juzguen antes de tiempo, no critiquen a nadie.**_

 _ **Ninguna vida es fácil y nuestra vida no es una excepción.**_

 ** _Atentamente_** _ **: El trío de Oro y compañía.**_

 _ **Posdata: Comprendan que estos libros son un final alternativo, de como pudieron haber ocurrido las cosas. Aunque créanos ningún comienzo es favorable para nadie.**_

 _ **Posdata II: Si aceptan leer los libros enseguida les aparecerán indicaciones, por el contrario si deciden no hacerlo, esto sera como si nunca hubiera sucedido.**_

-¿Quien es ese Harry James?- pregunto Demian.

Todos los adultos miraron incómodos mientras los adolescentes miraron con extrañeza a todos.

-Damy, creo que primero deberíamos leer para que entiendas lo que hemos pasado; si lo que dice la nota es cierto y los libros cuentan el pasado y el futuro de nosotros, allí podrás enterarte.- dijo Sirius con seriedad, algo raro de él.

-¿Sera seguro leer, profesor?- Hermione cuestiono al anciano con incertidumbre.- ¿No sera peligroso intervenir con el futuro o conocer otra "posible" dimensión.

-No lo sé Srta. Granger, pero si están aquí debe de ser por que quieren que corrijamos algo, y no hay que desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Todos se miraron con incertidumbre, mientras se preguntaban que es lo que les esperaría.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a leer?- cuestiono Damien con emoción por descubrir quien era ese Harry.

-Si, vamos a leer.- dijo el anciano después de ver que todos aceptaban.- Pero ¿con cual comenzaremos primero? Permitanme los libros.

Las chicas depositaron los bultos de libros frente a Dumbledore, mientras este los observaba con detenimiento. Agarro el primero de los tres que traía la castaña, leyó el titulo pero nada mas, por que estaba forrando de cuero negro con una hebilla de cobre. Tomo el primero de siete del otro montón, leyó el titulo y dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al leer lo que venia atrás. El forro era color amarillo y la imagen le llamo demasiado la atención.

-¿Como se llaman Albus?- cuestiono la mujer adulta y con el ceño fruncido.

-Este se llama _**The Darkness Within (La oscuridad interior)**_.- mostró el insulso libro negro. Tomo el otro.- y este **_Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal_**.

Y el caos se desato.

"¿Harry Potter?"

"Oscuridad interior"

"Piedra filosofal?"

"Hay que leer ese!"

"NO! el otro"

"¿Quien es ese Harry?"

-¡Silencio!- la voz era seca y demandante.

-Pero profesor, hay que leer ese.- una pelirroja con unos asombrosos ojos verdes, quien apuntaba el libro amarillo y se deleitaba con el nombre que adueñaba la portada.

-No lo creo Lily, el que debemos de leer es el otro...- Dumbledore le sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste.

-Pero Harry... mi Harry.- sollozo la pelirroja, mientras era abrazada por su esposo. Todos los adultos la miraban con pena y las otras mujeres lloraban con ella. Toda la habitación estaba sumida en una tristeza absoluta, aunque había rasgos de confusión, por parte de los menores de edad, que no entendían nada.

-¿Mamá?.- el pequeño pelinegro de ojos avellana, se acerco a su madre con cara de consternación.

La pelirroja levanto el rostro y al verlo no pudo dejar de abrazarlo mientras volvía a romper en llanto.

El anciano, el profesor Dumbledore carraspeo para volver a tener la atención de todos, cualquiera que lo mirara vería que sus relucientes ojos azules no brillaban como antes, habían sido apagados sin consideración.

-No soy quien para imponer algo, pero aunque algunos ya hayan expresado su acuerdo para leer, tengo que preguntarles otra vez.- miro a todos los reunidos en el comedor, desde su amigo Alastor que estaba a su izquierda, a sus profesores McGonagall y Severus, Sirius Black, Remus Lupín, los Potter, los Weasley (los señores y sus hijos mayores: William y Charles), los Longbottom, Kingsley, Nymphadora Tonks, quienes eran los únicos de la orden que habían podido asistir y sus alumnos: Hermione Granger, Damien Potter, Ronald, Ginevra, Fred y George, y Percy Weasley y Neville Longbottom.- Todos ¿están dispuestos a leer aun a pesar de los horrores que puedan encontrar?.

No hubo uno, que se abstuviera de mirarse entre ellos o al vació con nerviosismo. Pero al final con un coraje muy pronunciado aceptaron.

Derrepente hubo un estallido como de un pequeña explosión en medio de la mesa. Hubo un humo recurrente que duro alrededor de un minuto.

Todos los magos y brujas mayores de edad empezaron con ímpetu a tratar de lanzar un hechizo para eliminar la espesura. Sin ningún efecto positivo.

Al eliminarse el humo, en medio había un pergamino sin ninguna mota de polvo. Estaba impecable.

El profesor Dumbledore la tomo y empezó a leer:

 ** _Estamos muy agradecidos de que hayan decidido leer._**

 ** _Se que algunos aun están escépticos sobre esto, y otros (Señorita Granger) creen que al hacer esto pueden alterar su futuro hacia algo peor de lo que ya están viviendo._**

 ** _No tenemos pruebas para calmar sus dudas, lo unico que tenemos son los libros que les mandamos._**

 ** _Ustedes son los que forjaran su futuro después de terminar la lectura. Ustedes son los que tomaran las decisiones después de esto. Nosotros ya les dimos las herramientas para que ninguna tragedia irreparable ocurra._**

 ** _En estos libros esta también la clave para la derrota de Lord Voldemort, úsenla con cuidado, no sera fácil; créanos lo hemos vivido._**

 ** _No sabemos con precisión que libro van a leer primero, hemos escuchado la conversación y creemos saber la inclinación de algunos por leer un libro de la pila que contiene siete, pero pueden mas adelante cambiar de opinión, así que vamos a generalizar en cuanto a las indicaciones que deben de seguir._**

 ** _Las instrucciones son las siguientes:_**

 ** _Nadie es culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Al principio una persona puede parecer culpable, pero al final termina siendo inocente._**

 ** _No permitiremos que hieran a nadie, aunque alguien en el transcurso de cualquiera de las dos historias pueda comportarse como un idiota._**

 ** _No pueden salir de Grimmauld Place, el tiempo lo hemos detenido y todo ha sido sellado. Si en algún momento llegan a necesitar algo, nosotros se lo proveeremos._**

 ** _Sin mas esperamos que encuentren aclarecedora la información presentada._**

 ** _Att: El trió de oro y compañía._**

 ** _Posdata: No todo es oscuridad, solo hay que encontrar la luz._**

-¿Como saben que estamos en Grimmauld Place? ¿Que no esta bajo el Fidelius?- pregunto Remus, quien poseía una cara de extrañeza.

Todos se inquietaron y empezaron a sacar su varita para ponerse en guardia.

Puff!

Otra vez en medio de la mesa había una nota.

 _ **¿Enserio piensan que no sabríamos el nombre del lugar que ha sido como nuestro hogar durante tanto tiempo?**_

 _ **El trío de oro.**_

-Excelente. ¿Están de acuerdo con las indicaciones?- respondió con una sonrisa sin emociones. Todos se miraron alrededor de un tiempo, para luego asentir.- ¿Que les parece si leemos el primer capítulo de cada uno y al final decidimos cual continuar leyendo?

Todos acordaron, aunque una (la de ojos verdes) quería solo leer el libro que tenia el nombre de su bebé.

Cuando todos se sentaron en las sillas, miraron hacia donde el director se encontraba.

El viejo de barba blanca tomo el libro amarillo, notando la desesperación de la la señora Potter.

-Como dije, el libro se llama **Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal**.

* * *

 **Y aquí con una nueva historia.**

 **Como dije al principio los libros que se van a leer no me pertenecen. Como bien saben los siete libros son totalmente de J. K. Rowling, y los tres de Kurinoone.**

 **La lectura se efectuara en el mundo paralelo de Kurinoone, cuyos personajes leerán los diez libros, mas adelante se decidirán cual leerán primero. Primero se leerá los primeros capítulos de cada mundo y después escogerán.**

 **Si tienen alguna sugerencia de cual quieren que se lea, díganmelo estoy abierta a opiniones.**

 **Cualquier comentario, ya sea positivo y negativo, comuníquenmelo.**

 **No pienso abandonar ninguna de mis historias, puedo tardarme un tiempo, pero es por motivos de que me impiden entrar a la computadora (¡Hola mamá!).**

 **Tengo en mente también hacer que los personajes de Rowling lean los libros, pero ya se vera si tiene éxito esta historia. Díganme sus opiniones.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **CecyBlack.**


	2. Chapter 2: James y Lily ¿muertos? ¿Quién

La historia y trilogía de "The Darkness Within" pertenece a la autora **Kurinoone** , quien me ha dado el permiso para utilizarla.

El crédito a la traducción de la historia "The Darkness Within" es para la autora **Nymphadora Tonks** , quien también me ha dado autorización de usarla.

Como bien sabemos y aunque me duela en el alma la saga de Harry Potter es propiedad de la increíble J. K. Rowling, la trama es solamente mía, yo solo juego con los personajes de dichas autoras.

Espero que les sea de su agrado.

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: James y Lily ¿muertos? ¿Quién es Harry?**

- **El niño que vivió**.-apenas pronuncio el titulo, todos se miraron con incredulidad y confusión.

-¿Quien es ese niño?- pregunto con infinita curiosidad Sirius Black.

-Señor Black, por favor guarde silencio y deje al director hablar.- la profesora McGonagall no pudo evitar regañarle como si de un niñato se tratara y el hombre para consternación y burla de todos bajo la cabeza sumisamente.

Remus y James soltaron una pequeñas risitas, aunque el ultimo aun estaba un poco conmocionado con la nota anterior.

-¡Basta! Profesor continué por favor, quiero escuchar de Harry.

Los merodeadores enseguida se callaron y empezaron a poner atención.

El mago de largas barbas blancas, continuo.

Las miradas de los menores de edad que se dirigían especialmente a los señores Potter eran vistas por todos los adultos. No sabían como se iba a abordar la noticia, cuando se revelara al pequeño Potter que hacia tiempo tuvo un hermano.

Dumbledore carraspeo.

 **El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive,**

-¿Allí no vive tía Petunia?- interrumpió el mas pequeño de la reunión.

-Si, allí vive. Lo que se me hace raro.- dijo la señora Potter con extrañeza.

-¿Raro? ¿porque raro?- gruño un hombre con su ojo postizo moviéndose alrededor de la sala con postura defensiva.

-Por que pensamos que hablaría de Harry, no de su hermana.- Alice dijo con comprensión, mientras colocaba su brazo sobre el de Lily.. Ella entendía el sufrimiento de su amiga, y no por que haya pasado por lo mismo, sino por que vivió su tristeza, su dolor, su desesperación al no volver a ver a su bebé. Lloro con ella, se desvelo. Alice observo a su hijo, quien se encontraba entre Damien y Ronald prestando atención a la lectura.

Neville volteo y sus ojos se conectaron. Neville le sonrió con cariño. Su hijo estaba bien, nadie los iba a separar.

-Tal vez no sea nada pelirroja- comento Sirius tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Dejemos a Albus, continuar.- callo a todos McGonagall.

 **estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**

 **El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros. Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso.**

 **-** ¿Te pasa algo Dora?- se levanto angustiado Remus.

Todos voltearon a ver a la susodicha, quien ahora en lugar de su inusual color rosa chicle de cabello, poseía un verde amarillento, su piel se había tornado como el papel cebolla.

La joven aurora al notar que la observaban volvió a poseer los colores que le caracterizaban.

-No tengo nada Remus, solo le enseñaba a las chicas el como me sentía con la grandiosa descripción del cuñado de la señora Potter.- dijo. Su rostro estaba empezando a tornarse rojo, para gracia de Hermione y Ginny-. Lo siento - susurro apenada ante la obvia burla hacia los familiares de la pelirroja.

-No hay problema, no es como si fuera una mentira- dijo sin mirar a nadie mas que al libro.

Todos volvieron su atención de nuevo al director, menos un merodeador de cabello castaño quien se había quedado embobado mirando a la metamorfomaga. La cual curiosamente aun conservaba el color rojo en su rostro y ahora se había esparcido hacia su cabello.

 **La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

-No quiero insultar a tu familia Lily pero, tu hermana no se parece en nada a ti.- una mujer rolliza y pelirroja pregunto desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-No es insulto. Es algo que no se puede ocultar. Parecemos dos polos opuestos.- dijo por primera vez apartando la mirada del director.

 **Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

 **Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

 **La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana, porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar.**

Lily bajo la mirada y sin ser consciente apretó con fuerza sobrehumana la mano de su marido. Sus ojos empezaron a soltar unas traicioneras lagrimas al recordar la frialdad con la que su hermana la trataba. Todos los adultos tenían mirada de indignación por lo antes leído. ¿Como alguien que era tu familia, podría tratar a su propia hermana de esa manera?

Severus Snape, quien había conocido a la ojiverde apretó la mandíbula con enojo evidente. Al parecer Tuney no tenia arreglo. Aun con desconsuelo observo como su Lily, aunque lejos de él de la forma en que quería, era querida aun siendo por esas personas de Potter, Black y Lupin.

Aun recordaba cuando perdió a su bebé. Todos sus amigos la habían consolado, habían soportado sus cambios de humor. Aun podía recordar como Alice se había quedado con ella muchos días dándole su apoyo incondicional, ayudándola a aceptar, en cambio su hermana simplemente le había enviado una simple nota que rezaba "Lo siento por tu perdida". Aunque quisiera aun negadlo tal vez si era cierto y ya no tenía una hermana. No en ella.

James le devolvió el gesto con suavidad, cariño y comprensión y le dio un beso sobre sus cabellos.

-Tranquila pelirroja flor, me tienes a mi para quererte. Ella se pierde a unas grandes personas, a ustedes y a mi.- comento Sirius con soltura. Remus le dio un zape.

-Tal vez no lo piensa realmente Lily. A veces decimos las cosas sin en realidad sentirlo.- dijo con reconforte el hombre lobo.

-Si Lily, solamente no hay que hacerle mucho caso. Es tu hermana, estoy segura que te quiere y no piensa eso, como dijo Remus.- termino Alice.

-Estoy segura que si lo piensa.- dijo levanto su mirada. Les sonrió con afecto y cariño-. Pero he decidido que no me va a afectar nunca mas. Ella me niega como su hermana, yo no la necesito, ya tengo una y estoy rodeada de personas que si me quieren.- termino mirando a todos. Alice Longbottom rió con felicidad aunque se notaba desde lejos sus ojos cristalinos. Su esposo la abrazo para reconfortarla.- Y Sirius, ¿como esta eso de pelirroja flor?

-Bueno, hay tres pelirrojas, tengo que diferenciarlas, aunque creo que la llamare Molly.- soltó un sonrisa con toque coqueto al mirar a la matriarca Weasley.

Los hijos Weasley, Damien, Hermione y Neville se rieron con soltura, cuando Molly lo miro soltando dagas por los ojos, si hasta Percy el mas serio de todos tenia un toque de humor en sus facciones.

-Ya basta de tanta cursíleria. Continuemos con el libro.- gruño Moody. Todos soltaron sonoros bufidos.

-Siempre tan sentimental Alastor.- dijo Albus con una sonrisa, antes de seguir leyendo.

 **Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera. Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter:** **no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

-¿Por que temerían que nos juntáramos? Dudley y yo nos llevamos tres años y jamas seríamos unidos.- sus amigos lo miraron con una ceja levantada y pareciendo insultados.

-Damy, nosotros nos llevamos tres años.- dijo Ron. Hermione y Neville asintieron, como pidiendo una explicación, aunque sabían el motivo por el cual había dicho eso, y no lo culpaban.

-No me refería a ustedes chicos. Pero deben de admitir que teniendo esa diferencia de edad y con su actitud, es obvio que lo evitaría.- dijo diciendo "dah" con sus gestos.

El cuarteto soltó una carcajada a aire limpio.

Los adultos negaron con la cabeza.

 **Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo,** **y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.**

 **Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

-¿Qué hace una lechuza en un barrio muggle?.- comento un hombre alto y fornido de color oscuro, quien se había mantenido callado en el transcurso de la lectura.

-Y en pleno día. Que extraño, ¿qué estará sucediendo?- pregunto Tonks con incertidumbre.

-Pues vamos a leer Nymphadora.- ladro Ojoloco, ocasionado la ira de la susodicha.

 **A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes.**

-Hay Petunia, ¿que estas haciendo con tu hijo?- exclamó con exasperación Lily, siendo secundada por la profesora McGonnagall, Molly y Alice.

 **«Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa.**

 **Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.**

 **Al llegar a la esquina** **percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**

Los tres merodeadores junto a Frank miraron suspicazmente a la profesora de transfiguración.

 **Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato.**

 **Éste le devolvió la mirada.**

 **Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).**

Los cuatro sonrieron entre ellos. Si, era la profesora McGonnagall.

Mientras los demás de la habitación empezaron a analizar los hechos. Un gato leyendo debería ser un mago, o dicho con mas lógica un animago.

Los mas ingeniosos dirigieron enseguida sus miradas hacia una profesora, quien poseía una mirada de total concentración mientras se preguntaba si era posible que el gato del cual se hablaba en el libro fuera ella.

Nadie se atrevió a decir ninguna palabra sobre sus conjeturas.

Albus Dumbledore quien iba a continuar leyendo, miro sobre sus gafas el desconcierto de todos en la sala.

 **El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día.**

 **Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa.**

-Eso no es extraño.- dijeron todos, la mayoría cabe decir eran sangre limpia-. ¿Qué se creen estos muggles?

-Para la gente no mágica, si es extraño. Aun recuerdo la mirada de mis padres al ver mi uniforme, y no se diga cuando vieron la ropa de las personas al entrar al callejón Diagon.- explico Hermione.

-Si, paso lo mismo con mi familia.- corroboro Lily.

Aunque entendieron que podría ser extraño para los muggles, por alguna razón no quisieron estar de acuerdo con ese idiota de el "señor" Dursley. Así que decidieron asentir con compresión pero no quitaron su mirada insultada.

 **El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados.**

-¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!- grito Alastor golpeando su bastón con el suelo.

Todos sin excepción pegaron un salto y soltaron un grito de miedo.

Las señoras Potter, Weasley y Longbottom pellizcaron a sus maridos, los cuales casi se caen hacia atrás.

Los joven Weasley (los siete), Potter y Longbottom cayeron al piso junto a Tonks quien se había levantado de un salto con varita en mano, pero por su mal equilibrio habría tropezado con sus pies y se había llevado a Kingsley quien había reaccionado igual.

La profesora McGonagall se agarraba su pecho con una respiración agitada.

Si hasta el director Dumbledore se había sorprendido al dejar caer el libro, pero había reaccionado rápido y nadie lo noto.

-¿Qué te pasa Alastor? Por Morgana!- gritaron todas las mujeres enfurecidas.

-Esos magos están apunto de romper el Estatuto que estipula no exponer lo que somos a los muggles. Que irresponsable de su parte- exclamo enfurecido sin hacer caso al enojo de todos.

-Moody tiene razón, ¿que estarán pensando?- susurro Kingsley mientras se levantaba y ayudaba s su colega pelirrosa.

 _¿Qué estará sucediendo?_ era el pensamiento general.

Dumbledore dio un tiempo para que los demás se levantaran, sobaran y acomodaran antes de continuar leyendo.

 **El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda!¡Qué valor!**

 **Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.**

-Me estoy aburriendo. ¿Qué ese hombre no tiene algo mas interesante que taladros? Mejor leamos otra cosa- exclamo Sirius pegando su rostro a la mesa.

De un momento a otro el pelinegro se encontraba colgado de un tobillo. Todos soltaron una gran carcajada. Sirius indignado empezó a ver a su alrededor y vio a una pelirroja con la varita alzada.

-¿Qué te hecho Lily? Bájame ahora mismo. Estoy empezando a marearme.

-Te voy a bajar con la única condición de que te mantengas callado por lo que queda de la lectura, mínimo un par de capítulos., ¿de acuerdo?

-No puede nadie silenciarme. Pero al parecer no tengo otra opción.- se cruzo de brazos. Un segundo después cayó sin ninguna consideración al frío suelo.

Nada pudo quitarle su mal humor, y tampoco ayudaba mucho el que sus amigos y sobrino y la mayoría de los jóvenes siguieran burlándose de él.

Al cabo de unos minutos todo se había vuelto a relajar y prosiguieron.

 **El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros.**

 **No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra.**

Hubo mas miradas angustiadas.

La mayoría pensaba que algo muy gordo debió de haber pasado en la comunidad mágica para que hubiera una ola masiva de entrega de cartas.

La preocupación los embargaba por que no sabían si el motivo era bueno o malo.

 _¿Qué puede estar ocurriendo?_

 **La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche.**

 **Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar.**

 **Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.**

-Que horrible hombre, mira que sentir su día normal y peor aun estar de buen humor al gritar a gente.- exclamo Nymphadora con una voz llena de repulsión.

Todas las mujeres estuvieron de acuerdo.

 **Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

 **—Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

Todos se pusieron alerta. Tenían el presentimiento de que por fin iban a enterarse del porque de los extraños sucesos.

Los Potter presentes se miraron entre ellos. James y Lily se agarraron de las manos y Damien se encontraba con sus amigos.

El resto (los adultos) veía con preocupación a los Potter mayores en vez de al hijo, puesto que tenían la corazonada de que podría tratarse del hijo mayor. A excepción de los chicos que veían a su amigo con nerviosismo.

 **—Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

 _Todo aquel que conociera a Lily Evans ahora Potter la catalogaría como una mujer fuerte, con voluntad y con una serenidad que era muy difícil de romper._

 _Jamás, en todos los años que llevaban conociéndola la habían visto derrumbarse._

 _Claro, habían visto tristeza, enojo, arrepentimiento y una que otra cosa; pero eran unos sentimientos que había logrado superar rápido._

 _Cuando sus padres murieron, la consolaron, le dieron su apoyo. En poco tiempo acepto lo sucedido y continuó con su vida._

 _Cuando fue insultada por su mejor amigo, se mantuvo fuerte y se dio la vuelta._

 _Nadie la había visto sucumbir en el dolor. Hasta ese momento._

 _Su Harry, su bebé fue secuestrado y asesinado._

 _Esa mujer que consideraban un roble se partió en miles de pedazos como si fuera una simple rama seca._

 _Y no hubo fuerza suficiente que pudiera hacer superarlo. Continuó viviendo, pero las fisuras allí seguían y jamas iban a ser sanadas._

Lily bajo la mirada tratando de retener las lagrimas.

Era una mala madre. No pudo proteger a su hijo; una buena madre hubiera muerto defendiéndolo sin permitir que nada ni nadie lo dañara.

Aun con todos esos años que habían pasado, aun se ponía a pensar en como pudieron haber continuado las cosas, si su hijo estuviera vivo.

 _James Potter uno de los lideres merodeadores, bromista, con autoestima alta, un gran auror, esposo de la mujer que ama y que lo ama, nunca había mostrado ninguna debilidad, siempre con elegancia había logrado superar cualquier dificultad que se le había atravesado._

 _En sus años de escuela al verse rechazado por su pelirroja si, se sentía herido, pero al día siguiente lo seguía intentado._

 _Cuando la única vez perdió un partido de Quidditch no le dio importancia, entreno mas duro para reforzarse._

 _Cuando sus padres fallecieron, no le fue tan difícil seguir avanzando, sabía que en algún momento llegaría y ademas sus padres ya eran mayores. La muerte era algo inevitable._

 _Jamas había tenido una dificultad en toda su vida. Todo a su alrededor era perfecto. Hasta que sucedió._

 _Su hijo fue secuestrado en sus propias narices, y lo peor es que mantenían al enemigo bajo su propio techo._

 _No había razón suficiente para que pudiera aceptar el hecho, de que técnicamente el había ocasionado que mataran a su bebé. Alguien en quien confiaban lo había matado, y el no se había dado cuenta._

 _Nada podría hacer que pudiera superar esto, no había nada que lo ayudara a sanar._

James apretó los dientes con ira retenida. Se encajo las uñas en las palmas de su mano con enojo y desesperación. Era un mal padre. Si hubiera sido bueno, habría luchado, habría muerto él, no se hubiera dejado engañar por nadie, pero lo mejor su Harry estaría vivo.

-¿Quién es Harry? ¿Papá, mamá?- pregunto con confusión Damien, y mas al ver la tristeza reflejada en los rostros de sus padres, de sus tíos, padrino y de todos los demás adultos que estaban presentes.

-Damy, no creo que sea un buen momento.- trato de que su voz no se quebrara, pero Sirius no pudo dejar de soltar un sollozo. La culpa también le carcomía, él también se sentía culpable de la muerte de su ahijado. Él hubiera matado a ese infeliz que se atrevió a dañar a la personita que consideraba un hijo, aunque eso le hubiera dado un pase directo a Azkaban. Se puso de pie y tomo un vaso para agarrar whisky de fuego. Se lo tomo de un tragó. Sin embargo el dolor no se iba. Se volvió a sentar en la mesa con botella y con la mirada perdida.

Damien sin entender el porque de tanto misterio miro a sus amigos, quienes se encontraban igual que él.

-Pero... ¿Cómo que su hijo?- se giro hacía su padrino, quien le rehuyo la mirada mientras negaba con la cabeza con lamento. Vio a sus padres quienes lloraban y sin saber como, sintió la tristeza que embargaba la sala.

Él junto a sus amigos observaron al director. Este les devolvió la mirada para después continuar leyendo.

 **El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo. Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido.**

 **Potter no era un apellido tan especial.**

 **Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño.**

 _"Un hermano. ¿Será posible?"_ Damien estaba dividido. Feliz por que posiblemente tenía un hermano, algo que siempre deseo, enojado por que si era verdad nunca lo supo, confundido por que no sabía donde se encontraba.

Todos gruñeron a Dursley. Esa gente al parecer estaba demostrando que no poseían sentimientos y lo que es peor empatía alguna.

 **Podría llamarse Harvey.**

 **O Harold.**

-¡Que horribles nombres!- Sirius con indignación coloco el vaso en la mesa.- Jamás habría permitido que a mi ahijado se le pusieran esos nombres y menos a un mini-merodeador, ¿verdad Cornamenta, Lunático?

-Claro Canuto. Un hijo mio tendría que llevar un nombre que pusiera en alto a la familia Potter, no como esos... nombres.- dijo fingiendo arcadas James, mientras le sonreía con agradecimiento a su hermano.

-Obviamente. No somos idiotas para ponerle esos o algún otro como Dudley.- aporto Remus. Los tres, junto a los gemelos y uno que otro se rieron. Damien sonrió al ver a su padre salir de esa depresión en la que evidentemente estaba entrando, estaba tan distraído en la recuperación de su padre que no se dio cuenta en la declaración de que Harry si era su hermano.

 **No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo.-**

 **¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...!**

-Si eso hubiera pasado, habrías sido muy afortunado.- gruño Molly, tornándose del mismo color de su cabello, preocupando a todos a su alrededor por una posible explosión de su parte.

Lily le sonrió con cariño.

 **Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa. Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

 **—Perdón —gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo.**

Todos miraron a Albus con sorpresa.

-Al parecer si tiene modales.- dijo Arthur, quien aun se encontraba estupefacto. Jamas se habría imaginado llegar a conocer o leer sobre unos muggles tan maleducados como estos.

 **Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

 **—¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que** **alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

Al director se le arrugo el ceño con confusión. _¿Voldemort se ha ido? ¿Cómo ocurrió esto? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién?_ eran las prerrogativas del anciano, quien dejaba a su mente divagar en posibles teorías que esto pudiera implicar.

-¡Esto es una vil mentira!

-¿Por qué este engaño?

-Alguien se esta burlando de nosotros

Eran los griteríos en general de los adultos.

-¡GUARDEN SILENCIO!- Todo aquel que fue estudiante en Hogwarts (lo cual reducía a todos, a excepción del pequeño Potter, quien aun no asistía) se quedo quieto en su lugar, con porte derecho y sin emitir ningún ruido.

La profesora McGonagall se irguió en su silla con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Aun no perdía su toque.

-Hay que continuar leyendo y...- levanto su mano para acallar las replicas.- ...y saber el porque de esa información que acabamos de escuchar. Todo tiene una explicación.- todos aceptaron a regañadientes. Albus aun seguía riendo por los aires que poseía su profesora de Transfiguración.

Hermione empezó a recordar. Las notas explicaban que un paquete de libros provenían de una dimensión diferente. _¿Este libro es de un mundo alternativo?_

 **Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó. El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**

 **Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

 **—¡Fuera!—dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

 **El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa.**

-Si. Evidentemente es la profesora Minnie.- exclamaron los merodeadores con alegría. Los gemelos los veían con admiración ante la evidente osadía.

-¡Potter, Black, Lupin! No les permito que se dirijan hacia mi de esa forma.- les mando su mirada severa, lo que ocasiono mas risa en ellos y esta vez tambien en Frank.

-Ya, ya tranquilos. Dejemos tranquila a la profesora Minn... digo a la profesora McGonagall.

-¡ALBUS!- grito.

-Lo que en verdad debería interesarnos es, ¿que hace Minerva allí? En un barrio muggle- dijo en un gruñido Moody.

Todos guardaron silencio para seguir con la lectura y averiguar el motivo.

 **El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato.**

 **Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

-Cobarde.- mascullaron todos con una pequeña excepción.

 **La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había prendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»).**

Las mujeres y los educadores negaron con la cabeza. Ese niño no iba a tener un futuro nada prometedor.

 **El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

 **—Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—.**

-Hey, mi papá trabaja en un noticiero, ¿podría ser él? Parece que sabe el por que del comportamiento extraño de las lechuzas.- exclamo con alegría Tonks.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

 **Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

 **—Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces!**

 _"¿Estrellas fugaces? ¿En plural?"_ se cuestionaron los magos adultos.

 **Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

 **El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...**

 **La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

 **—Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

 **Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

Lily mantuvo su rostro sin emocion ante el rechazo de su "hermana". Había problemas que en verdad importan.

 **—No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?**

 **—Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**

 **—¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**

 **—Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo.**

 **La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

 **—El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

 **—Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

 **—¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

 **—Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

-Nadie la pidió.- gruño Ginny quien pensaba que Harry era un nombre de lo mas hermoso.

-Exacto mini pelirroja.- exclamo con alegría Sirius.

Los adultos negaron con la cabeza ante el infantilismo del azabache. Un hombre de piel cetrina lo fulminaba con la mirada.

 **—Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

 **No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.**

Un vació empezaba a adueñarse en el interior de todos.

 **¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos...** **bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

 **Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...**

 **¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

Se miraron preocupados, en especial los señores Potter quienes estaban mas relacionados.

 _¿En que podría afectar a algunos muggles el mundo mágico?_

 **El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive.**

 **Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche. Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.**

 **En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón.**

 **Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna.**

Albus se sorprendió al ver su descripción, ¿que estaría haciendo él allí?

 **Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez.**

 **El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

Todos lo miraron con sorpresa, pero no permitió que nadie emitiera comentario alguno.

 **Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido.**

 **Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle.**

 **Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:**

 **—Debería haberlo sabido.**

 **Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata.**

 **Lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido.**

 **Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba.**

-¡Yo quiero uno!- los gemelos gritaron.- ¿Donde lo compro, profesor?

Albus se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban con interrogación. Soltó una risita.

-Lo lamento señores Weasley, pero ese aparato es de mi invención, y solo hay uno en existencia. Y me pertenece.- dijo con diversión al ver la cara caída de todos.

 **Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

 **—Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

 **Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda.**

 **Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.**

 **—¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

 **—Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

Nadie se rió, aparte del hecho de que podrían ser maldecidos por la mujer, porque estaban a punto de enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo mágico que afectaba al mundo muggle.

 **—Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo—respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

 **—¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una** **docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

 **La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**

 **—Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que** **serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos.** **Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

Los bromistas sonrieron al ver que las estrellas se pueden ocasionar con un hechizo. Nadie lo noto.

 **—No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

 **—Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores...**

 **Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**

 **—Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

Todos miraron con expectación y nerviosismo.

 **—Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—.**

Hubo suspiros de alegría, pero por una extraña razón eso no los calmaba por completo.

 **...Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

 **—¿Un qué?**

 **—Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho.**

 **—No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si** **considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—.** **Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

 **—Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort.** **—La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—.Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

Hubo estremecimientos generales en algunos. Albus observo con tristeza como la mayoría aun tenia miedo de pronunciar su nombre.

 **—Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

 **—Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo** **nunca tuve.**

-Disculpe mi imprudencia profesor, pero usted no esta loco ni es un demonio sádico para usarlos.- dijo Ginny con soltura.

Su madre y Percy la vieron con reproche, mientras su padre, sus hermanos (el resto) y los demás hombres la veían con respeto impreso en todas sus caras.

-No se preocupe señorita Weasley... Y es muy amable por sus palabras tan halagadoras.- le sonrió el director.

 **—Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

-Me quedo con la respuesta de la mini pelirroja.- exclamo Sirius levantando su vaso de whisky (el cual rellenaba cada vez que le vaciaba), haciendo que Ginny se sonroje.

 **—Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

 **La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

 **—Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

 **Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad.**

 **Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

 **—Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric.**

Todos se tensaron.

Desde los Potter a quienes se les había endurecido la mirada. Ese monstruo no se iba a aparecer en su casa.

Sirius y Remus, a los cuales se les observaba con un aura de terror. Sirius tenia el vaso temblando en sus manos.

Los Longbottom quienes se miraron con la alerta presente en sus ojos, por la preocupación de sus amigos.

Ojoloco, Kingsley, Tonks seguían con los instintos de peligro latentes, corriendo por su cuerpo.

Minerva veía a sus alumnos con miedo, al igual que Albus, quien se negaba a continuar leyendo, por no querer saber el desenlace de ese comienzo tan terrible.

A Damien se le veía angustiado, él cual era reconfortado por sus amigos, los cuales esperaban que no ocurriera nada malo.

 **Iba a buscar a los Potter.**

No se escuchaba ni un ruido.

 **El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

 **Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza.**

El sonido de un vaso quebrándose rompió el silencio que se adueñaba como un virus por toda la sala.

Todos voltearon a ver a un Sirius con la mano sangrando por los vidrios del vaso que antes poseía. Su mano seguía apretándose en un puño ocasionando que la sangre fuera en un aumento peligroso.

-¿Qué maldita broma es esto? Por que no tiene nada de gracia.- el rostro de Sirius estaba impreso con furia que trataba de no sacar de golpe. Solamente se le había visto una vez así de enojado.- ¿QUÉ ES ESTO QUE ESTAMOS LEYENDO? Es una mierda, por no decir algo mas.- gruño tan bajo, que erizo los vellos. Su voz estaba tan afilada que parecía al rugido de un perro salvaje.

Los Weasley y Hermione miraron a los Potter. Por la orden se habían vuelto cercanos, a parte del hecho de que sus hijos eran amigos del hijo de ellos. No podían pensar como serían las cosas con ellos muertos; aun viéndolos en esto momentos de frente sentían el vació como si les hubieran comunicado una posible perdida.

Alice estaba en los brazos de su esposo llorando, esto era horrible. Sus mejores amigos muertos. Esto era imposible.

Remus se había vuelto pálido, y su lobo interior estaba clamando venganza. Sus ojos se habían vuelto de un dorado brillante llenos de enojo.

Los compañeros aurores que conocían a James del trabajo sentían una gran perdida. Si hasta Alastor se había quedado sin palabras. Esta noticia era de lo mas impactante.

McGonagall lloraba la perdida de sus alumnos favoritos junto a Albus que sus ojos no estaban con el centello que lo caracterizaba.

Snape miraba a su Lily con desesperación. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba de acuerdo con Black, esto era una maldita broma que no tenía ni una poca de gracia. Era de muy mal gusto. Ese final no era posible y mucho menos aceptable, para nadie y obviamente mucho menos para él. Jamas permitiría que eso ocurriera, primero moriría. Con un suspiro, vio que Lily estaba a salvo, eso no ocurrió y no iba a ocurrir de eso se encargaría y por lo menos estaba tranquilo por que sabía que aunque detestara lo que estaba por decir Potter tampoco iba a permitir que nada le pasase.

Damien se encontraba perdido. Jamas había considerado esa alternativa. _Mis papas están muertos_ se repetía sin cansancio. Su mente no relacionaba que sus padres se encontraban frente a él. Sus ojos soltaban lagrimas sin cesar. _Estoy solo_ su respiración se empezó a agitar alertando a Neville quien empezó a notar como empezaba a alterarse su amigo.

-Damy, ¿que te ocurre? ¡Respira!- Remus se levanto con su ahijado y lo arrullo.

-Esta bien Damy, tus papas están bien, no vamos a permitir que nada les pase.- le conforto. Damy simplemente asintió tratando de calmarse. Giro su mirada a sus padres.

Todos giraron sus ojos para ver a los Potter. En sus movimientos no había nada que indicara su desasosiego.

James y Lily se miraron, pero en lugar de ver miedo o angustia por su alternativa muerte, en sus ojos se veía alegría, alivio y felicidad. Si, ellos estaban muertos pero había una pequeña posibilidad de que él estuviera vivo. Su Harry podía estar vivo. No había nada que pudiera amargarles la noticia.

Rieron. Empezó con algo débil pero termino en algo que expresaba su felicidad.

-¿Cómo pueden estar riéndose?- le espeto. James despego su mirada de la verde de su esposa y vio a su mejor amigo.

Los ojos grises expresaban una tristeza infinita.

James se puso de pie y se acerco a su hermano.

-Sirius, deberías calmarte- dijo con calma, mientras destensaba la mano ensangrentada del azabache. Al ver su confusión le susurro.- Puede estar vivo. Morí luchando.- nadie mas escucho, pero observaron como el ultimo Black abrazaba a su amigo con afecto por fin entendiendo.

Después abrazó a Lily quien le respondió el gesto, después le ayudo a sanar la herida.

Nadie entendía nada, pero al no querer arruinar el momento esperaron que Dumbledore continuara la lectura.

 **La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

 **—Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

 **Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

 **—Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.**

 **La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

 **—Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño.**

Lily y James gritaron de felicidad. Su bebé estaba vivo. No permitieron que nada le hiciera daño.

Todos los que habían visto extrañados a los Potter momentos antes empezaron a entender.

Su muerte no les afectaba, algo importante para ellos estaba a salvo, ¿que importaba su propia muerte?

Damien se acerco a sus padres, quienes lo abrazaron.

-¿Como no pudo matar al niño?- pregunto Moody, ganando se miradas asesinas de todos, ¿cómo preguntaba eso?- Cálmense, es una cuestión razonable, ¿que fue lo que le impidió matarlo? ¿quien lo paro?

Todos empezaron a analizar las palabras de veterano auror, a excepción de James quien lo seguía fulminando sin tratar de razonar nada.

-Creo que deberíamos seguir leyendo.- la voz de Albus estaba cargada de estupefacción por lo que había leído de adelantado.

 **Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

 **Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

 **—¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

 **—Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

-¡Mi ahijado derroto a Voldemort!- exclamo con alegría Sirius contagiando a todos.

Todos celebraban la derrota del mas temible mago de la historia, pero rememorando el hecho de que para la caída había costado la vida de dos increíbles personas. No sabían que pensar con claridad.

Albus Dumbledore estaba analizando los hechos.

Al parecer Harry Potter era a quien hacia nombramiento la profecía. Él era el destinado a derrotar a Voldemort, aunque aun había algunos hilos sueltos.

Volteo su mirada hacia el vástago de los Longbottom.

Cuando los Potter fueron traicionados por Pettigrew, ocasionando la muerte del primogénito Potter, había resuelto que había cometido un error en cuanto a quien era el profetizado y se había fijado en Neville. Pero él no cumplía con los requisitos de la profecía, puesto que no había sido señalado por Voldemort. Es mas Tom en estos casi trece años no se había interesado en acercarse a ellos, como si hubiera olvidado la existencia de la profecía misma.

Y ahora con esta información se empezaba a dar cuenta que en realidad Harry si era el elegido en ese mundo, pero ¿por que no en éste? ¿Que había ocasionado que el Harry de aquí si muriera y el de allí no? ¿Qué factor había intervenido?

Tan metido se encontraba en su mundo, aun con la mirada puesta en Neville que no noto que todos se le habían quedado mirando. Tres miradas fueron las que mas lo sacaron del trance.

Una pertenecía al joven Longbottom, quien lo miraba extrañado por la mirada que estaba recibiendo.

La segunda pertenecía al Señor Potter. Su mirada denotaba furia y un leve resentimiento. Albus se estremeció al recordar el momento que le había dicho que posiblemente se había equivocado al señalar a su hijo como el destinado a la destrucción de la oscuridad. No había recibido un hechizo por que era muy ágil.

Y la ultima pero no menos importante pertenecía a Frank Longbottom. Sus ojos se mostraban decididos. Estos le informaban al igual que hace 13 años que lo olvidara. Que no se atreviera a ni siquiera sugerir que su hijo iba a ser utilizado como una herramienta para poner fin a la guerra. Mostraban la misma ira, que cuando se lo comunico días después de la tragedia de los Potter.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para despegar su mente agarró el libro para continuar leyendo.

 **La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba.**

 **Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

 **—Hagrid se retrasa.** **Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

 **—Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

-Eso es lo que todos nos preguntamos.- dijo Lily con consternación. Aun no entendía en como su hermana entraba en todo este embrollo.

 **—He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

-¡DEBE DE ESTAR DE BROMA, DUMBLEDORE! ¿QUE ES QUE ESTA LOCO? ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A ENVIARLO A ALLÍ?- el pelo parecía estar electrificado en todas las direcciones. Los ojos verdes centellaban y reflejaban una ira contenida-. Ha visto como es mi hermana, me odia y se desquitara con mi hijo, y todavía peor aborrece la magia, le va a hacer la vida imposible.

-Lily, debes calmarte.- Albus trato de tranquilizarla sin ver como James, Sirius, Remus y hasta Alice negaban con la cabeza, pero ya era muy tarde.

Todos se hicieron hacía atrás, si hasta Molly que podría decirse que poseía un carácter similar jamas se había visto en el lado que recibía la ira. Sintió pena por sus hijos, pero se le paso enseguida.

-¡NO... ME... PIDA... QUE... ME... CALME!- grito.

-¿Por que no lo tengo yo? Es mi ahijado, yo debería cuidarlo.- la confusión era evidente aunque también quería cambiar la tempestad.

-¿No sera que te paso algo?- mostró preocupación por primera vez por la posible muerte de su amigo.

-También debió de haberme sucedido algo a mi.- inquirió Remus con desconcierto.

Todos se miraron con miradas lúgubres.

 _¿Podría haber mas muertes?_ era el pensamiento general.

 **—¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora,** **poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

 **—Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—.** **Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor.** **Les escribí una carta.**

-¿UNA CARTA! ¿QUE USTED ESTA LOCO!- esta vez no solo fue Lily Evans Potter, si no que también se habían unido otra pelirroja con casi el mismo temperamento como el infierno y que aparte había creado siete hijos, una pelinegra quien era la mejor auror de la generación y con un carácter que rivalizaba con el de las pelirrojas madres y nada mas y nada menos que su profesora Minerva McGonagall quien aparte fulminaba con ira e incredulidad. La señorita Granger y Weasley miraban a su director como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, y la señorita Tonks poseía un cabello rojo como el fuego por el enojo.

Ningún chico dijo nada para no despertar la ira de las siete mujeres presentes.

Sin esperar un ataque continuo leyendo.

 **—¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso...** **una leyenda...** **no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter!** **Escribirán libros sobre Harry...** **todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

 **—Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda!¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

-Pero ese no es el mejor lugar, tiene que creerme profesor.- le suplico Lily a Albus.

Dumbledore con los ojos abiertos por una posible idea que se le había venido a la mente la miro con los ojos llenos de tristeza. Estaba empezando a comprender el porque del desespero de la ojiverde. Se estaba aferrando a la idea de que en algún lugar estaba su hijo vivo, y si sus deducciones eran correctas iba a sufrir cuando se diera cuenta que no podría tenerlo cerca de ella.

Nadie tomo como extraño el comportamiento de la pelirroja. Si hasta Damien creía que su mamá estaba en lo cierto; no era un buen lugar que su hermano fuera a vivir con sus tíos.

 **La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

 **—Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

La mayoría soltaron una risa, conociendo las excentricidades de su profesor era posible.

 **—Hagrid lo traerá.**

 **—¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

-¡Ey! A Hagrid le podríamos confiar nuestra propia vida.- exclamaron los merodeadores y los gemelos, quienes eran los que tenían mas contacto con el, con indignación. La profesora tuvo la decencia de verse avergonzada.

 **—A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

 **—No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de...** **¿Qué ha sido eso?**

 **Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

-¡Wow! Yo quiero una moto.- dijo con alegría, para después quedar pensativo para extrañeza de los demás.

-¿En que piensas, Canuto?- inquirió Lupin.

-Solo me imagina lo bien que me vería montado en una y una joven bruja por detrás.- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

James y Remus rieron por las locuras de su amigo, mientras los demás hombres empezaron a sopesarlo.

Toda mujer sin excepción los miraron con odio.

 **La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín.**

 **En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

 **—Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?**

 **—Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black** **me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.**

-¡SI! Es mía.- hizo un baile de victoria, acompañado por todos los hombres.

Después de un pequeño momento de alegría reanudaron con el libro.

 **—¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

 **—No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida,**

Damien sintió un nudo en su interior. La casa que era todo lo que conocía, se encontraba destruida. En si la casa no era lo importante si no todo los recuerdos que allí tenían.

James y Lily lo consideraban como a un precio a pagar.

 **pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

 **Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

Lily se lleno de odio hacia Voldemort por haber herido a su bebé. Algún día se lo iba a cobrar.

 **—¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

 **—Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

 **—¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

 **—Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles.** **Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres.** **Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.**

 **Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

 **—¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.**

 **Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba.**

 **Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

Sirius involuntariamente frunció el ceño.

 **—¡Shhh!—dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!**

 **—Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no** **puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles...**

 **—Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos.**

-Hace frió, se podría resfriar. Voy a tener que llevarlo a que lo examinen en San Mungo.- susurro siendo oída por una contrariada Alice, quien se encontraba mas cerca, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, pensando no haber escuchado bien.

Albus volvió a negar con la cabeza. El golpee podría ser muy duro, si no se daba por enterada, pero no tenía el valor para hacérselo saber.

 **Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente.**

 **La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

 **—Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

 **—Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius.** **Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

 **Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.**

 **—Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.**

 **Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

 **—Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró.**

 **Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

 **Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley…No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

Albus cerro el libro dando entender que el capítulo había concluido.

-Así que el titulo se trataba de mi ahijado.- susurro Sirius con desasosiego.

Todos se encontraban en un silencio de ultratumba. En cambio Lily tenía un rostro radiante, y nadie entendía el porque, hasta que...

-James logro sobrevivir. Podremos tenerlo con nosotros.- su esposo lo miro con una triste comprensión.

-Lily, sabes que no es posible.- dijo con calma.

-Pero, esta vivo y...

-Si, pero él pertenece a otro mundo.- dijo manteniendo la calma aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo. No iba a negar que en su momento también creyó que podría tener a su familia completa y unida.

-Podemos traerlo. Podemos intentarlo James.- grito desesperada.

-No creo que sea posible Lily- intervino Albus.

-¡Claro que es posible! Si los que nos mandaron estos libros pudieron atravesar a una dimensión diferente para traerlos, nosotros podemos hacerlo para traer a Harry. Él no tiene a nadie allá y nosotros lo queremos aquí.- grito enfurecida por que nadie la comprendía. Volteo hacia su esposo quien la miraba con tristeza. Se echo a llorar-. Por favor James.- suplico.

-Lily...- lo que iba a decir se vio interrumpido por un _¡Plop!_

En medio de la mesa había una nota.

 _ **Señora Potter.**_

 _ **Lamentamos en verdad que este sufriendo por la perdida de su hijo, y también por la esperanza rota de volverlo a tener.**_

 _ **Sin embargo no todo es tristeza y hay que afrontar lo sucedido. Como dijimos en la nota anterior "No todo es oscuridad. Solo hay que encontrar la luz" y le aseguramos que muy pronto la hallaran.**_

 _ **Para aliviar su pena, le recomendamos que lean el primer capítulo del otro libro, como explicamos uno pertenecía a un mundo alterno al de ustedes y el otro a su mundo. Si se ponen a analizar lo que ya han leído se darán cuenta de cual acaban de leer.**_

 _ **Se que esto es muy confuso. Enterarse de un nuevo mundo podría alterar lo que ya creen, así que hemos decidido darles un obsequio, úsenlo con cuidado, puesto que aunque es inofensivo todo se transforma en un arma de doble filo.**_

 _ **Con este regalo se podrán comunicar con nosotros y podremos resolver sus dudas, obviamente claro que estas dudas no se vayan a resolver en los libros por que habrán de esperar, aunque a veces podamos ser indulgentes.**_

 ** _Continúen leyendo, y déjenos advertirles una cosa: "Los horrores apenas comienzan"_**

 ** _Att: El trío de Oro y compañía._**

La nota se disolvió en una mota de humo. En su lugar había un paquete de dimensiones de 7''.

James quien estaba mas cerca lo tomo con cierta dificultad, puesto que aferraba a una melancólica pelirroja.

 _ **No es necesario que lo sostengan con la mano, simplemente coloquen el objeto en el centro.**_

 _ **"A veces la palabra resuelve mas dudas que la mirada"**_

James Potter vio con asombro el objeto, se lo paso a Sirius quien lo compartió con Remus. Los tres se quedaron mirando el objeto con adoración.

-Nos podrían iluminar, diciendo ¿qué es?- el sarcasmo era evidente en la dicción de Moody.

-Es un espejo de doble cara.- susurro excitado Sirius.

-Me lo permiten.- dijo Dumbledore, quien miraba el objeto con fascinación. Tenia una leve sospecha de lo que era y el fin por el cual fue enviado.- ¿Cómo saben lo que es?

-Emm... Nosotros creamos un par cuando estábamos en la escuela para comunicarnos cuando nos castigaban en lugares diferente. Era solo para no aburrirnos.- se apresuro a explicar el animago de perro ante la mirada de McGonagall.

-¿Cómo funcionan?- cuestiono Kingsley con interés, al igual que Tonks quien se le habían vuelto sus ojos brillantes por enterarse.

Damien quien ya había visto una que otra vez el espejo no le veía mucho interés, ¿De que les serviría?

Hermione estaba tratando se saber que hechizos poseían para que funcionaran. Mientras los demás chicos estaban extasiados y ansiosos por poseer uno.

-Solo mencionábamos el nombre de la persona que posee el espejo gemelo y enseguida aparece el rostro de dicha persona y podemos hablar como si estuviéramos frente a frente.- explico con simpleza Remus-. El problema es, creo, no sabemos el nombre de la persona a quien le pertenece el otro. Solo se hacen llamar "Trío de Oro"

-Pues intentemos con ese seudónimo.- sentencio Minerva.

-Pero, primero ¿no deberíamos pensar en que es lo que queremos preguntar?

-¿Puedo hacerla yo?- musito con monotonía Lily, levantando levemente su mano.

Todos vieron el pesar en la pelirroja, así que asintieron. Albus puso el espejo en posición.

- _"Trío de Oro"_

Hubo una luz originarse desde el centro del cristal, para después expandirse hacia todo el contorno.

"Señora Potter, es un gusto escucharla. Teníamos la sospecha de que usted sería la primera en utilizarlo." hicieron coro tres voces.

La imagen era borrosa y no se podía apreciar a nadie, mas que tres siluetas.

-Quiero hacer una pregunta, ¿Harry es feliz?- se quebró completamente. Si ella no podía tenerlo con ella, al menos esperaba que el estuviera bien.

La voz que respondió, removió el corazón de la pelirroja, aumento la esperanza que albergaba James, sorprendió a Damien. Y trajo una tranquilidad a el resto. Nadie supo a quien pertenecía, hasta ya pasar mucho tiempo. Pero eso lo veremos en otra ocasión.

-Si ma... Si, señora Potter. Harry es feliz.

Lily sonrió.

-¿Por que no cuide yo a Harry, o Remus o los Longbottom?- pregunto apresurado Sirius. Eso era lo que mas lo carcomía.

-Eh...- había duda. Era muy evidente.

-Deben de comprender que la muerte no es el peor final que alguien puede tener.- dijo una voz femenina, que era extrañamente conocida.

-Ni el menos trágico.- dijo un hombre con voz gruesa.

-Por el momento, esa sera nuestra única respuesta. Continúen leyendo. Encuentre y mantengan la esperanza.- dijo la primera voz.

Se apago la luz emitida del espejo.

Damien quien aun quería preguntar sobre su hermano al ver el estado de su familia decidió que esto no era un buen momento y por un momento lo dejo pasar.

Albus carraspeo tratando de apartar la voz ronca que había ocasionado el sufrir de sus alumnos.

-¿Comenzamos con el otro libro, o tomamos un tiempo para reconfortarnos?- todos negaron. Querían saber la otra versión. En especial Los merodeadores y Lily, aunque eso les removiera recuerdos horribles, en su interior necesitaban saber que fue lo que sucedió realmente, sin ninguna laguna disponible-. Bien. El otro libro es _**The Darkness Within.**_ ¿Alguien quiere leer?

Damien levanto la mano entusiasmado, pensando que podría descubrir muchas cosas sobre su hermano.

Aunque los padres del niño no estaban contentos, lo dejaron leer. _No puede ser tan malo el capítulo._ pensaron.

-El capítulo se llama **Una Traición.-** los menores, sobre todo Damy se miraron confundidos.

Sin embargo los adultos se miraron con enojo. En especial cuatro hombres (James, Sirius, Remus y Frank, mas los primeros tres.) por que pusieron en peligro a sus hijos.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Debo admitir que fue un capítulo muy duro de escribir._

 _No se por que, pero involucre muchos sentimientos, aunque no encontré muchas derivaciones de dichos sentimientos._

 _Aunque lo escuchen muy soso, los Review me dan ánimos para continuar escribiendo y actualizar mas rápido._

 _Pueden haber errores ortográficos, les pido una disculpa por ellos._

 _El siguiente capítulo ya embarcaremos con el primer capítulo de la trilogía de Kurinoone._

 _Aun pueden votar por cual libro quieren que los personajes lean. Que lean The Darkness Within o que continúen con la piedra filosofal._

 _Ya tengo avanzado el siguiente capítulo, solo faltan algunos detalles._

 _Sus comentarios me ayudan a crecer._

 _Nos leemos pronto_

 _ **CecyBlack.**_


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Por qué Peter? ¿Harry?

La historia y trilogía de **"The Darkness Within"** pertenece a la autora **Kurinoone** , quien me ha dado el permiso para utilizarla.

El crédito a la traducción de la historia **"The Darkness Within"** es para la autora **Nymphadora Tonks,** quien también me ha dado autorización de usarla.

Como bien sabemos y aunque me duela en el alma la saga de Harry Potter es propiedad de la increíble **J. K. Rowling** , la trama es solamente mía, yo solo juego con los personajes de dichas autoras.

Espero que les sea de su agrado.

Lean la nota de autor abajo

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: ¿Por qué Peter? ¿Harry... Harry es mi hermano?**

-El capítulo se llama **Una Traición.-** los menores, sobre todo Damy se miraron confundidos.

Sin embargo los adultos se miraron con enojo. En especial cuatro hombres (James, Sirius, Remus y Frank, mas los primeros tres.) por que pusieron en peligro a sus hijos.

 ** _"Es en verdad escalofriante lo mucho que se parece a James"_** **pensó Lily. Incluso a la edad de 1 año, Harry, su hijo tenía mucho parecido con su padre.**

Damien hizo un alto involuntario.

Su garganta se había secado y eso que apenas llevaba unas pocas palabras. Leer que su hermano era parecido a su padre hizo que su imaginación se fuera de viaje.

Se imaginaba, el como las cosas hubieran sido si tuviera a su hermano con él. ¿Cómo sería?

Negó con la cabeza y continuo antes de que sus padres le prohibieran seguir leyendo.

 **Su cabello era igual de rebelde que el de James. Siempre le había dicho a su esposo que hiciera algo con su cabello pero James siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa deslumbrante y pasaba una mano por su cabello haciéndolo mas desordenado.**

Sirius y Remus sonrieron.

¿Cuantas veces no habían escuchado esa conversación?

La mirada exasperada de Lily y la risa de James la cual era contagiosa, que al final la pelirroja terminaba igual riéndose.

Lily cerro los ojos tratando de que no se le vieran los ojos acumulándose de lágrimas.

Nadie se dio cuenta.

 ** _"Al menos tiene mis ojos"_** **pensó Lily agradecida mientras miraba hacia el bebe que jugaba en su regazo. Los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry lo hacían lucir aun más adorable.**

Damien borro los ojos que su padre y él poseían y agregó los de su madre a la imagen auto-formada de su hermano.

 _¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué ha pasado?_

 **El niño de cabello azabache estaba sentado en el regazo de su madre mordiendo felizmente sus juguetes y mirando hacia la puerta de vez en cuando.**

 **-A quien buscas, cariño?- susurró Lily acunando a Harry cerca de ella.**

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír sobre el llanto que empezaba a notarse.

Presiono con fuerza sus ojos y su imaginación empezó a jugar con su mente.

 _Abrió los ojos._

 _Todo a su alrededor tuvo un cambio drástico. Ya no se encontraba en el comedor de Grimmauld Place, sino en la sala de su casa. Era algo muy realista._

 _Algo le jalo su cabello con una delicada insistencia._

 _Al bajar la mirada, un grito se atoro en su garganta._

 _-¿Mam?- era un dulce balbuceo de un pequeño de cabellos oscuros y unos brillantes ojos verdes. La pelirroja recordó que su bebé al no saber pronunciar mamá siempre le decía "mam". El pequeño la veía con extrañeza mientras seguía jugando con su cabello. Siempre su cabello, le gustaba mucho el rojo, siempre el rojo._

 _Riendo y llorando lo abrazo. Lo tomó y no lo soltó._

 _Lo lleno de besos, y se deleito de sus risas. Esas risas que hace casi 13 años no escuchaba._

 _Lily lo acuno. Lo meció, lo pego a su corazón. Nada ni nadie los iba a volver a separar._

 _-¿Mam? ¿thrizte?- sus ojitos verdes confundidos._

 _-No mi vida. Estoy feliz- susurro mientras se deleitaba con su aroma._

 _Cerro los ojos con alegría._

-¿Lily? ¿Estas bien?- James la llamaba preocupado.

La pelirroja al abrir los ojos noto como volvía a estar en la oscura cocina del cuartel rodeada de gente que quería pero hubiera preferido no haber visto.

Vio su regazo vacío y comprendió todo.

Su llanto se desato. Y abrazando a James contagio a todos con una tristeza que nadie imaginaba ni comprendía y nadie quería probar.

Paso un tiempo para que todo se tranquilizara. Para que todos dejaran de llorar.

Damien se encontraba abrazado a su mamá. También lloraba al ver el dolor de su mamá. Jamas había visto algo como eso.

Con la voz apagada siguió leyendo.

 **Ella sabía perfectamente a quien buscaba Harry. Era lo mismo todas las tardes, alrededor de las siete, Harry anticipaba muy entusiasmado la llegada de su padre del trabajo.**

James soltó una risita. Cada vez al llegar de trabajar no había nada mejor que ver a su esposa esperándolo con su hijo en brazos. Nada lo complacía mas. Podía vivir sin aire, agua u otra cosa, pero jamas sin la imagen de su familia.

El día que perdió una parte esencial de él, parecía como si lo hubieran hundido sin posibilidades de salir a flote.

Su Harry ya no lo recibía. Nada estaba completo.

 **Claro que no era posible para un niño de un año ordinario ser capaz de determinar el tiempo, pero Harry no era un niño ordinario. Y tampoco lo eran los padres de Harry. Ellos eran una familia de magos.**

 **Como si estuvieran sincronizados, James llegó, caminó hacia la sala luciendo un poco consternado, pero al mirar a su familia, sus ojos color avellana se iluminaron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.**

 **-Hey, como esta mi hombrecito?- preguntó James mientras se acercaba a Lily y tomaba en brazos a Harry, quien se movía frenéticamente para llamar la atención de su padre.**

Sirius, Remus y James se miraron con una nota divertida en sus rostros.

Aun recordaban la primera vez que habían discutido el como lo iban a llamar y cuando lo mencionaron la primera vez. No se la acabaron con Lily.

 _Se encontraban solos en el cuartel de Aurores. Estaban a punto de terminar con el bendito papeleo y se disponían a disfrutar un momento de relajación._

 _-Acaba tu este Lunático, que estoy cansado.- un morocho de cabellos como la noche y ojos grises aventó una carpeta a un castaño de ojos dorados con ademan de flojera, mientras él se acomodada en su asiento._

 _-Y crees que yo estoy es un lecho de rosas, ¿eh Canuto?- pero aun así revisó los papeles._

 _-Canuto, Lunático, miren lo que encontré. Dice...- James Potter miraba con burla el ultimo informe que tenía que revisar en el día._

 _-"Hay ese niño ya me esta hartando. Sin importar que sea mi hijo, no soporto que llore todas las noches"- mascullo un mago a su compañero, mientras se dirigían hacia el atrio del ministerio. El otro solo asentía a lo dicho._

 _-"Estos niños de ahora."- bufo el segundo con exasperación._

 _Los tres merodeadores se miraron con consternación, si hasta Sirius quien ya empezaba a dormirse se levanto al escuchar eso._

 _Murmuraron -Wow.-._

 _-Si llego a tener un hijo y digo algo como eso, les doy permiso de maldecirme hasta el cansancio.- dijo Cornamenta aun conmocionado._

 _-Completamente. Pienso igual, jamas me permitan que le hable así a mis ahijados y sobrinos.- dijo con solemnidad. Sus dos amigos rieron. Por un momento pensaron que hablaba de tener hijos._

 _-¿Cómo puede alguien usar una palabra que significa algo lindo para tal acusación?- concluyo Remus mientras negaba con la cabeza y terminaba el informe._

 _-Sólo hay algo mas que tenemos que decir.- sus amigos lo miraron con interés.- Desde hoy la palabra "niño" queda completamente vetada. Cuando llegue el momento pensaremos en otra palabra.- Sirius subió los pies al escritorio y bostezo._

 _Del cuartel de aurores se escucharon tres risas._

 _..._

 _Al día siguiente James Potter llego apurado a su trabajo._

 _-¿Cornamenta? ¿Qué te sucede?- dijo Remus con angustia._

 _Sirius se levanto y junto a Lupin se acercaron a su hermano._

 _-Lily... Lily me dijo... Me dijo que esta... Embarazada- tartamudeo._

 _-¡En hora buena! Voy a ser padrino- el heredero Black bailaba con entusiasmo._

 _-¡Felicidades! Vas a ser padre... ¿Qué no estas feliz, James?- inquirió Lunático levantando una ceja. Sirius dejo de bailar._

 _-Estoy más que feliz. No hay palabra suficiente para describir como me siento, pero ¿es que no ven el problema?_

 _-No- sentenciaron._

 _-Hay que pensar en una palabra para referirnos a mi hijo y ¡PRONTO!- grito. A los tres se les fue el color. El tiempo se les acortaba a cada rato._

 _1 de Agosto de 1980._

 _Cuatro hombres se encontraban rodeando a una mujer pelirroja, quien estaba acostaba y sostenía en sus brazos a su hijo, quien acababa de nacer._

 _-¿Cómo se llamara? ¿Lily, Cornamenta?- un joven con aspecto ratonil y voz nerviosa murmuro feliz._

 _-Se llamara Harry James.- proclamo la madre extasiada._

 _James Potter estirando sus brazos cargo a su hijo, y después de ver a dos de sus tres amigos, dijo:_

 _-¡Ven aquí mi hombrecito!- sonrió mientras lo arrullaba._

 _-James, es un niño no un hombre.- le reprendió su esposa._

 _-He hablado con Sirius y Remus, y llegamos a la conclusión de que no usaremos esa vil palabra.- dijo haciendo un gesto de asco. Los otros dos lo imitaron aunque el castaño con menor pronunciación._

 _-¡No le dirán "hombrecito" a mi hijo! ¡POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN Y PETTIGREW!- grito._

 _Los cuatro hombres se encogieron, el ultimo sin saber que había hecho. Pero aun así no iban a cambiar de opinión._

Se rieron aun sintiendo los escalofríos por esos gritos de una mujer que recién daba a luz.

Todos lo miraron con consternación.

No les hicieron caso.

 **-James, cuantas veces te tengo que recordar? El es un niño, no un hombre- lo reprimió Lily juguetonamente. James solamente se encogió de hombros y respondió:**

 **-Niño es tan… no lo se. Simplemente suena raro, como si lo estuviera acusando. Él es mi "hombrecito"- dijo abrazando cariñosamente a Harry.**

 **Lily sonrió a su marido. En su opinión, James simplemente no quería sonar demasiado paternal ya que solamente tenía 21 años.**

Los merodeadores negaron. Lily no tenía ni idea del porque de esa palabra. A James no le hubiera importado sonar paternal o ser abuelo joven, el amaba ser padre, sin importar su edad.

 **Lily estaba por ir a la cocina para preparar la cena cuando un golpe la interrumpió. James inmediatamente se puso en alerta.**

Se hubiera escuchado el caer de un alfiler.

Los adultos se envararon a la mención de un posible peligro.

Los menores se tensaron. A Damien se le endureció su voz.

 **En silencio puso a Harry en los brazos de Lily y sacó su varita. Se dirigió a la puerta y le indicó a Lily que fuera al otro cuarto con Harry. Lily asintió y fue hacia el cuarto de arriba rápidamente. Usualmente Lily no obedecería una orden de nadie, ni siquiera de James, pero desde que esa desgraciada profecía fue hecha las cosas habían cambiado dramáticamente.**

Los señores Potter y Longbottom miraron enfadados a quien se atreviera a ver sus ojos.

Esa maldita profecía había ocasionado miles de problemas y una gran tragedia a una familia.

 _"¿Una profecía? ¿Sera que todo esto sucedió por algo tan volátil, como eso?"_ Era el pensamiento general de la gente.

 _"¿Por que tuve que escuchar eso? ¿Por que puse en peligro a mi Lirio?"_ Snape se sentía demasiado miserable, pero por fuera su inquebrantable calma se contemplaba.

 **Se habían mudado al Valle de Godric y solo un grupo selecto sabía en donde estaban.**

 _"Y uno de ellos tenía que ser él_ " gruñeron los conocedores.

 **Lily esperó en silencio con varita en mano aun cargando a Harry. Ella hechizaría a cualquiera que amenazara a su único hijo.**

Lily asintió, y no fue la única.

Alice defendería hasta con uñas y dientes por su Neville.

Molly sacaría al monstruo de su interior si alguien dañara a uno de sus siete hijos.

Minerva aunque nunca había sido madre biológica, protegería a sus cachorros y a todos sus alumnos. Sin diferencia.

Tonks aun no pensaba en la maternidad, pero moriría por su hijo, o para asegurarle un mundo mejor.

Si hasta Hermione y Ginny a esa corta edad, pensaban igual.

 **Escuchó a James murmurar un hechizo que le permitía mirar quien estaba en la puerta. De pronto, la puerta se abría y Lily pudo escuchar risas y una voz que ella conocía demasiado bien. Soltó el aire que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Estaba muy segura de que los amigos de su esposo, Sirius y Peter, estaban en la sala. Sirius había molestado a Lily sin razón durante sus años en Hogwarts, siempre tonteando con James y metiéndose en toda clase de problemas. Claro, James no era precisamente inocente pero desde que Lily era su esposa, ella prefería culpar a Sirius. Peter siempre estaba tan callado que Lily a veces se preguntaba que hacía siendo un Merodeador.**

-¿Quién es Peter? ¿Es su amigo? ¿Por qué no lo conozco?- las palabras perforaron a los tres merodeadores reales.

-Esa maldita rata no es amigo. Él no conoce esa palabra.- James gruño, aunque por dentro sufría. Él era una persona que creía que la amistad era lo primordial. Que a los amigos había que defenderlos hasta la muerte, y creerles. Pero ese ser no solo había traicionado su amistad, si no que los ataco de una forma que nadie que osara llamarse amigo haría.

Damien iba a seguir preguntando, pero todos evadieron su mirada, y sus amigos sintiendo la tensión lo animaron a seguir leyendo. Tarde que temprano la verdad iba a ser revelada.

 **Remus era el único con el que Lily podía tener una conversación inteligente. Se dio cuenta que Remus no estaba ahí esa noche y se dio cuenta que probablemente tenía su pequeño "problema peludo", como había bautizado Sirius a su condición de Hombre Lobo.**

 **-Pudiste habernos avisado que venías Padfoot- dijo Lily mientras pasaba a Harry hacia su padrino, quien se acerco con entusiasmo y abrazó al pequeño tan cerca como pudo.**

 **-En donde esta la diversión en eso?- preguntó Sirius mientras soltaba una de sus risas tipo ladrido. Harry ya movía sus brazos hacia todos lados y reía con las ocurrencias de Sirius. Lily miró cariñosamente a su hijo, estaba realmente encariñado con su padrino. Peter también miraba a Sirius y Harry cuando una extraña mirada de arrepentimiento se asomo en sus ojos. Lily no estaba segura de si lo estaba imaginando o no, pero pensó haber visto una expresión casi de dolor en los ojos de Peter.**

 _"Si tan solo lo hubiera adivinado"_ Lily echaba humo.

 **-Peter, estas bien?- preguntó poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo. Peter rápidamente miró hacia otro lado y se movió incomodo sin mirar a Lily a los ojos.**

 **-Si, yo solo… solo tuve un día muy largo… es todo- respondió calladamente.**

-¿Por qué me da la sensación de que miente?- dijo Percy con voz pomposa. Ningún conocedor del hecho quiso responder la duda.

 **-No me digas nada sobre tener días largos- se unió James- yo tuve el peor día del mundo.**

 **-Que paso?- preguntó Sirius dejando que Harry tirara de su cabello, largo hasta los hombros.**

 **-Bueno, con los ataques viniendo de la izquierda, derecha y centro no se cuanto mas vamos a soportar antes de que todo se vaya al caño- respondió James. Él amaba ser un Auror, aun cuando admitía que solo había escogido ser Auror por que esa era la carrera que Sirius había escogido, pero rápidamente se envolvió en su papel de luchador para el lado de la luz.**

 **Sin embargo, después de la aparición de la profecía acerca de Harry, James se había hecho más y mas paranoico. No le gustaba la idea de que su hijo tuviera que lidiar con una responsabilidad tan grande. "Salvar el mundo", ese era su trabajo, no el de Harry. Así que James estaba trabajando día y noche para eliminar las fuerzas de Voldemort. Pero eso se estaba volviendo mas y mas estresante ya que Voldemort parecía estar siempre un paso por delante de los Aurores.**

 _"Espía"_ dijeron todos. Los adultos que sabían del desenlace como confirmación y el resto con sospecha.

 **Sirius se miraba un poco desanimado por la expresión sombría en el rostro de su mejor amigo. Sirius, James, Remus y Peter eran Aurores, pero James era el que estaba más concentrado en la guerra. Él quería que terminara de una buena vez para que su hijo pudiera tener una vida normal. Lily suspiró y levanto a un juguetón Harry de los brazos de Sirius y comenzó a mecerlo lentamente, lo llevó escaleras arriba hasta su cuarto. Lo dejo suavemente en su cuna y le alisó el pelo en otro vano intento de hacer que pareciera un poco mas ordenado.**

 **-Puedes pensar que es divertido ahora Harry, pero créeme, cuando crezcas no encontraras intentar controlar tu cabello nada entretenido- le dijo Lily al pequeño de pelo negro mientras el reía y trataba de tomar los dedos de su madre mientras trataba de aplacar su cabello. Lily dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dejando al niño jugando alegremente en su cuna.**

 **Lily se dirigía escaleras abajo cuando de pronto se dio cuenta con un terrible presentimiento de que algo andaba mal. No fue algo que ella escuchó si no que fue la falta de sonido lo que la alerto. Los tres hombres en la sala estaban en un silencio mortal. Eso era muy extraño ya que Sirius estaba presente.**

Sirius no interrumpió pero tenia una mirada de falsa herida.

 **Rápidamente Lily saco su varita y respiró hondo. Lo que vio cuando entro en la habitación la perseguiría por el resto de su vida.**

James, Sirius y Lily se miraron con un entendimiento.

Los primeros dos no tenían recuerdo de ese momento, lo ultimo que su mente albergaba era cuando la pelirroja subió con Harry en brazos para dormirle, después de ahí, nada. Simplemente NADA. ¡Como maldecían ese día!

La ojiverde no se quitaba la imagen de la mente, y eso que trataba de olvidarlo, pero no podía. Siempre se auto-lastimaba, por que fue motivo de perder a su bebé.

 _En el piso se encontraba su esposo y sus amigos jugando Snap explosivo._

 _Lily inmediatamente se relajo, su mente le estaba jugando una broma. Nada iba a suceder, estaba con gente de confianza. Con personas que moririan antes de traicionarles._

 _Negando con la cabeza ante su estupidez, puso sus manos en la cintura y con una mirada de falso enojo, pregunto:_

 _-¿No estan muy grandes para andar haciendo eso? ¿Qué edad tienen?_

 _Los tres hombres se pusieron de pie de inmediato._

 _-Solo probamos los juegos que Harry en un futuro podría jugar. Si hasta ya le compre sus cartas.- se defendió el padrino de su bebé._

 _Entrecerró_ _los ojos._

 _-¿Quieren comer? Deben tener mucha hambre.- los invito mientras empezaba a encaminarse a la cocina._

 _-Sera para la otra en mi caso Lily. Tengo que ver a mi mamá. Ultimamente no anda con muy buena salud.- dijo Peter con un suspiro de preocupacion. La miro a los ojos y por fin distinguio lo que al principio no supo reconocer. Solamente estaba angustiado por la salud de su mamá. No había nada malo. Sus ojos transmitian el mismo cariño._

 _-Esta bien Peter. Ojala tu mamá se mejore. Salúdala de mi parte.- comento Lily mientras se despedía._

 _-Si Colagusano. Lo que se te ofrezca.- dijo James. Sirius asentía._

 _Despues de ue Petter se retiro. Lily hizo la cena y los tres comieron._

 _Ya a las once y media Sirius se fue a dormir a su casa._

 _Los Potter se despidieron de su bebé, quien dormía con su hipogrifo de peluche tiernamente. La pareja se fue a acostar para prepararse para otro día._

Pero eso no sucedio. Ese desenlace feliz era solo un invento de la imaginación.

 **Ahí en el piso estaba James con un creciente charco de sangre cerca de su cabeza.**

James contuvo su furia. Todo su interior se removió con la ira que se expandía para todas partes. Su rostro posiblemente estaba tornándose rojo.

 _Observe a Lily subir con nuestro Harry en brazos._

 _Todo mi malestar, el pesimismos que me cargaba por el mal que estaba presente en el mundo se esfumo. Harry valía todas mis penurias, todo el cansancio._ _Si con esto lograba que mi hijo no se viera involucrado en la guerra, me era suficiente._

 _Sonreí con calma. Pensar en esto siempre me tranquilizaba._

 _Voltee la mirada hacia mis amigos._

 _-Colagusano, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿te ocurre algo?- Peter Pettigrew un gran amigo desde que teníamos once años. Casi diez años de amistad, nos conocíamos a la perfección. No se podía negar que Colagusano era nervioso, pero en esta ocasión se encontraba mas de lo normal. No podíamos decir que fuera por el estrés del trabajo._

 _-S... si, J... James s...solo estoy can...cansado.- tartamudeo mirando alrededor._

 _Sirius entro a la sala con una botella de Whiskey, riéndose a carcajadas._

 _Deposito la botella en la mesa y se puso frente a la mesa._

 _-Me contaron un chiste. Escuchen.- con una intranquilidad injustificada que empezaba albergar, puse atención._

 _No estuve preparado para lo que sucedió._

 _Es mas, ni siquiera me paso por la mente que pudiera ocurrir._

 _Un rayo azul vino volando de atrás, dándole en lleno a Sirius. Su cara denotaba confusión, sorpresa y ¿traición?._

 _Al ver caer a mi hermano, voltee pensando que nos pudieran estar atacando._

 _Peter se encontraba con varita en mano. Su rostro no me era conocido._

 _-¿Que has...?- con cualquier otra persona me habría defendido y habría ganado, pero jamás lo hubiera sospechado de él. No de mi amigo._

 _Lo ultimo que sentí fue el golpe de una botella de vidrio rompiéndose en mi cabeza._

 _El ultimo pensamiento fue: Que Lily y Harry estén a salvo._

 _No supe mas de mi._

Jamás lo hubiera creído.

 _"Ojala te hubieras arrepentido. Hubieras corregido tu error"_

Los jóvenes estaban conmocionados, ¿Qué había pasado? era el pensamiento en general (de ellos)

Los adultos gruñeron, en especial Sirius y Remus. No soportaban recordar esa gran traición. No solo con ellos, si no con su familia.

James no quería escuchar lo que le paso a su esposa.

Damien se encontraba enojado, ¿Quién se atrevió a herir a su padre? ¿Un mortifago se habría logrado meter a la casa, y allí murieron mi hermano y ese señor Pettigrew? ¿Por esa razón no lo había conocido?

Sintiendo pena por su padre y tíos por la perdida de un amigo.

 **Una botella rota de Whiskey de Fuego yacía no muy lejos. Sirius estaba de espaldas completamente inconsciente.**

Sirius estaba enojado. Alguien a quien había llamado amigo, hermano, los había engaño y lo había herido, no solo físicamente, en lo mas profundo de él. Lo había roto, tal vez con toda la alevosía.

 _Regrese de la cocina con una botella de Whiskey._

 _Acabábamos de terminar el trabajo, nos merecíamos una copa, y había que aprovechar que Lily no se encontraba._

 _Mi sensor se puso alerta al ver el rostro preocupado de Cornamenta, y el nerviosismo casi al borde del colapso de Colagusano._

 _"No pasa nada. No pasa nada" seguía repitiendo para tratar de relajarme._

 _Deposite la botella en la mesa y me situé frente a ella._

 _-Me contaron un chiste. Escuchen.- puse mi mejor sonrisa, preparándome para hacerlos reir y disipar todo lo que los pudiera acongojar._

 _Cuando me preparaba, vi algo que no me esperaba._

 _Colagusano se encontraba de pie a unos pasos por detrás de James._

 _Me miro y esos ojos, con los cuales los cuatro merodeadores pudiéramos hacernos pasar como familia, porque contenían la misma picardía, que reflejaban el espíritu bromista que poseíamos, que brillaban de la misma manera, que de no ser por el color diferente que cada uno poseía -los míos grises, los de Cornamenta marrones, los de Lunático dorados y los de Colagusano azules- pudieran decir que eran calca._

 _Esos ojos no los reconocí._

 _No eran de mi amigo. Eran de un traidor._

 _Mi rostro podría jurarlo mostro confusión: ¿Por que hacía esto? ¿Con que fin? ¿Qué ganaría?_

 _Sorpresa: Era mi amigo. Nuestro amigo, o ¿Quién era? Posiblemente nos había engañado con una poción multijugos. Pobre de Peter, ¿Qué le estarán haciendo? ¿Lo habrán torturado?_

 _Traición: Aun aunque quisiera negarlo, sabía que ese hombre a quien no reconocía, un día lo llame amigo, un día le compartí mis tristezas y temores, mi vida y por el cual hubiera muerto para protegerlo. Ese hombre que había cambiado, nos estaba traicionando._

 _Abrí mis ojos y no volví a ver ni sentir nada cuando un rayo azul, producto de un Stupefy me había golpeado._

Sirius Black, un hombre que se catalogaba como despreocupado, como alguien que vivía al máximo su vida, que nada lo hería. Estaba desangrándose. Alguien a quien consideraba familia lo había engañado. Otra vez.

 **-Oh Dios! James! Sirius!- Lily corrió hacia su esposo olvidándose por complete de la tercera persona en esa habitación.**

-¿Tercera? ¿No debería ser cuarta?- interrumpió Neville.

Todos lo miraron.

-¿A que te refieres Nev?- inquirió Ron.

-Es cierto, ¿que paso con el señor Pettigrew? A menos que...- la divagación de Hermione preocupo a sus amigos. Todos sabían que cuando se ponía en ese estado había probabilidad de que hubiera algo muy malo enredado allí.

-No puede ser- dijo Bill comprendiendo lo que la chica estaba insinuando.

Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de impresión. Miro a los Potter con la miseria pintada en la cara.

-¿Mione? ¿Bill? ¿Qué pasa? ¿De que te enteraste?- dijo Ron. Damien aparto la mirada del libro.

-Es mejor que lean. Por esta vez quiero equivocarme.

El pelinegro continuo, ahora con una voz ansiosa.

 **Si Lily lo hubiera visto parado enseguida de la puerta pudiera haber evitado la tragedia que estaba por suceder. Cuando Lily corría hacia James, Peter se le acerco por detrás y la ataco antes de que ella llegara con su marido.**

Todos los que desconocían la traición de Pettigrew soltaron un suspiro de alivio al ver que no le pasaba nada, aunque seguían preocupados por el señor Potter y Sirius.

Hermione cerro los ojos con pesar. No estaba equivocada.

 **-Stupefy!- Lily quedó inconsciente incluso antes de tocar el suelo.**

Damien dejo caer el libro en la mesa.

-Pero... ¿Quién te ataco? Ya no había nadie en la casa, ¿no?- miro a sus padres con confirmación. Nada pudo haberles hecho daño.

-Damy, revisa lo hechos. Solamente había cinco personas en la casa, una de ellas es Harry y tres ya se mencionaron. Ata los cabos.- dijo Hermione.

Moody gruñía una y otra vez su típica frase: "Alerta permanente". Su furia a parte de que se canalizaba por la traición de ese intento de hombre, también del por que nadie se entero. Había que admitir que el joven no era muy espabilado, pero aun así logro engañar a toda la orden.

Los ojos azules de Albus estaban apagados, si lo hubiera visto venir nada de esta tragedia hubiera ocurrido. Después de unos momentos sus ojos se abrieron asustados: "¿Podría ser posible?" Se replanteo.

Minerva lloraba la perdida de los Potter, pero también..., su memoria trajo recuerdos de la primera vez que regaño a ese cuarteto de problemáticos. No podía comprender como todo se destruyo de la noche a la mañana, también lloro la perdida de una amistad.

El señor Weasley consolaba a su esposa. Ellos no formaban parte de la Orden, al menos no activamente, pero en esa época también perdieron familia. Los hermanos de la señora Weasley fueron asesinados en una emboscada, en ese tiempo jamás imaginaron del como los pudieron arrinconar, pero después todo se aclaro. Un amigo, un compañero los había entregado.

Los Longbottom se miraban ultrajados. Lo podían esperar de cualquiera, menos de un amigo, y mucho menos de alguien tan cercano. Alice y Frank no solo perdieron a su ahijado (de parte de Alice, quien era madrina de Harry), si no también la esperanza, fuerza y una parte de felicidad de un hermano.

Sirius, Remus, James y Lily, eran los mas afectados. Su hijo/sobrino estaba muerto, su amigo era un traidor y lo peor es que no había arrepentimiento de Peter, era un acto con el fin de dañarlos, eso lo tenían bien en claro los cuatro implicados.

-Si no puedes continuar leyendo, yo lo hago Damy.- interrumpió Hermione al ver que el susodicho quería explicaciones.

Negando con la cabeza, prosiguió.

 **Peter respiro entrecortadamente mirando alrededor hacia sus antiguos amigos. Todos ellos tendidos en el suelo, heridos y traicionados por su propio amigo. Trató de calmar su frenético corazón. Estaba seguro de que si no hubiera lanzado un hechizo silenciador hacia la puerta, Lily hubiera escuchado el latido de su corazón en su pecho incluso más fuerte que la botella rompiéndose durante el ataque a James y Sirius. Les dedico otra mirada de arrepentimiento a sus amigos y dejo la habitación torpemente dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Harry repitiéndose todo el tiempo- Perdóname Harry… lo siento James… Sirius lo lamento tanto…**

Los dos cerraron los ojos. No querían escuchar nada de lo que viniera de él.

-Te hubiera perdonado...- todos en la habitación observaron a James, cuando con una voz afilada interrumpió la lectura. Tenían caras de sorpresa por lo antes dicho-. Te hubiera perdonado, si al que hubieras hecho daño fuera a mi, y no a mi hijo.

Abrió los ojos refulgentes de ira.

-¡Nadie se mete con mi familia!- rugió como una bestia-. Quien lo intente se gana un enemigo.

Todos sintieron un escalofrió, aunque todos asintieron, en especial los de genero masculino.

Todos están de acuerdo. Defenderían a sus hijos y familia, (en el caso de Charlie, quien no pensaba en casarse solamente en su familia en especial a sus hermanos.

 **No había pensado que llegaría tan lejos. El esperaba que James o Sirius o tan siquiera Lily lo hubieran detenido. Pero ellos no esperaban ningún tipo de traición por su parte, mucho menos atacarlos y secuestrar a Harry, había llegado muy lejos. Él no quería hacerlo pero no había otra forma.**

-¡HUBIERAS PEDIDO AYUDA! ¡MALDICION! ¡TE HUBIERAMOS PROTEGIDO!- bramo Remus sorprendiendo a todos. Se había mantenido calmado en el proceso de la lectura, pero ahora parecía temblar de furia, frustración y rabia.

Todos los que no lo conocían a la perfección, supusieron que era un acto de enojo, pero Canuto y Cornamenta alertaron un peligro. Ya no solamente estaba Remus sino también estaba empezando a hacer acto de presencia Lunático.

Parándose como un rayo los dos inmovilizaron a su amigo.

Obviamente no se iba a transformar, pero si se segaba por su ira, podría ocasionar mucho daño. Lo habían visto dos veces así. La primera ocurrió dos semanas después del 31 de Octubre de 1981, y la segunda en la transformación de Noviembre, posterior a la anterior fecha. Lo que ocurrió era algo que no podrían olvidar.

-Lunático, cálmate. Trae a Remus, hablaremos después.- forcejeo James tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Por favor Lunático, ahorita no es el momento.- prosiguió Sirius, mientras con ayuda de James lo jalaban para sacarlo de la habitación. No de la casa, solo querían alejarlo de las personas.

-¡MI CACHORRO! ¿Dónde esta?- rugió una bestia.- ¡TRAEGANLO! ¡DEVUELVANMELO!

Todos los que no conocían el "Pequeño Problema Peludo" de Remus lo miraron con interrogante.

 _¿Qué Lunático no es el apodo de Remus? ¿Por que se refieren a él como otra persona? ¿De que cachorro habla?_ era la incuestionable de todos.

Lo ultimo que vieron la gente del comedor antes de ver como los tres hombres desaparecían de la habitación, fue a dos amigos jalando a una fiera. Los ojos con toques dorados que albergaban cariño, camaradería, dulzura, fue unos ojos fundidos en oro, que estaban listos para atacar.

 _ **... * ...**_

-Remus, regresa.- susurro el de anteojos.

-¿Cornamenta, Canuto, donde están?- se sacudió.

-Remus, vuelve.- vocifero Sirius.

-¿James, Sirius? ¿Qué paso?- el tercer hombre dejo de sacudirse y los miro con interrogación.

-Nada. Solamente tu conejo salvaje te volvió a dar problemas.- bromeo James.

-Si, quiso salir a conocer a la orden.- siguió el juego Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Escaparse?- la confusión que por unos segundos mostraba el rostro del ojidorado se esfumo de la misma manera con la que llego, para después cubrirse con miedo.- ¿Hizo algo? ¿Lastimo a alguien?

Los dos miraron con abatimiento al otro. No hubo necesidad de palabras, simplemente la mirada logro que hubiera entendimiento.

-Lo buscaba, ¿verdad? Igual que la otra vez.- no era en si una pregunta, si no una confirmación.

-Si, lo buscaba. Buscaba a su cachorro.- admitieron los dos.

 _ **... * ...**_

-¿Qué paso?- Lily se levanto no mas viendo a los tres hombres entrar nuevamente al cuarto.

No se podría decir que se tardaron, por que fueron cuestión de minutos, pero la forma en la que se fueron era preocupante.

-Nada Lilyflor, ya sabes lo recatado que es Remus, cuando se enfada se descontrola.- le resto importancia Sirius sirviéndose una copa y pasándole una a sus dos amigos.

Nadie se tragaba eso, pero no tenía forma de desmentir a los tres.

Albus Dumbledore los miro sobre sus anteojos, sospechaba y casi podría jurar que se trataría del lobo de Remus.

Damien sospechando lo mismo que el director continuo, pero _¿Qué le había pasado a su padrino?_

 **Lentamente abrió la puerta y encontró a Harry dormido abrazando su Hipogrifo de peluche.**

-No lo hagas, no lo hagas.- susurraba lastimosamente Lily una y otra vez. Pero sabiendo que el pasado era indestructible.

 **Peter miro al pequeño durmiente y sintió una horrible sensación de culpa pasarlo de pies a cabeza. Estaba llevando al pequeño hacia su muerte, Harry solo tenia un año de edad, era solo un bebe.**

 _"Y, ¿Por qué no te detuviste? ¿Qué culpa tenía él?_ escupieron todos.

 **Peter recordó como se había sentido cuando Harry había nacido. Había estado tan feliz por el nacimiento de Harry como lo habían estado el resto de los Merodeadores.**

Lily recordó. Fue ese día en el que regaño a su marido frente a su hijo por llamarlo "hombrecito" y se había llevado a los otros tres también en el paquete.

El aire alrededor era de cariño, era perfecto, _¿Cómo cambio todo tan rápido?_

 **Pero una vez que la profecía salió a la luz las cosas cambiaron. Este niño estaba destinado a derrotar al Lord Oscuro. Pero Peter sabia lo poderoso que era Lord Voldemort, nadie podía detenerlo, nadie tenia una posibilidad contra el. Lord Voldemort ganaría esa guerra y una vez que lo hiciera, Peter tendría un poder mas allá del que podía imaginar. El niño tenia que irse. Convenciéndose a si mismo de que era la única forma de asegurar su supervivencia, suavemente levanto a Harry y lo llevo fuera de la habitación.**

James se envaro. _"Su supervivencia. Poder mas allá de su imaginación."_ se repetía una y otra vez.

Otra cosa mas que no podría perdonarle. No lo hizo por que estuviera en peligro, simplemente deseaba mas de lo que ya poseía, sin saber que ya tenía todo.

 **Se apresuro a bajar las escaleras sin mirar de nuevo hacia los tres cuerpos que yacían sobre el suelo, abrió la puerta y se fue del Valle de Godric para siempre.**

-Se acabo el capitulo, ¿verdad?- pregunto con voz acuosa Lily. Suponiendo que era el fin al ver que ya dejaban su hogar.

James la abrazó con reconfort por todo lo que vivieron en el transcurso de la lectura. Fue algo que te destruia.

-No mamá, aun falta.- dijo sin mirarla a los ojos. El niño no sabía como reaccionaria la gente. No había leído mas, solamente hasta donde decía a donde iba con su hermano. Y no pudo continuar leyendo.

-¿Que podría faltar?- pregunto su padre.

-Mejor escuchen.- dijo.

Todos se miraron con aprensión.

 **-ooooo-**

 **Peter corrió hacia el perímetro de las defensas puestas en el refugio y se apareció en el cuartel del Lord Oscuro. Su amo lo estaba esperando rodeado solamente por dos miembros de su círculo interno.**

-No, no, no, no, no. Por favor díganme que mis oídos me están engañando.- sollozo Lily mientras se ponía de pie alejándose de todos. Se tapo los oídos y negó con la cabeza. No quería escuchar eso. Sabía que su bebe estaba muerto, pero no quería escuchar como ocurrió.

-Deja de leer Damien. No te permito que leas eso.- rugió James, aunque por dentro se desmoronaba. Se acerco a su hijo con la intención de arrebatarle ese libro.

-Contrólense.- demando Albus poniéndose de pie. Se acerco a su ex alumna y trato de reconfortarla.

En la lectura del capitulo anterior, había visto las ilusiones que se formaban en ella, pero este libro simplemente la estaba matando y podría acabar destruyéndola. Tal vez si convencía a los demás de leer los siete libros del mundo alterno al suyo podría darles esperanza y lograría conseguir traer a su hijo. Por que si no perdería a los Potter y no soportaría el dolor de una muerte mas.

-Tranquila Lily.- le susurro aunque fue audible para todos. Se acerco al oído de la pelirroja y murmurándole algo que nadie mas escucho, vio la esperanza en la ojiverde.

Todos vieron como la mirada de Lily volvía a brillar, no sabían que le había prometido Albus, pero se lo agradecían.

Severus Snape, quien se había quedado aun en un estado de shock que nadie noto reacciono a ver el colapso de su amada, y después como su color resurgió con lo que fuera que Dumbledore le prometiese. Solo esperaba que lo cumpliera y si estuviera en su poder, él también le ayudaría.

-James toma asiento. Damien continua leyendo.- dijo el director con una voz de no replica. Acompaño a la pelirroja, quien poseía una leve sonrisa de tranquilidad, a su asiento para después dirigirse al suyo.

 **Con manos temblorosas, Peter puso a Harry sobre el piso de piedra a los pies de Voldemort. Harry seguía sorprendentemente dormido y ni siquiera se movió. Peter rápidamente cayo de rodillas y se arrastro hacia Voldemort besando el dobladillo de sus ropas antes de hablar con voz temblorosa y baja.**

-Imbécil.- mascullo Kingsley. Aun no entendia los motivos.

 **-Amo, he hecho lo que me pediste. Amo, este es Harry Potter- Voldemort volvió sus crueles ojos escarlatas hacia el niño dormido y una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro. Él era un hombre bastante atractivo, con cabello negro y largo y un rostro hermoso. Lo único que demostraba el verdadero mostro dentro de él eran sus ojos rojos que parecían quemar a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlo. Aparto su mirada de Harry y miró la cobarde figura de su Mortífago espía.**

 **-Levántate Peter, haz hecho bien. Por una vez no haz echado todo a perder y en verdad has completado una tarea- miró al miserable hombre levantarse temblorosamente murmurando su gratitud y repitiendo una y otra vez lo amable que era el Lord- basta!- siseó Voldemort y Peter se detuvo al instante- Bella, levanta al niño y déjame ver mas de cerca al mocoso!**

Sirius fingió no escuchar.

"Ella no es tu prima. Es un monstruo. Tu prima estaba loca, pero no es así" se tranquilizaba el ojigris.

 **Bella camino en silencio dejando a Lucius atrás y cargó a Harry del frio piso. Lo levanto hacia el Lord Oscuro. Voldemort miró cada detalle del niño. A él le disgustaban los niños en general. No había olvidado como los niños se habían burlado y lo habían ridiculizado en ese horrible orfanato en el que había estado en el pasado. Este niño, sin embargo, lo atrajo como ninguna otra persona lo había hecho. Voldemort podía sentir la poderosa aura mágica que parecía rodear al pequeño. El era excepcional, no había duda de eso y si Voldemort dejara al niño vivo, entonces el mocoso Potter probablemente crecería y tendría un poder digno de hacerle competencia.**

 **-Que desperdicio de poder- pensó Voldemort, tomó su varita y escucho los gritos ahogados de los tres Mortífagos presentes. Él sonrió para si mismo, iba a disfrutar destruir al que estaba destinado a ser su ruina.**

 **Apuntó con su varita hacia la cabeza de Harry justo cuando el niño abría sus ojos esmeraldas y lo miraba inocentemente.**

Lily se puso de pie.

 **Hubo un murmullo y una cegadora luz verde cubrió la vista de todos. Peter cerró los ojos justo cuando el hechizo había sido murmurado, pero aun pudo mirar el verde penetrar sus parpados cerrados.**

 **-Lo siento Harry- fue lo que pudo pensar mientras la cegadora luz se apagaba y dejaba a todos en la oscuridad una vez mas.**

La mayoría, casi todos, lloraban.

-Un lo siento no cubre lo que hiciste.- dijo con ira retenida Damien mientras cerraba el libro.- ¿Por que no me dijeron que tenía un hermano? ¿Por qué jamás me enseñaron una foto de él? ¿Por que mamá, papá?

-Fue doloroso. No podíamos mencionar ni su nombre sin ponernos a llorar.- le respondió su padre.

-Pensábamos que sin no te enterabas, no sufrirías.- le dijo Lily entre hipidos.

-Estoy sufriendo ahora, ¿Cómo se pude corregir? Sufro por la forma en la que me entere de las cosas y el como murió mi hermano.- los miro con unos ojos que albergaban engaño.

-Damy, lamentamos el como, pero compréndenos.- le dijo Remus mientras se acercaba a su ahijado.- Si pudiéramos cambiar las cosas, lo haríamos créenos, y no solamente este momento.- las ultimas cinco palabras las susurro solo para él.

-Lo se. Entonces, ¿Harry... Harry es mi hermano?- les pregunto con una sonrisa de tristeza, por que jamás volvería a ver al hermano que siempre quiso.

-Si. Harry es tu hermano.

Una luz empezó a emerger del espejo que habían olvidado en medio de la mesa.

-"Orden del Fénix, es momento de que eligan que libro quieren leer".- dijo un hombre. La misma persona que le respondió la pregunta a Lily.

-"Pero antes, si desean, pueden hacer una pregunta. Si es que la tienen".- dijo la mujer.

-"Sabiendo obviamente, las restricciones".- dijo el segundo hombre.

-Muy bien. La pregunta es...- iba a cuestionar el director.

-¿Cómo se llaman?- lo interrumpio Damien.

-"Enserio, ¿esa es su pregunta?"- dijeron los tres con escepticismo. Todos se quedaron en shock. Aun no reaccionaban.

-"Bien. Mi nombre es..."- dijo el primer hombre al ver que no había respuesta.

* * *

 ** _Nota del autor:_**

 _Bueno aquí esta la actualización, como ven ahora es el primer capítulo del mundo de Kurinoone_ _._

 _Con respecto a lo de Remus, siempre me imagine como seria si el lobo que lleva en su interior puede hablar a través de Remus. Y que cada mago que se hiciera animago, su animal también tuviera consciencia. No se si les vaya a gustar, pero simplemente me preguntaba como quedaría. Siempre me ha dejado intrigada._

 _La perdida de control no se si es posible, pero me ha encantado. Además siempre me he preguntado si eso fue lo que ocurrió (claro que con otros motivos) con Greyback cuando ataco a Bill, puesto que no era luna llena. Diganme lo que opinan del capítulo._

 _No quería hacer esto, pero ahora para actualizar el siguiente capitulo debo recibir como mínimo 15 review. No los pediría pero es para saber cuanta gente lee el fic._

 _Ya leí un review y acepto su mensaje, gracias riruka, tu comentario me hizo ver lo mal que se veía la forma en la que implemente mi nota. Lo único que me interesaba era saber que libro querían que se leyera para ponerme a trabajar en ello y publicarlo antes de salir de vacaciones de trabajo y tener otro para navidad. Me interesan mucho sus opiniones, total con eso nos inspiramos más._

 _También os pido que comenten que libro van a querer que lean._

 _Por el momento llevo:_

 _The Darkness Within: 2 votos._

 _Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal: 1 voto._

 _Hubo mas reacciones de los Potter se que deje a un lado a varios personajes, en especial a algunos muy queridos por todos._

 _La primera persona que responda quienes son esos personaje (s) y me diga sus suposiciones del por que hice esto, ganara algo. Ya sea un one-shot hecho especialmente para esa persona. O lo que pida, siempre y cuando este en mis posibilidades._

 _Suerte._

 _Hasta muy pronto nos leemos._

 ** _CecyBlack_**


	4. Nota de autor

**Nota de Autor.**

Odio poner estas notas. Si hasta mi me da mucha decepción al ver esto, pero bueno.

El motivo de esto es solo para comentar que como van sus comentarios va ganando la gente que quiere que se lea los libros de Rowling. Si aun deciden seguir votando para cambiar esto pueden hacerlo. Tienen hasta el jueves, puesto que ese día comenzare a escribir el capítulo y si continuo con la inspiración que traigo mas tardar el sábado o domingo tendré el capitulo ya arriba.

En el caso de que los libros de Rowling sean los leídos, hubo alguien que me pregunto que pasaría con Harry cuanto tardaría en llegar. En ese caso yo tengo otra alternativa de como tener a Harry leyendo los libros.

Por el momento si eso ocurre ya tengo una idea en mente. Y dejenme decirles que esta idea me convence mucho mas que otra.

Pero como siempre estoy abierta a opiniones, y sugerencias. Todas son muy bien recibidas.

Cuando actualice la historia posiblemente eliminare esta horrorosa nota.

Nos leemos.

 **CecyBlack**.


	5. Capítulo 4: ¿Quién es ese príncipe?

La historia y trilogía de **"The Darkness Within"** pertenece a la autora **Kurinoone** , quien me ha dado el permiso para utilizarla.

El crédito a la traducción de la historia **"The Darkness Within"** es para la autora **Nymphadora Tonks,** quien también me ha dado autorización de usarla.

Como bien sabemos y aunque me duela en el alma la saga de Harry Potter es propiedad de la increíble **J. K. Rowling** , la trama es solamente mía, yo solo juego con los personajes de dichas autoras.

Espero que les sea de su agrado.

Bueno, si llegan a leer esta actualización se darán cuenta que libros ganaron.

Así es gano: El mundo de Kurinoone. ¡Yupi!

* * *

LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO.

SE QUE HA PASADO MAS DE DOS MESES, PERO LES JURO QUE EL MOTIVO DE MI DEMORA, APARTE DE QUE EN UNA OCASIÓN SE ME BORRO EL CAPITULO Y TUVE QUE VOLVERLO A HACER DE NUEVO, FUE POR QUE NO TENIA LA HERRAMIENTA PARA ESCRIBIRLO. SOLO CONTABA CON MI CELULAR Y ES UNA LATA HACERLO ALLÍ. POR SUERTE ME HE COMPRADO UNA LAPTOP NUEVA, ASÍ QUE LES ASEGURO QUE NO DEJARE NADA INCONCLUSO.

ESO ES TODO. ;)

* * *

Una luz empezó a emerger del espejo que habían olvidado en medio de la mesa.

- _"Orden del Fénix, es momento de que elijan que libro quieren leer". -_ dijo un hombre. La misma persona que le respondió la pregunta a Lily.

 _-"Pero antes, si desean, pueden hacer una pregunta. Si es que la tienen". -_ dijo la mujer.

 _-"Sabiendo obviamente, las restricciones". -_ dijo el segundo hombre.

-Muy bien. La pregunta es...- iba a cuestionar el director.

\- ¿Cómo se llaman? - lo interrumpió Damien.

 _-"Enserio, ¿esa es su pregunta?"-_ dijeron los tres con escepticismo. Todos se quedaron en shock. Aun no reaccionaban.

 _-"Bien. Mi nombre es..."-_ dijo el primer hombre al ver que no había respuesta.

-"Amo, el pequeño amito se ha despertado, _K#42c &!r_ le ha venido a avisar como se lo pidió". - dijo una voz chillona que arrastraba las palabras.

La Orden del Fénix, se quedó extrañado al notar como el nombre del elfo domestico no se escuchaba, si no que salía un sonido distorsionado.

-"Muy bien _K#42c &!r,_ voy enseguida. - respondió amablemente-. Lo siento mi estimada Orden del Fénix, creo que aún no es el momento de decir mi nombre, como me lo acaba de decir/gritar mi querida hermana aquí presente". - dijo con una voz con un toque burlón.

-"Mas respeto a mi esposa". - demando con una risita el hombre de voz gruesa. - Y vete a ver a mi ahijado. Nosotros nos encargamos de esto".

Damien estaba avergonzado por haber interrumpido al director, pero quería distraerse. Lo que acaba de leer aun lo tenía presente en su mente.

Había un nudo en su estómago, que no hacía nada más que incomodarlo hasta el punto de que quisiera vomitar.

Había leído la muerte de su propio hermano. Algo muy difícil de superar.

-Tengo una pregunta. - hablo Dumbledore. Todos le pusieron atención. - ¿Qué libro nos recomiendan leer?

En el último momento se había arrepentido de querer resolver la cuestión que le rondaba por la mente. Miro a Lily una fracción de segundo. Cuando sus ojos se conectaron, no hubo necesidad de palabras, simplemente se entendieron. Ella comprendió que no era el mejor momento para hablar de eso. Y mucho menos con los que habían traído los libros. Sabía que eran jóvenes, se escuchaba en su voz y en la forma en la que interactuaban, pero no conocía nada de ellos, y no quería que hubiera posibilidad de que se enteraran de sus planes.

\- "¿Eh ..."

-"Los de su mundo. Por lo menos el primer libro, porque en poco tiempo puede llegarles una persona, y no queremos que les tome por sorpresa"- La chica, quien al parecer era esposa del que se había quedado, hablo con nerviosismo.

En la imagen borrosa que se transmitía, se podía apreciar como la chica se removía nerviosa mientras charlaba con su pareja.

-"Disfruten de su lectura. Nos comunicaremos después. - dijo con voz agraviada el chico-. ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron...?"

Era evidente que lo último no estaba dirigido a ellos.

-Entonces, ¿Seguimos el consejo? - cuestiono Albus. Aunque si todos se negaran, él tenía que hacerlos cambiar de opinión. No entendía el por qué había tres libros de su mundo, debía de haber un motivo especial para que los mandaran.

La mayoría estaban indecisos. No en la cuestión de los libros, sino por la interrogante del visitante.

 _¿Sería del futuro? ¿Sería uno de ellos?_

-Yo opino que lo sigamos. Aunque el otro libro me deja intrigada, quisiera saber sobre nuestras vidas. Tal vez y podamos vencer a Quien-ustedes-saben- comento para sorpresa de todos, Hermione. Su pensamiento, aunque era un revoltijo sobre agujeros de gusano o alteración del futuro, sabía que entre leer su vida o la de otra dimensión, preferiría la suya.

-Estamos de acuerdo. ¿Cierto, Gred?

-Cierto Feorge. - exclamaron los gemelos Weasley, quienes se encontraban detrás de Ron, Damien y Neville, los cuales saltaron de la sorpresa.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos, a la par que volteaban hacia los lugares donde se suponían que deberían de estar sentados. Nadie los había visto moverse.

-Han pasado casi trece años. No quiero revivir lo que sufrí, aun no lo he superado. - comento Lily-. No quiero leer mi futuro, quiero leer sobre mi hijo, aunque no lo pueda tener conmigo. Aun. - la última palabra nadie la escucho.

Estuvieron comentando los que restaban.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con leer los libros sobre su mundo, a excepción de Lily que seguía firme.

-Lo siento Señora Potter. Pero lo mayoría gana. - Albus la miro con pena.

La pelirroja solo cerro los ojos aceptando la derrota. James la abrazó con cariño.

\- ¿Quién quiere leer? - dijo Dumbledore.

-Me gustaría profesor. - La pelirrosa levanto la mano. Tonks en realidad no quería leer, pero pensaba que, si leía de los primeros, no serían tan dramáticos como los posteriores.

Damien le paso el libro, el cual se encontraba frente a él.

Nymphadora Tonks abrió el libro y movió paginas hasta localizar el inicio del siguiente capítulo.

-Tal vez deberíamos de conseguir un separador. - murmuro, mientras seguía en su trabajo. Al llegar a la página indicada, se aclaró la garganta-. El capítulo se llama: **El Príncipe Oscuro.**

Todos se quedaron mirando con cara de _¿Qué?_ Nadie entendía el porqué del título, y mucho menos reconocían a quien se podría referir.

Excepto una persona.

Severus Snape, quien se había mantenido al margen de comentarios u otras cosas, por primera vez, solo por un segundo, reflejo pánico.

El aire se atoro en su garganta y con un sonido de voz desconocida para él y todos los que lo conocían, hablo.

-Señorita Tonks, ¿podría repetir el nombre del título? Creo que no he escuchado bien.

No hubo persona presente que no lo mirara.

-Severus, ¿te encuentras bien? - Albus enseguida noto el pánico que salía de su espía.

No puso atención a nadie más que a la metamorfomaga, la cual aun con la mirada del profesor más intimidante de la escuela le repitió el título.

-Ahora si nos podrás decir por qué tantos nervios, Snivellus. - comento Sirius.

-Cállate Black. - espeto.

-Compórtense los dos. - demando McGonagall.

-Severus, ¿qué descubriste?

-Son solos rumores director. Pero quisiera escuchar primero el capítulo, antes de comentar algo. - dijo.

Todos tuvieron un mal presentimiento.

Nymphadora continúo leyendo.

 **Lily suspiró mientras dejaba los últimos papeles que había estado revisando sobre el escritorio. Pociones era una materia mucho más difícil de lo que la mayoría de las personas pensaban y hacer ensayos para esa materia no era tarea fácil. Se reclino sobre la silla y se froto su cansado cuello; había tratado de terminar de revisar todo antes de irse a dormir. Y al fin había terminado.**

Todos se miraron confusos. Que hacía Lily allí.

\- ¿Estoy enseñando en Hogwarts? - pregunto Lily. Aunque su tristeza aún se encontraba muy reciente, una luz se encendió en sus ojos. Las pociones siempre le habían encantado, y obviamente disfrutaría el enseñar allí.

Albus asentía para sí mismo. No entendía que fue lo que lo llevo a darle el puesto a la pelirroja, porque si ese era el caso, eso significaba que Severus por fin obtendría el puesto que había pedido por años.

 **Miro a su alrededor. Su oficina en Hogwarts se encontraba en las mazmorras, pero se las había arreglado para lograr hacerla lucir agradable.**

 **Le había dado al lugar un toque femenino pintando las paredes de roca y decorando la oficina lo mejor que pudo. Por todo su escritorio tenia fotografías de su familia. Siempre había creído que era importante para ella poder mirar por sobre su trabajo y ver el rostro de alguien a quien amaba.**

Todos los padres de familia sonrieron de acuerdo.

EL trabajo se hacía menos pesado si veías a las personas más importantes.

 **A pesar de que tenía fotografías de su familia a su alrededor, apenas si tenía tiempo de ver a James. Ella enseñando pociones y él con su servicio de Auror, sin mencionar que ambos eran miembros de la Orden del Fénix, eso les dejaba casi nada de tiempo para estar juntos. Las vacaciones escolares eran los únicos días en los que Lily podía estar con su familia.**

 **Sus ojos verdes esmeralda se enfocaron hacia la foto su hijo de doce años.**

Hubo un jadeo general.

Damien apenas acababa de cumplir los once años, todavía ni siquiera iba a su primer año.

Todos habían escuchado el mensaje de que estos libros relatarían el futuro, pero por el momento solo habían leído sucesos del pasado. Ahora estaban leyendo lo que estaría ocurriendo, en por lo menos algo más de un año.

Todos empezaron a agitarse. Podría notarse desde los nervios hasta la emoción. Sin embargo, alguien se permitió sentir cautela. Esto podría ser solo el comienzo de que algo pudiera estar por ocurrir.

 **Si no hubiese sido por Damien ella hubiese trabajado para la Orden a tiempo completo. Damien había iniciado Hogwarts hacía dos años**

Hubo otro jadeo involuntario. Solo que esta vez fue menos fuerte.

 **y ella había tomado el puesto de profesora de pociones el año pasado cuando se lo ofrecieron. Damien se había quejado de que no podría seguir hacienda travesuras si ella estaba e Hogwarts también, pero eso solo animo más a Lily a tomar el puesto.**

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿O cómo puedes llegar a pensar en hacer esto? - exclamo el pequeño Potter. - Que confuso es esto.

Los jóvenes soltaron una carcajada.

En cambio, los merodeadores aun veían a Lily con un poquito de indignación, ¿cómo podía hacerle eso a un futuro merodeador? La pelirroja los ignoraba olímpicamente.

 **Lily suspiró de nuevo y tomó la foto. Había sido tomada apenas el año pasado cuando Damien había entrado en su primer año. A diferencia de su hermano mayor, Damien no era la viva imagen de James.**

James soltó una sonrisa triste. No es que le molestara que Damien no se pareciera a él, pero era una tristeza no tener a su primer hijo.

Solo sus amigos y esposa lo notaron.

 **Tenía el cabello negro, pero no era alborotado como el de James. Tenía los ojos de su padre, unos profundos ojos color avellana que siempre usaba para salir de problemas, en eso si se parecía a su padre.**

Hubo una carcajada general.

\- ¡Genial, Damy/hijo! - gritaron su padre, tío y padrino, (él ultimo un poco más recatado).

 **Sus facciones eran más como las de Lily. Tenía la nariz de su madre, sus labios y su sonrisa. Había heredado el fiero temperamento de Lily y el amor por las bromas de James. Era una buena mezcla de ambos. Sirius se había dado la tarea de convertir a Damien en un rival para James en cuanto a causar problemas y hacer bromas. Y por supuesto que Damien estaba más que emocionado de aprender de un Merodeador.**

Los hombres (menos Severus y Moody, quien no quería revelar nada de su juventud) y algunas cuantas mujeres (entiéndase Nymphadora y en algunas ocasiones Ginny) sonrieron tras su mano. Había ciertas personas que no aprobarían su actitud. ¡Por los calzones de Merlín! Era un niño, eso era de esperarse. Las bromas eran indispensables.

 **Lily miró hacia la foto de James y sintió una punzada en su corazón, lo extrañaba demasiado. No lo había visto desde hacía dos semanas. Pero ese dolor era nada comparado con la angustia que le daba al mirar la fotografía que estaba enseguida de la de su esposo. La foto había sido tomada solamente tres días antes de que se lo llevaran.**

La pelirroja mediana cerro los ojos, dejando que un recuerdo que en su momento la había llenado de felicidad, ahora golpeaba como un montón de hielo a su corazón. A su alma.

Flashback

-Harry, cariño, tienes que quedarte quieto. Aun no te he cambiado. - bufo exasperada la joven madre al ver que su hijo seguía ignorándola jugando con sus juguetes regalados en su primer cumpleaños.

La ojiverde sonrió olvidando su exasperación al seguir viendo como su bebé movía los peluches.

Solté una risa atrayendo la atención de Harry, quien se me quedo mirando con sus sorprendidos ojos verdes.

De la nada se puso a reír y a señalarme. Confundida me mire. Mi cabello estaba volando en todas direcciones.

Lo mire con falso reproche. Se escuchó el sonido de una cámara.

Voltee y en la puerta se encontraba mi esposo tratando de contener las risas.

Fin de Flashback

 **Lily giró sus ojos esmeraldas hacia la porta retrato de su hijo mayor, Harry. Soltaba risitas y la señalaba antes de aplaudir con sus pequeñas manitas.**

James soltó una carcajada mientras abrazaba a su esposa y le tocaba el cabello.

Lily, aunque no quería, no pudo evitar unirse.

Todos se miraron extrañados, pero la risa contenía tan buenos recuerdos que invadía una alegría, con nostalgia, pero al fin y al cabo alegría.

 **Su corazón se contorsionó dolorosamente cuando miró a su bebé. Apartó su mirada de la fotografía y la posó sobre e pequeño calendario sobre su escritorio. La fecha era mayo 31 _. "Dos meses"_ pensó _"en dos meses el habría cumplido dieciséis años_ ".**

-Quince años. - susurro Lily. El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. - Han pasado quince años. - el tono en como lo decía, parecía afectar a todos.

No hubo ninguno, que no sintiera recaer el peso del tiempo sobre ellos.

Miraron a los señores Potter, y se podía apreciar como el pasar de los años los había demacrado. Y no hablo físicamente, hablo del modo emocional. El perder un hijo, es lo peor que a un padre le puede suceder.

 **Ella siempre pensaba en Harry, se preguntaba qué es lo que estaría haciendo si aún estuviera con vida. Era muy difícil para James escuchar a Lily hablar sobre Harry, le dolía tanto que Lily había dejado de mencionar a Harry en frente de James.**

 **James había sufrido el golpe emocional de perder a su hijo mucho más fuerte que Lily. Después de todo, su _amigo_ se había robado a Harry justo frente a sus narices y lo había llevado a un monstruo donde fue brutalmente asesinado. Había sido _su_ amigo el que lo había atacado, a él y a Sirius antes de secuestrar a Harry.**

Todos en la sala, se les puso una máscara de odio.

Se podía esperar una traición de cualquier parte, menos de un amigo. Eso es difícil de imaginar.

-Lo vas a pagar muy caro Peter. - susurro James-. Y también haré sufrir a ese hijo de puta. - siseo pensando en Voldemort.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

 **Eso hacía a James sentirse culpable. Lily recordaba lo horrible que había sido cuando James despertó la noche siguiente a la del ataque y se había enterado de lo que su amigo había hecho; enterarse de que habían perdido a Harry. James siempre se había culpado por no haber protegido a su hijo. Se había jurado a si mismo que encontraría a Peter y a Voldemort y los mataría a ambos. Por dos años enteros todo lo que James hizo fue tratar de acercarse al Lord Oscuro y a su Mortífago, Peter.**

 **La llegada d Damien le devolvió la vida a James. Fue solo entonces que James volvió a ser él mismo. Pero Lily sabía que, aun entonces, James seguía buscando arduamente a Voldemort y a Peter. Él no dejaría su búsqueda, no hasta que tuviera su venganza.**

Los tres merodeadores se miraron. Remus y Sirius encontraron en los ojos avellana de su amigo, demasiado dolor, un dolor con el cual sería casi imposible seguir de pie. Los dos voltearan a ver al más pequeño de los Potter, quien se encontraba muy atento a la lectura, y asintieron reconocedoramente. Ese niño era la razón de que James se levantara cada mañana con ánimos renovados.

 **Lily aparto sus ojos de la fotografía de Harry y se los frotó cansadamente. Se levantó y se dirigió a su pequeña habitación donde su cómoda cama la esperaba. Estaba por irse a dormir cuando un pequeño picoteo llamó su atención hacia la ventana. Se acercó hacia su ventana y vio una pequeña lechuza marrón mirándola. Lily sonrió y corrió hacia la ventana para dejar entrar a la pequeña criaturita. La lechuza ululó felizmente e inmediatamente levanto una de sus patas entregándole un pequeño pergamino a Lily. Ella lo tomó delicadamente y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la lechuza tomaba vuelo rápidamente. Lily sabía que la carta era de James, siempre le enviaba lechuzas del Ministerio. Rápidamente rasgó el sobre y comenzó a leer.**

 ** _Querida Lily_**

 ** _¿Cómo estas, cielo? Espero que te mantengas alejada de los problemas._**

Lily le dio un pequeño golpe a su marido, el cual se había echado a reír junto a sus amigos. Lily lo miro con un falso enojo, pero por dentro estaba sonriendo de que James estuviera sonriendo poco a poco.

Al pasar los minutos toda la sala se encontraba riendo, la profesora McGonagall reía entre sus manos, para que no se notara. Severus Snape solo tenía una imperceptible sonrisa.

 ** _Lo que me recuerda, ¿cómo esta nuestro pequeño alborotador? Espero que no le des muchas detenciones. Dile a Damy que ya tengo los boletos para la Copa Mundial de Quidditch y que definitivamente vamos a ir a verlo. Bulgaria contra Irlanda!_**

Todos los fanáticos de Quidditch gritaron emocionados.

Las mujeres (sin contar a Tonks, y en menor medida a la profesora de Transformaciones) rodaron los ojos por la actitud de sus maridos e hijos. Si hasta el profesor Dumbledore se había levantado sonriendo y les seguía el juego.

 ** _¡Estoy tan emocionado! ¡No puedo esperar a verlo! Pero, erm… ¿cómo estás tú, cariño?_**

 ** _Espero poder ir a verte este fin de semana. Tal vez podamos ir a Hogsmeade cuando termine._**

 ** _Cuídate cariño y dale mi amor a Damy._**

 ** _James_**

 **Lily sonrió y puso la carta a un lado. James y el Quidditch, no había forma de separarlos. Pero Damien estaría feliz, había estado enfadando para que comprara los boletos para el juego desde hacía tres semanas. Ella sabía que James apoyaba a Irlanda mientras que Sirius y Damien siembre habían sido fanáticos de Bulgaria.**

James observo con una mirada de fingida tristeza a su hijo, quien se encontraba sonriendo a Sirius.

Toda la sala (solamente los fanáticos) empezó a dividirse en equipos y parecía que se iba a armar una batalla campal, hasta que...

\- ¡BASTA! Dejen de decir tonterías y siéntense para escuchar el libro. - grito la profesora Transfiguración. Todos le hicieron caso sin rechistar.

 ** _"Esto será interesante"_** **pensó Lily mientras se metía en su cama y tiraba de las cobijas para taparse. Estaba tan cansada que ya se estaba quedando dormida. Su último pensamiento coherente fue: _"Me pregunto a quién habrá apoyado Harry…"_**

\- ¡IRLANDA! - grito James, Fred y George, Tonks y Remus.

\- ¡BULGARIA! - dijeron Damien, Sirius, Hagrid y Kingsley.

El resto rio divertido mientras negaban con la cabeza.

-Hay un cambio de escena. - informo Tonks con un ceño fruncido mientras veía el texto.

Todos volvieron a ponerse serios y pusieron atención a la lectura.

 **-ooooooooooo-**

 **En una habitación oscura, rodeado de varios libros y pergaminos, estaba sentado un mago de cabello negro. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el vaso en su mano mientras se sentaba en una silla. Miró el líquido ámbar en el vaso sin mirarlo realmente. Su mente estaba distraída con otro asunto muy perturbador.**

 **Él sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era peligroso, muy peligroso. De hecho, estaba seguro de que, si alguien supiera lo que estaba haciendo, hubiese pensado que se había vuelto loco. Chantajear al Lord Oscuro no era algo que se considerara fácil.**

-Está muerto. - dijo con una voz oscura y seca Severus. Todos lo miraron. Albus Dumbledore no despego la mirada de su espía. Sabía que algo estaba guardando, lo presentía cuando su espía se tensó con el seudónimo de Príncipe Oscuro.

 **Pero sabía que si tenía éxito tendría poderes inimaginables.**

-Idiota. Nadie puede chantajear al señor tenebroso. - dijo negando Snape. Todos sin excepción asintieron de acuerdo.

 **Él ya estaba dentro del círculo interno de Lord Voldemort, parte de un grupo de individuos de elite. Pero el Lord Oscuro le daría lo que él quisiera por su silencio. Lord Voldemort le podría dar la clase de poderes con los que otros solo podían soñar. Él bien podría ser el Mortífago más poderoso, quizás tan poderoso como el mismísimo Lord Oscuro. Valía la pena arriesgarse.**

Todos, para este punto, tenían los ojos en blanco y se habían dado contra la mesa, por la idiotez de este hombre. ¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir que eso funcionaria?

 **La mano de Jasón Riley tembló de nuevo al pensar en lo que estaba arriesgando. Había escuchado los rumores, susurros entre los Mortífagos acerca del que servía al Lord Oscuro. El que ninguno había visto, pero sabían que existía. Él no lo creía, no completamente. Se dijo a si mismo que el _Príncipe Oscuro_ , era solo un mito, fabricado y exagerado solo para asustarlos, para mantenerlos en línea.**

Severus Snape, quien trataba de evitar todas las miradas que en él se posaban, asintió de acuerdo con el Mortífago del libro. Hasta el mismo había creído que solo eran algo inventado, pero con esta nueva información, ya no estaba tan seguro.

-De allí viene el título del libro, pero ¿Quién será? - se cuestionó Sirius, poniendo en el aire las dudas de todos, sin excepción.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dices chico? Si es que sabes tanto. - gruño Ojo Loco a Snape, el cual lo ignoro olímpicamente.

-Al final. - fue lo último que dijo.

Albus Dumbledore negó la cabeza a su viejo amigo, el cual muy a su pesar se quedó callado.

Tonks siguió leyendo.

 **Pero las muertes de muchos Mortífagos poderosos y talentosos estaban acreditadas al Príncipe Oscuro; Yaxley, Davidson, Hugh, Patterson y aproximadamente media docena más se decían habían sido asesinados por el Príncipe Oscuro.**

Todos abrieron los ojos ante esta nueva revelación.

 _¿Todas esas muertes estaban atribuidas al señor oscuro?,_ era el pensamiento en general

 **Jasón llevó el vaso hacia sus labios y termino el resto de su bebida esperando que se llevara consigo el frio miedo que sentía en el pecho. En cuanto el vaso vacío toco la mesa, las luces parpadearos por unos instantes antes de apagarse completamente. El Mortífago se congelo en su lugar en cuanto la habitación se obscureció por completo. Tomó su varita tan fuerte que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Lentamente se levantó mientras sus ojos estudiaban cada rincón de la habitación.**

Todos se tensaron y por inercia tomaron su varita. Snape entrecerró los ojos, sabiendo el futuro que le podía esperar si alguien llegase a enterarse de su traición.

 **-Lumos- susurró y de la punta de su varita se encendió, pero la luz aun no era suficiente para iluminar todo.**

 **Sujetando fuertemente su varita encendida, Jasón Riley camino por la habitación hacia la puerta. Abrió la puerta lentamente mientras se decía a si mismo que no tuviera miedo. Parado en el marco de la puerta, Jasón espero a ver si algo pasaba. No podía ver a nadie. Sostuvo su varita sobre su cabeza, pero aun así no podía ver a nadie.**

 **En cuanto camino fuera de la habitación pudo sentirlo, el cambio súbito del aire a su alrededor. Casi podía saborear la magia en el aire antes de que escuchara los ligeros pasos detrás de él. Se detuvo dónde estaba y se quedó quieto. Luchando contra su pánico, Jasón se dio vuelta lentamente para encarar a su visitante. Todo lo que puso ver ante la tenue luz fue una silueta. Entonces supo que el mito era real.**

Severus Snape no pudo hacer nada más que asentir con resignación. Una parte muy en el fondo de él presentía que ese supuesto "mito" podía ser real. Que lo que siempre negó estaba puesto sobre sus narices. Y hoy se revelo.

Soltó un suspiro con pesadumbre, con mayor razón debía de ser precavido.

 **Aun así, se atrevió a preguntar.**

 **-Quien eres tú? - la figura dio un par de pasos hacia en frente y la varita de Jasón pudo iluminarlo. Nerviosamente, Jasón notó la apariencia del hechicero frente a él. Vestido con ropas negras, su rostro escondido detrás de una máscara de plata, la cual solo exponía unos ojos verdes esmeralda, ahí estaba al que todos los Mortífagos habían llegado a temer; el hijo del Lord Oscuro, el _Príncipe Oscuro_.**

 _"El hijo del Lord Oscuro"_

Esas cinco palabras implantaron miedo en cada persona. Todos se encontraban con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca colgando. Eso era mucho.

\- ¿Su hijo? ¿Cómo que su hijo? - gritaron al unísono.

Nadie entendía nada. Jamás habían escuchado hablar sobre que el mago más temible de todos los tiempos tuviera un heredero. Eso no podía ser posible.

Dumbledore tenía el ceño fruncido y analizando todos los datos. En ningún momento había escuchado hablar sobre ello. Algo muy delicado se le había pasado, o posiblemente nadie sabía sobre ese hijo. Voldemort había sido especialmente cuidadoso.

-Mejor sigamos leyendo. Nada sacaremos si seguimos así. - le dio una indicación a la bruja pelirrosa.

 **-Creo que eso ya lo sabes- respondió y Jasón escucho la juventud que esa voz emitía. Se dio cuenta que el Príncipe Oscuro era tan solo un chico, probablemente a un adolescente.**

Todas las que eran madres se cubrieron la boca con preocupación. Un niño no debería de estar haciendo eso. Pero una parte que intentaba ser lógica, aseguraba que tal vez el Mortífago había confundido todo.

Los que eran aurores estaban analizando todo.

 **-Por qué estás aquí? - preguntó Jasón tratando de aparentar calma.**

 **-Traicionaste a Lord Voldemort- respondió el chico siseando de enojo- estoy aquí para castigarte.**

 **Jasón se dio cuenta que, aunque el chico frente a El sostenía su varita, no estaba apuntando hacia él. Trató de usar eso a su favor.**

 **-Yo nunca traicionaría a mi Lord! Soy su humilde sirviente. ¡Nunca podría pensar en… AVADA KEDAVRA! - Jasón disparó la maldición asesina en un movimiento repentino.**

Todos contuvieron el aliento.

Se dividían entre estar preocupados por el niño que podía estar en peligro y en desear que muriera, por todas las muertes que había cometido.

 **El mago de mascara plateada se apartó del camino y esquivó el rayo verde. Jasón rápidamente tomo ventaja y trato de matarlo una vez más. Pero antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca, su varita fue arrancada de su mano. La fuerza del hechizo desarmador no verbal fue tan repentina y poderosa que causó que la varita saliera disparada lejos de Jasón.**

No hubo persona alguna que no se mostrara sorprendido por ese tamaño de poder que el chico parecía poseer.

Nadie interrumpió, ansiosos por saber en como acababa eso.

 **La varita cayó al suelo con un traqueteo y se apagó dejando la habitación a oscuras. El Mortífago tomó esa oportunidad y se lanzó hacia las escaleras manteniéndose lo más bajo posible para evitar ser golpeado por alguna maldición. Corrió escaleras abajo pensando en usar su chimenea para usar Polvos Flu y salir de ese lugar. Solo había llegado al final de las escaleras cuando sintió un hechizo pasar por encima de tu cabeza. Se agacho por instinto. Fue entonces que sintió la punta de una varita presionando en su nuca.**

 **-Levántate! - ordenó el chico y el Mortífago lentamente se puso de pie. Él era unos 10 o 12 centímetros más alto que el Príncipe Oscuro, pero eso no lo tranquilizo para nada.**

 **-Por favor, ¡por favor Príncipe Oscuro- suplicó Jasón desesperadamente- no me mate!**

 **Las luces se encendieron de nuevo y Jasón se encontró mirando directamente a un par de brillantes ojos verdes**

James y Damien involuntariamente se estremecieron, ese gesto paso desapercibido para todos, al recordar los bellos ojos de su esposa/madre. No sabían el por qué, pero esa referencia les causo calosfríos.

 **que, para su desgracia, no reflejaban nada de lastima.**

-Esos ojos jamás revelaran nada más que puro odio. - dijo James-. Ese chico es un monstruo, igual que su padre. Nadie contradijo, aunque no todos pensaban eso. James reprimió una sensación de horror cuando dijo eso, al igual que Lily, quienes había sentido mal al escucharlo.

 **-Eres un traidor, y los traidores merecen solo un castigo- le dijo el Príncipe Oscuro. Antes de que Jasón pudiera hacer algo, la maldición asesina se escuchó en un susurro y la luz verde le dio justo entre medio de los ojos. El Mortífago cayó al suelo, muerto. El Príncipe Oscuro solo miró una vez hacia el cadáver a sus pies antes de darse vuelta e irse. Su misión estaba completa.**

La gente no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

Lo que había hecho ese Mortífago fue de lo más estúpido, y lo peor es que no era para salirse de esa dictadura, si no para tener más poder. Eso daba asco, lo mirases por donde lo mirases.

Negaron con la cabeza. Ese tipo debió de haber supuesto que eso, tarde que temprano iba a terminar así.

-Ahora si Severus, ¿nos podrías decir que es lo que sabes de ese príncipe oscuro? – pregunto Dumbledore poniendo atención especial al hombre vestido de negro.

Todos voltearon hacia él, esperando la respuesta.

Severus Snape hizo una mueca de desagrado y fulmino a todos los jóvenes que lo miraban, ganándose unas miradas envenenadas de las madres, que obviamente ignoro.

Suspiro.

-No es que sepa mucho Dumbledore, pero hace poco se ha oído murmullos de un asesino en manos del señor tenebroso. Un asesino que castiga a todo aquel que haya tenido la osadía de querer salirse de su tiranía, o en el caso de este idiota, traicionarlo. - dijo con voz sin emociones.

Alastor y Dumbledore compartieron una mirada analítica. Sus mentes iban a mil por hora en cuanto a motivos de cómo es que Voldemort confiaría su "justicia" a un hombre como ese. Luego lo antes leído les llego como pólvora. No era cualquier tipo, era su hijo. Un chico que fue criado con la ideología de ese monstruo.

-Es el final. - dijo Tonks con la voz seca mientras cerraba el libro sintiendo un malestar en su estómago. - ¿Quién sigue? - pregunto a todos.

Se miraron entre ellos con pesadumbre. Pensaban que esto se iba a empezar a poner más y más tenebroso.

-Yo lo hare Dora. - dijo Remus levantando la mano y ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa, pero llena de sentimientos.

Tonks tuvo un pequeño sonrojo y su cabello se tornó de un rosa más brillante, mientras le pasaba el libro a licántropo.

Compartió una mirada con Hermione y Ginny quienes sonrieron con complicidad.

-Bien. El capítulo se llama: **Asesinatos**

- _¡¿Qué?!-_ fue el grito de la mayoría.

-No ha de ser nada. - trato de tranquilizar Dumbledore. - Remus, continúa leyendo.

 **Lily no estaba sorprendida. Ella había esperado poder ver a James desde hacía más de dos semanas, y en cuanto él había llegado, no habían podido ni siquiera decirse dos palabras cuando el profesor Dumbledore los citó a una reunión urgente para la Orden. James ni siquiera había saludado a Damien aún. Lily se sentó con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho tratando lo mejor que podía de no dejar que su pésimo humor saliera.**

Los que conocían el humor de la pelirroja, reprimieron un escalofrió.

 **Honestamente, un par de minutos con su esposo era todo lo que necesitaba, ¿era mucho pedir?**

 **Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando la habitación quedo repentinamente en silencio. James tomó su lugar enseguida de Lily tomando su mano entre la suya dándole un pequeño apretón. Ella lo miró con una media sonrisa. Miró a su alrededor y encontró rostros familiares, la mayoría se veían cansados y tan molestos como ella se sentía. Vio al siempre paranoico Ojo-Loco Moody sentado al lado del Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt.**

Cada vez que un nombre se mencionaba, toda la sala enfocaba la vista en esa persona. Algunos no pudieron evitar soltar una risita al escuchar la descripción del veterano Auror, que, aunque era cierta no quitaba el hecho de que era gracioso. Hasta Albus soltó una risita.

 **Tonks se hacía notar fácilmente gracias a su cabello color rosa chicle.**

Tonks cambio su cabello en el rosa chicle más notorio. La mayoría soltó una risa, si hasta Alastor tenía el ojo con chispa de diversión.

Remus se quedó embobado, que, si no hubiera sido por un discreto golpe de una divertida Lily, se hubiera quedado mirando a la metamorfomaga mucho tiempo.

Carraspeo para aclarar su garganta.

 **Lily miró cerca de Remus y Sirius sentados a un lado de James. Su compañera la profesora Minerva McGonagall estaba sentada cerca del frente de la habitación enseguida de Snape.**

Un poco más de miradas.

 **Enseguida de ellos había dos asientos vacíos los cuales Lily trató de ignorar. No podía soportar pensar en ellos una vez más.**

Todos fruncieron el ceño.

\- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto Lily asustada.

-Seguramente nada. - dijo James sin convencerse a sí mismo-

\- ¿Dónde están mis padres? - pregunto Neville.

Nadie respondió. Pero un nuevo pesar se instaló en todos.

Remus continuo la lectura.

 **Su atención se fijó en el Director, quien estaba de pie frente a todos los miembros de la Orden. Albus Dumbledore se miraba sumamente cansado, casi como todos los demás. Se aclaró la garganta y la silenciosa habitación cayó en un profundo silencio. Podía ver las expresiones de casi todos; había solo algunos que se miraban molestos con la reunión de último minuto mientras que otros se veían como si trataran de prepararse para las trágicas noticias.**

 **-Les agradezco que hayan venido a la reunión de último minuto- comenzó Dumbledore- estoy enterado de que muchos de ustedes tuvieron que cancelar o reacomodar sus planes para poder venir, así que no tomaré mucho más de su tiempo- le dio una mirada significativa a Lily y esta se sonrojo y bajo la mirada hacia sus manos que descansaban sobre su regazo.**

Igualmente, Lily se sonrojo.

Contuvieron una carcajada para no desatar la furia de la pelirroja.

 **-Está bien Lils, nadie se dio cuenta- bromeó Sirius en voz baja. Lily lo miró con mala cara, pero no dijo nada.**

Sirius no soporto, y lanzo una carcajada perruna.

-Canuto, cállate. - le previno James. - Te lo advertí.

El ojigris fue lo último que escucho, antes de encontrarse suspendido boca abajo.

-Lily-flor, por favor. - suplico tratando de no sufrir ingravidez.

-No.- dijo con voz seca. Miro a Remus y sin replicar siguió leyendo.

 **-Como todos se habrán enterado, ha habido numerosos ataques a Mortífagos en el último año- continuo Dumbledore- fue confirmado que estos Mortífagos asesinados eran miembros del circulo interno. Como ni el Ministerio ni la Orden han sido los responsables de estos ataques, nos preguntamos cual es la identidad del asesino- la habitación quedó en silencio, todos miraban fijamente a Dumbledore- El ataque más reciente tuvo lugar ayer por la noche. Un Mortífago llamado Jasón Riley fue asesinado en su casa. El Ministerio dice no ser responsable y nosotros sabemos que la orden no fue responsable. Nos lleva a la pregunta de quién es el que está rastreando a estos Mortífagos y los está asesinando- finalizó Dumbledore con un deje de preocupación en la voz.**

 **-Por qué importa eso? - pregunto Moody con su roñosa voz- quien quiera que sea está matando Mortífagos, Nos está ayudando. ¿Por qué debe de preocuparnos? - hubo un par de murmullos de apoyo a lo que Moody había dicho.**

 **-Debemos preocuparnos por que no sabemos quién está haciendo esto y con qué razón- explicó Dumbledore.**

-Ahora que ya sabemos la razón Dumbledore, dime ¿de qué nos servirá? - gruño Dumbledore. Todo quedo en silencio.

-Habrá que analizarlo Alastor. No sabemos el obstáculo que nos presentara el hijo de Voldemort. - dijo con voz agraviada y con un poco de preocupación por el chico.

-Solo es un chico. - dijo Frank. - No quiero sonar confiado. - aclaro al notar la mirada del Auror mayor. - pero es un niño peleando contra nosotros. Hombres más grandes y con más experiencia.

-Un chico que es hijo de ese monstruo y que ha sido entrenado por él. - señalo Kingsley ganando un asentimiento de la mayoría de los hombres.

-Pero…- continuo. Una mano en su brazo lo detuvo. Enfoco la vista en su esposa, quien negaba con la cabeza.

Alice también estaba preocupada, pero su preocupación se dirigía más en la salud del chico, lo sentía como si lo conociera.

-Creo que primero debemos de recopilar más información, y luego si, vamos a planear una estrategia sobre lo que haremos. - dijo Albus.

Remus continuo.

 **-Tal vez haya alguna otra sociedad secreta, como la Orden. Tal vez alguien formo otro grupo contra Ya-Saben-Quien y están rastreando a los Mortífagos- dijo Tonks.**

 **-Puede ser posible- Dumbledore inclino su cabeza hacia la pelirrosa- sin embargo, pienso que deberá ser prioritario el descubrir la verdad sobre este asunto tan pronto como sea posible.**

 **Lily se dio cuenta que había algo que Dumbledore no les estaba diciendo. Había pasado mucho tiempo con Dumbledore, al principio como estudiante, después como miembro de la Orden y finalmente como miembro de su staff, podía ver que el viejo mago estaba dudando en decir que era lo que pensaba.**

 **-Dumbledore, hay algo más? - pregunto Lily. Dumbledore se giró hacia ella y sus ojos azules la miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Con un suspiro comenzó su explicación.**

 **-Tengo una suposición, y a este punto eso es todo lo que es, pero leyendo los reportes de las muertes, creo que Voldemort es el responsable- hubo un grito ahogado repentino ante la mención del nombre del Lord Oscuro. Dumbledore suspiró mentalmente. Cuantas veces les había dicho que temerle al nombre era simplemente ridículo. Voldemort no iba a aparecerse si decías su nombre en voz alta.**

 **-Por qué piensa eso? - preguntó McGonagall controlándose lo mejor que pudo.**

 **-Como ya dije, es solo una suposición. Lo que, si se es que, si los hombres de Voldemort están siendo rastreados y eliminados de esta manera, él no estuviera tan tranquilo dejando que eso continuara. Por los reportes que tenemos, todo indica que Voldemort no está preocupado por estos asesinatos. Por otra parte, el parece estar contento con la desaparición de estos hombres. Esto me hace pensar que estos hombres habían hecho enojar a Voldemort de alguna manera así que él se las arregló para tenerlos muertos-**

-En eso tiene razón. - dijo James-. Voldemort no dejaría que estuvieran matando a sus seguidores, y el sin hacer nada en el proceso. Esa pasividad deja mucho que pensar. - concluyo metiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-Tienes razón Cornamenta. - dijo con voz mareada Sirius. James viendo a su amigo, miro a su esposa con ojos suplicantes.

Lily exasperada lanzo el contra hechizo, tirando al ojigris, quien se tambaleo un poco, para risa de la mayoría y una risa burlona de Snape, hasta que llego a su asiento.

Después de que se calmó todo, prosiguieron con la lectura.

 **Dumbledore se giró hacia Snape- Severus, tengo que pedirte que intentes descubrir toda la información que puedas. Tengo una lista de todos los Mortífagos fallecidos. Ve si puedes encontrar cuál era su misión antes de que murieran. Ve si hicieron enfadar a Voldemort en cualquier manera. -Dumbledore le dio un pedazo de pergamino a Snape, quien lo tomó, pero no lo miró. Sus ojos negros estaban fijos en Dumbledore- Es todo por el día de hoy. Les agradezco su paciencia- finalizo Dumbledore de manera formal mirando a todos. James se levantó de su asiento junto con los demás. Su cabeza daba vueltas por las nuevas noticias.**

 **-Qué piensas tú? - preguntó Sirius- crees que es otra sociedad secreta o Voldemort solo ha decidido deshacerse de sus viejos seguidores para ayudar a los nuevos?**

 **\- ¡Son Mortífagos, no simples ropas que necesitan cambiarse! - dijo Lily enojada a Sirius.**

 **-Sí, pero ese monstruo no puede ver la diferencia- le dijo Sirius.**

 **-Parece muy extraño- dijo James perdido en sus pensamientos.**

 **-Estoy con Moody. No creo que nos deba importar quien está matándolos, mientras sigan siendo Mortífagos, deberíamos estar agradecidos- continuo Sirius acompañando a su amigo hacia la chimenea. No tenía a donde ir ya que el Cuartel General era su casa.**

 **James no dijo nada. Aunque silenciosamente estaba de acuerdo con Dumbledore. Si Voldemort estuviera preocupado por la muerte de sus hombres estuviera haciendo algo al respecto. El hecho de que no estaba haciendo nada solo podía significar que él era el que ordenaba los asesinatos. La pregunta era, ¿por qué?**

-Es el final del capítulo. - comento Remus, mientras cerraba el libro.

-Esto no es bueno. Ahora sabemos que hay que preocuparnos por el hijo del primer problema que teníamos. - dijo Arthur con voz lúgubre. Sus hijos lo miraron con shock, jamás lo habían oído hablar así.

-Tranquilo Arthur, esto nos ayudara a poner fin a todo esto. - dijo Sirius. - Nos desharemos de ese monstruo y de su hijo.

Esas palabras dejaron pesar en algunas personas

Una luz brillo en el espejo. Aguardaron ansiosos.

 _"Deben de entender, que lo que están por leer puede confundir a muchos y sorprender a todos. Les pido que mantengan la mente abierta y no actúen sin reflexionar. -_ dijo la voz del chico que se retiró.

 _"Lo que han leído hasta ahora, es solo el comienzo de una guerra". -_ dijo la chica.

 _"No dejen pasar ningún dato". -_ concluyo el otro chico faltante. - " _Continúen leyendo y…"_

Se apagó la luz.

\- ¿Quién sigue? - pregunto Remus enseñando el libro.

-Yo quiero leer. - dijo James, pidiendo el libro. Su amigo se lo paso. - el capítulo se llama…

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Hola de Nuevo!

¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien.

Como se habrán dado cuenta (bueno espero) he hecho que los personajes lean dos capítulos de The Darkness Within (he de admitir que los considero muy cortitos, con los dos solo me daban tres mil y un poquito más de palabras) así que decidí ser generosa.

Mientras vaya escribiendo las actualizaciones reconsiderare si subo un capitulo por cada vez que actualice o haga dos como en esta ocasión, por la extensión de cada uno.

Vi varios comentarios donde opinaban que se leyeran los libros de J. K. Rowling, pero la mayoría manda (obviamente), pero me he replanteado que leeré primero este libro y después continuare con el de la piedra filosofal, puesto que, aunque el libro A Part Of Me, quisiera tomármela un poquito a la ligera.

TENGO UNA PREGUNTA, QUE ESPERO NO IGNOREN

¿Cuándo creen conveniente que Harry aparezca y el cómo debería de llegar? La pregunta esta en mi perfil, espero que se pasen a votar. El siguiente capitulo ya lo tengo a la mitad, asi que no tardare mucho en publicarlo.

Nos leemos.

Saludos

 **CecyBlack.**


	6. Capítulo 5: ¡James! ¡No! Ese Mortífago

La historia y trilogía de **"The Darkness Within"** pertenece a la autora **Kurinoone** , quien me ha dado el permiso para utilizarla.

El crédito a la traducción de la historia **"The Darkness Within"** es para la autora **Nymphadora Tonks,** quien también me ha dado autorización de usarla.

Como bien sabemos y aunque me duela en el alma la saga de Harry Potter es propiedad de la increíble **J. K. Rowling** , la trama es solamente mía, yo solo juego con los personajes de dichas autoras.

Lamento la tardanza y espero que les guste…

Besos.

* * *

Este capítulo esta dedicado a mis amigas: La otaku que lee libros y Nani Hakai. Las amo chicas.

* * *

Se apagó la luz.

– ¿Quién sigue? – pregunto Remus enseñando el libro.

– Yo quiero leer. – dijo James, pidiendo el libro. Su amigo se lo paso. – el capítulo se llama… **El Mundo del Príncipe**

Albus Dumbledore se enderezo y empezó a poner más atención en la lectura, tenía que averiguar todo lo posible sobre el hijo de Tom, necesitaba saber cualquier información para planear la mejor manera de llevar su contraataque.

Los aurores abrieron sus oídos, necesitaban estar atentos por si se escuchaba información de vital importancia con la cual derrotar y/o atrapar a los Mortífagos que se habían escurrido de la ley y tenían el descarado de parecer ciudadanos respetables, al menos los otros no se ocultaban tras una fachada y todos los reconocían como seguidores de ese maniaco.

Las mujeres, más las que tenían vena materna, tragaron en seco. Estaban preocupadas, aunque no quisieran admitirlo, por el chico. Por todo lo que debió de haber vivido y sufrido, con el monstruo que era su padre.

– **¡Vamos Príncipe! ¡No es tan complicado! – lo regaño Bella, sus ojos negros estudiaron al muchacho.**

– ¿Bella? – pregunto Sirius con un nudo en la garganta mientras miraba el libro, el cual sostenía su amigo, con una profunda tristeza, tristeza que solo los más cercanos a él y quien lo conocía pudieron reconocer.

– Debimos de haber supuesto que esa _mujer_ tendría que estar atrás de todo esto. – dijo Alastor con un resoplido haciendo burla en la palabra mujer–. No debería de sorprendernos, si ella resulta ser la madre de ese chico. – con su bastón

Algunos asintieron de acuerdo, menos uno.

– No es posible que sea ella. – dijo con la voz carente de emociones Severus. Él también estaba muy concentrado escuchando todo, por si había algo que pudiera serle de utilidad sobre ese muchacho, que solo hace unos momentos era un mito, y que ahora prácticamente también era su "amo".

– ¿Por qué Severus? – dijo Albus curioso, poniendo al aire la duda de los demás.

– Porque yo prepare la poción que le impide tener hijos. – dijo.

Todas las mujeres abrieron los ojos. Está bien que algunas (las que no tenían) no habían pensado (aun) en tener hijos, pero tampoco es que quisieran recurrir a tal cosa. Tomar algo que te impidiera tener hijos era algo muy drástico e irreparable.

Albus, Alastor, Kingsley, Percy y Hermione fruncieron el ceño analizando lo que poco a poco se desenredaba pero que inevitablemente se entrelazaba con algo más, y lo hacía aún más complejo de lo que anteriormente estaba.

 **Estaba más sorprendida que molesta por que el chico prodigio de su Amo tuviera problemas con la maldición "rompe– huesos".**

– Soy yo, o Bellatrix se comporta como su madre. – dijo Alice, quien se había mantenido callada, mirando a todos.

A Lily se le revolvió, por una extraña razón, el estómago al pensar en esa posibilidad.

– Es cierto. Eso solo indica que ella lo crio. – dijo Hermione asintiendo para sí.

Lily empezó a enfurecerse y a ponerse completamente roja. Respiro para tranquilizarse.

– Ese comportamiento es raro en ella. – comento Molly agregando a la conversación.

Sirius apretó los puños. _Si tan solo supieran que esa es la verdadera Bella,_ pensó con brusquedad.

 **Usualmente entendía los hechizos y maldiciones con mucha facilidad. Harry**

La voz se le quebró. Cerró los ojos con melancolía. Respiro con dificultad.

– James, ¿estás bien? – le pregunto Albus, mirándolo con los ojos tristes. – ¿Quieres que alguien más lea? – le propuso con voz suave y reconfortadora.

El azabache negó con la cabeza y apretó con fuerza el libro.

– No, yo puedo. – dijo. Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.

Lily le apretó la mano con afecto. Le sonrió con melancolía, entendiendo lo que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo.

 **Harry suspiró y trató de concentrarse nuevamente. De por sí ya era difícil encontrarle el truco a esa maldición y con el molesto dolor en su cicatriz lo era aún más. Estaba rompiendo su concentración. Le indico a Bella que le mostrara como hacer la maldición nuevamente.**

– _ **Adflicto Corporis! –**_ **Bella disparó la maldición rompe– huesos hacia el muñeco que habían estado usando como blanco. El hechizo le dio al fémur de la marioneta y lo partió en dos.**

– Ese hechizo es horrible. – dijo Alice haciendo una mueca como de querer vomitar, Lily, quien estaba a un lado de ella, le paso uno de sus brazos por su hombro. Alice le dio una sonrisa, mientras se recargaba en su marido, quien poseía una mirada de preocupación.

Todos los jóvenes asintieron de acuerdo con el comentario de la señora Longbottom, aunque ninguno noto el estado en el que lo dijo.

 **Harry siguió su ejemplo, pero el hechizo no le hizo nada a la pierna del esqueleto. Frustrado y molesto, Harry lanzó su varita hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Resonó en el piso de mármol, rodo un par de centímetros antes de detenerse. Bella lo miró divertida– esa es una idea– río– siempre puedes lanzar tu varita hacia ellos. Si apuntas bien podrías sacarles un ojo– bromeó.**

 **Harry la miró con enojo al ver lo divertida que estaba disfrutando de que, al fin, por una vez, Harry no era capaz de realizar algo en lo que ella misma era una experta.**

– **No estoy de humor para estar escuchándote– le dijo Harry.**

Todos contuvieron la respiración, para después soltarla. Ni la más loca de la gente sería capaz de dañar al hijo de su amo, y mucho menos esa mujer que estaba enferma de amor por el padre del chico. Pero, aun así, solamente un suicida se atrevería a hablarle así a la mano derecha del señor tenebroso. Aun se encontraban, algunos, estupefactos por tal hecho.

Los jóvenes no pudieron evitar mirar con orgullo la manera en la que el chico le plantó cara a la más peligrosa seguidora de Lord Voldemort.

 **Conjuro su varita con un movimiento de su mano**

– ¡Magia sin varita! – gritaron. – Debe de ser un mago muy poderoso. – convinieron la mayoría.

Los adultos, muy a su pesar, tuvieron que estar de acuerdo. No había muchos magos con la capacidad de hacer tal cosa, y que un chico pudiera hacerla era algo sorprendente de ver, aunque el saber quién era el portador de dicho poder, no ayudaba a tranquilizar a todos los de la sala.

La mente de Dumbledore estaba confundida.

 **y la metió al bolsillo en lugar de apuntar de nuevo al esqueleto de juguete– lo intentaré de nuevo mañana, no me puedo concentrar– dijo sobándose la frente, sus ojos se cerraron ante el dolor emitido por su cicatriz. Bella perdió su sonrisa juguetona al ver que Harry se frotaba la cicatriz. Estuvo a su lado en un parpadeo.**

– ¿Por qué se preocupa por él? – gruño Lily, por fin explotando, sorprendiendo a todos hasta a ella misma.

– ¿Preferirías que no se preocupara nadie por él? – pregunto la profesora de transfiguración.

– ¡No! Es solo que _…– se_ quedó callada. Su justificación era, que no era posible que ella se preocupara de su Harry… detuvo el pensamiento y bajo la mirada. Debía de deja de relacionar a ese chico con su hijo. Suspiro, iba a tener a su bebé pronto, eso debía de tranquilizarla por el momento. – Nada, continua James. – dijo con la voz de una falsa serenidad.

– **Es tu cicatriz de nuevo? Perdóname Harry, no lo pensé– se disculpó.**

A todos se les cayó la quijada directa al suelo y sus ojos se abrieron demasiado.

 _¿Bellatrix Lestrange preocupándose por alguien más aparte de su amo?_

– ¡Eso es imposible! – dijeron los niños.

La mayoría no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo. Solamente, algunos admitieron que Bellatrix podía llegar a ser así. Sirius, quien la conocía desde que eran niños, Dumbledore, quien la observo en todo su crecimiento y McGonagall quien aún recuerda ese día, con tanta claridad, un recuerdo que perduraría siempre.

 **Ahora entendía la falta de concentración. Apartó las manos de Harry de su frente para poder mirar que grado de dolor era el que sentía. Nunca era fácil determinarlo cuando se trataba de Harry. Suavemente subió el rostro del chico hasta que la mirara.**

Lily se removió incomoda en su asiento. No entendía por qué actuaba así con ese chico, su hijo estaba en otro lado (o dimensión), este Harry no era nada suyo. Pero, ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal, al ver la interacción que tenía con esa mujer?

Suspiro y agradeció que nadie viera su malestar.

 **Harry se apartó apretando los dientes cuando el dolor se intensificó.**

– **Estoy bien, solo déjame solo– dijo Harry frotando su frente con los nudillos. Bella lo ignoró. Ella sabía cuándo Harry estaba bien y cuando no.**

La señora Potter apretó los puños furiosa y casi siseo del enojo. Su marido quien estaba aún lado de ella, por poco deja de leer para mirarle confundido. No entendía el porqué de la cólera que su esposa estaba presentando.

 **También sabía que Harry era demasiado orgulloso para su propio bien. Se giró hacia el pequeño gabinete en la cámara de entrenamiento y sacó un frasco de poción para el dolor. Camino de nuevo hacia Harry y se la dio.**

– **Debiste de haberlo dicho antes– dijo Bella molesta por que Harry había sufrido en silencio durante la última hora. Harry se sentó antes de beberse la poción de un solo trago. El efecto fue instantáneo pero el dolor de la cicatriz no se había ido por completo.**

Albus Dumbledore frunció el ceño. ¿Qué cicatriz te produce un dolor como ese? Todas las ideas se arremolinaron en su mente. No tenía una idea clara y concisa, pero, algo en él, sabía que había algo mucho más grande encerrado en ese pequeño e insignificante detalle.

James Potter continúo leyendo.

 **Solo se terminaría propiamente cuando la ira de su padre se apagará, ya que eso era lo que le causaba tanto dolor.**

– Una cicatriz, ¿puede causar una sintomatología como esa? – pregunto Hermione con las cejas juntas. – Eso es muy raro. Debe de haber una conexión muy fuerte y extraña que una a Quien– ustedes– saben y a su hijo. – hubo un sabor metálico al mencionar eso.

Todos los adultos asintieron ante lo dicho. Albus Dumbledore, entrecerró los ojos. Eso estaba más enmarañado. Y cada rato carecía más de sentido.

Negó con la cabeza.

– **Estaba esperando que se calmara– explicó Harry– usualmente controla su temperamento mejor que esto cuando sabe que estoy cerca.**

 **Bella miró hacia las puertas preocupada.**

– **Debe estar muy molesto– dijo calladamente mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio– me pregunto que habrá pasado? – Harry se inclinó en su asiento.**

– Como si ese monstruo necesitara una razón para estar enojado. – escupió James interrumpiéndose así mismo.

Sirius le puso una mano en el hombro y le regalo una mirada comprensiva.

– **Lo que sea que es lo molesto muchísimo– dijo, Bella se sentó enseguida de él mirándolo fijamente.**

– **De verdad, ¿qué tanto? – pregunto ansiosamente, Harry rodo los ojos.**

– **Estoy harto de ser el determinador de humor de mi padre– se quejó– desde que tengo memoria tú y Lucius siempre me preguntan que tanto me duele la cicatriz antes de ir a ver a mi padre.**

– Eso puede ser útil. – mascullo Severus por lo bajo.

– La chica tiene razón. Allí debe de haber algo más. Una cicatriz no puede hacer eso. La pregunta es, ¿Cómo la obtuvo? – gruño Alastor girando su ojo para todos lados.

Todos movieron la cabeza negativamente, si hasta Albus Dumbledore estaba desconcertado, lo que causo preocupación en la mayoría, por no decir todos. Si el más grande mago de todos los tiempos no tenía ni una idea clara, ¿Quién podría tenerla?

James Potter continúo leyendo.

– **Y eso que tiene de malo? – pregunto Bella. Una punzada de dolor particularmente fuerte corto el hilo de la conversación. Sus manos volaron hacia su cicatriz y apretó los dientes para detener el siseo de dolor que se le escapaba.**

– **Maldita sea! – exclamó Harry frotando su cicatriz– que lo tiene tan jodidamente enojado?**

– **Harry no seas irrespetuoso! – lo regañó Bella inmediatamente.**

Sirius dejo escapar una casi insonora carcajada perruna. Esa era la Bella que él conocía. Esa chica tan estricta, en cuanto al respeto para las personas que estimaba. Una mueca sustituyo su rostro de felicidad, cuando llego a la conclusión de que ahora, respetaba a un monstruo. Un monstruo que le había arrebatado a su ahijado, y a sus amigos a un hijo.

No pudo evitar negar con la cabeza con nostalgia.

Todos lo miraron con confusión, ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud?

Los más jóvenes, algunos, no sabían el parentesco que se cernía entre el heredero Black y la "bruja" Lestrange. Damien si se daba por enterado, pero no sabía que tan estrecho era la unión, y mucho menos que tan fuerte era para hacer ese tipo de reacción, en su siempre relajado, tío Siri.

James vio a su amigo con sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, estaba triste por la pérdida de su amigo, pero por el otro no podía llegar a tener compasión, porque a quien estimaba fue a una persona que no le importo que mataran a un bebé frente a ella.

A su bebé, y a su ahijado.

 **Harry se las arregló para sonreír ligeramente antes de mirar con cara de pocos amigos a Bella.**

– **¡Bueno, perdóname por no disfrutar el tener mi cabeza partiéndose en dos!**

– **No lo hace a propósito Harry, ¡ya lo sabes! – respondió Bella**

– Ja. – no pudo evitar escapársele a James mientras leía. – Ese monstruo ¿cuándo no hace algo a propósito? A mi parecer no tendría ni compasión por su propio hijo. – dijo con desagrado. Pero el desagrado era, por muy extraño que pareciere, por autonombrar a ese Harry como su hijo, no por hablar de ese hombre, si es que se le podía catalogar así.

Todos se le quedaron mirando. Si bien estaban de acuerdo, la mayoría por no decir todos, solo querían llegar a saber el porqué de esa cicatriz y aún más, el motivo de la sintomatología que el hijo de Voldemort presentaba.

– Lo siento. – murmuro sin sentirlo ni un tantito. Agarro el libro y prosiguió.

– **el Amo nunca querría que tu sufrieras, mucho menos a causa de él.**

James uso todo su autocontrol para no despedazar ese libro. Sus manos se aferraban de los bordes con furia.

– **Bueno, voy a ver qué es lo que lo tiene tan molesto– dijo Harry poniéndose de pie. Sacó su máscara plateada mientras caminaba hacia las puertas dejando a Bella sentada en el sofá.**

– **o– o– o– o– o– o– o–**

 **Harry estuvo frente a las grandes puertas de madera de su padre en cuestión de minutos. Harry había aprendido todos los pasajes secretos dentro y fuera de la mansión Riddle cuando tenía 10 años.**

Muchos fruncieron el ceño ante esa observación. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Lily desubicada al ver ese gesto en Albus, Alastor, los merodeadores, los gemelos Weasley y el resto de los aurores, si hasta Severus tenía uno.

– Es muy extraño que hasta los diez años lograra recorrer su casa, aun por muy grande que fuese. – murmuro James despegando la vista y observando los ojos de su confundida esposa.

– Sí, yo lograba recorrer cada rincón de mi casa cuando tenía seis años y eso por no decir menos. – contribuyo Sirius.

– Y no tardamos tanto en descubrir la mayoría de Hogwarts y eso que solo estudiamos allí siete años, sin contar los días que no estábamos allí. ¿Qué le llevo tanto tiempo a Ha… ese niño para saber los rincones de su mansión? – especulo Remus metiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Albus no pudo evitar asentir ante los comentarios de sus ex alumnos.

– Tal vez no vivía allí de pequeño. – dijo Molly.

– Si, tal vez vivía con su madre, al ver que Bellatrix no lo es. – agrego Hermione sin estar cien por ciento segura.

– Sí, pero eso solo nos regresa a la pregunta de, ¿Quién es su madre? Y nos agrega una pregunta más, de todas las que ya tenemos, ¿Dónde estuvo antes de llegar allí? – dijo Kingsley.

– Exacto. – gruño Moody con la misma cara de cruda realidad que todos los que habían llegado a esa conclusión.

La gente soltó un suspiro de amargura al dar por hecho lo que acababan de decir. Sus anotaciones no habían resuelto nada, solo habían agregado más dudas de las que ya tenían.

 **Harry, ahora usando su máscara de plata, toco la puerta solo una vez. Sin esperar respuesta las empujo haciéndose camino hacia el estudio de su padre.**

 **Lord Voldemort levantó la mirada para ver a su joven heredero entrar. Al principio se sorprendió por la presencia de Harry, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de la razón por la que había ido. Al instante comenzó a recitar su mantra para calmarse y acabar con la ira furiosa que sentía dentro de él. Mientras su enojo se apagaba también lo hacia la maldición Crucio que estaba siendo aplicada a Crabbe.**

– ¿Me están diciendo que ese monstruo se calmó solo porque su hijo acaba de entrar a la habitación? – dijo Nymphadora sorprendida. Su cabello se encontraba de un azul pálido.

– Estos libros nos han de estar mintiendo. – declaro Moody golpeando con su puño la mesa.

Snape no podía estar más de acuerdo con esos comentarios, jamás, en todo el tiempo que había presenciado un castigo, su amo había interrumpido una reprimenda. Ni por su más fiel vasallo, es más, si alguien osaba a interrumpir lo que estaba haciendo, el inoportuno también se llevaba su buena ración. ¿Será que ama a su hijo? Negó con la cabeza ante tal tontería. Lord Voldemort jamás sentiría amor.

Nadie entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero estaban de acuerdo con el Auror. Eso era una gran falacia.

 **El Mortífago lentamente se puso de pie, sus miembros aun temblaban violentamente.**

– **Amo… piedad… Amo…**

– **Silencio! – siseo Voldemort y le indico a Crabbe que se largara. Crabbe no sabía por qué su Amo había dejado de torturarlo. Pensó que Voldemort simplemente ya había tenido suficiente. No se había dado cuenta de que había alguien más la habitación ya que había estado bajo la maldición Crucio cuando Harry había entrado. Crabbe aún no se dio cuenta que Harry estaba en la habitación aun cuando pasó junto a él para salir por las puertas. Harry había aprendido el arte de quedarse entre las sombras para su padre, Voldemort. No era difícil ya que todas las cámaras de Voldemort estaban siempre a oscuras.**

Todos los jóvenes soltaron un escalofrió ante esa observación.

 **Una vez que Crabbe se fuera, Harry salió de la oscura esquina y avanzó hacia su padre quitándose la máscara al mismo tiempo. Lo último de la ira de Voldemort desapareció con tan solo mirar a Harry.**

Albus Dumbledore estaba confundido.

Jamás pensó que alguien como Voldemort, en especial él, pudiera sentir lo que en esos libros se describía: Amor hacia alguien más.

Aunque no debería de ser algo raro, puesto que era su propio hijo. Hasta el hombre más cruel podía caer ante su hijo.

Eso le abrió muchas posibilidades. Se quedó en silencio para seguir escuchando, y poder idear un plan para como poder derrotar a Tom en base de ese Harry.

– **No sabía que ya habías regresado– dijo Voldemort.**

– **Volví hace unas cuantas horas– respondió Harry– solo vine a ver qué era lo que te molestaba tanto antes de que mi cabeza se partiera a la mitad.**

 **Ante estas palabras, Voldemort sintió una emoción que solo Harry podía hacerlo sentir, culpa.**

Todos abrieron la boca incrédulos. Esto era la más grande mentira que pudiera existir.

– **Si hubiese sabido que estabas en casa no hubiese torturado a Crabbe. Solo hubiera matado a ese imbécil y terminado con todo– dijo Voldemort. Harry rio silenciosamente, siempre había encontrado el enojo de su padre muy entretenido.**

– Esta igual de loco que el padre. – gritaron los gemelos. Nadie pudo rebatirlo.

– ¡No es su padre! – grito James en un momento de arrebato. Se ruborizo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

– ¿Qué sucede James? Obviamente es su hijo, el libro lo ha dicho. – dijo Frank.

– Es solo que…– cerro los ojos y descanso su rostro en el libro.

Nadie entendía el porqué de la actitud, hasta que unos pocos, supusieron que podía estar confundiéndose mucho, por el hecho del nombre del príncipe oscuro.

Sonrieron con un poco de pena.

Lily, quien se había mantenido al margen, entendía a la perfección a su esposo. No sabía que era, pero algo en ella, se removía cada vez que salía ese niño. Algo en ella quería abrazarlo y cuidarlo, puede ser que una parte materna, que se podía haber quedado dormida, estaba empezando a salir a flote, y más con él, puesto que tenía el nombre de su bebé. Pero ella presentía que había algo más. Cada vez que había escuchado el comportar de Bellatrix, una furia crecía en ella. Si James empezaba a sentir lo mismo que ella, tal vez, al escuchar el comportamiento de Voldemort, algo en su interior había caído en una revolución.

Respiro para calmarse.

 _"Pronto estaremos todos juntos"_ se repitió para calmarse. Ya empezaba a pensar que se estaba volviendo loca, pero no le importaba.

Coloco la mano en el hombro de su esposo. James levanto la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. No hubo palabras, pero no hicieron falta. Entendieron cuál era su pesar.

James suspiro y decidió proseguir, negando el ofrecimiento de los demás sobre leer.

 **Probablemente porque nunca había sido el causante de tal enojo.**

– **Qué fue lo que el gorila hizo ahora? – pregunto Harry.**

– **No ha hecho nada– comenzó Voldemort evitando molestarse más con el Mortífago nuevamente– trajo unas noticias bastante frustrantes. Resulta que Riley tenía un cómplice.**

 **El tono juguetón de Harry se evaporo ante las palabras de Voldemort.**

– **Cuáles son tus ordenes padre? – preguntó inmediatamente.**

James se estremeció, lo que causo que sus manos estrujaran con fuerza el encuadernado, y lamentablemente su voz lo delato.

 **Lord Voldemort camino hacia su hijo y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry mirándolo a los ojos.**

– **Termina con la rata! – siseo. Los ojos de Harry se con Voldemort y le permitió a su padre entrar en su mente para que le diera todos los detalles que necesitaba para completar su misión. Ahora tenía una dirección y un rostro. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Harry estaba por girarse cuando su padre apretó el agarre a sus hombros deteniéndolo. Voldemort puso su largo dedo en la barbilla de Harry levantando su cara para poder mirar dentro de esos ojos esmeralda.**

Cuatro hombres se estremecieron ante esa descripción e involuntariamente sus miradas se fueron a encontrar con la de cierta pelirroja.

James cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de no ponerse a llorar cuando el recuerdo de su esposa con su hijo en brazos, y cuando este abrió los ojos por primera vez: _"Tiene tus ojos esmeraldas, amor"_ aun recordaba lo emocionado que estaba y que casi había saltado por todo el hospital. O cuando llegaba cansado del trabajo y siempre, solo entrando, veía a su hijo y esposa esperándolo. El verlo allí pidiéndole que lo cargara y saber que ya no lo hará, era lo que más lo lastimaba, y vivir sabiendo que por su culpa su hijo había muerto.

Sirius desvió la mirada de todos, en especial de ella: _"Te presento a tu ahijado, Canuto. Harry, él es tu padrino"_ La alegría que lo había invadido era insuperable, cuando su hermano le había puesto a ese niño que consideraba un hijo en brazos, y que este le devolvía la mirada con aura divertida e inteligente. _"Espero que cachorro solo saque tus ojos pelirroja. No querrás arruinar a un futuro merodeador"_ Las risas habían llenado ese lugar.

Remus bajo la mirada, considerando a sus manos lo más interesante del mundo. Apretó sus manos en puños, casi encajándose las uñas sin contemplación alguna. Apretó los dientes con fuerza: _"Remus. – dijo la voz suave de su amiga mientras le levantaba el rostro. Cerré los ojos sin atreverme a verle–. Tú no tienes la culpa, después de todo, solo es un pequeño problema peludo, ¿no? – la forma en la que hablaba era tan serena, tan tranquila que hizo que una paz le invadiera. Abrió los ojos y la vio. Sus ojos esmeraldas reflejaban ternura y preocupación. Le sonrió. / Era un día después de luna llena. Se encontraba en la casa de los Potter. James y Sirius se lo habían pedido, pero había cedido cuando Lily se lo pidió (obligo) tan amablemente. Estaba recostado y sintiéndose un poco mal. Ayer, en su fase de transformación, había herido a Sirius. Una herida pequeña, pero aun así una herida. La pelirroja entró por la puerta, con una bandeja en mano izquierda y cargando con la derecha a su sobrino: Harry. Lily coloco a su hijo en la cama. Remus cerro loa ojos con culpa. Un pequeño cuerpo se subió a su pecho, con dificultad. Remus lo tomo con destreza al sentir que iba a caer. Se encontró con los ojos verdes, iguales a los de su madre, de Harry. El pequeño colocó sus manitas a un lado de su rostro. – Natico? No twiste, Arry ama. – dijo sonriendo. Remus y Lunático lo abrazaron._

Severus Snape no puede recordar la última vez que miro esos ojos. Aquellos ojos tan parecidos a la esmeralda, pero aún más hermosos. Aun siente un nudo en la garganta al saber que esos ojos no lo miran de la misma manera, pero cuando tiene oportunidad, no desaprovecha el verla a los ojos. Los únicos que lo han visto sonreír y ser el mismo, de los cuales no se tenía que ocultar, aquellos ojos que ama: "Se encontraba en el parque donde la conoció la primera vez. Había escapado de la casa, alejándose de su padre. Estaba sentado en ese árbol ahuecado con las piernas pegadas a su pecho. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por una ira que se empezaba a formar en ellos, estaban un poco húmedos, pero no iba a derramar ninguna lagrima. Ni una. – ¿Sev? – era la voz más dulce que había escuchado y que nunca se cansaba de escuchar. No levanto la vista. Unas suaves manos levantaron su rostro, y sus ojos negros no pudieron evitar encontrarse con los verdes de ella. Había tanta paz, comprensión y cariño, no del tipo que él quería. Le abrazo y sus ojos derramaron unas lágrimas. Ella era la única que podía verlo como en verdad era.

Fue menos de un minuto, pero la gente reunida pudo notar la incomodidad que se presentaba, y Lily noto como los cuatro hombres, en especial, evitaban su mirada.

– ¿James? – pregunto un poco confundida.

El aludido se aclaró la garganta y la miro, una pequeña mueca casi se forma, pero logro controlarla. Su esposa lo miraba preocupado.

– No pasa nada amor – dijo tomando su mano y estrechándola con cariño–, solo que me vino algo a la mente. – le dio una sonrisa condescendiente y volvió su vista al libro.

Se aclaró la garganta.

– **Me molesta que esto te incomode Harry. Sabes lo mucho que odio afectarte con mis emociones– Harry sonrió, un poco de afecto se reflejó en sus ojos verdes.**

Trataron de ignorar el malestar, la gente estaba empezando a sospechar, y no quería decir lo que le incomodaba leer el color de ojos de un chico que no conocía.

Albus Dumbledore, había notado la incomodidad de los cuatro hombres, el motivo no le había sido tan claro como cuando James volvió a repetir el color de ojos del hijo de Tom. La madre debería de haber tenido la misma característica, porque repasando todo el árbol genealógico de los parientes de Tom, nadie había poseído tal color. Una mirada extraña se posó en sus ojos. _Sera que…_ pensó.

James continúo leyendo.

– **Lo se padre, solo que esta vez fue demasiado, por eso vine a ver que sucedía– Voldemort miró a Harry girarse y salir de la habitación. Nunca se imaginó que se formaría tremendo enlace entre él y su heredero cuando le dio la cicatriz a Harry. Últimamente se había sentido realmente mal por su heredero. Sufría si Voldemort sentía alguna emoción fuerte. No importaba si estaba feliz o triste. Cualquier emoción intensa le causaba un intenso dolor a Harry.**

Hubo, nuevamente, otra ronda de pensamientos profundos. Nadie era medimago, pero comprendían que eso no era normal en una cicatriz.

– ¿Qué pudo haber provocado esa cicatriz? – cuestiono Hermione. Percy, quien estaba a unos asientos de ella, asintió dando a entender que tenía esa misma conclusión.

Todos suspiraron y negaron con la cabeza, sin saber el motivo. No podía haber sido del modo tradicional, pero… ¡Agh! Esto era un caos.

 **Voldemort había notado que el dolor empeoraba a lo largo de los años y se había propuesto mantener su temperamento controlado cuando Harry andaba cerca.**

Todos miraron intrigados esa nueva faceta del Señor Oscuro, jamás hubieran creído que eso sería posible.

No dudaban por completo, sobre el hecho de que Voldemort era el padre de ese tal Harry, pero el hecho de que haya logrado tener sentimientos positivos hacia su hijo, era impresionante.

Algunos, por no decir que casi todos, aun se les hacía imposible, ese cambio de actitud del mago más temido de todos los tiempos.

Hubo bufidos exasperados. Había ocasiones en las que simplemente querían leer el final del libro, pero una parte de ellos negaban tal acción. ¿De que serviría conocer el final, si no sabes cómo es que llegaste hasta allí?

 **Claro que cuando Harry estaba fuera en una misión, Lord Voldemort podía sentirse tan feliz o tan enojado como quisiera sin el temor de lastimar a Harry. Parecía que el dolor solo aparecía cuando Harry estaba cerca al Lord Oscuro.**

Allí estaba nuevamente la actitud que obviamente confundía a los presentes. ¿el señor oscuro conteniéndose de hacer algo, solo por una persona?

 **Voldemort se sentó en su enorme silla y pensó en silencio acerca de Hunt, el cómplice de Jason Riley. Hunt no era ni siquiera un Mortífago del circulo interno. Apenas si era competente. ¿Por qué habría escogido Riley un cómplice como él? Voldemort sospechaba que Hunt sabía todo lo que Riley sabía, y eso hacía de Hunt un peligro, demasiado peligroso como para dejarlo con vida. Hunt tenía que morir y su Harry se encargaría de hacerlo.**

James cerro el libro con un estruendoso golpe. Se puso de pie, la silla cayó hacía atrás con furia.

– ¿SU Harry! – grito con enojo. Estaba mirando en rojo.

– Cornamenta, tranquilízate. Esto no te va a ayudar en nada. – comento Sirius mirándole preocupado. Coloco una mano en su hombro y apretó–. Él no es nuestro Harry. – su voz se entrecorto al mencionar el nombre del que fue su ahijado.

Los dos amigos se miraron y compartieron el dolor que desde hace casi 14 años compartían. Ellos dos habían estado presentes cuando ocurrió todo. Ellos fueron los que no pudieron evitar que su hijo/ahijado fuera secuestrado. Ellos compartían el dolor que eso había ocasionado en lo más profundo de sí.

James suspiro y miro a todos.

– Se ha terminado el capítulo. – dijo depositando el libro en el centro de la mesa.

Todos en la sala esperaron que la luz del espejo se encendiera, querían revelar sus dudas, aunque cabía la probabilidad de que ellas no fueran resueltas, no estaba de más, al menos intentar preguntar. Pero el espejo no reacciono, se quedó allí estático sin nada que hacer.

El profesor Dumbledore suspirando miro a sus compañeros y alumnos.

– ¿Alguien más quiere leer? – preguntó mirándolos, con esos penetrantes ojos, por encima de sus gafas.

Sirius Black, haciendo acopio de su valor, levanto la mano. Lo que menos quería era leer y que eso le ocasionara un pre– infarto, pero no había de otra, tarde que temprano tendría que tocarle, y talvez la suerte le sonriera y no estuviera tan fuerte este capítulo.

– Yo lo hare. – dijo mientras tomaba, como si fuese algo radioactivo, el libro. Lo abrió justo donde se encontraba la pestaña que su hermano había dejado momentos atrás.

Suspirando miro el capítulo.

– El capítulo se llama… **Una Revelación–** leyó.

Todos se acomodaron en sus asientos, si hasta los gemelos Weasley que de vez en cuando se entretenían haciendo anotaciones sobre nada referente al libro, se había enervado al escuchar semejante título. Esto solo podía significar una cosa… Todo empezaría a aclararse.

 **James miró alrededor del edificio vacío. Por qué alguien optaría por vivir en una vivienda vacía, eso no lo sabía. Se movió en silencio hacia adelante antes de hacer una señal a los otros dos Aurores para revisar la parte trasera del edificio.**

Todos los que eran aurores miraron con interés el libro, el modo en el que se describían los hechos, daba a entender que estaban en una misión de captura.

Esto también era de vital importancia.

– Es una misión de captura, ¿cierto? – pregunto Tonks. Moody asintió sin dejar de mirar el libro.

– A qué esperas Black? – gruño el viejo Auror, dando un golpe en el suelo con su bastón–. No tenemos todo tu tiempo. – le apresuro mirándolo con sus dos ojos fijamente, lo que hacía la imagen más perturbadora.

El heredero Black no pudo más que asentir ante la orden del viejo y continuar leyendo. James no pudo evitar reírse junto a Remus, lo que hizo un poco más llevadero el reclamo de Ojo loco, para Sirius. Al menos había calmado un poco el ánimo de su amigo.

 **Habían recibido información acerca de un Mortífago escondiéndose ahí. El por qué un Mortífago había escogido esconderse en un frio lugar como ese era un misterio. James y un equipo de 4 Aurores habían sido enviados a investigar y a capturar al Mortífago. James, su mejor amigo Sirius, un compañero de la Orden, Kingsley Shacklebolt y dos Aurores del Ministerio, Liam y Nathan conformaban el equipo.**

Kingsley se envaro al escuchar su nombre. Era la primera vez que lo mencionaban, y puso su total atención a la lectura, por si había algo que debería de corregir.

 **Sirius y Kingsley se mantenían a ambos lados de James y los otros dos Aurores fueron en silencio hacia la parte trasera del edificio. Hasta ahora no había ninguna señal del Mortífago.**

Lily sujeto fuertemente la mano de su esposo, manteniendo la mirada en el libro. Sabía que era un gaje del oficio, ir a atrapar mortífagos, eso no impedía que día tras día se preocupara por ese hecho. No quería perder a su esposo, no lo soportaría. Aun recordaba con estremecimiento la actitud que había tomado James para ir a atrapar a todo mortífago que se le cruzara en el camino, y la iniciativa que tenía de llegar hasta con el mismo Voldemort.

James le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su esposa. De reojo vio a su amigo Remus estar escribiendo en un pergamino.

– ¿Qué haces, Lunático? – dijo mirándolo con curiosidad.

El susodicho levanto la mirada, encontrándose con las miradas de todos, puestas en él. Se removió algo nervioso. Suspiro.

– Simplemente estoy anotando los nombres de los mortífagos. Pueden sernos de gran utilidad cuando acabemos de leer, para poder ir tras ellos.

– Muy bien pensado Lupin. – gruño Moody –. ¡Alerta Permanente!

– Pero…– Sirius iba a interrumpir, pero una mirada fulminante de su sobrina, lo hizo acobardarse y seguir leyendo el libro.

Los niños, quienes se encontraban un poco callado, algunos simplemente analizando, se echaron a reír ante la actitud del ojigris.

 **En cuanto James giro en una esquina vio a un hombre bajo de cabello rubio sentado del otro lado de la casa con su espalda pegada a la pared. Su rostro estaba oculto entre sus manos y parecía estar temblando. ¿Era por el frio o por miedo? James no lo sabía.**

– Evidentemente es por miedo. – susurro una voz seca. Todos miraron a Snape, algunos más recios que otros.

– ¿De qué hablas Snive… Snape? – dijo James, mientras se sobaba un golpe dado por su esposa.

El hombre de cabello graso no evito ni disimulo la mirada de odio que le dirigió.

– ¿Severus? – animo Albus, aunque una parte de él podía saber hacía donde se dirigían los pensamientos de su espía.

– Es algo muy fácil de sospechar. – dijo suspirando. Albus asintió de acuerdo.

– Debió de haberse enterado de lo que sucedió con su cómplice, y por lógica debe de saber que van tras él. – hablo Hermione eliminando cada rastro de dudas en los demás presentes. Severus, Albus y Alastor asintieron, dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo con esa conclusión.

 **James, Sirius y Kingsley sacaron sus varitas, intercambiando silenciosas miradas mientras se preparaban para aproximarse al hombre. Tenían que ver la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo izquierdo del hombre para probar que era un Mortífago y podrían proceder al arresto.**

–Eso es lo que odio de esas misiones. El tener que estar viendo si poseen la marca tenebrosa. – refunfuño Tonks. – Si estamos allí es porque estamos seguros de que es un mortífago. – bufo molesto.

–Pero… que no pueden simplemente atraparlo y después descubrir su brazo para verla? – pregunto Ron mirando a todos los aurores presentes, los cuales negaron con la cabeza.

–Eso es lo único malo de lo que hacemos. – suspiro Sirius, quien había sido muchas veces disciplinado por esa cuestión, tendía a apresurarse en eso.

 **Antes de que pudieran dar otro paso hacia el hombre escucharon un ruido muy fuerte, como el de una puerta cerrándose de golpe. El sonido hizo eco en el edificio, parecían muchas puertas y ventana cerrándose por sí solas. El supuesto Mortífago levantó su cabeza al escuchar el sonido y miro a todo su alrededor estudiando la casa., su varita temblaba fuertemente mientras la sostenía frente a él como si fuera un arma. James, Sirius y Kingsley se agacharon al momento, cada uno lanzándose detrás de algo que los mantuviera fuera de vista.**

 **Miraron al hombre ponerse de pie, sus ojos escudriñaban todo el lugar, su varita seguía delante de él. De pronto se detuvo y un nuevo sonido se dejó escuchar. James también lo escuchó, claro e inconfundible.**

 **Eran pasos.**

–Si esos aurores estuvieran aquí los sancionaría o mejor les quitaría el uniforme! – exclamo Moody poniéndose de pie. Estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos–. Acaban de arruinar la misión.

James noto como Severus ponía los ojos en blanco y miraba expectante el libro, aunque repudiara a la persona que lo llevaba.

–No creo que sean ellos. – dijo alzando la voz. Todos le miraron. Damien miro a su padre, quien miraba serio el libro.

Un nudo invadió al menor de los Potter.

–El él, ¿verdad? – pregunto Damien un poco, sin saber el motivo, temeroso. – Ha llegado el hijo de quien–ustedes–saben. – dijo. No había necesidad de pedir a las personas que guardaran silencio y se sentaran.

–Ojalá podamos detener eso. – dijo Sirius con voz un poco lúgubre.

–Claro que podremos. – aseguro Kingsley. – Nosotros somos cinco experimentados aurores, y él es solo un niño.

–Niño que es hijo de Voldemort, y a quien los más carniceros de los mortífagos, han entrenado. – apunto Tonks mordiéndose el labio, gesto que a Remus encanto. Pero eso era otra cosa.

Un lúgubre silencio invadió la habitación. La joven auror estaba en lo cierto, no era que se dudara de la capacidad de los aurores presentes, pero tampoco era para subestimar las habilidades del niño, el cual había sido capaz de realizar magia sin varita, dato que al parecer habían olvidado por completo.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta para seguir leyendo.

 **Alguien caminaba hacia ellos. James estiró el cuello para ver sobre el mueble de madera detrás del cual se escondía tratando de mirar quien era el que se aproximaba a ellos. Pensó que podían ser Liam o Nathan, pero los Aurores sabían que debían de ser silenciosos y discretos. Ellos no estarían caminando tan ruidosamente hacia el Mortífago. Quien quiera que fuese no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por ser silencioso.**

Todos asintieron, sus temores y sospechas se estaban confirmando, el mortífago escondido en esas ruinas era la misión del príncipe oscuro, y por lo que se veía del muchacho, no era una persona a la que se le permitiera fallar o que el mismo lo permitiese. Si tenía una misión, la iba a llevar a cabo sin importar a quien se llevase en el camino.

Todos miraron a los aurores con un poquito de reprensión y preocupación. Ojalá nadie saliera herido de esa misión.

 **El hombre rubio dejo salir un sonido lastimero, algo parecido a un suspiro y un lamento. Su pánico era inconfundible cuando se echó para atrás pegándose a la pared, su temblorosa varita seguía frente a él.**

La orden se encontraba en pose de defensa. En sus manos poseían la varita, lo cual era algo inútil, para defenderse. Este capítulo se estaba volviendo más tenso de lo habitual, y una parte de cada uno de ellos suponía que un capítulo con esa trama era el menor de sus problemas.

Albus Dumbledore miro la serie de libros que descansaban a un lado de él. Quedaban dos libros sobre su mundo y en cambio había 7 libros por leer de la dimensión alterna. Aun no entendía del todo, en que les serviría leer sobre esa dimensión, no es que se quejara de hacerlo, es más puede que hasta les sea de utilidad, pero era un pensamiento que no podía sacar de su mente. Suspiro con un poco de pesadumbre.

Miro a sus amigos y colegas, no quería que les pasara nada a nadie, pero era obvio que algo iba a suceder, ¿Por qué sino para que tomarse tantas molestias? Si todo iba a terminar bien, ¿Qué es lo que querían con tanta urgencia cambiar?

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, abrió los libros que estaban en su posesión. Cerro los ojos cuando solo encontró hojas en blanco, sabía que no iban a revelar nada, a menos que fuera el siguiente en ser leído, pero una parte de él quería resolver esta trama tan enmarañado.

Puso atención nuevamente a Sirius, quien se había quedado un momento en silencio. Suponía que eso de estar enfrentando a un niño, por más malo que fuera, o por más malo que fuera su padre, los ponía de nervios, no querían lastimar a nadie, pero al parecer eso no era una opción. Harry, no iba a dejar que se llevaran a su objetivo, y mucho menos que ese mortífago siguiera con vida.

–Continuemos, por favor. – elevo la voz. Todos salieron de sus pensamientos. Sirius asintió.

 **Los Aurores vieron lo que había asustado al hombre, pero no entendían su reacción. Todo lo que veían era a un chico, vestido de negro, excepto por la máscara de plata que le cubría toda la cara, el muchacho caminaba hacia el supuesto Mortífago. Los pasos ruidosos y seguros eran del chico. El muchacho enmascarado se detuvo a una corta distancia del tembloroso hombre.**

– **Eres tú! – el asustado hombre hablo con una voz llena de miedo, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el chico– Eres él! ¡El Príncipe Oscuro!**

 **James miró a Sirius y ambos compartieron la misma mirada de asombro. "Príncipe Oscuro", era un nombre bastante inusual.**

–Ya no tan inusual. – dijo James mirando a su amigo, quien estaba asintiendo.

–Sí, y también considerando de quien es hijo. – agrego Frank asintiendo.

James reprimió las ganas de golpear a alguien, no podía hacerlo, aunque quisiese, cada vez que alguien decía lo que era obvio, que Harry era hijo de Voldemort. Lo consideraba como una mala broma, el que ese monstruo le pusiera el nombre de su bebé a su vástago.

Suspiro. Le asintió a su amigo, quien lo miraba preguntando si estaba bien.

– **Esperabas a alguien más? – preguntó el chico enmascarado, su voz cargada de burla.**

 **James fue tomado por sorpresa. La voz confirmaba que de hecho era solo un joven quien se ocultaba tras la máscara plateada. Pero había algo más en la voz del muchacho que lo desconcertaba. Sonaba extrañamente familiar pero no podía entenderlo.**

Albus volvió a fruncir el ceño. Estos datos le estaban dejando en una intriga que no podía soportar.

Primero: los ojos verdes esmeralda, que enseguida, sin saber motivo, le recordaron a Lily

Y segundo: ahora, a James le sonaba conocida la voz del chico, eso no podía ser solamente una coincidencia.

Su mente le daba a concluir en una hipótesis para nada razonable, pero no era posible ¿o sí? Soltó un suspiro y se tallo los ojos con cansancio.

– ¿Pasa algo Albus? – pregunto McGonagall mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro. El director levanto la vista y encontró a todos mirándole con total atención. Les dio una sonrisa para tranquilizarlos y negó con la cabeza.

–No pasa nada Minerva. – dijo restándole importancia. – Ya sabe, el tiempo me está pasando factura. – comento con gracia. Todos los hombres, a excepción de Moody y Snape quienes lo miraron con una ceja levantada, se rieron por el comentario del directo. Todos los niños lo miraron como siempre lo miraban al terminar de dar su discurso cada inicio y termino de clase. Hermione negó con la cabeza, aunque poseía una sonrisa de diversión. Era lindo recordar momentos como aquellos. Sentada en la mesa con tus amigos, riendo, sin tener que preocuparte por una guerra, en la que lamentablemente ya se encontraba envuelta. Percy, puso los ojos en blanco. No entendía por qué un hombre con la sabiduría que el director poseía podía tener tal locura como esa.

Minerva hizo una mueca, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa y una queja. Suspiró y decidió estar callada. Al menos había liberado un poco la tensión. Tensión, que, de ser posible, quería evitar a sus alumnos. Mínimo a los que aún no habían terminado la escuela y no tenían que estar sufriendo. Miro a Sirius, uno de los que fueron sus alumnos favoritos, indicándole que continuara leyendo. El heredero Black asintió.

Albus coloco su mano derecha en su barbilla, con un aire analista. Su teoría era una locura, él había muerto, había sido asesinado, no podía ser él, debe de ser un error y todas las características y sentimientos que los Potter cargaban solo eran esperanzas, que inconscientemente guardaban. Si debe de ser eso.

No supo el porqué, pero esa conclusión no le dejo tranquilo. Una parte de él, sabía que no era el caso y algo más grande se ocultaba en eso.

 **De pronto, el Mortífago cayó de rodillas, su varita colgaba de sus temblorosos dedos.**

– **¡Por favor, Príncipe! No me mate, ¡tenga piedad! – lloriqueó el hombre. James no entendía por qué el pobre hombre estaba tan asustado. "Es solo un niño!" pensó "Cuanto daño puede hacer?". A como lo veía James, el chico ni siquiera lo apuntaba con la varita.**

Antes de que Moody gritara su típica frase, Sirius continúo leyendo para diversión de todos en el salón. La cara de frustración del viejo auror, era algo incomparable.

 **El muchacho enmascarado estaba de pie frente al Mortífago sin ninguna arma visible en sus manos y aun así el adulto estaba temblado de terror. James gesticuló hacia Sirius y Kingsley para que se movieran a su señal. Ambos Aurores asintieron.**

Kingsley y James se hicieron para enfrente. Querían saber todos los movimientos que iban a realizar y los posibles fallos que iban a tener. Sirius también estaba muy concentrado en lo que estaba leyendo.

– **Tu no mereces piedad, Hunt– le dijo simplemente el chico– has traicionado a mi padre, lo único que mereces es la muerte– el chico metió la mano entre su ropa y sacó su varita.**

Los jóvenes contuvieron la respiración. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y su boca semi–abierta. Se inclinaron al frente, como si quisieran meterse en el libro. Sus ojos no se despegaban del libro. Si hasta los gemelos Weasley estaban prestando sumamente atención a lo que se estaba leyendo.

Todas las madres y la profesora McGonagall tuvieron que morderse la lengua para no decir comentario acerca de lo que deberían o no deberían de leer los chicos. Lo que estaba por ocurrir, o al menos lo que imaginaban, no era para nada apropiado. Ni siquiera ellas querían saber eso.

 **James se preparó en silencio para lanzarse contra el chico. Él había ido a ese lugar para capturar a un Mortífago, no para verlo morir. James no tenía compasión por los Mortífagos, pero si podía salvar la vida de ese podría conseguir información muy importante, información que tal vez podría conducirlo a Voldemort.**

–James. – susurro Lily mirándole con tristeza y miedo. No quería y no creía tener la fuerza suficiente para soportar el hecho de que su esposo continuara con esa locura de venganza que tenía contra ese monstruo. Si, ella también quería que toda esa época de terror terminara, pero no a costa de su vida, ya había perdido a una parte importante para ella, una más y seria, literalmente, su fin.

El azabache le miro a los ojos, y tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado y de bajar la mirada. Miro sus manos como si fueran lo mejor que pudiera, por el momento, existir. Suspiro y tomo una de las manos de su esposa. La apretó con cariño, trasmitiéndole todo lo que sentía hacia ella.

Remus negaba con la cabeza. Aun le dolía recordar esos tiempos en los que James se desvivía por encontrar a P… a quien alguna vez llamaron amigo. El cómo había estado James era una imagen perturbadora, una imagen que por más que quisiera no podía borrar. El ver, como de la nada, el amigo quien reía, jugaba Quidditch cada vez que quería, cambiar de la noche a la mañana, en una persona sería, sin emociones, alguien con un solo propósito, un propósito que podía hacerlo sucumbir en su propia muerte y una persona estoica, no era nada agradable. Suspiro y se pasó la mano por el rostro. No quería que nadie lo viera así.

Sirius oculto su cara tras el libro. Sus manos lo sujetaban con firmeza, casi como si lo quisiera destruir. Lily y Remus no lo sabían, posiblemente el ultimo lo sospechaba, pero no debía de estar cien por ciento seguro, pero James estuvo miles de veces en la línea de muerte, estuvo muchas veces, por esa obsesión que cargaba y que él a veces compartía, a punto de morir. Tuvo que hacer falta de la ayuda de Lily para que James desistiera, por un rato al menos, para que pudiera controlarse, para que pudiera comprender lo que estaba haciendo. No negaba que aún había momentos en los que se ponían a pensar en todas las cosas que harían si encontraban a esa sucia rata o si tenían la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Voldemort, pero al menos estaba un poco seguro de que él estaría allí para no ver morir a su amigo, para lograr salvarlo en el momento justo.

Respiro para tranquilizarse e ignorando las miradas que los demás le daban a causa de su pausa, continúo leyendo.

– **No fui yo! ¡Fue Riley! ¡Él hizo todo! – el hombre, Hunt, comenzó desesperado– él fue el que estaba tratando de chantajear al Lord Oscuro! ¡No tuve nada que ver! Yo soy fiel al Lord Oscuro; a mi Amo, ¡Lord Voldemort y a ti, Príncipe Oscuro! ¡Soy un sirviente de Lord Voldemort y su hijo! ¡Por Favor, se lo pido, no me mate! ¡Lo siento! Perdóneme, ¡por favor! – siguió suplicando.**

–Momentos como estos, son cuando me pregunto si los mortífagos son estúpidos o simplemente se hacen. – bufó Moody frunciendo el ceño. Todos le miraron. El ojo de Moody estaba puesto, sin disimular, en Severus Snape.

–Claro que lo son, con el simple hecho de aceptar como amo a ese idiota. – dijo Sirius con voz divertida, aunque aún se podía ver rastro de la seriedad que momentos atrás lo había embriagado.

Todos asintieron, si hasta Snape consideraba que era una completa idiotez someter a semejante dictadura.

–Si, además ese señor debe de saber que no se puede negociar con quien–ustedes–saben, ¿Por qué pensará que su hijo lo hará? – dijo Neville, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ron a su lado asintió y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro con vista de que estaba completamente de acuerdo con aquello.

–Y es un poco hipócrita si lo vemos bien. Mira que adjudicarle toda la culpa a quien fue su compañero…– Charlie comento. Todos lo miraron con un poco de sorpresa. Ya casi habían olvidado que estaba allí.

Todos los chicos asintieron con esas palabras. Ya entendían que entre ellos no había significado de amistad.

 **James se detuvo a media acción. ¿Había escuchado bien? Voldemort tenía un hijo?**

Por más que quisiera negarlo, no podía.

Una parte de él presentía que esa información no era nada más y nada menos que una gran falacia. Una parte muy dentro de él, sentía algo mucho más fuerte. No había motivo, eso era más que obvio, pero el solo imaginar que Harry, aun siendo _ese Harry_ fuese hijo de Voldemort, le revolvía los intestinos y los hacían nudo. Respiro para tratar calmarse. Lily le abrazo, James entendía que ella entendía lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

 **James miro alrededor hacia unos igualmente alarmados Sirius y Kingsley. Ambos se habían puesto igual de pálidos. La revelación los había dejado en un shock total.**

 **James se giró para mirar al chico enmascarado una vez más, ahora lo veía de forma diferente. Él era el hijo de Lord Voldemort, el más cruel asesino a sangre fría que el mundo mágico había visto. Este chico era su sangre. James entendió el miedo de Hunt.**

Un miedo se instaló en la sala. Entendía que estaba por comenzar algo fuerte. Un alfiler pudo haber caído en la habitación y se hubiera escuchado el tintinear por toda la casa.

– **Atentaste en contra de Lord Voldemort. Por eso, no hay piedad– el chico apunto con su varita hacia la cabeza de Hunt, justo entre medio de los ojos– mi padre no olvida, y yo no perdono.**

Hermione levanto la cabeza como si de un resorte se tratase. Las únicas personas que vieron tal gesto fueron sus amigos cercanos, quienes la miraron un poco preocupados, sobre todo Ron, quien era la persona que más entendía todo lo que Hermione pudiera recolectar con una simple información.

Ron le miro a los ojos. No hubo necesidad de palabras, ni siquiera de que tuviera que gesticular nada, Hermione entendió lo que quería decirle. Cerrando los ojos y volviendo a prestar atención a la lectura con un gesto de reflexión y poco de confusión fue suficiente. Ron imito su acción, pero disimuladamente toco su brazo, como dándole su apoyo. Damien, quien estaba cerca de ellos, vio el gesto y no pudo evitar sonreí y soltar un suspiro de alivio, aunque quería saber qué era lo que su amiga había descubierto.

– **¡Por favor, Príncipe Oscuro! ¡No, no, por favor! – Hunt estaba llorando fuertemente, tratando de alejarse del chico y su varita.**

 **James dio la señal y los tres Aurores atacaron al chico al mismo tiempo. Tres "** _ **Stupefy**_ **" se hicieron camino hacia el joven.**

– ¡Eso es de cobardes! – sin saber el motivo, Damien se había levantado con una mirada de enojo y tumbando la silla para atrás–. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerlo? – miro a su tío Siri y a su padre con una gran mirada de decepción.

–Es su trabajo niño. Tienen que asegurarse de que el mortífago sea llevado ante la justicia – dijo Moody enfocando sus dos ojos en los jóvenes–, estamos en guerra, y eso es lo que se hace. –termino.

–Pero no de esa manera. – apoyo Ronald levantándose a un lado de su amigo. Hermione y Neville le siguieron poco después.

– ¡Ronald! – grito Molly un poco roja por tal falta de respeto. No es que no estuviera de acuerdo con su hijo, pero… ya hablaría con él después.

Todos miraron como los chicos se habían levantado en defensa del muchacho. Nadie lo vio raro, ¿o sí?

James quiso decir algo, pero se estaba sintiendo mal por lo que estaba por hacer. Sirius estaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, igual. Pero, debía de ser por el comentario de su sobrino.

 **Antes de que una de las tres maldiciones pudiera tocarlo, el chico movió su varita y un escudo color azul explotó alrededor de él, cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Los rayos rojos de las maldiciones impactaron contra la burbuja azul y simplemente se disolvieron.**

Todos los chicos, hasta Hermione, aunque más tarde lo negaría si alguien lo mencionara, junto con los adultos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Nadie, ni siquiera el más experimentado auror, que en ese caso era Alastor, podía hacer tal cosa como esa. Los chicos se sentaron de un sopetón, Damien tuvo que recordar que su silla estaba en el suelo, la segunda vez que lo intento, puesto que ya había terminado con un golpe en las sentaderas.

– ¿Esa… esa magia es posible? – pregunto Percy y Hermione, como si se tratase de una sola voz, a sus profesores presentes. Había curiosidad y una meta, aunque lo veían un poco imposible, para conseguir eso.

Albus asintió un poco ido. Ese chico debió de haber sido entrenado desde muy joven para que tuviera tal control de su magia. Y debió de haber sido entrenado a yugo y espada, para poseer tal disciplina. Miro a sus estudiantes, a los cuales se habían unido todos, si hasta la señorita Tonks lo miraba expectante.

–Sí, si es posible hacer tal poderosa magia, pero para lograrla tienes que poseer un control inigualable de tu magia, para poder manipularla con tal facilidad…– dijo. Su voz se perdió, nuevamente, en sus pensamientos.

Los gemelos Weasley juntaron sus cabezas y empezaron a habar con total rapidez, que era imposible saber que tramaban. Con un sentimiento de incertidumbre, decidieron dejarlo pasar.

Ron, Damien y Neville estaban, aun, con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. Se miraron entre ellos, sus pensamientos eran los mismo. Ellos querían hacer tal escudo.

Hermione estaba recordando todos los libros que hablaban sobre escudos, y en ninguno mencionaban una cosa tal. Frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando el libro. Tal vez podría, algún día, aprenderlo.

Ginny estaba un poco confundida, pero al igual que sus hermanos y amigos, estaba emocionada. Presentía que en algún momento lo podía aprender. Aunque ahora, solo parecía un sueño.

 **El muchacho enmascarado quitó su escudo y dio media vuelta para enfrentar a los tres sorprendidos Aurores. En los primeros segundos nada pasó. James miró los imposiblemente verdes ojos detrás de la máscara de plata que escaneaban a cada uno de los tres Aurores.**

Hermione, al igual que Albus y ahora también Severus fruncieron el ceño. Otra vez esa mención de los ojos verdes. ¿Por qué tanta importancia en el color de los ojos? ¿qué era lo que querían que averiguaran, o solo los querían confundir más de lo que ya estaban?

Nadie más se dio cuenta.

 **Cuando los ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna. Algo flasheó en los ojos del chico y James sintió su corazón dejar de latir por alguna razón que no entendía.**

– ¿Algo flasheó? – dijo Remus. Miro a sus dos amigos con confusión–. ¿qué creen que fue lo que sucedió? – pregunto más para ellos, que para los demás, pero como quiera miro a todos esperando que alguien diera una idea.

– No ha de ser nada, simplemente que habrá reconocido a un miembro de la orden. –dijo Moody para nada convencido. Sabía que no era el caso.

– Pero ¿y Kingsley y yo? – pregunto Sirius. Negó con la cabeza – Esto no es normal. Allí hay algo que no cuadra en toda la ecuación. – miro a sus compañeros.

Albus estaba aún más confundido con todo esto. Suspiro con frustración. Miro a Neville, sin ser muy obvio. Todo debía de reducirse a eso. A quien era el elegido para derrotar a Tom, pero aun no sabía el cómo se entrelazaba todos estos datos.

 **Fue como si el tiempo rápidamente acelerara después de eso. Antes de que James pudiera hacer algo más que parpadear, había sido lanzado por los aires.**

– ¡James/ Señor Potter/ Papá! – gritaron todos a una sola voz.

Lily apretó la mano de su esposo con fuerza y desesperación. Le miro con preocupación. Esto no podía estar pasando.

– Papá…– musito Damien. Todo en él denotaba miedo. El leer esto, hacía más real de que estaban leyendo algo que podía ocurrir. Su papá estaba bien, y todo lo malo lo iban a cambiar.

Sirius y Remus miraban a James con incertidumbre. Cuando habían leído el primer capítulo del libro de la otra dimensión, el sufrimiento que habían sentido había sido inimaginable, y eso que sabían que no les había sucedido a sus amigos, ellos estaban bien. Pero lo que estaban leyendo, eran hechos que iban a ocurrir. Negaron con la cabeza. No, no perderían a su amigo.

– ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! – grito Moody mirando a James–. Pensé que te había enseñado bien Potter. – le dijo mirándole fijamente – No te entrene para que te matara un crio. – cometo con voz demandante.

Todos los miraron con dagas en los ojos por tal comentario. Si hasta Dumbledore, y para sorpresa de muchos, bueno, solo de quien lo haya visto, y Snape le miraron mal. Ese tipo de comentarios, aun si es dirigido para Potter, estaban fuera de lugar.

–Lo cambiaremos. – dijo James dando una sonrisa reconfortante a sus amigos y compañeros–. Esto si lo podemos cambiar. – dijo con la voz un poco lúgubre. Nadie lo escucho.

 **Cayó al suelo completamente sorprendido y confundido por la manera en que había sido atacado. Se dio cuenta que había sido golpeado con un hechizo no verbal, además que había sido sin varita. No duró mucho tiempo en el suelo. Estaba de nuevo de pie con su varita en alto y lista para atacar. Miró a Kingsley y Sirius mandando otras dos maldiciones hacia el chico, las cuales fallaron el objetivo.**

– ¡Qué demonios! – grito Kingsley confundido y furioso. Sabía que era hijo de Voldemort y que muchos le habían advertido sobre el posible potencial del chico, pero eso de que ni siquiera haya podido acertar en el objetivo, o mínimo hacerle un simple rasguño, dañaba su ego. Soltó un suspiro para calmarse. Tonks, comprendiendo por lo que debió de haber pasado, le coloco su mano en el hombro.

Se escuchó un gruñido fuerte por toda la sala. Todos se giraron para ver a un furiosos Remus. Tenía la mirada fija en la mesa y las manos en puños. De ser posible, con su mirada, ya debió de haber hecho un gran agujero en ella.

– ¿Lunático? ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Sirius mientras lo tomaba del hombro.

–Si… no debe de ser nada. – dijo tratando de controlar el cómo salía su voz–. Continúa Canuto.

El heredero Black asintió. Nadie en la sala había entendido el motivo por el cambio de actitud, más que Dumbledore, a quien le brillaban los ojos, a Lily, la cual poseía una pequeña sonrisa, Y esta Hermione y Ginny, quienes miraban a una confundida Tonks con los ojos abiertos y unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja. La metamorfomaga sabía que más tarde le dirían.

Todos los hombres estaban con cara de confusión.

 **El chico se quitó de la trayectoria de las maldiciones y mandó otra hacia Sirius y Kingsley. James corrió hacia ellos tratando de acercarse lo más posible al duelo. Miró de reojo al Mortífago, Hunt, rápidamente buscando algo para cubrirse. Corrió hacia una de las ventanas, pero no pudo abrirla. El Príncipe Oscuro había bloqueado todas las puertas y ventanas detrás de él cuando había llegado.**

– ¡Muy bien chico! ¡Alerta permanente! – grito mirando a los aurores, con una mirada de: "Hay que ser precavidos"

–Sabes que ese chico no está de nuestro lado, ¿verdad? – pregunto Kingsley mirando a su jefe con el ceño fruncido. Aún seguía enfadado por lo leído anteriormente.

–Claro que lo sé, pero ha hecho un buen trabajo. – dijo. La mirada que tenía hizo que todos los aurores bajaran la vista. Si hasta los que no estaban, por el momento, en la historia. Contenía decepción de que un niño les estuviera ganando.

 **Hunt miró alrededor tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera usar para romper el vidrio y tal vez poder escapar. La atención de James volvió hacia sus amigos que seguían luchando contra el Príncipe Oscuro.**

Sirius no dejo que Moody gritara su ya conocida frase. Continúo leyendo.

 **Kingsley atacó al chico mientras Sirius enviaba una rápida cadena de tres maldiciones hacia el muchacho.**

Las mujeres contuvieron el aliento.

Todo el género masculino estaba inclinado hacia adelante con expectación. Los chicos, por alguna razón, no querían que le sucediera nada malo, pero querían ver que era lo que iba a suceder. Damien por un lado estaba ansioso de que su padre llevara a cabo su trabajo, pero no quería que saliese lastimado el Príncipe… este Harry.

Dumbledore estaba evaluando al muchacho. Su atención estaba muy puesta en las acciones del chico. Tenía que ponerlo de su lado, un cometido que sabía no iba a ser nada fácil.

 **El chico desvió dos de ellas y se agacho para evitar la tercera con mucha facilidad. Antes de que Kingsley pudiera llegar hasta él, el chico se giró y le propino una fantástica patada directo al pecho de Kingsley mandando volar al alto y fuerte Auror en dirección opuesta.**

Kingsley se levantó exaltado de su silla.

Todos lo miraron con preocupación, sabían que aún no pasaba nada, pero esperaba que no estuviera lastimado.

La sala se quedó muda. Jamás hubieran pensado que él, especialmente él, saliera herido y mucho menos por un niño. Sobre todo, cuando ellos lo superaban cinco a uno, seis si contaban al mortífago, él cual no hacía nada para defenderse o tratar de no morir.

–Es solo un niño! – dijo alterado. Su rostro estaba rojo y estaba comenzando a respirar. Tenía que empezar a calmarse. Este capítulo no le estaba haciendo ningún bien. Suspiro.

No había nadie que no estuviera mirándolo con extrañeza.

–Shacklebolt, siéntate y compórtate maduro. – dijo Moody. Jamás habían visto ese comportamiento en él. Kingsley era muy recatado, muy serio. El porte y la actitud del auror era lo que más lo caracterizaban, era extraño verlo así.

–Lo siento, no sé lo que me sucede, pero el saber que un niño nos está venciendo, me pone iracundo. – dijo en un suspiro. Todos los adultos asentían con entendimiento. A nadie le caería bien que un chico los venciera y más cuando había diferencia de número y el chico era el de menor cantidad.

 **James mandó un "** _ **Stupefy**_ **" al muchacho, pero él simplemente se hizo a un lado para evitarlo como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo. En lugar de atacar a James, el muchacho envió un hechizo hacia Sirius.**

– _ **Incendio! –**_ **James miró con horror como el dobladillo de las ropas de Sirius comenzó a incendiarse.**

– **Sirius! – gritó James,**

– ¡Sirius! – gritaron James y Remus mientras lo miraban con preocupación. Damien y Lily estaban en la misma situación. La verdad es que todos, excluyendo a Snape, lo miraban con nerviosismo. No querían que le pasara nada. Primero James, luego Kingsley y ahora Sirius. Esto no podía terminar nada bien.

El ojigris para calmar a todos continúo leyendo. Había leído un pequeño párrafo y sabía que no le iba a pasar nada.

 **pero su amigo calmadamente apago el fuego con un movimiento de su varita.**

Todos suspiraron con alivio. Sirius les miro con una sonrisa. Se sentía querido por esas muestran que se veían hacía él.

 **Kingsley se las había arreglado para volver a ponerse de pie y no tardó en atacar al chico.**

– _ **Petrificus Totalus!**_ **– lanzó el Auror con su profunda voz. Una vez más, el escucho azul apareció u cubrió al chico, protegiéndolo, James estaba asombrado. Nunca antes había visto un escudo hacer eso. Para entonces, el sonido del duelo había llamado la atención de Liam y Nathan. Lucían sorprendidos al principio cuando miraron quien era contra el que luchaban sus colegas, pero sabían que no había tiempo para preguntas. Fueron contra el chico enmascarado mandando hechizos de desarme contra él.**

 **El chico giró y se quitó del camino de las maldiciones antes de contra atacar. Movió su varita hacia Liam y el Auror fue lanzado por los aires antes de estrellarse dolorosamente contra la pared.**

– _ **Diffindo!**_ **– el chico envió el hechizo hacia Nathan. Una profunda herida apareció en el torso del hombre haciendo que tirara su varita y se encogiera abrazándose a sí mismo. Cayó al suelo con un grito de dolor.**

–Pobre Nathan. – mascullo Tonks con una mueca de preocupación. Remus desvió la vista. Todos los compañeros del joven auror asintieron. Si hasta el hombre lobo sentía cierta pena, pero sus celos estaban ganando y hasta deseaba que le doliera mucho.

 **Kingsley, Sirius, Liam y James atacaron al mismo tiempo al chico. Sus cuatro hechizos fallaron al chocar contra el escudo azul del chico. Quitando su escudo por un instante, el chico apunto el techo con su varita.**

– _ **Confringo! –**_ **el rayo pego en las tuberías que sobresalían del techo. Con un fuerte sonido de ruptura, las tuberías de metal se rompieron y cayeron al suelo. Los cuatro Aurores se lanzaron fuera del camino de los enormes pedazos de metal mientras caían ruidosamente al suelo.**

Hermione, los tres hijos Weasley mayores y Tonks miraron con extrañeza eso. No es que los demás no estuvieran prestando atención, pero estaban tan enfocados en indignarse que el chico les estuviera ganando que no veían las pistas que había.

El chico, hijo del mayor asesino de la historia, no había lanzado ninguna maldición que causara nada más que unas simples heridas. Con el poder que demostraba tener era de esperarse que con un simple movimiento de varita los matara o para el mejor caso, simplemente, los noqueara.

Siguieron escuchando sin intervenir.

 **James se sentó a tiempo para ver al muchacho enmascarado agarrar a Hunt por el cuello de su túnica y tirando de el para alejarlo de la ventana. El chico lanzó al Mortífago al suelo. Hunt comenzó a alejarse del chico con miedo cuando el muchacho arremetió contra él.**

– _ **Expelliarmus!**_ **– Liam envió la maldición, pero fallo en el intento de desarme cuando el chico envió la maldición lejos de él con un simple movimiento. Kingsley, Sirius y Liam llamaron la atención del chico dejando tiempo para que Hunt se alejara e intentara escapar. Mientras los tres Aurores luchaban fieramente contra el muchacho enmascarado, James se lanzó hacia el Mortífago, quien trataba de romper el cristal de la ventana con su pie, pero no estaba teniendo mucha suerte. James agarró al hombre y lo miró fijamente.**

– **¡Si quieres vivir, te sugiero que vengas conmigo! – dijo James. Los ojos de Hunt miraron la batalla entre el Príncipe Oscuro y los Aurores. Abatido se giró de nuevo a James– nosotros queremos arrestarte, él quiere matarte. ¡Elige!**

–No tiene muchas opciones. Pero no funcionara Potter. – mascullo Severus.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto algo indignado James. El pocionista simplemente negó con la cabeza.

A todos les lleno incertidumbre. Una parte de ellos estaban de acuerdo con Snape. Eso no podía ser tan fácil, pero ya lo tenían, ¿qué podía ocurrir? ¿qué podía hacer el chico para detener a James?

Se relajaron. Su presentimiento era algo tonto. Nada iba a suceder.

 **Eso pareció sacarlo de su shock provocado por el pánico y rápidamente se puso de pie. James lo agarró del cuello de su túnica y corrió hacia la salida. Él sabía que la casa tenía un escucho anti– aparición, lo había sentido antes de entrar al edificio. Debían encontrar una forma de abrir las puertas para poder salir de ahí. James casi llegaba a la puerta cuando escuchó un hechizo que no le era familiar.**

– _ **Adflicto Corporis!**_ **– un terrible grito lleno de dolor lo hizo detenerse y darse vuelta.**

– ¿Qué demonios? – preguntaron/exclamaron todos–. Pensé que no sabía el hechizo. – dijo Molly mirando a todos.

–Jamás dijeron eso. Simplemente decían que no estaba muy concentrado para hacerlo, pero al parecer ya no es el caso. Ya lo sabe. – murmuro Snape.

– ¿A quién le lanzo el hechizo? – pregunto Lily y Minerva a una sola voz. Todos se removieron incomodos. No habían llegado a esa conclusión.

Presentían que a James no era, porque él estaba lejos, retirándose con el mortífago, pero aún quedaban cuatro personas allí adentro.

 **Se giró para mirar a Liam en el suelo tomando su pierna con ambas manos y soltando quejidos de dolor. No era difícil darse cuenta de que su pierna estaba rota.**

Hubo varias muecas de horror y los pensamientos en general iban en contra de la existencia de tal hechizo.

 **Kingsley estaba completamente inconsciente tendido en el suelo, lo que dejaba a Sirius solo.**

El auror de color coloco su cabeza en la mesa con cansancio. No solo un niño había logrado lo que muchos no, si no que ahora había dejado a su compañero solo. Bufo con desesperación e indignación.

 **James miró mientras Sirius se las arreglaba para someter al chico, había puesto sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho como si quisiera sofócalo.**

– **¡Ya te tengo, niño! – río Sirius.**

–Felicidades Canuto/Sirius! – gritaron todos con alegría. Por fin habían logrado vencer al niñato ese. Hubo un suspiro de alivio. Ya todo iba a estar bien. Sirius había dejado de leer para recibir las felicitaciones con alegría.

–Por fin vamos a ponerlo en prisión junto a su padre. – dijeron los aurores. Hubo un nudo en el estómago para la familia Potter, Sirius y Remus.

Hermione miro a Ron, quien no entendía nada, con atención. Eso no tenía sentido. Mientras todos se ocupaban en celebrar una banal "victoria", ella se quedó pensando.

–No creo que sea tan fácil. – comento callando a todos en el instante. Se ruborizo un poco al verse en vuelta en la atención.

– ¿Qué quiere decir señorita Granger? – pregunto McGonagall mirándola con la mirada firme. Albus Dumbledore le miraba sobre las gafas. Snape solo estaba escuchando, no le dirigió una mirada. Si hasta Moody tenía ambos ojos puestos en ella.

Ron abrió los ojos al entender. Asintió de acuerdo con su amiga.

–Hermione tiene razón. No puede ser tan sencillo que lo atrapen y lo manden a la cárcel. – continuo. Ahora lo miraban a él, quien se puso del mismo color que su cabello–. No sé por qué, pero creo que los libros tratan sobre él. Es al único que le han puesto tanta atención y apenas llevamos cinco capítulos. – dijo. Hermione lo miro con una sonrisa, que, para risa de sus hermanos lo sonrojo más de ser posible.

–Pero ya Sirius lo atrapo. Si fue sencillo. – comunico, lo obvio, este Kingsley aferrado. Nadie sabía que pensar.

Albus Dumbledore se quedó pensando. Lo que habían dicho sus estudiantes tenía sentido. Pero de que les serviría conocer la historia del tal Harry.

Todos los jóvenes decidieron permanecer callados. Ginny y Hermione se miraron con los ojos en blanco. Para los hombres debe de ser muy difícil aceptar que han sido vencidos cuando ellos lo superaban y más por un chico. Siempre los subestimaban, aunque ellas también deducían que se trataba de su honor de hombre embarrado en el suelo. Las mujeres grandes también tenían la misma expresión que las chicas. Esto era más por su orgullo herido.

–Continúa Sirius. Vamos a ver quién tiene razón. – comento Lily.

El ojigris tomo el libro y se dispuso a leer. Hizo una mueca involuntaria al leer para sí mismo lo que venía a continuación.

 **El chico no lucho, en lugar de eso, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás estrellándola contra el rostro de Sirius. Con un quejido de dolor Sirius lo soltó dando un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras la sangre fluía por su nariz rota. El chico se giró y estrello su puño contra la cabeza de Sirius. Sirius cayó al suelo gruñendo de dolor.**

 **Antes de que el chico pudiera hacer algo más, Sirius lo pateó atinándole a su pierna y provocando que cayera al suelo. Sirius se las arregló para ponerse de pie y tomó al chico. James no esperó a ver si Sirius tenia éxito. Tenía que sacar a Hunt fuera de ahí.**

–Bien Potter. Primero está la misión. – dijo Moody golpeando el piso con su bastón.

James hizo una mueca. Primero estaba su amigo, pero al parecer su empeño en conocer la ubicación de Voldemort era muy fuerte.

 **James tomó al estúpido y tembloroso hombre y se dirigió hacia la puerta, estaba cerrada, pero James se las arregló para desbloquearla con un hechizo. La puerta hizo un pequeño sonido al abrirse y James corrió hacia afuera trayendo a Hunt con él.**

 **Apenas si habían dado un par de pasos lejos de la casa cuando James escucho las puertas abrirse detrás de él. Siguió corriendo junto con Hunt, si pudiera llegar fuera del campo entonces podría aparecerse fuera de ahí con Hunt. James estaba casi en el límite del campo cuando sintió un hechizo pasar rozando junto a él y golpear a Hunt en la espalda. Hunt cayó pesadamente al suelo. James se paralizo temiendo que el hombre hubiese sido golpeado con la maldición asesina. Con una mirada confirmo que el Mortífago seguía con vida.**

Todos soltaron la respiración que no sabían estaban conteniendo.

 **El chico se aproximó casi con calma y se detuvo a unos cuantos metros. James se paró frente a Hunt para bloquear los hechizos que pudiera lanzarle. A primera vista el chico lucía completamente tranquilo, pero con una mirada más profunda James pudo ver que el chico estaba enojado, muy enojado.**

–Esto no va a terminar bien. – dijeron la mayoría. James trago grueso, mientras su familia casi tenía el alma en un hilo.

 **Su cuerpo estaba rígido, la varita tan fuertemente sujeta por su puño que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Los ojos verdes detrás de la máscara plateada estaban fijos en James y de nuevo, James sintió una fuerte descarga recorrer todo su cuerpo.**

Ahora ya no solo eran Albus, Snape, Hermione y Percy las únicas personas a quienes se les hacía extraño esa observación. Remus Lupin frunció el ceño con confusión y análisis. ¿Por qué James se fijaba mucho en los ojos del muchacho? Eso no era algo normal, al menos no para él. Miro alrededor y noto la mirada de cuatro personas quienes, quiso suponer él, habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

Abrió la boca para poner las cartas sobre la mesa, cuando se encontró con los ojos azules de su antiguo director, quien negó con la cabeza. Remus cerro la boca, pero le miro con la promesa de que iba a poner en voz alta su conclusión.

– **El hombre es mío– hablo el chico con una voz fría– él no es asunto tuyo. Quítate del camino.**

 **James se estremeció. Había algo acerca de ese chico, algo en su voz que hacía que el cabello de su nuca se erizara. El sentimiento de familiaridad era tan fuerte que lo estaba sacando se sus sentidos.**

Una nueva ronda de miradas confusas se propago por la sala. Esto se ponía cada vez más raro.

 **Con dificultad, James levanto su escudo y se paró desafiante, protegiendo a Hunt.**

– **No dejaré que lo mates– aclaró, el chico inclinó la cabeza en señal de confusión.**

– **Vaya, ¿desde cuándo los Aurores protegen a los Mortífagos? – preguntó el chico.**

– **Desde que los Mortífagos comenzaron a asesinarse entre ellos mismos– respondió James. El chico rechino sus dientes, aun con la máscara cubriendo su expresión, James sabía que estaba furioso.**

– ¡Él no es un mortífago! – grito Damien sorprendiendo a todos. El pequeño niño estaba mirando a su padre con furia. El por qué nadie lo sabía, pero la devoción con que pronuncio las palabras era algo sorprendente.

–Damy. – exclamo Lily mirándole con reproche, aunque una parte de ella también quería gritarle a james por decir tal cosa, aunque aún no hubiera sucedido.

–Lo siento papá, pero… – se quedó mudo sin saber que decir. Tomo asiento a un lado de sus amigos, quienes le miraban con reconforte.

Sirius, para alivianar la tensión, continúo leyendo. Lo cual no servía de mucho que digamos.

– **Yo no soy ningún sucio Mortífago! – exclamó el chico. Las palabras sorprendieron a James, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de responder ya que el chico había girado su varita justo al terminar de pronunciar la última palabra mandado a James hacia atrás.**

 **James aterrizó en el duro suelo con un doloroso golpe y no pudo moverse por un instante. Lucho para volver a ponerse de pie y se giró para ver al Príncipe Oscuro dirigir su varita hacia Hunt, quien seguía en el suelo suplicando por su vida.**

– **No! ¡No, por favor, por favor, tenga piedad! – suplicó. El chico apuntó y murmuró las palabras de la maldición asesina.**

– _ **Avada Kedavra! –**_

Todos ahogaron un grito.

Albus Dumbledore tenía su mirada llena de tristeza. Sabía que ese niño fue criado para ser como su padre, pero aún tenía la esperanza de enseñarle de que tenía muchas más opciones que simplemente seguir las ideologías de su padre. Suspiro.

Minerva se llevó una mano al pecho. El solo imaginar la escena de un joven, quien pudo ser su estudiante en otras circunstancias, asesinando, le hacía poseer una mueca. No es como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. En el paso de los años que llevaba enseñando, había visto a mucho de sus estudiantes convertirse en asesinos, pero sin saber motivo, el saber que ese chico, a quien no conocía, había matado a sangre fría, le hacía preocuparse demasiado.

Todas las madres negaron con la cabeza tratando de borrar esa imagen que habían formado en la cabeza. No querían aceptar que un niño, quien podía tener la edad de sus hijos, había sido un asesino. Un escalofrió les recorrió, sobre todo a Lily. Sacudieron la cabeza para despejarse.

Moody podía ser una persona fría, cuando quería, y sin tacto, pero hasta él se había sorprendido la manera tan fría con la que el chico había lanzado la maldición. Con sus años como auror había visto a muchos mortífagos matar a amigos, niños y cualquier persona que estuviera en sus ideales, pero, aun así, hasta al más frio de los mortífagos, que en este caso era Lestrange, jamás habían lanzado la maldición con tal naturalidad. Parecía como si hubiera crecido con esa maldición en su vida. Gruño para sacar ese sentimentalismo.

Los que eran padres, e incluyendo a Sirius y Remus, quienes habían estado presente en la vida de Damien, miraron el libro con incredulidad. No entendían como eso podía ocurrir. A James no le interesaba el haber fallado en la misión. No es que fuera desconsiderado el no resentir la muerte de ese hombre, pero él se buscó su destino al desafiar a Voldemort, y haberse unido a él. Lo que nadie de ellos entendía era como había sucedido eso. Ni siquiera ellos mismos, alguna vez, habían lanzado esa maldición. No se consideraban unos santos, pero eso era el colmo. Ellos iban en pro de la vida. James se estremeció el tan solo pensar en lo que el chico había hecho. Aun cuando fuere hijo de Voldemort, ese hecho aún le molestaba, jamás considero que tuviera tanta frialdad en él.

Los chicos tenían lágrimas en los ojos. No eran ocasionadas por miedo. Simplemente no entendían los motivos. Conocían quien era el padre del chico, pero…. Negaron con la cabeza. Damien tenía el puño cerrado sobre la mesa y miraba la madera con sumo interés. Neville respiraba para calmarse. Él jamás se sentiría con la capacidad de, ni siquiera escuchar esa maldición. Los gemelos se encontraban serios mirándose entre ellos. No había momento en el que no se entendieran, pero esta vez, por más que no dejaban de mirarse, jamás comprenderían el motivo de asesinar. Ronald miraba a Hermione, quien se estaba mordiendo el labio. El pequeño pelirrojo le tomo la mano y la apretó con reconforte. Entendía lo que estaba pensando, una parte de ellos, estaba empezando a sentir una familiaridad con el chico. Como si lo hubieran conocido en una ocasión o como si lo fueran a conocer, pero no podían digerir el hecho de lo que había pasado con el mortífago. Ginny estaba abrazándose a sí misma. Siempre había sido sobreprotegida, algunas veces por ser la única mujer de seis hermanos y otra por ser la más pequeña. Jamás había visto los horrores que fuera de su casa sucedían. No decía que no conociera lo que ocurría, pero jamás se imaginaria que fuese tan difícil de pensar. Respiro.

Snape trataba de alejar de su mente a las personas que había matado. En ese tiempo era un fiel seguidor del más grande asesino y lo que hacía lo cometía para complacerle. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, y aun hoy en día tenia cargo de consciencia. No aceptaba el hecho de que había asesinado a personas inocentes que solamente defendían sus ideales y el ser libres. El ver que Harry lo hacía como si lanzara un hechizo de levitación o para hacer bromas le daba de que preocuparse. Pensar eso lo dejo mudo. Si podía lanzar tal hechizo con tal facilidad, ¿Por qué no ha lanzado la maldición hacia los aurores? Es como si solo quisiese matar a su objetivo. Estaba empezado a pensar, que, si los aurores no se hubieran metido en su camino, nadie hubiese resultado herido. Llegar a esa conclusión le sonaba lo más irreal posible.

Sirius continúo leyendo.

 **James ahogo un grito cuando vio el rayo verde salir de la punta de la varita del chico y darle a Hunt justo entre medio de los ojos. Hunt colapso hacia el suelo, incluso a la distancia a la que estaba James podía ver que Hunt estaba definitivamente muerto. El enojo cruzo el cuerpo de James cuando miro al chico caminar lejos del cuerpo como si nada hubiese pasado. En unos segundos, James estaba bloqueando el camino del chico y apuntaba su varita hacia él.**

– **¡Apártate de mi camino, Potter! – gruño el chico.**

– **¡Yo no lo creo! – soltó James. El chico era realmente sorprendente. Había podido contra cinco Aurores él solo, matado a una persona y no tenía ni un solo rasguño. James aun no podía creer que la fuerza que lo había mandado al otro lado del terreno hubiese salido de él.**

James Potter noto como todos lo miraban, desde estupefacción hasta la incredulidad. Tomo un ligero color rosa.

– ¡Ey! Que solo estoy señalando lo obvio. Aun y cuando nos cueste decirlo, hay que admitir que fue sorprendente. Mira que técnicamente vencernos. – se encogió de hombros un poco abochornado.

Nadie pudo contradecir tal observación. Que un muchacho los haya vencido sin salir con, mínimo, un rasguño era algo sorprendente.

– **Muévete Potter!**

– **¡Muéveme tu, pequeño pedazo de mierda! – algo cambio en los ojos del chico. Metió su varita en el bolsillo y camino hacia James. James estaba completamente confundido. "¿** _ **Por qué guardo su varita?"**_ **se preguntó.**

Moody se vio tentado en decir su ya muy conocida frase, pero guardo silencio. No entendía el porqué de la actitud del chico. Esto lo estaba confundiendo mucho.

– **Como quieras– dijo el chico con voz tranquila. Con un movimiento de su mano, James fue lanzado por los aires nuevamente y aterrizo dolorosamente sobre su espalda. James apretó los dientes cuando el dolor invadió su espalda. Ignoro el dolor lo mejor que pudo y se puso de pie para ver al chico moverse rumbo al borde del campo anti– aparición. James lo apunto con su varita, no podía dejar que escapara.**

Damien miro a su padre con incertidumbre. Una parte de él quería que su padre lograra su objetivo, pero otra quería que dejara que el chico se fuese. Presentía que no iba a terminar muy bien que digamos eso. Sospechaba que podía terminar herido.

Hermione, Neville, Ron y Ginny le dieron una sonrisa de reconforte. Entendían la preocupación que en el momento estaban sintiendo.

– **¡** _ **Stupefy!**_ **– gritó James, pero el chico simplemente se agacho para esquivar el hechizo. James apunto de nuevo, pero algo vino volando hacia él y le dio a su brazo derecho. James tomo aire pesadamente y su varita cayó al suelo con un leve traqueteo. Parpadeo por la sorpresa de ver sangre, corría desde el corte en su antebrazo hacia abajo por su mano. Algo había cortado su brazo. Sabía que no había sido un hechizo ya que de verdad había sentido algo afilado cortar su brazo.**

Sirius hizo una mueca y miro a su amigo.

–Lo siento. – dijo con preocupación. Nadie entendió porque se disculpaba. Nadie más que Snape, pero Sirius no estaba del todo correcto. No dijo nada.

–No entiendo canuto. – dijo James mirándole con una ceja levantada.

–Sé que yo no hice nada, pero mi prima fue quien le enseño el uso de esos cuchillos. – dijo con un gesto indescifrable en el rostro.

James le dio una mirada de que no se preocupara. Toco su hombro y le indico que continuará, que todo estaba bien. Sirius asintió.

 **Rápidamente James tomo su varita del suelo y se concentró en el chico. Podría investigar lo que había pasado después, ahora tenía que capturar al Príncipe Oscuro. Aun con el dolor en su espalda y brazo, apunto y disparó hacia el chico.**

– **¡** _ **Sorupto!**_ **– siseo y un proyectil amarillo salió de su varita y le dio al muchacho cerca del hombro. Un corte apareció del cual salió una delgada línea de sangre haciéndose camino bajando por el brazo del chico. El muchacho tomó su brazo y gruño de dolor. James miró al chico buscar entre sus ropas y rápidamente se preparó para enviar otra maldición hacia el muchacho.**

 **Antes de que James pudiese disparar otra maldición, sintió que las palabras morían en su garganta. James dejo caer su varita y se tomó el cuello cuando sintió un terrible dolor apoderarse de él nublándole la visión por unos segundos.**

– ¡NO! – grito Lily poniéndose de pie y yendo a refugiarse en su esposo, al cual reviso con detenimiento. No podía perder a nadie más.

James se quedó mudo en su asiento, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su llorosa esposa. Noto la mirada de Sirius, el cual parecía no estar para nada bien.

–Lo cambiaremos. Eso no ocurrirá, iremos con más personas cuando eso suceda. – dijo Remus mirando a sus amigos, los cuales en lo que relataba el texto estaban heridos, con preocupación. El no dejaría que nada les sucediera.

Sirius asintió reconfortándose ante las palabras de su amigo. Para la otra iban a estar preparados y eso no ocurriría. No permitiría que eso sucediera.

Tomo el libro con las manos temblorosas. Desecho las propuestas de sus compañeros sobre que dejara de leer y que alguien más lo hiciera... necesitaba estar ocupado en algo, sino lo hacía podía volverse loco de desesperación.

 **James podía sentir la tibia sangre correr por sus dedos hacia sus ropas. Todo el lado izquierdo del cuello de James dolía horriblemente. El pecho de James le dolía mientras luchaba por tomar aliento.**

 **Cayo de rodillas y con ambas manos alrededor del cuello en un intento de hacer que la sangre dejara de salir. Todo a su alrededor parecía ir en cámara lenta mientras caía hacia adelante. Forzó sus ojos a permanecer abiertos y trató de pedir ayuda, llamar a Sirius, pero ningún sonido se escuchó.**

La voz el ojigris estaba cargada de odio. Algunos se estremecieron ante el tono.

 **Justo frente a él, medio escondido por el pasto, estaba un pequeño objeto de metal. Era algo que nunca había visto antes. Era pequeño, hecho de metal y con cuatro filosas puntas. Lucía como un cuchillo especial o algo parecido. Estaba manchado de sangre. James se dio cuenta de que era su sangre. Eso era lo que el Príncipe Oscuro había utilizado para atacarlo. Su brazo y cuello habían sido cortados por esos cuchillos. Ni siquiera había visto al muchacho lanzárselos. Había visto al chico buscar entre su ropa, pero lo demás estaba muy borroso. James pudo escuchar gritos a la distancia, pero no podía entender lo que decían, su mundo se llenó de oscuridad y después no supo más.**

–Solo espero que haya llegado a tiempo. Nunca nos hemos separado, y cuando lo hacemos sucede esto. – mascullo Sirius mientras cerraba el libro con fuerza.

–Sabía que me amabas Canuto, es bueno confirmarlo. – dijo James tratando de aligerar el ambiente. No funciono, y solo logro que se ganara unas miradas fulminantes.

–No tiene gracia. – dijo Lily y Remus con voz seca.

– ¿Por qué no lo mato? – pregunto Hermione. Levanto las manos al sentir la mirada de su amigo Damien–. No me malentiendan. Estoy feliz de que no haya pasado nada, pero… solo lo dejo que se desangrara allí con la posibilidad de que alguien podía ir a salvarlo, puesto que no mato a ninguno de los acompañantes, simplemente los dejo herido o inconscientes. Eso es lo que no entiendo. – dijo Hermione mirándoles a todos.

–Muy bien deducida señorita Granger. – murmuro Albus perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Toda la sala estaba en silencio.

Una luz empezó a emitirse del espejo, el cual atrajo la atención de todos.

– " _Orden del fénix, un gusto hablar con ustedes nuevamente" –_ dijo la voz del chico que se había retirado a por su hijo. Lily, inconscientemente, sonrió al escuchar la voz.

– "Han terminado de leer dos capítulos y sé que no fueron de lo más relajantes, pero tenemos una advertencia…" – continuo la única mujer del trio.

– "Los próximos capítulos serán más estresantes y se enteraran de una verdad que lastimara a muchos…" – dijo el tercero con la voz un poco lúgubre.

– "No nos quedaremos a hablar con ustedes más tiempo, volveremos cuando acaben de leer un capitulo que está por llegar… Actúen con sabiduría. Adiós" – terminaron los tres con voz firme.

La luz desapareció.

Los nervios estaban gobernando el lugar. Nadie quería seguir leyendo. Querían simplemente cerrar el libro y fingir que esto jamás había sucedido, pero no podían. Una parte de ellos, sabían que lo que estaban por descubrir podía alterar la balanza. Lo que no sabían era si les convendría el final.

– ¿Quién quiere leer? – pregunto Sirius ofreciendo el libro. Lo coloco en medio.

Nadie se movió. Miraron el libro como si se tratase de algo que iba a explotarles en la cara en cualquier momento.

Hubo un suspiro y vieron a quien lo lanzo.

–Yo lo hare. – levanto la mano la menor de las pelirrojas. Molly vio a su hija con debate. No quería que lo hiciera, pero no tampoco podía impedirlo.

Sirius le tendió el objeto y lo soltó como si fuese radioactivo. Sus manos temblaban, aun, por la preocupación de su amigo, de su hermano.

–Bien, el capítulo se llama…– dijo Ginny mientras miraba el titulo con alivio. El cual empezó a esparcirse. La matriarca Weasley agradeció la suerte que poseía su única hija.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los Review.**

 **Esyaba:** Si, entiendo lo que quieres decir acerca de que cuando aparece Harry pierde todo el sentido, porque si se pone a Harry en peligro de muerte, no nos emocionamos lo mismo, puesto que sabemos que no le paso nada. Pero no te preocupes, porque cuando tenga que aparecer, te encantara. Bueno eso espero. Saludos.

 **CassioBlack:** Gracias por tu apoyo y que te tomes la molestia de leer mi historia. Nos leemos. Espero no tardar demasiado.

 **Daughter of Ares 74 77:** Me alegra que te encante la historia que llevo a cabo. Tú también eres mi persona favorita (xD). Nos estamos leyendo. Saludos.

 **La otaku que lee libros:** Me alegro que te hayas pasado a leer mi historia. Y gracias por tener tu apoyo mi amica. Sé que puedo contar contigo para todo… Awww, sabes que ¿ti amo? Si no lo sabes, pues ahora lo sabes… jhajhajha te quiero.

 **Riruka:** Entiendo tu problema con eso de recordar contraseñas. Yo soy un asco en eso. Mi contraseña la tengo escrita por todas partes, bueno solo las iniciales, porque tengo la memoria de mi amado Neville. Sé que fui horrible con eso de no poner los nombres del trio, pero tengo una idea con Lily que quiero llevar a cabo y si pongo el nombre de su hijo, ella estaría tan embobada por conocerlo que no me saldría mi idea. Pero no te preocupes, cuando pase mi idea, hare que se enteren de sus ideas. Saludos.

 **Lumus máxima:** si, a mí también me gusta la idea de que Harry sea una persona con la sabiduría al tope. Después de todo, con lo que ha vivido no se podría esperar menos. Yo también quisieran que fuesen más largos, pero los capítulos de mi estimada Kurinoone son cortos, y aun poniendo dos, apenas y se hace mucha extensión. Por otra parte, me alegro que te guste la historia. Besos.

 **Yael Bones:** Saludos para ti también. Y muchas gracias por pasarte por mi historia. Nos leemos.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Lamento la tardanza. Me gustaría sacar una gran excusa para haberme tardado casi cuatro meses, pero no la tengo. Ahorita mi trabajo me está absorbiendo, y en mis ratos libres estoy escribiendo y, obviamente, cuando me llega la inspiración.

Bueno. Aquí les tengo dos capítulos más de la historia. Déjenme decir que ya estoy comenzando con los otros dos capítulos, así que espero por Dios, Merlín y todos los dioses que no me tarde en actualizar.

Posdata: ¿Merezco Review? Jhajhajha.

 _Nos leemos._

 _Saludos_

 _Addio._

 **CecyBlack**


	7. Capítulo 6: ¡¡¿Esto es una mentira!

La historia y trilogía de **"The Darkness Within"** pertenece a la autora **Kurinoone** , quien me ha dado el permiso para utilizarla.

El crédito a la traducción de la historia **"The Darkness Within"** es para la autora **Nymphadora Tonks,** quien también me ha dado autorización de usarla.

Como bien sabemos y aunque me duela en el alma la saga de Harry Potter es propiedad de la increíble **J. K. Rowling** , la trama es solamente mía, yo solo juego con los personajes de dichas autoras.

Me gustaría decirles una excelente razón por la cual he tardado en actualizar, pero aparte de mi excesiva tarea en la escual y mi interminable trabajo, no encuentro otra razón.

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Este capítulo esta dedicado a un amigo especial: Anonimus Maximus. Sabes que te quiero mucho :* Jajajaja

* * *

—Bien, el capítulo se llama…— dijo Ginny mientras miraba el titulo con alivio. El cual empezó a esparcirse. La matriarca Weasley agradeció la suerte que poseía su única hija—. **Hogwarts.**

Todos los jóvenes aplaudieron alegre al escuchar el nombre de su escuela preferida. No es como si fueran parciales, puesto que era la única escuela en la que habían estado.

Los adultos suspiraron y hasta pudieron estirarse en sus asientos. Presentían que, mínimo, este capítulo no estaría tan fuerte. Que al menos tendrían un poco de paz con la cual relajarse.

Los profesores, menos Snape quien puso los ojos en blanco, sonrieron por el entusiasmo de sus alumnos, pero si hasta los que ya habían abandonado la escuela estaban en las mismas condiciones, entiéndase, los merodeadores.

Cuando todo se hubo calmado, la pequeña pelirroja comenzó.

 **—Esto es simplemente tan injusto! — se quejó Damien. Estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, desayunando con sus compañeros Gryffindors, pero su inusual mal humor no lo dejaba disfrutarlo.**

A Damien se le hizo extraño escuchar su nombre en el libro. Si, ya lo habían mencionado, pero no había salido diciendo ningún diálogo. Se removió algo incómodo. No era nada grato que tus padres y tus maestros estuvieran escuchando lo que puedes decir o piensas de ellos o aun peor, las travesuras que tienes planeado hacer. La bronca que se le puede echar encima con sus padres, o el incremento de odio que puede recibir de su profesor "favorito".

Miro a su amiga, prestando atención a la lectura, y rogando en su interior que todo esto acabara lo más pronto posible.

 **—Lo sé, eso apesta amigo, pero ¿qué puedes hacer? — dijo Ron antes de tomar media docena de panques y ponerlos en su plato, lo lleno de miel hasta el tope.**

La familia y los amigos de Ron se rieron ante la descripción de la alimentación del varón más pequeño de la familia Weasley.

La risa se esparció por la sala. El rojo se convirtió en el color predominante en Ronald.

—Se ve que en el futuro no vas a cambiar mucho Ronnie. — dijeron los gemelos Weasley a una sola voz.

Se escucharon unas risas provenientes del espejo, lo que ocasiono que aumentaran en el salón.

—Ginny, por favor continua. — suplico a su hermana menor, quien seguía riendo descontroladamente. ¡Si hasta su madre y la profesora McGonagall no podían controlarse!

Los únicos que permanecían recatados eran Ojoloco, algo que Ron agradeció. Hubiera encontrado perturbador que él se estuviera riendo; Snape, lo cual no era nada raro, aunque podía notar un pequeño brillo burlón. Si, Snape no perdería la oportunidad de burlarse. Y la última persona era… Hermione. Ron le agradeció con la mirada.

Ginny decidió compadecerse de él y continuo.

 **—No puedo creer que me lo voy a perder! — continuo Damien— esperé semanas para ir a la final de la Copa Mundial. ¡Papá me prometió que vendría por mí y ahora decide no presentarse! Digo, ni siquiera una lechuza diciendo que se cancelaba.**

Damien miro con una media sonrisa a su padre, sus ojos estaban preocupados al recordar lo sucedido en los capítulos anteriores.

—Bueno, pues ahora comprendo el porqué de la falta, aunque no me gusta mucho. — dijo con la voz un poco lúgubre. Apartó la mirada de su padre y la enfocó en el libro. A nadie le gustaría enterarse de esa forma de lo que posiblemente le puede ocurrir a un ser querido.

Suspiro y sin dejar que nadie dijera nada continuo con la lectura.

 **—Sigues quejándote por eso Damien? En serio, es solo un juego. Tu padre tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, ¿sabes? — dijo Hermione mientras ella y Ginny se sentaban enseguida de Ron y Damien.**

—¡Solo un juego! — gritaron todos los fanáticos del Quidditch mirando a la castaña con incredulidad. Sabían la forma en la que ella pensaba, pero eso era mucho, y el hecho de que estaban escuchando esas crueles palabras salir de sus labios era algo duro.

Las chicas, excluyendo a las fanáticas de ese deporte, miraron con los ojos en blanco, siendo encabezadas por Hermione. Estos tenían una mano en el pecho a la altura del corazón y su mirada reflejaba la profunda herida que esas palabras habían mellado en su interior.

Ginny, aunque también era una fan del Quidditch se mantuvo al margen, lo que menos quería era que sus hermanos y conocidos, que como ella apreciaban el arte de jugar, se abalanzaran a una batalla campal para ver quien tenía la razón sobre la importancia del juego.

La pequeña pelirroja se aclaró la garganta y miro a todos como desafiándoles a que hablaran, antes de continuar con la lectura.

 **—Solo un juego? — pregunto Damien— obviamente no sabes mucho sobre Quidditch, Hermione. No me sorprende ya que no es algo que puedes aprender de los libros.**

 **La prefecta de quinto curso pretendió no escuchar la última parte de lo que su joven amigo había dicho. En su lugar se sirvió un par de tostadas.**

 **—Estoy segura de que al señor Potter le surgió algo importante— consoló Ginny a Damien— después de todo él tampoco se perdería un juego tan importante.**

 ** _—"Ese es un buen punto"—_** **pensó Damien. ¿Por qué su padre se había perdido el partido? Él era el fan número uno del Quidditch, tanto le gustaba que hasta había sido nombrado el mejor cazador de Gryffindor en sus días de escuela. El trofeo seguía en el salón de trofeos en el tercer piso.**

James no pudo, en este punto, reprimir una sonrisa algo egocéntrica. Él después de todo era el mejor cazador de los tiempos. Muy bien, ese pensamiento ya estaba un poco pasado.

Sirius rió junto a él y Remus simplemente coloco una sonrisa condescendiente al ver a sus amigos actuar así de infantiles, pero aun así no le molestaba seguirlos en sus juegos.

Lily coloco sus ojos en blanco, pero como quiera sonrió. Aunque no apreciaba el juego debía de admitir que, cuando estaba en Hogwarts y de vez en cuando en la actualidad, le encantaba verlo jugar. Como si no tuviese ninguna preocupación.

Snape miro con coraje a los merodeadores. Eran unos idiotas superficiales que simplemente se preocupaban por ellos. El pensamiento, en sí, podría verse un poco hipócrita y más viniendo de su parte, pero no podía dejar de pensarlo. Suspiro y desvió la mirada.

 **Damien solo había visto a su padre una vez desde que había regresado de sus misiones de Auror. Lucía muy cansado y desanimado, pero Damien conocía a su papá y sabía que no se quejaría. Amaba ser Auror. Damien sospechaba que su cansado padre probablemente seguía durmiendo, olvidándose por completo de la Copa Mundial.**

Todos los adultos miraron a James en especial sus compañeros Aurores. Sabían en sí que no era a causa de las misiones, bueno no del todo. Había algo más, algo que muchos entendían y esperaban jamás pasar. Sirius y Remus se miraron y soltaron un suspiro. El motivo de que llegara desanimado era porque había vuelto a fracasar en buscar noticias para vengarse de la persona que le arrebato a su hijo.

Todo esto pasó inadvertido de los ojos de los chicos. Ginny continúo leyendo.

 **—Si algo importante se hubiese presentado me debió de haber mandado una lechuza— murmuró Damien— así no me quedaría esperándolo.**

 **Ron levanto la mirada de su plato y miró la desanimada expresión de su amigo. Damien era tres años más joven que él, pero eran amigos desde que eran pequeños. Ya que los padres de Ron y los de Damien eran miembros de la Orden, se veían muy seguido. Molly y Lilly se veían frecuentemente en sus casas y habían animado a sus hijos a hacerse amigos. Como resultado, Ron y Damien se habían vuelto tan buenos amigos que a Ron no le importaba que el chico más joven anduviera con ellos. Estaba acostumbrado a que Damien anduviera junto con él.**

 **— ¡Anímate, hombre! — dijo Ron— estoy seguro que el señor Potter te lo compensara. Hay muchísimos juegos por venir.**

-Claro que si Damy! Aquí el cuatro ojos de tu padre y yo, el mejor tío que puedes pedir, te llevaremos a todos los juegos de Quidditch que están por venir. - le aseguro el ojigris con una sonrisa.

Damien le sonrió a su tío. Aunque en este momento eso, aunque cueste creer, era lo que menos le importaba. Solo quería saber el estado de salud de ellos.

 **Con un suspiro, Damien asintió. Volvió su atención a su desayuno moviendo sus panques de lado a lado en su plato.**

 **—¿Que debemos hacer hoy? — le preguntó a Ron.**

 **—Vamos a ver a Hagrid y después tal vez practicar Quidditch? — respondió Ron.**

 **—Sí, genial— dijo Damien con una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro— si no puedo ver el partido siempre puedo jugar uno.**

 **—Que dices Ginny, ¿te apetece jugar? — preguntó Ron a su hermanita. Ginny dejo su conversación a susurros que tenía con Hermione y miró a Ron.**

 **—Que? Oh, um… no… no, gracias. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca— respondió sonrojándose un poco.**

La pelirroja miro con un pequeño ceño la reacción de su yo del futuro. ¿Sonrojarse? ¿por qué? O mejor aún, ¿por quién?

Ginny se sonrojo ante el ultimo pensamiento, sin notar la mirada de todos en la sala.

-La pequeña pelirroja ha encontrado galán. – señalo Sirius con una sonrisa algo burlona, la cual acompaño James. La pequeña Weasley los fulmino con la mirada. Pero estaban tan divertidos que decidieron pasarlo por alto, sabían que más tarde lo pagarían, pero por el momento lo disfrutarían al máximo.

\- ¿Quién es ese tipo Ginevra? – rugieron sus hermanos al unísono, es especial Charlie, el cual poseía un ceño más acentuado. Estaban todos rojos por la furia. Hasta el padre Weasley tenía las orejas coloradas, pero no había dicho nada, pero se debía a que su mujer lo había retenido.

\- ¡Es el futuro! ¿Cómo he de saberlo? – les devolvió Ginny dejando de lado, por el momento, el libro. Su cabello parecía volar en muchas direcciones. Todos en la habitación esperaban que fuese por una extraña y muy nueva corriente de aire y no debido a otra cosa-. Y aunque lo supiera, ¿Qué les hace pensar que se los diría? – ella, al igual que sus hermanos, estaba roja. Lo cual no era, para nada, una buena señal-. Ahora siéntense y no quiero más comentarios acerca de esto, ¿entendido? – demando, ahora no solo a sus hermanos, sino a todos.

Nadie dijo nada, simplemente se sentaron y miraron fijamente la mesa. las mujeres, en especial las que eran madres, a miraron con orgullo. El carácter era algo bueno. Los chicos, en cambio, estaban tragando duro. Era la más chica de la habitación y había callado hasta al más experimentado Auror, Ojoloco la miraba con un poco de sorpresa. Si hasta Albus había asentido a su demanda.

Ginny, después de calmarse y de que su cabello se aplacara, tomo asiento. No hubo ningún ruido.

 **Damien y Ron compartieron una mirada antes de suspirar y rodar los ojos.**

 **—Ginny, ya déjalo! No vas a encontrarlo— trató Ron de hacerla reaccionar.**

 **—Como sea Ronald! Ocúpate de tus asuntos— exclamo la pelirroja. Ron suspiró. Se había divertido ridiculizando y molestando a la chica por los últimos dos meses, pero ahora estaba comenzando a sentir lastima por ella.**

 **—Nunca lo vas a encontrar— repitió Ron ganándose una mirada de muerte por parte de su hermana— no sabes si quiera si él fue alumno en Hogwarts.**

 **—Le debo mi vida, Ron— respondió Ginny— al menos tengo que tratar de encontrarlo para agradecerle.**

 _¿Cómo que le debía su vida?_ Pensaron los Weasley. ¿Qué había hecho ese chico?

 **Ron no supo que responder ante eso. Ginny se giró hacia Hermione. Odiaba cuando Ron se burlaba de ella, pero odiaba mucho más cuando se burlaba de ella con _ese_ tema. _"Él no lo entiende!"_ se decía a si misma todo el tiempo _"él no estuvo ahí."_**

 **Ron se había perdido la última visita a Hogsmeade hacia poco más de dos meses. Le había dado una Bludger en la cabeza y se había estado recuperando en la enfermería. Ginny había ido a Hogsmeade con el resto de los alumnos. Recordaba perfectamente ese día, había comenzado maravillosamente, había comprado en sus tiendas favoritas, había ido al café con Hermione y otros amigos. Sus padres y hermanos mayores habían ido para comer el almuerzo con ella. Había disfrutado mucho la historia de Charlie sobre el ultimo dragón del que había estado a cargo, cuando escucharon un terrorífico disparo afuera, tan fuerte que hizo que el café temblara.**

Todos se tensaron. Se inclinaron a la mesa, como si eso les ayudara a estar más cerca del incidente.

 **Aterrorizada y en pánico, Ginny sintió a Charlie y Bill tomarla y llevarla hacia el circulo de protección. Bill, Charlie, Arthur y Molly estaban de pie a su alrededor manteniéndola a salvo.**

 **—¡Quédate aquí Ginny! — le había dicho Bill.**

 **—¡Quédate cerca de nosotros! — Charlie tiró de Hermione y la dejo junto a Ginny poniéndose frete a ambas chicas. Se soltó un pandemónium cuando supieron que Hogsmeade estaba bajo un ataque de Mortífagos. Muchos Mortífagos tiraron la puerta y comenzaron a atacar a los clientes del lugar. Gritando de terror, ambas, Ginny y Hermione se agacharon buscando protección, Molly las dirigió lo mejor que pudo.**

 **—Molly, saca a las chicas de aquí! — gritó Arthur mientras luchaba contra un hombre enmascarado. Todos los adultos en el café estaban haciendo lo mejor que podían para defenderse de los Mortífagos, incluidos Bill, Charlie y Arthur.**

 **Molly tomo las manos de Ginny y Hermione y corrió por la puerta trasera. La mayoría de las personas en el café se dirigían hacia esa salida. Molly, Hermione y Ginny pelearon contra la multitud y salieron al callejón. Corrieron en dirección a Hogwarts tratando de llegar a la seguridad de la escuela. De pronto se encontraron con hombres enmascarados bloqueándoles el camino. Molly soltó a Ginny y Hermione y sacó su varita.**

 **—Corran! — le dijo a su hija. Temiendo por la seguridad de su madre, Ginny dio media vuelta y corrió con Hermione a su lado. Ambas chicas corrieron tomadas de la mano intentando encontrar un lugar donde pudieran estar a salvo.**

 **Un hechizo pazo rozando la cabeza de Ginny. Lanzo una mirada hacia atrás sin dejar de correr y vio a dos Mortífagos persiguiéndola. Hermione tiró de ella hacia otra dirección y giraron hacia un edificio viejo y aparentemente abandonado. Ambas chicas se apretujaron en la puerta que apenas si estaba en pie y corrieron escaleras arriba buscando algún lugar lo suficientemente oscuro para esconderse. Ginny escucho un fuerte ruido detrás de ellas y supo que los Mortífagos las habían seguido dentro. Sin tiempo para pensar propiamente, las dos aterrorizadas chicas corrieron hacia la cima del edificio solo pensando en que debían alejarse lo más posible de los Mortífagos.**

 **Cuando llegaron al techo se dieron cuenta de que no tenían en donde esconderse. Estaban atrapadas.**

Ginny de reojo miro la acción del viejo Auror, y antes de que dijera esa molesta y útil frase continuo. Quería saber que era lo que había ocurrido, y sobre todo sobre el chico.

 **Ginny se giró a la puerta cuando esta se abría de golpe y los dos Mortífagos caminaron hacia el techo. Burlándose y riéndose de ellas, los hombres se acercaron para agarrarlas a ella y a Hermione cuando fueron atacados por detrás. Ginny suspiró aliviada al ver a su hermano, Charlie, acercándose para rescatarlas.**

 **Charlie luchaba contra dos hombres el solo ya que ni Ginny ni Hermione tenían sus varitas. Era política de la escuela el dejar las varitas en Hogwarts durante los viajes a Hogsmeade.**

\- ¿Quién fue el idiota a quien se le ocurrió eso? – demando Ojoloco con furia, mientras golpeaba el suelo con su bastón. Nadie pudo contradecir el hecho.

Dumbledore tenía un ceño en su rostro. Sus estudiantes estaban en peligro por el simple hecho de que no podían llevar algo que debía de estar siempre a su mano. Se pasó una mano por el rostro en claro gesto de exasperación. Solo esperaba que nada sucediera.

 **Demasiados estudiantes les habían dado mal uso a sus varitas a lo largo de los años, así que ahora estaba prohibido llevarlas a Hogsmeade durante las visitas escolares. Ginny y Hermione retrocedieron tanto como pudieron para que no pudieran alcanzarlas las maldiciones perdidas. Ginny estaba muy ocupada mirando y temiendo por la seguridad de su Hermano que no se dio cuenta que un _Cruciatus_ le había dado a la pared y se dirigía hacia ella.**

\- ¡No! – fue el grito en general. Todos miraron preocupados a la pelirroja, la cual simplemente continuo.

 **—Ginny! ¡Muévete! — gritó Hermione y en su vista periférica pudo ver el rayo de luz roja dirigiéndose hacia ella, retrocedió y salió del curso de la maldición. Desafortunadamente, ya estaba muy cerca del borde del edificio y tropezó en la orilla.**

 **Por pura suerte se las arregló para sujetarse de un cable que colgaba borde del edificio. Se sujetó por su vida, pero el cable no era lo suficientemente fuerte para sostener su peso. Gritó por Charlie, por Hermione para que vinieran a ayudarla, pero antes de que alguien pudiera ir a rescatarla, el cable del que se detenía Ginny se rompió.**

Molly lloraba en el hombro de su esposo. Todos se miraron en shock, a excepción de unos cuantos.

Snape, quien, aunque se había medio preocupado, Hermione, que retenía la mano de su amiga y de… (sonrojo) de Ron, y Fred y George, quienes, aunque se mostraban un poco tensos captaron que estaban viviendo un tipo flashback.

 **Ginny se fue en caída libre hacia abajo. Su grito de terror hizo que Charlie y Hermione gritaran también. Ginny cerró los ojos, no quería ver el suelo, ni su muerte acercarse a ella rápidamente. Pero antes de que tocara el suelo, un par de fuertes manos la tomaron. Su cabeza choco contra un fuerte pecho y ella instintivamente se agarró de la persona y se colgó de ella. Pudo sentir el aire golpear fuertemente su cara y supo que estaban volando.**

Hubo un suspiro en general. El alivio empezó a invadir a la gente.

 **Forzó sus ojos cafés a abrirse para mirar a la persona que le había salvado la vida. Unos ojos esmeraldas se fijaron en los suyos e inmediatamente se perdió dentro de ellos.**

Hermione frunció el ceño ante esta información. ¿unos ojos esmeraldas? Un momento, ¿Por qué tanta importancia a la persona que rescato a Ginny? No es que ella no tuviese importancia, pero el rescatista en que cuadraba, de que era indispensable. " _Unos ojos esmeraldas se fijaron en los suyos"_ su mente volvió a recitar sin saber por qué.

Soltó un grito de sorpresa mientras se tapaba la boca. No podía ser posible, ¿o si podía?

Todos la miraron con interrogante.

-Creo haber adivinado quien rescato a Ginny, el por qué, me es totalmente desconocido. – admitió la castaña. Todos la miraron esperando que dijera, en especial la aludida. Pero Hermione simplemente observo el libro.

Todos bufaron y esperaron a que se continuara con la lectura.

 **Parpadeó para deshacerse de las lágrimas sin estar segura de sí eran por el viento o por su experiencia cercana a la muerte. Su salvador misterioso tenía su rostro cubierto por**

-Oh… - fue lo último que murmuro. Miro a su amiga esperando su confirmación, la cual asintió. Ginny también frunció el ceño.

Todos la incitaron a que continuara.

 **Su salvador misterioso tenía su rostro cubierto por una máscara plateada y nada más que sus ojos eran visibles.**

\- ¡¿El hijo de Voldemort te salvo?! – gritaron todos sorprendidos y confundidos.

-Eso es imposible. – bramaron unos.

\- ¿Por qué ocurrió eso? – cuestionaron otros.

Toda la sala era un caos. Nadie entendía el hecho.

Ginny, aunque seguía un poco traumada por ese hecho, puesto que no entendía el actuar del hijo de… de Harry, se sentía muy bien decir su nombre, sin catalogarlo. Se sonrojo. Sonrojo que su hermano un año mayor que ella solamente noto.

Ronald no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a esto. Admitía que en lo que había leído, dejando a un lado las muertes que el príncipe oscuro había causado, le parecía guay lo que hacía, la magia que poseía, pero el hecho de su hermana se hubiese obsesionado con él, aun esta que todavía no lo conocía, lo dejaba sin palabras. No podía tacharlo de malo enseguida, puesto que le estaba agradecido por el simple hecho de haberla salvado, cuando él no estuvo para cuidarla. Suspiro, más adelante vería que hacer. Desvió la mirada.

Con respecto a los otros Weasley nadie sabía cómo dividirse los tipos de emociones que querían albergar. El más afectado era Charlie. Él fue el que estuvo con ella, y no fue capaz de hacerlo. En cambio, llego el hijo del hombre más maligno y hace lo que él no pudo. Una furia e impotencia era lo que más le invadía.

Ninguno de los adultos podía lograr mantener clara su mente. Esto no era para nada lógico. ¿Por qué salvaría a la hija de una familia que era conocida por pelear en contra de su padre? ¿Qué era lo que le llevo a tomar tal acción?

La única respuesta que podría ocurrírseles no era para nada grata para los Weasley especialmente.

 **Se dio cuenta que estaban volando en una escoba y la velocidad a la que iban era fenomenal. No podía abrir la boca para hablar. Había muchísimo aire corriendo al rededor. Giró su cara para quitarla de la dirección del viendo y en su lugar la enterró en el pecho de su salvador. Aun con lo que acababa de pasar, se sintió muy cómoda con ese fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo cálido de ese cuerpo tan cerca del suyo.**

 **Ginny solo se dio cuenta de donde estaba cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo y fue gentilmente bajada de la escoba. Sus piernas no pudieron con su peso, no importo cuando intento hacerlo. Termino sentándose en el suelo respirando agitadamente, tratando de calmar su frenético corazón. Miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada fuera de las puertas de Hogwarts. Pudo ver a los profesores a la distancia haciéndose camino hacia ella.**

 **—¿Estas bien? — Ginny miró hacia el dueño de la voz, se dio cuenta que era su Salvador el que había hablado. No pudo detener el suspiro que salió de ella, su voz sonaba tan joven. Había pensado que era mucho mayor, ya que había salvado su vida y volaba como un jugador de Quidditch profesional. Su voz era gentil pero definitivamente fuerte. Antes de que pudiera responder el chico miró hacia los profesores de Hogwarts acercándose a ellos. Sin decir otra palabra, monto la escoba y pateo el suelo.**

 **—Espera! — gritó Ginny, pero era muy tarde. El chico con los brillantes ojos esmeralda se había ido. Ginny ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando la profesora McGonagall y el profesor June llegaron hasta ella y la llevaron al castillo.**

 **Desde entonces, Ginny se había obsesionado con su salvador. Se la pasaba horas hablando con Hermione, y con cualquier otro que quisiera escucharla, sobre él, y sobre sus hermosos ojos, lo fuerte de sus brazos, lo suave que era su voz. Hermione se sentía mal por ella. Podía ver que Ginny estaba ciegamente enamorada, ¿y por qué no habría de estarlo? Después de todo él le había salvado la vida. Hermione había decidido que la ayudaría e todo lo que pudiera para intentar encontrar la identidad de esa maravilla oji-verde.**

 **Ginny estaba convencida de que el chico debió de haber asistido a Hogwarts en algún punto ya que, juzgando por la voz, él debía ser solo unos cuantos años mayor que ella. Ginny no podía quitarse ese sentimiento de haber visto los mismos ojos verdes antes.**

Albus, muy sutilmente, miro a la pelirroja, al igual que su colega Severus Snape. Compartieron una mirada. La duda seguía presente…

 **Pensó que tal vez era un estudiante mayor que había visto en los corredores del colegio o alguien que había ido a la escuela en los tiempos de Billy o Charlie y había ido a la Madriguera en algún momento.**

 **Se había vuelto desesperadamente impaciente en su búsqueda, pasaba cada momento disponible revisando los anuarios que había en la librería, buscándolo, buscando esos brillantes ojos esmeralda. Hermione había intentado hacerla recapacitar ya que no había visto la cara del chico y no podría reconocerlo en la fotografía, pero Ginny no le había hecho caso insistiendo en que reconocería esos ojos esmeraldas en el momento que los viera de nuevo.**

 **—Entonces Hermione— comenzó Ginny ignorando a su hermano por el momento— vienes conmigo a la librería?**

 **—Claro— respondió Hermione sonriéndole— podemos intentar buscar de nuevo si quieres.**

 **—Gin, ¿has considerado la posibilidad de que ese chico sea realmente feo? — pregunto Ron con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ginny se giró rápidamente para mirarlo de mal modo.**

 **—¿Que?**

 **—Tal vez es por eso que usaba mascara— explico Ron sonriendo ante la mirada de enojo de Ginny. Ginny busco su varita sacándola de su bolso. Ron subió ambas manos riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza gesticulando que no había sido su intención.**

 **—Te lo juro Ronald! ¡Dices eso una vez más y la maldición que te lanzare te durara hasta el siguiente siglo! — le advirtió Ginny. Ron simplemente soltó una risa sorprendido por la reacción de su hermana.**

 **—Vamos Ginny— dijo Hermione haciendo que la furiosa chica se pusiera de pie. Antes de que las dos pudieran salir del gran comedor, una Lily Potter con el cabello esponjado y mirada preocupada corrió dentro mirando frenéticamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.**

La preocupación invadió a todos en la sala. El estado de Lily solo podría significar algo: Que James Potter estaba en riesgo.

El silencio se propago en la habitación. Todos, sin contar a Severus, se encontraban con la sangre convertida, posiblemente, en hiel. Nadie quería que le sucediese nada. El señor Potter miraba preocupado a su familia. No quería abandonarlos y menos de esa manera.

Suspiro.

 **Encontró a Damien inmediatamente y corrió hacia el casi golpeando a las dos chicas en el proceso.**

 **—Oh, lo siento chicas… ¡perdón! — murmuró antes de girarse hacia Damien—Damien, ven conmigo! ¡De prisa! — dijo la pelirroja completamente ignorando al resto de los Gryffindors que los miraban curiosos.**

 **—Buenos días a ti también, mamá— respondió Damien con una leve sonrisa. Miró el rostro preocupado de su madre y sus mejillas manchadas por lágrimas y su sonrisa se borró al instante— mamá, ¿qué sucede? — preguntó mientras se levantaba de su silla.**

 **—Profesora Potter, ¿está todo bien? — pregunto Ron. Lily o no escucho o lo ignoro por completo.**

 **—Damien, ven conmigo, ahora! ¡Debemos irnos! — repitió la pelirroja gesticulando para que viniera hacia ella. Damien se levantó de su silla y sin decir palabra siguió a su madre hacia el vestíbulo sin mirar atrás hacia los preocupados rostros de sus amigos. Una vez que madre e hijo estuvieron fuera del gran comedor, Lily saco una pelotita de colores.**

 **— _Portus_ — susurró— Damy, detente de la pelota, se activa en cinco segundos.**

 **Damien obedeció y tres segundos después sintió la familiar sensación de que alguien tiraba de su ombligo mientras él y su madre se trasladaban fuera de Hogwarts. Los pies de Damien tocaron el suelo y momentáneamente perdió el equilibrio. Se levantó antes de mirar en donde se encontraban, al darse cuenta de donde estaban su corazón se hundió hasta su estómago. Estaba de pie en el recibidor del Hospital San Mungo.**

-Solo espero que no te haya pasado nada James Potter, o no te la acabaras. – dijo Lily mirándole con los ojos empezando a llenarse de lágrimas.

Su esposo le dio una sonrisa y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes mi Lily, nada me separara de ti. – le aseguro. Solo esperaba ser capaz de cumplir la promesa.

 **—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

 **—Mamá, que pasó? ¿Por qué estamos en San Mungo? — preguntó Damien tratando de no entrar en pánico, pero la preocupación de su madre y sus manos temblorosas lo estaban poniendo muy nervioso.**

 **—Ven conmigo— susurro Lily tomándolo de la mano, se dirigieron hacia los elevadores del otro lado de la sala. Una vez que estuvieron dentro de un elevador, Damien le pregunto de nuevo a Lily que sucedía— es tu papá— respondió Lily con voz apagada— fue herido anoche.**

Un vacío se extendió en la familia Potter. Esto no podía estar pasando. Sirius y Remus miraban a su amigo como si temiesen perderlo. Como si lo que ocurrió en el libro del universo alterno podría volverse realidad. No podría aguantar que fuese el caso.

 **Damien sintió que su corazón dejo de latir. Su padre había sido herido antes, siendo un Auror eran gajes del oficio, pero nunca había visto a su madre tan preocupada. Eso lo hacía pensar lo peor.**

 **—Que le paso? — pregunto queriendo calmar sus miedos.**

 **—Fue herido durante un duelo cuando estaba en servicio— Lily trataba de mantener su mejor compostura, pero no podía ocultar su preocupación por completo.**

 **—Qué servicio? — pregunto Damien, sabiendo que su madre entendería la verdadera pregunta, Auror u Orden.**

 **—El primero— dijo ya que nunca decía las palabras "Orden del Fénix" en público. Ella sabía que su hijo siempre se refería a la Orden como el segundo trabajo de James.**

 **Las puertas del elevador se abrieron permitiendo a Lily y Damien correr por los pasillos hacia la habitación número cinco. No les sorprendió ver a un muy cansado y malhumorado Sirius sentado a un lado de James. Damien respiro un gran suspiro cuando miro a su padre sentado en su cama mientras hablaba animadamente con Sirius.**

Damien soltó una risita aliviada. No le había pasado nada, seguramente solo una simple herida. Sirius y Remus golpearon a James en el hombro, mitad aliviados mitad enojados. Mira que asustarlos de esa manera.

James solamente se soltó a reír mientras abrazaba a una llorosa pelirroja. Tonks le dio un corto abrazo, que contenía camaradería, aunque a un lobo en especial ese gesto tampoco le gusto. Aunque confiaba plenamente en su amigo y en el amor que este le profesaba a su esposa.

Alastor solo asentía. Su pensamiento se dirigía en que sería una vergüenza el ser derrotado por un niño.

Kingsley, que, aunque se había preocupado, se encontraba sereno. Frank y Alice sonrieron aliviados.

En tanto los niños rieron entre ellos. El señor Potter era un ser muy querido. Con sus bromas y su manera relajada con la que los trataba, les había hecho que lo estimaran mucho.

McGonagall, aunque no lo admitiría está feliz. James era uno de sus alumnos favoritos, aunque no se permitiese el favoritismo.

Albus tenía sus ojos brillantes.

 **Se veía pálido, como cuando se mira alguien cuando pierde mucha sangre. Había un vendaje alrededor de su cuello y uno en su antebrazo. Pero aparte de verse muy cansado se veía perfectamente bien.**

 **James miro a los dos recién llegados y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. Sirius también lucia como si hubiera ido hasta el infierno y regresado, pero dejo que en su apuesto rostro se reflejara una sonrisa al mirar a Lily y Damien.**

 **—Hola chicos, adelante, entren— exclamo James y extendió su mano para tomar la de Lily cuando corrió hasta su lado. Damien se quedó quieto en la puerta recargándose sobre esta para componerse. Su corazón se rompió un poco al ver a su padre y tío en ese estado.**

 **—Ey pequeñajo, ven aquí— le dijo Sirius dándole una de sus usuales sonrisas. Damien camino lentamente y se sentó junto a su padre.**

 **—Anímense chicos! Estoy bien— rio James.**

 **—Bien! ¿A esto le llamas bien? ¡Por Dios, James! ¡Pudieron haberte matado! — Lily se detuvo de golpe al darse cuenta que Damien estaba presente. Lo miró como disculpa— lo siento Damy. No debí sacarte de la escuela de esa manera. Apenas me había enterado de lo de tu padre y actué sin pensar.**

 **Damien miró a su madre.**

 **—Está bien mamá. Me alegro que me hubieras traído. Solo no le grites a papá, luce como si hubiera vivido un infierno.**

\- ¡Ey! – grito James indignado. Su hijo le saco la lengua. El alivio estaba presente y nadie se lo quitaría. Algunos soltaron una risita divertida. Esto, después de todo, no estaba tan mal. Al menos ya sabían que todo estaba bien.

 **— ¡Oh, gracias hijo, recordare eso! — sonrió James tratando de lucir ofendido. Damien sonrió de vuelta.**

 **—Entonces, ¿nos van a decir que les pasó a ustedes dos? — preguntó Damien imaginando la pregunta.**

 **—No podemos pequeñajo, es ultra secreto y esas cosas, seguro entiendes— respondió Sirius con la voz aburrida con la que siempre le respondía a Damien las preguntas que hacia sobre la Orden. Damien miró a su padre.**

Todos los jóvenes bufaron.

¿Hasta cuándo usarían esa ridícula escusa? Ellos eran muy capaces de muchas cosas, un caso, como obvio ejemplo, era ese chico que los venció, ¿Por qué simplemente no lo admitían?

Gruñeron. Ginny continuó, aunque su voz era seca. También estaba disgustada.

 **—¿Papá? — James sonrió de nuevo a su hijo.**

 **—De verdad Damy, es algo muy aburrido, nada interesante— Damien bufo un poco sentándose con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Los tres adultos comenzaron a hablar, más que nada sobre el Ministerio y cuantos días tendrían James y Sirius tendrían permitido faltar por enfermedad. Damien se comenzaba a aburrir mucho. Unos minutos después, Lily le pido a Damien que fuera a la sala de comida en el quinto piso para que trajera algunos refrigerios. Damien felizmente se levantó y salió de la habitación. En cuanto salió de la habitación Lily conjuro un hechizo silenciador en la habitación y se giró hacia Sirius y James.**

 **—Bien, escúpanlo. ¿Qué paso anoche? — una sombra de vergüenza cruzo el rostro de ambos hombres.**

Los jóvenes no pudieron poner una sonrisa socarrona. Albus la vio y soltó una risita. Nadie entendió la reacción.

 **—Bueno, supongo que no hay otra forma de decirlo, pero… um… creo que, como que subestimamos al enemigo— respondió un avergonzado Sirius.**

 **—A que te refieres con "subestimamos"? ¿Había demasiados Mortífagos? ¿Cuántos había en el lugar? — pregunto Lily tratando de imaginarse a cinco Aurores luchando contra un ejército de quince o más Mortífagos. Eso definitivamente explicaría las heridas.**

 **—Uno— respondió James sin mirar a Lily a los ojos.**

 **—¿Uno? — repitió Lily.**

-Mortífago que no hizo nada. – agrego Ginny. Molly la hubiera reprendido si no hubiera soltado una risita junto a los demás en la habitación. Nadie pudo soportar la risa, si hasta a Snape le brillaban los ojos negros.

James y Sirius se sonrojaron por la vergüenza.

 **—Sip, uno— respondieron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo.**

 **—No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo es que un solo Mortífago pudo contra cinco Aurores y puso a dos de ellos en el hospital? — pregunto Lily.**

Kingsley se removió incómodo. Aun no superaba el hecho de que no haya podido atrapar a un muchacho y salir triunfante en la misión que se les había cometido.

 **—Cuatro— dijo una pequeña voz que sorprendentemente pertenecía a Sirius.**

 **—Disculpa? — pregunto Lily, avergonzada por la cantidad de heridos de la Orden a manos de _un_ solo Mortífago.**

 **—Liam y Kingsley están aquí también junto conmigo y James— respondió Sirius.**

 **—Kingsley? — cuestionó Lily con las cejas alzadas— como Kingsley Shacklebolt? El Auror de metro ochenta y no sé qué, al que tres Mortífagos no pudieron vencer, ¿ese Kingsley? — preguntó Lily incrédula. ¿Ambos hombres simplemente asintieron con la cabeza— que demonios pasó?**

Ahora no solamente eran dos personas las sonrojadas. Kingsley se unió al equipo, aunque se podía apreciar un ceño fruncido. Si, jamás superaría eso. Lo único que le faltaba era no dejar que eso sucediese.

 **—Ese maldito niño fue lo que paso! — exclamó Sirius, no se tomaba su fracaso muy bien que digamos.**

 **—¿Niño? ¿Qué niño? — preguntó Lily frunciendo el entrecejo.**

 **—El niño de Voldemort— respondió James con voz apagada. Lily se paralizó, su cuerpo se puso rígido ante las palabras de James. En silencio se giró para mirar a su esposo.**

 **—¿Qué? — preguntó en una voz apenas más elevada que un susurro.**

 **—Voldemort tiene un hijo— repitió James. Lily no dijo nada, pero su sorpresa y shock eran fáciles de ver.**

James no saboreo muy bien esas palabras. Aunque estaba, a fuerzas, empezando a acostumbrarse.

 **—Por lo menos fue lo que dijo el otro Mortífago— dijo Sirius. Lily lo miró.**

 **—¿Pero no dijeron que solo había un Mortífago? — preguntó confundida.**

 **—Lo había, al menos al principio— explicó Sirius— cuando llegamos al edificio vimos solo a un Mortífago escondido en una esquina. De la nada este chico llegó e hizo que el Mortífago casi se orinara en los pantalones. — Sirius hizo una mueca, arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño— maldito cobarde! — murmuró refiriéndose al Mortífago— estaba rogando y suplicando por su vida. Ni siquiera trató de atacar al chico.**

 **—¿Chico? — repitió Lily con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos de incredulidad— espera, todos ustedes están aquí, en un hospital, por culpa de un chico?**

Otra ronda de risas, aunque esta vez eran un poco más amargas. Ese chico no era en si un chico. Nadie creía que alguna vez haya podido tener una infancia. No con el padre que obviamente tenía. Lo cual, en parte, era una tristeza.

 **—Se cómo suena— comenzó James— pero es una historia muy diferente. Se veía como un chico, se escuchaba como un chico, pero Lily, no _era_ un chico.**

 **—¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto Lily sintiendo un frio miedo en su estómago.**

 **—Él era… fenomenal— dijo James sin encontrar otra palabra para describirlo. Miró a Sirius y lo vio asentir aceptándolo, aunque un poco a regañadientes. James continuo— La forma en que luchaba, era tan _rápido_. Era solo una figura borrosa por momentos. ¡Hacia magia sin varita y su escudo! Por Merlín, Lily, nunca había visto algo como eso antes. ¡Lo podía convocar con un simple movimiento de varita y lo cubría de pies a cabeza! — James negó con la cabeza— No había nada en esa lucha que dijera que era un chico.**

Todos tuvieron que admitir que eso era cierto. Ni la persona que había sido educada por una familia mágica desde su nacimiento podía hacer eso. A él tuvieron que entrenarlo hasta cansarlo. Entrenarlo sin descanso para que pudiese dominarlos con tanta precisión. James tenía razón. Harry, o el príncipe oscuro, no era un chico en sí.

 **—Y no solo luchaba como mago, nos estaba pateando el trasero al estilo Muggle— agrego Sirius— en serio Lily, fue la cosa más rara. El hijo del Lord Oscuro peleando al estilo Muggle para derrotarnos.**

-Lo cual es muy raro. No creo que al señor tenebroso le haga mucha gracia, ¿Qué pasara si se entera? ¿Qué le hará a su hijo? – divago Snape.

Todos pusieron mala cara.

 **—Y no se veía intimidado en lo más mínimo por el hecho de enfrentarse a cinco Aurores adultos. Simplemente barrio el suelo con nosotros— dijo James con un leve sonrojo asomando en sus mejillas. Lily escuchaba con la boca abierta.**

 **—¿Por qué el Mortífago le tenía miedo? — preguntó aun sin entender esa parte.**

 **—Sabía que el chico iba a matarlo. Lo supo desde el momento en que lo vio— respondió James.**

 **—¿Y lo hizo? — volvió a preguntar la pelirroja— matarlo, quiero decir.**

 **—Lo mató justo frente a mí— respondió James— era tan poderoso Lily, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Me mando a volar por los aires _sin usar su varita_ y la forma en que trato con Hunt, ¡fue tan frio! ¡Simplemente lo mató, sin importarle nada, sin remordimiento, nada!**

Todos los adultos le miraron extrañados, ¿qué más esperaba del hijo de Voldemort?

Nadie se atrevió a preguntar.

 **—¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido? — pregunto Sirius— Él no sabría lo que es el remordimiento. Es el hijo del mismísimo demonio.**

 **James no dijo nada, pero su corazón brinco ante las palabras de Sirius. Su expresión debió de haber demostrado su angustia ya que sintió a Lily tocar su mano.**

 **—¿Que sucede? — preguntó Lily.**

 **—No lo sé— respondió James sinceramente— hay algo en él que me hace sentir… inquieto.**

 **—¿Inquieto? ¿Cómo? — pregunto su esposa. James levanto el rostro para verlos a ella y a Sirius preguntándose si debía decir lo que cruzaba por su mente.**

 **—No tiene sentido— dijo al fin— nada en ese chico tiene sentido. Reaccionó muy mal cuando le llame Mortífago. Sus palabras exactas fueron _"¡No soy un sucio Mortífago!"_ ¿Tiene algún sentido? — ni Lily ni Sirius dijeron algo. James continuo— y cuando estaba luchando no uso ninguna Maldición Imperdonable, solo los hechizos estándar. No mató a nadie más que a Hunt. Eso no tiene sentido tampoco. Voldemort es todo números. Sus ataques dejan cientos de muertos y heridos. Los Mortífagos matan y torturan a tantos como pueden. Pero este chico, simplemente se enfrentó con nosotros y fue tras Hunt. No causo ningún otro daño.**

Todos tuvieron que darle razón a este razonamiento. Todo lo que James había puesto sobre la mesa no tenía ningún sentido. No tenía lógica.

Fruncieron el ceño.

 **—Pudo haberlo hecho! — intervino Sirius mirando a James— tuviste suerte de que ese… ese… cuchillo, daga, cosa estrella que te tiró no hizo un corte muy profundo, de otra forma…— Sirius no pudo terminar. Miró hacia otro lado intentando borrar de su cabeza la imagen de su amigo tendido sobre un charco de su propia sangre.**

 **—Sé que trató de matarme, pero creo que de verdad no pretendía hacerlo— le dijo james a Sirius— me dijo que me apartara del camino. No fue sino hasta que yo lo ataque que tomo represalias. Digo, si le hice un corte en el brazo…**

 **—Por qué demonios estas excusándolo! — exclamó Lily— trató de matarte y tu intentas decir que fue obligado a hacerlo!**

 **James cerro la boca y dejo caer su cabeza. ¿Porque estaba inventando excusas? Había visto claramente la rabia en los ojos del muchacho. Sabía que el chico lo había atacado con la intención de matarlo, pero algo dentro de él simplemente no quería creerlo. Además, estaba el hecho de que el muchacho le parecía muy familiar. James no sabía cómo era posible, pero sentía que lo conocía de algún lado. Su voz había enviado escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. No quería admitirlo, pero la voz del chico le recordaba mucho a Damien.**

Hermione soltó una fuerte exhalación. Ya no había forma de negarlo. Si lo que por su mente pasaba era cierto, el mismo caos se desataría en la habitación y en el mundo mágico. Esto no podía ser posible. Anhelaba que fuese cierto. Quería ver a los Potter felices, pero sabía lo que eso conllevaría. Podían llegar a una guerra y más viendo el coraje con el que el padre de uno de sus mejores amigos buscaba venganza por la muerte de su hijo. Hermione sintió como todos la miraban a la esperaba que les comentara el descubrimiento. Simplemente bajo la mirada.

Percival aun no unía, en sí, todos los hilos. Pero por su mente no dejaban de divagar todas esas pistas, que, aunque pequeñas, eran de total relevancia. Frunció el ceño y miro la mesa con concentración.

Albus medo sonreía, medio pensaba. Si era cierto lo que se descubrió, entonces el señor Longbottom no era el elegido. Con razón el Harry del otro universo fue proclamado como el salvador, como la persona que derroto a Voldemort. No había mucha diferencia, en cuanto a esa cuestión, con respecto al vencedor. Ahora sabía las variables que habían cambiado. Lo sabía con tan solo mirar al pequeño Potter y a los padres.

Esto se volvía más difícil para él. Ahora menos tendrían la oportunidad de derrotar a Tom.

 **—Creo que simplemente no quiero creer que un niño pueda ser tan malo— les dijo James. Lily consoló a su marido y Sirius miro hacia el suelo metido en sus pensamientos. Él entendía a lo que se refería James. No solo lo desconcertaba, si no que se le partía el corazón el ver a un chico tan joven en una batalla y quitándole la vida a otros sin tener piedad. A este punto, Damien apareció en el cuarto sosteniendo un montón de refrigerios en sus brazos. Miró a su madre con sus brazos alrededor de su padre quien se veía derrotado y muy cansado. Su tío Sirius también se veía molesto.**

 **—Está todo bien? — pregunto mientras tiraba las golosinas sobre la cama de su padre.**

 **— ¡Bueno, lo está ahora que trajiste las ranas de chocolate y los sorbetes de limón! — dijo su padre mientras tomaba uno de cada uno de sus dulces favoritos y veía a Damien con grandes ojos y una sonrisa a juego. Damien suspiro cuando los adultos tomaban sus dulces favoritos. Tomó una rana de chocolate y rasgo el papel para abrirla. La rana brincó y aterrizo en la cama de su padre. Damien miró como su padre, actuando como un niño de cinco años, tomó la rana en una mano y tiró un puñetazo al aire celebrando como si hubiese cumplido una misión imposible. Honestamente, Damien pensaba que su padre nunca maduraría.**

\- ¿Madurar? ¿Cornamenta? – Sirius se echó a reír con fuerza. James le lanzo un cojín que había convocado.

-Tú tampoco hables Canuto, que estas igual o peor que Cornamenta. – agrego Remus. Ahora eran dos merodeadores enfurruñados.

Todos se echaron a reír. El ambiente estaba relajado y así esperaban que siguiera por un tiempo o para toda la lectura.

Una luz, procedente del centro de la mesa, comenzó a brillar. Todos se tensaron. Una parte de ellos sabía que no era para nada bueno.

Que las noticias podrían hacer que el mundo sucumbiera. Nadie estaba contento con eso. El silencio domino en la sala. Dumbledore se inclinó un poco queriendo escuchar atentamente.

 _"Hola Orden del fénix."_ Dijo el que parecía ser el líder. Nadie pudo responder el saludo, pero esperaron que entendieran. Esperaban que comprendiesen el cómo estaban. La tensión que, particularmente, ellos traían.

 _"Antes de que continúen con la lectura les queremos dar la oportunidad a los señores Potter para que conozcan a alguien"_

James y Lily se miraron con un, pequeño, ceño empezando a formarse.

 _"Si gustan, pueden salir por la puerta e ir hacia donde les indicamos o, en el caso de que no acepten…"_ la chica les hablo con la voz suave, casi como si poseyera una voz llena de comprensión sobre lo que estaba a punto de suceder

 _"Si no aceptan, podrán continuar con la lectura. Nada cambiara…"_ dijo, nuevamente, el chico de voz madura. El que los lideraba.

 _"No los presionáremos, pero, tienen cinco minutos"_ concluyo el esposo de la chica.

El brillo se apagó al mismo instante en que la puerta, que conducía al pasillo de la casa Black, se abría.

Todos empezaron a hablar diciéndoles a los Potter que fuesen, otros que mejor no, que podía ser algo malo.

El bullicio se formó, ocasionando un pequeño caos en el lugar. Pero los Potter estaban imperturbables en sus asientos, mirándose a los ojos sin ninguna intervención de terceros. Al fin de cuentas era su decisión si aceptaban o no. Hubo un entendimiento mutuo entre ellos. No hubo necesidad de palabras o de más tiempo. Una parte de ellos presentía de quien podría tratarse y la ilusión creció. Sabían que no podían tenerlo y que posiblemente el daño sería el más grande e inimaginable que podía ocasionarles, pero eso no les importo.

Sin ver a nadie ni escuchar a nadie, ellos se pusieron de pie. Se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hacía la puerta. Solo salir ellos, la puerta se selló.

Todos miraron intrigados pensando en que les esperaría allá afuera.

 **o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o**

 **Intermedio**

 **o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o**

Sirius y Remus estaban pegados en la puerta girando de un lado a otro con preocupación. Hace tiempo que sus amigos se habían ido y no habían vuelto. La tensión era palpable en ellos y en toda la habitación.

Damien se estaba mordiendo el labio y se encontraba más serio que de costumbre. Sus amigos estaban a un lado de él dándole ánimos y convenciéndole de que ya no tardaría. De que todo estaría bien, que no tendría de que preocuparse.

El silencio era algo que no faltaba en la sala, más bien parecía dominar sin ningún escrúpulo todo el lugar.

La puerta se abrió. Remus y Sirius se acercaron al lugar, los chicos se pusieron de pie, en su lugar sin moverse, con Damien a la cabecera. Severus levanto la mirada al igual que Albus. El resto espero en silencio a que alguien entrara…

La figura de James Potter entro al cuarto. Su rostro parecía al de alguien que había llorado, que había reído, que se había emocionado, que había envejecido y que había muerto. Todo en el mismo momento. Sus ojos estaban rojos, pero trataba de mantenerse fuerte. Venía cargando a su esposa. La pelirroja seguía sollozando, pero de vez en cuando parecía verse una linda y fugaz sonrisa.

Lily Potter estaba rota y a la vez se sentía completa. Lo que había visto le había regresado el alma y luego se la habían arrebatado, nuevamente, sin ninguna contemplación.

Los que estaban de pie, viendo que no era un buen momento para preguntarle lo que había sucedido, se limitaron a abrir paso y permitir que llegaran a su asiento. Al sentarse, se sujetaron de las manos y miraron sus ojos. Después de un minuto, soltaron un suspiro y enfrentaron las miradas de sus amigos y colegas.

\- ¿Cornamenta? – pregunto Sirius, mientras se acercaba a él y colocaba su mano en el hombro. James cerro los ojos por un segundo, para después posar la mirada en uno de sus mejores amigos-. ¿Qué fue lo que paso haya afuera? ¿Qué viste, a quien viste?

Remus también lo miraba por detrás del ojigris.

-Vi, la vida que perdí, observé la vida que me fue arrebatada y noté la vida que tanto he añorado, sufrir lo mismo que yo. – dijo. Todos quedaron confundidos. Y no era para menos. El mensaje estaba muy encriptado, aunque para el buen analizador podía ver la respuesta allí.

-No entiendo. – admitió Remus mirando a su amigo a los ojos. Unos ojos que no reconocía.

-Lo vi… lo vimos. Era él. – soltó una sonrisa melancólica. Suspiro mientras acercaba a su esposa más cerca de él. Ya no estaba llorando, pero aun así ocultaba su rostro en su pecho. Su respiración seguía un poco descompensada, pero ya estaba mejor.

-Lily, James… - hablo Dumbledore atrayendo la atención de todos. Hasta la de la pareja-. ¿quisieran contarnos lo que vieron? – pregunto. Una parte de él estaba sumamente curiosa, pero al ver el estado en la que habían llegado, podía hacerse una idea de lo que habían visto. Suspiró al ver la negativa de ambos-. Creo que es momento para un descanso. – determino Albus mientras se ponía de pie. A pesar de que se haya hecho un descanso mientras los Potter pasaban la puerta, nadie se había querido mover para hacer nada. Estaban concentrados por el regreso de sus amigos. Soltó un fuerte suspiro.

Todos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a esparcirse por el comedor. No era TAN grande pero lo suficiente para extenderse. Molly fue a la cocina a preparar algo de comer y Tonks, para el pesar de muchos, le acompaño.

Alice se sentó a un lado de su amiga y sin decir nada simplemente le apoyo. No sabía, bueno nadie en realidad, lo que había ocurrido, pero se veía a leguas que le había afectado mucho.

James sonreía de vez en cuando a las pláticas de sus amigos, pero se encontraba ausente la mayor parte del tiempo. Remus y Sirius no sabían que más hacer.

Snape miraba desde su rincón el daño que su Lily estaba sufriendo. Sus puños estaban apretados al ver el daño que esa gente le había hecho, pero, aun así, le confundía que de vez en cuando soltaba lagrimas que parecían ser de añoranza. Sacudió la cabeza.

Damien se acercó a sus padres con pasos lentos. Les miro, él jamás había notado ese tipo de mirada en ellos, siempre los había notado fuertes, felices y vivaces, ellos no eran nada parecido a lo que una vez conoció.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? – dijo con aflicción. Estiro sus manos hacía ellos, quienes lo tomaron en un santiamén y le abrazaron con cariño.

Lily repetía una y otra vez que lo amaba y no permitiría que nada le sucediese. Si antes el chico Potter no estaba confundido, de seguro ahora sí que lo estaba. Damien simplemente les devolvió el abrazo, no quería alterarlos más, cuando estuvieran listos le contarían lo que había sucedido.

-Te amo mamá, papá. – fue lo único que dijo.

Molly llego con la comida momentos después, una Tonks avergonzada le seguía por detrás, la señora Weasley tenía el pelo alborotado y se estaba limpiando la comida con la ayuda de su esposo para la diversión de los chicos y los merodeadores. La pequeña metamorfomaga se disculpaba una y otra vez. Aun a pesar de la curiosidad que albergaba a la mayoría, nadie quiso poner a prueba el temperamento de las dos mujeres.

Lily y James se encontraban un poco más tranquilos, aunque la pelirroja se encontraba de vez en cuando un poco ausente de lo que hacían en la habitación. Sirius y Remus se sentían un poco mejor al ver a su amigo recuperarse poco a poco.

-Muy bien, continuemos con la lectura. – dijo Albus con una sonrisa al ver, aun, a la mayoría de los chicos engullir lo que sobraba de la comida-. ¿quién quiere ser el siguiente? – pregunto. Nadie se atrevió, tenían el presentimiento que lo que seguía sería el inicio de una revolución.

-Yo quiero…- musito Lily mientras tomaba el libro del centro de la mesa con tristeza. Empezó a buscar la página marcada con el separador.

-Cariño, no creo que sea conveniente. – dijo James mientras acariciaba su mano con cariño y delicadeza-. Que lea alguien más.

La pelirroja negó fervientemente y miro a su esposo por unos minutos. Le sonrió con delicadeza.

-No te preocupes, no creo que pueda ser tan malo.

Un pequeño brillo apareció en el espejo, pero se esfumo tan rápido que nadie lo noto.

La señora Potter encontró la página y se aclaró la garganta.

 **—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

-El capítulo se llama: **Maravilloso Asesino. –** apenas y pronuncio esas dos simples y sencillas palabras, la cuales hacían un contraste lo bastante aterrador, todos se quedaron quietos y mudos. Lily miro el titulo con una mirada escrutiñadora, queriendo averiguar qué era lo que eso conllevaba.

James miraba a su esposa, una parte de él no quería que ella leyera ese capítulo, un mal presentimiento le daba, no sabía qué y mucho menos el porqué, pero lo inquietaba de sobremanera.

Todos esperaron pacientemente, lo más que se podía, a que continuará.

Lily, después de un respiro, continuo con el curso de la lectura.

 **Harry camino silenciosamente por los terrenos dirigiéndose hacia las puertas. Había pasado cinco horas entrenando en su sala personal y para entonces estaba completamente exhausto.**

-Un niño, aun siendo él, no debe exigirse demasiado. – dijo Molly frunciendo el ceño. McGonagall, Lily y Alice asintieron de acuerdo. Sus hijos le miraron con los ojos en blanco y soltaron un bufido mientras negaban con la cabeza con desesperación. Bajaron la mirada después de ganarse una mirada de reproche de las madres.

Los demás reprimieron una risita, tratando de no alertar a las leonas.

 **Cansadamente se dirigió de vuelta a la mansión Riddle.**

Todos los aurores y Albus, aunque este imperceptiblemente, se envararon ante la posibilidad de poder encontrar la ubicación del escondite del señor tenebroso. Snape puso los ojos en blanco, para este punto ya deberían de haber sabido que ese lugar debería de estar bajo el encantamiento fidelio.

James era el que estaba un poco más alerta, tenía un solo propósito para conseguir, a como diera lugar, esa ubicación.

Lily, antes de continuar leyendo, vio la reacción de su esposo. Solo esperaba que no fuera a cometer ninguna locura, sabía que no estaría solo pero tampoco deseaba que sus muy predecibles acompañantes salieran heridos. Ellos eran su familia.

 **Miró hacia el cielo, ya había caído la noche, así que la reunión de los Mortífagos ya debía de haber terminado. Solo por precaución, Harry no dejó su máscara plateada, en caso de necesitarla.**

 **Harry reprimió un bostezo, estaba mucho más que cansado. Nunca se tomaba tantas horas entrenando, pero últimamente eso era todo lo que quería. Sabía que era la frustración que se acumulaba dentro de él lo que quería salir y esa era la única forma para hacerlo. Bueno, eso e ir a sus misiones.**

Todas las mujeres, para exasperación de los hombres en general, miraron el libro como reprimenda. Si tuvieran al chico enfrente de ellas no se escapaba de una regañina.

Los jóvenes, que sabían de los antecedentes de sus madres y amigas (entiéndase Neville, Damien y Ron), las miraron imaginándose si serían capaces de decirle al hijo del señor oscuro un sermón acerca de cuidarse. El solo imaginarse eso les dejo patidifusos, sin saber reír o preocuparse.

Lily continúo leyendo.

 **Harry siguió caminando por el área boscosa que separaba su terreno de entrenamiento de la mansión. Le faltaba poco para llegar cuando lo escucho, un leve roce de hojas, unos débiles pasos que venían detrás de él.**

Ojoloco Moody, a quienes todos consideraban un paranoico por el simple hecho de siempre estar precavido y alerta, levanto una ceja curioso, intrigado y maravillado por los instintos tan despiertos del joven. No había conocido, hasta la fecha, a un auror con esos reflejos de supervivencia tan alertas. Una parte de él ansiaba tenerlo como pupilo.

 **No se detuvo, pero estuvo en estado de alerta de inmediato. Su varita guardada en la manga de sus ropas. Continúo caminando sin demostrar el hecho que sabía que había alguien siguiéndolo. Los pasos detrás de él se escucharon más fuertes.**

Todos se miraron entre ellos. ¿Quién sería tan tonto para seguir a el hijo del mago más tenebroso? Y no es que su padre fuera el único problema, el chico por si solo era un peligro para la persona lo suficientemente idiota para enfrentarlo.

 **Todo sucedió en un instante. En un fluido movimiento, Harry se puso la máscara y saco su varita. Se dio media vuelta y sujetó fuertemente a la persona que lo estaba espiando. Su mano tomando el cuello de la persona antes de si quiera fijarse quien era. Harry lazó a la persona contra el árbol más cercano antes de apuntar con la varita directo a su garganta.**

 **—Oh! Un poco paranoico, ¿no Harry? — Harry estaba sorprendido al ver al chico rubio contra el árbol. Sonrió detrás de la máscara y soltó al chico antes de remover la máscara de su rostro.**

Esto era algo confuso.

\- ¿Lo conoce? – era la pregunta en general que todos tenían en ese momento.

-Entonces ¿por qué tiene que ir a escondidas? – pregunto Ronald a todos-. Si se supone que son amigos, ¿no debería de ser un invitado muy frecuente de ese lugar? – inquirió confuso. Todos le dieron la razón.

-Tal vez solo estaba jugando? – dijo Neville sin creérselo por completo. Allí había algo que obviamente no encajaba en todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-O le tiene miedo a Voldemort. – dijo Sirius mientras veía su vaso de whiskey. Levanto la mirada con una sonrisa-. Es algo factible. – se encogió de hombros con la posibilidad.

-Sí, es cierto lo que puede decir Canuto. – contribuyo James mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa. Le guiño un ojo en plan juguetón. Remus negó divertido ante la inmadurez de sus amigos. Soltó una risa y sus amigos se le unieron enseguida. Debo aclarar que nadie entendió el pequeño e invisible comunicación que entre ellos se efectuó.

Lily, con una sonrisa, continúo leyendo.

 **—Draco, porque me estabas espiando? — preguntó Harry a su amigo. Draco Malfoy se sobaba la nuca y miró a Harry con enojo.**

\- ¡Malfoy! – dijeron los jóvenes con diferentes gestos. Ron, Damien y Neville con desprecio, los gemelos con sorpresa e indiferencia ese chico era un dolor en el trasero, pero a ellos no les había hecho nada, Hermione con una mueca de repulsión al igual que Ginny.

-Debimos de suponer que esa carroña de Malfoy debía de estar involucrada en todo esto. -dijeron James y Sirius con una mueca de asco.

-Era de esperarse. Si estaba Bellatrix era muy obvio que el rubio oxigenado de Lucius estaba presente. Son los más allegados a él. -inquirió Remus, para sorpresa de los que aun pensaban que era el serio del equipo.

Lily, antes de que alguien dijera más, continuó leyendo.

 **—No estaba espiando nada! Solo estaba siendo cauteloso, es todo— respondió. Harry sonrió en respuesta.**

 **—Tenías miedo de que mi padre te atrapara? — preguntó Harry. No era un secreto el hecho de que Lord Voldemort no tenía mucha paciencia cuando se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Culpaba al chico por distraer a Harry de su entrenamiento y sus lecciones. Draco inspecciono los alrededores.**

\- ¿Ven? – dijo Sirius ufano. Miro a todos altanero. James y Remus estaban divertidos. Snape puso los ojos en blanco. Los chicos soltaron una pequeña risita, ese merodeador tenía ese don de aligerar el ambiente. Las mujeres soltaron un bufido exasperado.

-Sí, si Sirius, acertaste. – dijo Alice con exasperación-. Ahora cállate y deja que Lily siga leyendo. El azabache conocía el carácter de la señora Longbottom, no era nada en comparación con las pelirrojas de la habitación (si, ya había probado el carácter Weasley), pero era un peligro. Asintió y se sentó. Todos suspiraron aliviados. Frank sonrió y beso la frente de su esposa.

 **—Ves, es por esto que tu deberías venir a mi casa— dijo en un susurro. Harry rió y comenzaron a caminar hacia la mansión. Draco estaba más relajado ahora. Si estaba con Harry entonces estaba a salvo. Incluso darle la cara a Lord Voldemort era posible si Harry estaba a su lado. Si estaba solo, entonces estaba la posibilidad de que no regresaría a su casa.**

 **-** Eso debe de ser difícil. – dijo Damien a modo comprensivo. Se sonrojo estilo Lily Evans cuando noto que todos lo miraban con una ceja levantada-. ¿qué? Hay que ponernos en su lugar, hasta Harry, el hijo de Voldemort, necesita amigos. _Aun siendo Malfoy_ – susurro lo último, solo sus amigos lo oyeron, quienes rieron-. Debe de ser algo preocupante el hecho de que el padre de tu amigo intente matarte. – explico.

Nadie entendía el por qué siempre salía con ese razonamiento. Lily miro a su hijo.

 **Mientras se aproximaban al impresionante castillo que era la mansión Riddle, Harry sacó su máscara plateada y se la puso escondiendo su cara. Draco miró la acción, pero no dijo nada, ya estaba acostumbrado. Los dos chicos se acercaron a las puertas y Harry gesticuló hacia los dos Mortífagos que vigilaban la entrada. Los hombres rápidamente cayeron de rodillas con sus frentes pegadas al suelo dándole la bienvenida a su Príncipe Oscuro. Harry apenas si los miró, pero Draco sonrió abiertamente y camino muy lentamente a propósito para que los dos hombres se vieran forzados a quedarse en esa incómoda posición.**

 **—Draco! — gruño Harry apresurándolo. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron Harry se dirigió hacia una de las paredes del recibidor yendo hacia el cuadro de una serpiente. Siseó una indicación y el retrato se abrió y dio acceso a una parte del castillo que era designado a él.**

Todos los aurores suspiraron decepcionados. Lo que el libro les había revelado acerca de la ubicación de lord Voldemort era de la misma ayuda que decirles que su vivienda era una casa. Ósea, esa información era inútil.

James maldijo en su interior. Tendría que indagar por otro lado. Suspiro y miró a su esposa, quien, sin dejarlo notar, estaba aliviada por el hecho de que su esposo no iría en una misión suicida. Ella también quería venganza, tenía que admitirlo, pero no a costa de su familia. No quería verla desmoronarse.

 **Harry siempre había sabido que su seguridad era muy importante, pero nunca había podido ignorar su deseo de explorar. Un incidente, sin embargo, cuando tenía siete años le había enseñado a la fuerza que debía mantenerse en secreto.**

\- ¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido? – dijeron los chicos con curiosidad. Casi estaban en la orilla de la silla.

-Posiblemente un mortífago trato de hacerle daño por ser hijo de quien es. – se atrevieron a suponer. La mayoría asintió ante esa información. Era lo más posible, teniendo en cuenta que los seguidos no eran en si leales, solamente buscaban una forma de hacerse más y más fuerte.

 **Así que su padre le había dedicado toda una parte del castillo solo a él. Cuando niño, Harry había pasado horas explorando su parte del castillo y tenía un sinfín de aventuras con Draco a su lado.**

Los chicos hicieron una mueca ante la amistad mencionada entre esos dos muchachos. Suspiraron, debían de entender el hecho de que Draco era el único amigo que tenía, y por tal debían de aceptarlo. Se quedaron reflexionando ante el motivo de su disconformidad. No había motivo para estar así.

Los adultos miraron a los chicos sin entender el porqué de su reacción. Lily miro a su hijo con un gesto de incertidumbre. Mientras negaba la cabeza con un suspiro de no entender, agarro el libro y continuó leyendo.

 **Una vez que salieron del pasillo secreto y el retrato había vuelto a cerrarse, Harry se quitó al mascara.**

 **—Y cuando regresaste? — preguntó Harry mientras caminaban por el corredor en dirección a la habitación de Harry.**

 **—Las vacaciones de verano comenzaron hace unas semanas, pero mi padre me dijo que era mejor que me mantuviera fuera por un tiempo. Me dijo que estabas ocupado, así que simplemente me senté y me aburrí por unas cuantas semanas— respondió Draco.**

 **—Tuve misiones— respondió Harry simplemente. Draco lo miró.**

 **—Me gustaría ir a una misión contigo— suspiro Draco. Harry resoplo y le dio a Draco una mirada divertida.**

 **—Tu? ¿En batalla? ¡Me gustaría ver eso! — dijo Harry disfrutando de la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de su amigo.**

 **—Por qué no? ¡Soy un buen duelista! — dijo Draco indignado.**

Sirius, aun cuando estuviera fuera de lugar, se echó a reír a carcajadas suelta. Se recargo en la silla y de no haber sido porque tenía suerte se hubiera ido de espaldas. Se sujetó el estómago ante la hilarante situación. Sus amigos lo miraron con una ceja levantada, aunque tenían una vaga idea del motivo.

\- ¡Black! ¡Silencio! – grito Minerva con su ceño fruncido-. Podría, al menos, decirnos que es lo que encuentra tan gracioso. – su voz estaba afilada. Los tres merodeadores se callaron al instante.

\- Profesora, usted misma debería de encontrar hilarante esa situación. Fue usted quien le dio clases al rubio oxigenado que mi sobrino tiene por padre. – dijo volviendo a soltarse a reír. Los últimos dos merodeadores terminaron por unírsele al ojigris con la misma intensidad.

Todos lo que habían visto a Malfoy padre, al menos por una vez, se soltaron a reír. Aunque era un mago medianamente decente, parecía que siempre le importaba el cómo podía terminar su cabellera. Era algo, en su mayoría, algo gracioso de presenciar.

Snape quien podría considerarse un compañero con comportamiento amistoso, casi llegando a colegas, tenía una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Aunque le fastidiara decirlo, y posiblemente en tendría que tomar whiskey de fuego para quitarse el mal sabor de boca, Black tenía algo de razón.

Al calmarse la risa continuaron leyendo.

 **—Probablemente te pondrías a preguntarle al enemigo si tu cabello se despeino— rió Harry. Draco le dedico una mirada de disgusto.**

Unas cuantas risitas más se escucharon por la habitación.

 **—No es un crimen el verse bien, pero claro, ¡tú no lo sabrías! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que intentaste cepillar esa cosa que llamas cabello? — pregunto Draco. Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros y paso una mano por su cabello.**

Hermione, nuevamente, miró al señor Potter con una mirada de mucha consideración. Se mordió el labio tratando de llegar al fondo de eso. James se encontraba hablando con sus amigos y sin ser consciente se pasó una mano por su cabello despeinándolo en el proceso. La castaña suspiró con un poco de pesadez, eso solo le hacía seguir creyendo sobre esa imposible posibilidad. Reflexiono un poco más.

Ronald Weasley, que, aunque no era muy atento en las clases, podía saber cuándo algo perturbaba a su mejor amiga, y esta vez era una de esas raras ocasiones. Le miro de reojo, pero la dejo divagar en sus pensamientos con total tranquilidad, cuando llegara a la conclusión a la que obviamente llegaría ella le comentaría.

 **—No todos tenemos un rango de mantenimiento tan alto, Draco— Draco refunfuño algo ilegible a lo que Harry simplemente rió.**

 **Llegaron frente a un par de pesadas puertas de caoba, las cuales Harry abrió con un movimiento de su muñeca. La enorme habitación que era el cuarto de Harry tenía todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Su cama era tan grande como para que cuatro personas durmieran ahí cómodamente y un armario de ocho puertas estaba a lo largo de una de las paredes. Muebles muy costosos decoraban el lugar y una alta estantería tenía una selección de libros especial, muchos de ellos no estaban disponibles en ningún otro lugar de Inglaterra.**

Todos se quedaron, literal, con la boca abierta de la impresión ante las cosas que había en esa habitación. Al parecer Voldemort quería mucho a su hijo, aun a pesar de que a algunos aún les costaba aceptar ese hecho.

 **Draco caminó hasta el sofá y se tiró sobre el poniendo los pies encima. A Harry no pareció importarle cuando tiró la máscara y su capa sobre una de las sillas. Caminó hasta el enorme armario y lo abrió con un movimiento de su mano. Tomo un traje casual color azul oscuro para cambiarse el verde que traía.**

 **—Mi padre estaba hablando de ti el otro día— dijo Draco estirándose en el sofá de Harry— no podía dejar de admirarte por tu maldición _lacerativa_.**

 **—Maldición para lacerar— lo corrigió Harry. Draco lo mitro con ojos entrecerrados.**

 **—Como sea! — dijo Draco— estaba hablando con mi madre sobre eso. ¡Te juro que ni siquiera noto que yo estaba ahí!**

Todas las madres suspiraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco. La profesora McGonagall negó con la cabeza con un suspiro. Draco Malfoy solo era un chico que quería atención, atención que no le era otorgada por sus padres.

 **—Tal vez debiste de haberla conjurado hacia él. Te habría notado entonces— respondió Harry con una sonrisa.**

 **—Si claro! — dijo Draco rodando los ojos, pero una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios a regañadientes.**

\- ¡Si sobrino! Eso deberías de hacer con ese hombre que tienes como padre. – grito Sirius con su estruendosa voz. Algunos solamente lo miraron reprobatoriamente, entiéndase las mujeres adultas, y otros con diversión plasmada en sus rostros.

-Dejen de interrumpir y continuemos. – dijo la profesora de transformaciones mirando al heredero de los Black con los ojos entrecerrados.

Con una sola vez que lo dijo basto para que todos se calmaran. La profesora sonrió con un poco de suficiencia, el directo soltó una risita divertida ante el rostro de suficiencia que su colega poseía.

 **Harry cerro las puertas de su armario y se miró en el espejo. Se quedó quieto un momento solo mirando su reflejo. Nunca le había dado mucha importancia a su apariencia, así que era bueno que su guapura fuera natural.**

-Si eso es cierto, eso quiere decir que quien-ustedes-saben es guapo? – pregunto Ginny mirando a todos con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

Todos se quedaron en shock ante las palabras y se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber cómo responder a eso. No podían aceptar ese hecho.

-O lo heredo de su madre? – volvió a cuestionar. Todos no pudieron evitar asentir, esa posibilidad, podía ser más factible y un poco más aceptable.

-Sí, es posible que eso sea la verdad. – dijeron. Siendo completamente honestos no sabían cuál era la absoluta verdad, pero era lo menos peliagudo que podían aceptar.

 **Aunque últimamente se le veía muy cansado. Se quitó el cabello de los ojos y le dio una mejor mirada a su rostro. La luz le dio a su inusual cicatriz y la resalto en su frente. Harry recorrió lentamente su cicatriz con sus dedos.**

-Cicatriz. – fue un mero murmullo de parte de Hermione, pero el solo ver su rostro intranquilizo a algunos, solamente a los que prestaron atención.

Damien miro a su amiga con confusión, ¿de qué trataba eso? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

 **Era la única parte de su apariencia que le gustaba. Su cabello negro y revoltoso, sus brillantes ojos verdes y el resto de sus facciones eran lo que más odiaba.**

Cinco personas levantaron la cabeza como si tuvieran un resorte al escuchar esa descripción, involuntariamente voltearon a ver al patriarca de los Potter. Era una descripción casi a la calca de no ser por el color de los ojos, ojos que poseía la pelirroja que se encontraba leyendo y a un lado de él.

Debían de tranquilizarse y tomar ideas a la ligera.

 **De nuevo, deseo que su padre lo hubiese dejado cambiar su apariencia, pero no importo cuanto rogo, Voldemort insistió en que Harry conservara su rostro verdadero.**

Sin querer interrumpir, todos se quedaron desconcertados. ¿Por qué querría cambiar su apariencia? ¿qué motivo traería para hacer esa acción? Otra pregunta sin ninguna respuesta.

 **Suspirando, Harry dejo el espejo tallándose los ojos. Camino hacia el baño para poder refrescarse después del entrenamiento y cambiarse de ropa. Draco se había sumergido en uno de los libros de artes oscuras de Harry, ignorando a Harry en la ducha.**

 **Harry se bañó rápidamente antes de vestirse con su ropa casual. Alto y delgado como era Harry, su entrenamiento físico extensivo había dejado sus brazos y pecho bien definidos y musculosos. Había trabajado duro para que su cuerpo estuviera así, horas interminables de practica y entrenamiento habían resultado en unos muy bien formados cuerpo y mente de los cuales Harry no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso.**

Los jóvenes miraron su cuerpo con un poco de vergüenza, aunque ellos mismos no lo catalogarían de ese modo, al ver que no había nada de lo que se había mencionado en ellos, claro que ellos no hacían ese entrenamiento, pero… suspiraron.

Las madres tuvieron que contenerse de soltar una pequeña risa y se limitaron a poner los ojos en blanco. Los padres de los chicos y el resto de los hombres, si hasta Snape lo encontraba algo gracioso, aunque no lo mostrara, les miraron con un poquito de burla, hasta que se ganaron una mirada fulminante de las mujeres.

 **Caminó fuera del cuarto de baño notando que Draco estaba sumergido en el libro. Camino hacia él y le arrebato el libro de entre los dedos.**

 **—Oye! — se quejó Draco.**

 **—Has venido a leer? — pregunto Harry desvaneciendo el libro y volviéndolo a meter en la estantería con un movimiento de sus dedos. Draco suspiró.**

 **—Es un buen libro— dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie.**

 **—Claro que lo es, es mío— sonrió Harry.**

 **— ¡Tú no lo escribiste, tarado! — dijo Draco burlándose.**

-No sé cómo Lucius permite eso. – dijo Snape con la voz aburrida, aunque era fingido su atención estaba puesta totalmente en la lectura. Algunos asintieron.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Snape? – inquirió con voz demandante Ojoloco.

El maestro de pociones se limitó a fulminarle, pero al ver la mirada de consternación de algunos, suspiro y se removió en su asiento ante la atención que le era otorgada.

-Lucius no permitiría que su hijo le hablara con total falta de respeto a el hijo de su amo. – aclaro con un tono de voz que decía que era bastante obvio-. Su forma de ser no lo permitiría. -dijo. Todos los adultos, aunque odiaran a ese Malfoy, debían de coincidir con eso.

 **—No, pero escogí leerlo. Era obvio que resultaría bueno— respondió Harry. Draco sacó el tablero de ajedrez, el que tenían desde que eran niños, de la estantería y lo preparo en la mesa entre Harry y él.**

 **—Creo que necesitamos un nuevo tablero de ajedrez— dijo mirando el viejo y destartalado tablero. Harry negó con la cabeza.**

 **—Me gusta este— respondió— lo hemos tenido por años.**

 **—Exacto! — exclamo Draco— la cosa se está cayendo a pedazos.**

 **—Está bien. Funciona, es lo que importa— dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Draco miró a Harry y sonrió.**

 **—Obviamente sabes que nunca me podrías ganar, es por eso que no quieres un set nuevo.**

 **—Como sabes que no estoy dejándote ganar? — preguntó Harry con una sonrisa— Draco bufó.**

 **— ¡Sí, claro! ¡Dejarme ganar! ¿Desde que teníamos seis? — exclamó.**

 **—Técnicamente no sabíamos cómo jugar en ese entonces— explico Harry.**

 **—Y aun así te patee el trasero! — respondió Draco burlándose. Un flashazo de luz y Draco era impulsado hacia adelante por una fuerza estrellándose de frente contra la mesa. Gruñendo, Draco se levantó mirando la expresión de sorpresa de Harry. Se dio cuenta que no había sido Harry el que lo había empujado ya que el ataque había venido de atrás. Dando se media vuelta rápidamente y con temor, Draco vi a su padre parado en la puerta.**

 **— ¡Cuando aprenderás a controlar tu lengua, Draco! — Lucios regañó a su hijo mientras caminaba hacia él— tu boca irrespetuosa te llevara a tu fin! — Draco se levantó e inclino la cabeza con un pequeño sonrojo asomando en sus mejillas. Odiaba que lo regañaran frente a Harry.**

Severus asintió, junto con los otros, ante esa actitud mostrada. Sí, ese era el Lucius que él conocía.

 **—Lo siento padre. No pretendía ofender— se disculpó.**

 **—Tuviste suerte de que fuera yo y no el Lord Oscuro el que entro por la puerta cuando hablabas de esa manera! — continuo Lucius. La mirada de temor de Draco se acentuó y un involuntario escalofrío lo recorrió. Habría estado muerto si ese hubiese sido el caso. Harry no estaba sorprendido de ver a Lucius en su puerta. Solo había dos Mortífagos que podían entrar a su habitación sin dar la contraseña y uno de ellos era Lucius Malfoy.**

Muchos soltaron bufidos. Era de suponerse que él fuera uno de esos que podían tener acceso, no debería de ser ninguna sorpresa para nadie.

 **—Lucius— hablo Harry— el cómo nos hablamos Draco y yo es asunto nuestro— dijo— no hagas un alboroto— Lucius no dijo nada, pero se giró para mirar a su hijo.**

 **—Espérame afuera, Te acompañare a casa.**

 **—Pero si acabo de llegar— comenzó Draco.**

 **—Y ahora regresaras a casa— lo interrumpió Lucius. Draco no argumento más. Con una mirada a Harry, el chico se giró hacia la puerta.**

 **—Sí, padre— Draco camino fuera de la habitación de Harry haciéndose camino hacia el vestíbulo de la mansión Riddle. Lucius se giró para mirar a Harry en cuanto Draco se fue.**

 **—No deberías darle animo— dijo Lucius— debe aprender a respetarte, a temerte.**

 **Harry sonrió y se inclinó en su silla cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.**

 **—Yo no quiero que él me tema. Para eso tengo a los Mortífagos— los labios de Lucius se movieron, pero logro reprimir la sonrisa que se le escapaba ante el usual tono juguetón de Harry.**

 **—Sin embargo, ¡el nunca aprenderá a respetarte si le sigues permitiendo que te hable de esa manera tan desagradable!**

 **—Lucius cálmate— dijo Harry mientras se levantaba— como dije, la forma en la que nos hablamos es asunto nuestro. No tienes por qué meterte— Harry recogió el tablero de ajedrez y lo devolvió a su lugar. Debería esperar a perder contra Draco otro día—. ¿Entiendo que la reunión fue bien?**

 **Lucius miró a Harry, primero con sorpresa y después sus ojos grises se posaron en la cicatriz de Harry y sonrió al darse cuenta. Claro, el dolor en la cicatriz de Harry le hubiera informado si el Lord Oscuro estaba enojado o contento.**

 **—Sí, fue muy bien— respondió Lucius— los Mortífagos tuvieron éxito en todas las misiones a las que fueron enviados.**

 **—Mmm, bueno, los milagros pasan una que otra vez— sonrió Harry. Lucius no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante la burla de Harry.**

Ser el hijo del señor oscuro, al parecer, tenía sus ventajas. Jamás habían visto que Lucius permitiera tal falta de respeto, pero allí estaba la prueba de que al parecer era posible.

 **Había conocido a Harry desde que había sido llevado ante Lord Voldemort**

-Espera… ¿qué? – interrumpió James a su esposa con la confusión evidente en sus palabras. Miro el libro sin comprender. Todos estaban igual que él.

Albus se inclinó en su asiento con los ojos pintados de una posibilidad espantosa.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Damien siendo la voz de sus amigos, quienes se encontraban igual, a excepción de una persona, quien analizaba un punto de la mesa con la verdead empezando a aclararse.

-Tal vez la mamá del chico lo llevo ante él tiempo después. – dijo Sirius no queriendo inmiscuirse en la vida privada de Voldemort, aunque el también tenían la duda.

Hermione levanto la vista de la mesa y negó con la cabeza, sus ojos captaron la mirada de su director, quien la miraba sin mirarla. Había como miedo reflejado, si lo que ella suponía tenía algo de verdad, ella también estaría así.

 **y a lo largo de los años, había nacido en él una compasión hacia el joven de cabello azabache. Había sido él quien lo había llamado "Príncipe Oscuro" en un principio debido al comportamiento refinado del chico.**

 **—Su éxito no es nada comparado con tu progreso— dijo Lucius con orgullo— nunca había escuchado de alguien que pudiera dominar la maldición para lacerar en solo una sesión.**

 **—No has escuchado de alguien que pudiera hacer la mitad de cosas que yo hago— respondió Harry.**

 **—Quisiera estar presente cuando hagas esa maldición— dijo Lucius con precaución. Harry suspiro antes de mirar al rubio. Había intentado hablar de eso miles de veces.**

 **—Ya te lo dije. Me gusta trabajar solo—dijo Harry.**

 **—Ya lo sé, y respeto tu decisión. Es solo que me gustaría mirarte en un duelo. Sería algo memorable— dijo Lucius. Harry levantó una ceja.**

 **—Bueno, no puedes. Acéptalo— respondió Harry en tono cortante. Lucius no dijo más sobre el tema. Sabía que no debía discutir con Harry. La puerta de la habitación de Harry se abrió de nuevo y Lucius se giró irritado, sus cejas se juntaron y sus labios se curvaron listo para decirle a Draco que permaneciera en el recibidor, pero su expresión cambio cuando vio que no era Draco quien había entrado. Lord Voldemort estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta con los ojos fijos en Lucius. Sin decir una palabra, el aristócrata Malfoy cayo de rodillas e hizo una reverencia hacia su Amo.**

 **Harry lo miro un poco disgustado. No se sentía cómodo cuando las otras personas se inclinaban ante otras. Recordaba como Bella y Lucius se inclinaban ante él cuando era solo un niño. Le tomo mucho tiempo hacer que pararan.**

Todos levantaron la ceja, ya habían visto parte de la actitud del chico, acerca de su desprecio ante que los guardias que custodiaban la mansión le reverenciaran, pero eso de prohibírselo hacer a los servidores de su padre era algo diferente de escuchar.

 **—Déjanos— dijo Voldemort entrando en la habitación. Rápidamente Lucius Malfoy se puso de pie y salió sin mirar atrás. Una vez que la puerta se cerró tras el rubio, Voldemort miró a Harry, sus ojos rojos se suavizaron solo un poco al ver a su hijo.**

 **—Veo que el mocoso de Lucius ha vuelto— dijo Voldemort acercándose a Harry— lo vi esperando en el recibidor. Asumo que le dijiste que permaneciera en su _propia_ casa. No me gusta verlo a tu alrededor por mucho tiempo.**

 **—Te asusta que sea una mala influencia para mí? — Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa. Voldemort no se sorprendió.**

 **—No quiero que te distraigas— Harry suspiro.**

 **—Qué problema tienes con Draco? — preguntó.**

 **—No tengo ningún _problema_ con él. No me agrada la forma irrespetuosa en la que te habla— Lord Voldemort había escuchado muchas conversaciones para saber la forma en que Draco Malfoy le hablaba a Harry. Como lo provocaba y algunas veces ridiculizaba. Tomo toda la paciencia de Voldemort, y la intervención de Harry, para asegurar que los miembros de Draco Malfoy siguieran intactos.**

 **—Bueno, eso es entre Draco y yo— dijo Harry repitiendo lo que le había dicho a Lucius hacia unos momentos. Queriendo cambiar de tema Harry pregunto sobre la reunión—. Lucius me dijo que la reunión fue bien?**

 **Voldemort camino hacia la ventana de la habitación de Harry mirando el largo y desierto terreno que se extendía más allá de lo que sus ojos podían ver.**

 **—Fue satisfactorio— respondió— que hiciste durante la reunión? — pregunto aun mirando por la ventana.**

 **—Entrené— respondió Harry. Voldemort se giró para mirar a Harry más de cerca.**

 **—Has estado entrenando mucho más los últimos días— comento. Harry se encogió de hombros.**

Los jóvenes pusieron los ojos en blanco ante las palabras del padre de Harry, en lo poco que habían leído habían olvidado, algunos, quien era el padre de ese chico. Sin lugar a dudas todo padre se contradecía ante como hablar con su hijo. Primero le decía que no se entretuviera y luego se preocupaba ante el empeño que le ponía a algo. Jamás llegaban a un conceso. Se sintieron mejor ante el hecho de que había un patrón que no cambiaba.

Al parecer habían olvidado de quien era hijo y solo lo veían como un joven, que a pesar de que no se comportara como ellos y al parecer hacia cosas que ellos jamás se atreverían lo consideraban a duras a penas un amigo.

Los adultos miraron con dificultad la poca importancia que sus hijos, alumnos o conocidos, tomaban ante la situación que se les presentaba. La familiaridad con la que reaccionaban no era la adecuada, según ellos, ante los hechos.

Decidieron que, al terminar el capítulo, si todo seguían igual, tendrían una pequeña charla con ellos ante esas cosas.

 **—No es malo estar preparado— Voldemort no dijo nada al principio, pero su mirada se fijó en Harry mirando los pequeños detalles que otros, como Bella y Lucius, se perdían. Miró el cansancio en Harry; su tono pálido y unas leves ojeras bajo sus ojos.**

 **—Normalmente no te alentaría a trabajar demasiado— dijo Voldemort alejándose de la ventana y acercándose más a Harry— pero al parecer necesitas el entrenamiento adicional— sus ojos se fijaron en los de Harry y miró la reacción de sus palabras— después de todo es muy inusual que tus ataques fallen al objetivo. ¿Asumo que tu intención era dejar a James Potter con vida?**

Lily enmudeció ante lo que acababa de leer. Todos se envararon ante las palabras. No sabían el motivo, pero presentían que se acercaba algo fuerte, algo grande.

James presto atención. Quería escuchar la contestación ante esa pregunta. Él, al ir leyendo el libro, se había formulado también esa cuestión. ¿Por qué, no es que se quejara, seguía vivo?

La temperatura bajo en la habitación. Por alguna razón no había motivo para hacer bromas. Todos se lo tomaron con seriedad.

 **El nombre trajo una reacción en Harry que solo Voldemort podía detectar.**

 **—Por qué asumes eso? — preguntó Harry con su voz tranquila pero furiosa.**

 **—Es comprensible que no pudieras matarlo— comenzó Voldemort acercándose unos cuantos pasos más…**

Las palabras de Lily eran lentas y estaban un poco enmudecida. Antes de que pudiera continuar, un pequeño rayo de luz, proveniente del espejo, se dirigió a sus manos y suspendió el libro a una distancia consideradamente lejos de ellos, impidiéndoles leer.

El shock fue lo primero que le invadió ante esa acción. Miraron el espejo esperando una explicación, después de que vieron que con ningún hechizo podía ser traído el libro hacia ellos, y vaya que todos se habían "divertido" tratando de hacerlo regresar.

El espejo empezó a emitir una luz, indicando que estaban por comunicarse con ellos. La tensión se podía palpar en el aire.

" _Ehhh… ¿lo sentimos?"_ se oyó el eco de las tres voces conocidas proceder del artefacto. Se notaba un poco los nervios que poseían y el cómo no sabían lidiar con el problema que tenía, cual fuera que tuvieran en el momento.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó Albus Dumbledore dejando a un lado su porte del maestro amable y siendo remplazado por su porte serio y el semblante que pertenecía al líder de la orden del fénix.

Una imagen, alterada, salió del espejo. Solo se vislumbraban las tres siluetas ya conocidas, en parte, puesto que la identidad aún quedaba en el anonimato. Las figuras se removían con los nervios tan evidentes, aun cuando las imágenes fueran confusas. Los murmullos que se escuchaban eran incoherentes y no poseían ningún sentido.

Todos en la habitación estaban empezando alterarse por la posible catástrofe que imaginaban ante tal reacción de los integrantes del trío de oro. No sabían muy bien cuál era el problema, pero presentían que posiblemente traería un disturbio.

Después de un rato, los que estaban en la cocina pudieron observar cómo, llegaron a un concilio. Suspiraron y todo se sumió en un silencio esperando que les dijeran cual era el problema.

" _Antes que nada deben de comprender que empezara la confusión y, obviamente, la histeria"_ dijo el segundo joven con la voz más neutra que fuese posible en esa situación.

 **"** _Algunos no creerán lo que están por leer, pero es cierto"_ dijo la única chica. Suspiro con pesadez. Se miraron entre ellos con confusión y miedo, no sabían con exactitud el porqué de ese sentimiento. _"Es cierto."_ Enfatizó con la voz lúgubre.

 _"Todos, menos Hermione, traten de hacer memoria"_ hablo el líder, por así decirlo, del grupo, aunque tenía pocas esperanzas. Su voz tenía misterio _"Cuando lean lo que está por venir sufrirán debido muchas cosas y deben de entender que si no tuvieran su memoria alterada* lo aceptarían con total facilidad"._ Agrego como si nada. Todos se vieron con desesperación, confusión y problema. ¿Cómo que la memoria alterada? Era el pensamiento en general. No tuvieron tiempo para preguntar cuando… " _Suerte. Enserio la necesitan"_ su voz no denotaba nada de eso que deseaba.

El libro empezó a descender y se depositó en las manos, nuevamente, de la pelirroja de ojos verdes. Se encontraba cerrado. Tardo un poco de tiempo en abrirlo. Cuando estaban en calma, o lo más cercano a ello, abrió el libro.

Suspiro mirando una última vez a los presentes y al espejo, esperando que este les revelara todos los interrogantes que existían, o al menos se presentaban en el momento.

 **—Es comprensible que no pudieras matarlo— comenzó Voldemort acercándose unos cuantos pasos más…— él es tu padre después de todo— los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos**

 _Él es tu padre después de todo…_ el silencio invadió el lugar.

Lily dejo caer el libro, soltando un grito de estupefacción. Se encontraba muda. Miro el libro, el cual se encontraba abierto justamente en la página que estaba leyendo. Leyó las líneas una y otra vez sin avanzar, solo leía eso. No podía ser cierto lo que allí decía. Eso era una vil mentira, una mentira hecha con la peor intención que se puede conocer.

 _Él es tu padre después de todo…_

Hermione, Dumbledore y Snape cerraron los ojos y suspiraron. Los tres, aunque tenían algo en común en cuanto al shock, habían reaccionado de esa manera por razones completamente distintas, aunque se relacionaban de una forma irremediablemente...

Hermione negó con un poco de cansancio, se sentía débil, como si la noticia, aun cuando no conociera en gran parte y a fondo la historia de los Potter y mucho menos la vida de Harry, fuera como un fierro pesado y estuviera cayendo a sus hombros. Miro a Damien, a leguas se veía que aún no terminaba de comprender lo que se había leído. Estaba, y con mucha razón, confundido, igual que todos.

Snape miraba a la pareja, en especial a la pelirroja de la cual estaba enamorado, con una emoción que no sabía reconocer, que no sabía descifrar. Esto era una falacia, la más grande que podía existir. Por más que ya lo había sospechado con algunas pistas que se le presentaban, el saber que todo lo que supuso era verdad… no podía aceptar eso. El decir que las suposiciones eran afirmativas, solo podían complicar un poco las cosas. Miro a Lily con un pesar en sus ojos.

Albus Dumbledore era una de esas personas a la cual nunca podías tomar desprevenido. La mayoría de las veces, por no decir siempre, sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero en esta ocasión no fue el caso. Sus ojos se abrieron por un momento y se recargo en su silla con un obvio gesto de cansancio. Se le veían encima todos los años, y hasta más de los que tenía. Eso jamás se lo hubiera esperado y eso que tenía una ligera sospecha crecer en él desde el principio. Soltó un fuerte suspiro con cansancio. Debió de haber supuesto algo como esto. Todas las pruebas apuntaban de que había algo sospechoso oculto, el hecho de que Voldemort no se haya interesado en el hijo de los Longbottom, el que haya dejado, casi, a la deriva a la orden del fénix. Harry Potter seguía vivo, lo cual era una buena noticia para muchas personas, en especial para la familia Potter, pero la pregunta del millón sería, ¿Harry es, entonces, el elegido para matar a Voldemort?, En caso de que así fuese ¿cumplirá con la profecía a pesar de haber crecido con Tom? Tal vez si se enteraba de la verdad, de que él no era su padre, tal vez, solo así podía llevar el cometido. Una parte de él quiso burlarse por tal infantil esperanza. Se quedó meditando un poco.

Sirius Black tenía el ceño fruncido. Sí, había escuchado lo que decía el libro, pero no aceptaba eso. Si era cierto lo que allí venia, eso quería decir que su ahijado había crecido engañado por esa especie de hombre y ellos lo habían dejado a su merced en el momento en el que no siguieron buscándolo, en el momento en el que se rindieron y ni siquiera mantuvieron la esperanza. Si no se hubieran dado por vencidos, él, su Harry, estaría allí con ellos. Estaría contándole de las travesuras que hizo, de las chicas que ha conquistado, de cómo le había ido en sus partidos de Quidditch, tal vez, solo talvez, también le iría, como Damien, a Bulgaria o seria como su padre y estarían a favor de Irlanda. Pero eso no paso, se dieron por vencidos. Estrello su puño contra la mesa. No, preferiría decir que ese libro estaba engañándolo y de la peor manera a aceptar el hecho de que él estuviera en otra parte desconociendo a la familia que lo había anhelado, de que su Harry había sido abandonado por él, que era su padrino, que la persona que debió de estar con él, se rindió tan fácil. No le gustaba esa perspectiva.

Remus Lupin estaba enojado, confundido, triste, pero lo primero era lo que más invadía su ser. Y no podíamos decir que era para menos. De la noche para la mañana se había destruido el muro que había construido para no sufrir, tan abiertamente, la pérdida de su sobrino favorito. Su primer sobrino, el niño que, aun siendo un gesto algo fugaz en un bebé de su edad, le había sonreído. Aquel niño que había enredado con su manita el dedo índice de él con total confianza, como si le dijera que jamás dudaría de él. Ese niño que amaba como si fuera propio, y claro que era propio, y pobre de esa persona que empezara a cuestionar eso, no podía aceptar el hecho de que él le había defraudado, de que no tuvo el coraje de encontrarlo y permitió que ese ser le hiciera daño y lo obligase a vivir en un mundo lleno de engaño. No podía creer que se diera por vencido, que un niño a lo lejos le suplicaba que lo encontrara y él se había negado escuchar. Eso era un golpe muy fuerte, más incluso que cuando fue mordido, allí no pudo hacer nada, pero con su Harry pudo buscarlo por cielo, mar y tierra, pudo no haberse rendido, pudo haberlo encontrado, pero fue más fácil esconderse y protegerse que enfrentar lo sucedido. Soltó un pequeño lamento por lo bajo que se mezcló con un triste aullido de dolor.

Lily no entendía nada de lo que ocurría y eso que ella era la que había leído. Era una completa estupidez, eso era una vil mentira y allí ella y todos los demás creyendo esa tontería. Soltó una risa tratando de aligerar el ambiente y que todos le siguiera la corriente y le confirmaran que era cierto, que había escuchado mal y su cerebro simplemente le estaba jugando una tonta, cruel e innecesaria broma. Su Harry, eso no era posible. Su risa se fue transformando en algo parecido a un llanto histérico. Sus manos se colocaron en su rostro, tratando de retener las lágrimas y de que no la vieran llorar. No entendía el por qué alguien se burlaría de ellos de esa manera, y en el caso de que fuese cierto, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué después de casi 14 años?

Los jóvenes, a excepción de la castaña, no entendían del todo lo que estaba sucediendo, no entendía que era lo que se acababa de leer. ¿Era o no era hijo del que no debe ser nombrado? Damien miraba a sus padres, en especial a su madre, quien estaba llorando a mares. Sí, posiblemente podía entender lo que se había leído, por una extraña razón no lograba terminar por aceptarlo.

Molly y Alice estaban ocultando su rostro en el pecho de sus esposos. No podían comprender como alguien podía hacer una broma tan cruel, o aun peor, que ese hombre, si es que merece tal título puede poseer tal crueldad.

Un ruido sordo se escuchó por toda la habitación, sobrepasado cualquier ruido que pudiera invadir el lugar. Era un ruido con la rabia contenida. Todos giraron sus cabezas hacía el origen. Un James Potter de lo más furioso se encontraba golpeando la puerta de la habitación. Su fin era obvio, quería salir y al parecer no desistiría.

\- ¡ABRAN ESTA MALDITA PUERTA! – decía con furia contenida, su voz no se detectaba si solo estaba lleno de ira o se le iba a romper, posiblemente, por el llanto-. ¡Déjenme salir! – su llanto, ahora sí, era visible. Seguía golpeando la puerta con toda la fuerza que poseía y mucho más. Sirius y Remus, aun a pesar de su encimamiento con respecto a lo que acababan de enterarse, se levantaron y se colocaron a un lado de él con la única intención de impedir que se hiciera más daño y alejarlo de allí, una sola mirada de él les hizo desistir de su propósito.

James estaba en una especie de trance donde su único objetivo que gobernaba su ser con tanto ímpetu era el salir de allí y matar a ese monstruo que le había quitado a su hijo. Con razón tanto misterio por las personas que trajeron los libros, a quienes también les guardaba un poco de rencor por no haberles dicho desde un principio o, aún mejor, antes mucho antes. Todo concordaba: el color de los ojos, la voz que se le hacía reconocida, la pequeña y extraña, en ese momento, unión que sin querer los vinculaba, tal vez su hijo ni siquiera supiera que era su padre, pero una parte de él, muy en el fondo le reconocía como su verdadero padre. Odiaba a ese hombre, ya no solo por lo que hacía al mundo mágico y por el hecho de haberle arrebatado a su hijo, primero haciéndole pensar que lo había matado y ahora por el hecho de que se lo había arrebatado de la peor manera, de la peor manera en la que un padre se podía enterar de que su hijo estaba vivo. Sí, su hijo vivía, lo cual agradecía, pero no lo reconocía como su padre y ahora, aun peor, lo odiaba, lo odiaba a profundidad.

-James… comprendo tu dolor, pero debemos de continuar con la lectura, debemos continuar y enterarnos del hecho. - dijo Dumbledore con su voz carente de toda la vivacidad que lo caracterizaba.

El azabache dejo de tocar la puerta, pero no dejo de mirarla. Su espalda se envaro y desde distancia se le veía que estaba tenso.

-USTED-NO-ENTIENDE! – dijo apretando los dientes con fuerza-. No diga que lo entiende, cuando no es así. – dijo volteándose hacía el director-. Usted jamás ha perdido a nadie a quien ama por su culpa. Así que no diga que lo entiende. - gruño con fuerza mientras se dejaba guiar nuevamente a la mesa por sus amigos, pero jamás despego su vista de los ojos azules de Albus, quien no revelaba nada.

Dumbledore asintió con una sonrisa condescendiente, aunque por dentro los recuerdos de su hermana venían como un torbellino, y el recuerdo del cuerpo de su hermana cayendo al ser impactado por la maldición asesina se repetía como una película sin fin y sin ninguna censura. Siguió asintiendo. James se equivocaba, él si comprendía por lo que estaba pasando, pero no era necesario que se mencionara.

-Tienes razón James, siento no haber tenido el tacto debido. - inclino la cabeza en un gesto de humildad-, pero es necesario que sigamos leyendo si queremos averiguar qué es lo que en verdad está ocurriendo, aun cuando ya esté un poco más claro. - agrego levantando la mano, impidiendo la intervención del moreno.

-Nosotros seguimos sin comprender del todo. – dijo Neville como portador de la confusión de la mayoría de los jóvenes. Todos los adultos les miraron sin saber que decirles. Lily se paró y abrazó a su hijo, pero no emitió ninguna palabra.

-Nos acaban de decir que Harry, el chico que hemos relacionado como hijo de Vol…Voldemort. - Hermione titubeo un poco en cuanto al nombre de ese mago que tanto daño causaba en la actualidad.

-Entonces de quien es hijo? – dijo Ron que no se daba por enterado. Sí, había escuchado lo que la señora Potter había leído, pero no acababan por comprender.

\- ¿Qué no escuchas lo que se está leyendo Weasley? – dijo con la voz cargada de ironía este Snape. Su voz estaba llena de un poco de burla.

-No te metas con mi hijo. – dijo el señor Weasley, a quien sus orejas se habían puesto coloradas. Muy pocos lo habían visto así, pero cuando se trataba de su familia él podía ser peor que su esposa en cuanto a coraje-. La mayoría no estamos entendiendo del todo, ni siquiera tú debes de comprender por completo lo que estamos escuchando. Algunos ni siquiera logramos salir del shock.

-Vamos a calmarnos y a continuar leyendo. – dijo Albus no queriendo que esto se complicara y se metieran en una discusión-. Lily… ¿quieres que alguien más lea? – le pregunto con amabilidad y con una sonrisa triste.

-No… yo puedo. – dijo. Con sus manos temblorosas tomo el libro y lo abrió en la página donde lo había dejado. Paso un minuto y no dijo nada, puesto que inconscientemente repetía una y otra vez lo que había desatado el caos.

\- ¿Lily? – dijo su amiga Alice colocando su mano encima de la de ella en un gesto de confort.

\- ¿Eh…? Oh, sí. – murmuro. Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar con la lectura.

 **[…] antes de llenarse de furia.**

Confusión, era todo lo que se sentía en la habitación. ¿Cómo que furia? Una incertidumbre empezó a formarse en su interior.

 **—Retira lo dicho! — siseo Harry. Voldemort sonrió en respuesta.**

 **—Harry…**

 **—Retira lo dicho! — repitió Harry— yo no soy _su_ hijo! ¡Soy tu hijo y solo tuyo! No soy un Potter, nunca lo he sido.**

Albus cerró los ojos. Una parte de él debió de haberlo supuesto. El hecho de hacer creer a Harry que era hijo de Voldemort era un hecho, que, aunque seguía siendo vil, era muy fácil y no ganaba ninguna ventaja, pero el hacerle odiar a su familia, independientemente de la manera en la que lo haya logrado, las ventajas eran enormes.

\- ¿Cómo que no es un Potter? – dijo James con la voz confusa, aunque una parte de él sabía por dónde iba la tirada. Espero estar equivocado-. Claro que eres nuestro hijo, ese hombre no lo es. – dijo James en un tono desesperado. El enterarse que su hijo estaba vivo y luego esto, era un golpe horrible y directo a matar.

Lily, que había leído un poco más adelante continúo leyendo para que todos se enteraran, aunque una parte de ella no entendía por completo lo que había leído.

 **Voldemort sabía que Harry nunca tendría compasión por Potter. Solo lo había dicho porque sabía que Harry reaccionaria de esa manera. Y eso le causaba gran satisfacción. Voldemort se acercó a Harry y posó sus manos en los hombros del muchacho.**

-Aleja tus sucias manos de mi hijo! – fue lo que resonó-. ¿Cómo hizo eso? ¿Por qué nos odia Harry, si creció con él? – dijo apresuradamente-. ¡Díganme! - suplico mirando a todos y a ninguno.

-Tal vez, no puedo asegurarlo, le mintió sobre el cómo termino con él. Puede estar viviendo engañado. - Dumbledore le aseguro con la voz más segura que poseía, aunque él si estaba convencido de que eso era el motivo, ¿Qué otra razón podría haber?

Sirius y Remus recargaron su brazo sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo con gesto de apoyo. Se miraron los tres, con las mismas miradas que se dirigían cuando eran estudiantes y planeaban una broma o una estrategia, al igual que la mirada que se les veía en la actualidad, aunque a veces no pudieran detectarlas del todo. No hubo necesidad de ni siquiera emitir un simple vocablo, el solo hecho de conocerse y haber enfrentado muchos tragos duros y haberlos superados, les había hecho un lazo en donde la palabra era algo tan innecesario.

Unos simples asentimientos por parte de ellos, preocupo a toda la sala. No sabían que era lo que planeaban, lo que si sabían es que el blanco, el cual presentían saber quién era, no se iba a librar tan fácil de lo que se avecinaba.

Lily, después de haber sido reconfortada por su profesora preferida, su amiga Alice y Molly, continúo leyendo. Notaba como faltaban pocas hojas o, si tenía suerte, pocas letras, pero entre más pasaba, más largo se le hacia eso.

 **—Eso ya lo sé. Tu siempre serás mi hijo. Nadie podrá cambiarlo— dijo tranquilamente. Harry se calmó con esas simples palabras.**

 **—No fue mi intención dejarlo con vida— comenzó Harry sintiendo la necesidad de explicarse ante su padre— no estaba concentrado. No esperaba verlo y admito, me tomo con la guardia baja.**

 **—Debiste haber anticipado que alguna vez lo verías de nuevo. Estaba destinado a pasar, tarde o temprano— respondió Voldemort. Harry asintió.**

 **—Lo sé— Voldemort apretó el agarre al hombro del chico haciéndolo que lo mirara.**

 **—No importa, hijo. La próxima vez que veas a Potter será su ultimo día— y de nuevo Harry asintió, esta vez una emoción lleno sus ojos.**

 **—Lo será— afirmo a su padre. Voldemort sonrió, en sus ojos se reflejó una victoria silenciosa.**

No fue mucho lo que leyó cuando, nuevamente, fue interrumpida, y no es que se quejara, su voz con cada que leía se escuchaba temblorosa, no sabía si era del coraje, de la confusión y escepticismo que la bombardeaba por eso que escuchaba. Su Harry no podía ser así, su Harry…

-Tom…- la voz de Dumbledore era de decepción, pero no había ni un toque de incredulidad ante lo que hacía, ya estaba acostumbrado a sus acciones, y lamentablemente esa acción no se le hacía extraña-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres obtener por mantener a Harry tan pegado a ti? ¿Qué es lo que sales ganando con ellos? - las cuestiones dejaron en un estado de silencio a todos, quienes procesaron las preguntas que se emitían.

-Joderme la vida? – dijo James, que, aunque lo dijo a modo de interrogación, aceptaba que debería de haber algo más escondido allí.

-aunque tu ego sea más grande que el universo Potter, el señor oscuro no tiene como misión estar haciendo tu vida imposible. – interrumpió Snape con la voz cargada de ironía, mientras arrastraba las palabras.

-Y tú debes de conocer muy bien sus planes, ¿no Morti…? - dijo Sirius en defensa de su amigo, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe, que Lily le había dado en la pierna-. Eres un desprecia… ¡Okey, guardo silencio! - dijo al ser vuelto a golpear, ya no solo por una, sino por otras tres mujeres más.

\- El profesor tiene razón. Debe de haber un motivo, demasiado grande, para que Voldemort haya permanecido con Harry el tiempo suficiente y todavía finja tener sentimientos hacia él, en modo padre e hijo. - Remus hizo una mueca al recibir una mirada, cargada de reproche, cuando menciono la palabra _padre_ al describir a los dos.

\- ¿La profecía? - nadie entendió a la perfección que era lo que su director preferido había mencionado.

\- ¿Quién dice que lo que siente no sea verdad? – dijo Hermione haciéndose escuchar-. Nadie puede ser tan tonto para no darse cuenta que fingen, y menos él que creció con él, debe de darse cuenta. - dijo no queriendo que aceptaran la simple idea de que era eso la verdad, una verdad que, aunque sonara mal, les convenía a ellos, en el modo de que, si llegaban a ver a Harry, y una parte de ella lo presentía así, si ellos le comentaban eso, todo sería miel sobre hojuelas.

-Lamentablemente la señorita Granger tiene razón, por más que nos guste pensar eso, no podemos creernos como verdadera esa teoría. - interrumpió la profesora McGonagall.

Todos asintieron, aunque algunos de mala gana, ante la perspectiva y posible cruda realidad, que se les había presentado.

Lily, ya no queriendo leer, pero sin darse por vencida ya faltando tan poco, tomo el libro.

 **—Quería darte algo para ayudarte a enfocarte durante tus misiones— Harry inclino la cabeza hacia un lado cuestionando a su padre. Voldemort buscó entre sus ropas y sacó una pequeña caja. La sostuvo en sus manos un momento solo mirándola antes de posar su mirada en Harry. Le tendió la caja.**

 **Harry tomó la caja entre sus manos y la abrió. Dentro de la pequeña caja había un collar de plata; en forma de una serpiente que tenía dos cabezas. Los ojos de la serpiente eran color verde brillante que tenían cierta belleza hipnótica. Harry interrogó a su padre con la mirada.**

 **—Esto perteneció a nuestro gran ancestro, Salazar Slytherin. Quiero que lo tengas— explicó Voldemort— pero este pendiente es mucho más que una simple herencia familiar. Tiene un pedazo de mi alma en él. Es uno de mis Horrocruxes. -**

Dumbledore no pudo evitar emitir un grito ahogado, mientras inconscientemente se levantaba de su lugar mirando el libro con la incredulidad plasmada en sus ojos. Tantas veces que lo había sospechado, que una parte de él presentía ese hecho, pero jamás había encontrado una prueba que asegurara el hecho, jamás había nada que lo demostraba, hasta ahora…

Todos le miraron esperando una explicación ante su reacción. Algo que les explicara su reacción, reacción que ellos no entendían para nada.

\- ¿Albus? - dijo su amiga y colega con una mirada preocupada-. ¿Qué es eso?

-Algo tan malévolo y terrible que no debería de existir y que logra que Voldemort sea un gran inconveniente, para pesar de nosotros… mi pregunta es: ¿Cuántos tiene? - su voz volvió a perderse.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hacen esos Horrcruz? - pregunto Ron, interrumpiendo para revelar su duda.

-Horrocrux. - le corrigió Hermione, causando que Ron se sonrojara.

-Si ninguno de los libros lo menciona, les juro que yo lo hare, pero por el momento no quiero que comprendan lo mal que estamos o podemos llegar a estar debido a eso. - dijo mirando el espejo, cuanto deseaba que en ese momento hablaran y le calmaran su preocupación, algo estaban planeando, una parte de su subconsciente se lo gritaba. Suspiro y volvió a tomar asiento.

Al ver que no iba a explicar sobre eso, o que nadie iba a hablar, Lily continúo leyendo.

 **La expresión de Harry cambio y ahora miraba el collar como si fuera un niño con juguete nuevo, estaba asombrado. Su agarre a la caja cambio instantáneamente, sostuvo la caja con mucho cuidado.**

Otra interrogante más. Si eso era algo tan peligroso como se decía y oía, ¿Por qué lo confiaba a su "hijo"?

Las palabras de la castaña empezaban a tener un poco más de importancia, nadie que fingiera podría hacer tal cosa con su prisionero.

 **—Por qué me los estas dando a mí? — preguntó.**

 **—Eres mi hijo, mi mano derecha— respondió Voldemort— creo que es apropiado que tengas mi Horrocrux contigo para ayudarte a concentrarte durante tus misiones, para que siempre recuerdes quien eres y cuanto significas para mí.**

 **Harry tomó el hermoso collar entre sus manos. Pasó la cadena por su cabeza y dejo que el pendiente, el Horrocrux de su padre, descansara sobre su pecho, justo al lado de su corazón. Si quitar los ojos de su padre, Harry hablo.**

 **—Nunca podría olvidar quien soy— respondió— siempre seré tu hijo. No necesito un recordatorio**

 _Siempre seré tu hijo._

 _Siempre seré tu hijo._

 _Siempre seré tu hijo._

 _Siempre seré tu hijo._

-Siempre seré tu hijo. - repitió James con dolor e ira-. No es cierto… tú eres mi hijo. Eres mi hijo. - dijo con un dolor que no podía compararse con nada que hayan conocido, no había palabras para describir lo que sentían con tal solo escuchar el dolor salir de él, no querían ni pensar que se sentiría sentirlo en carne propia.

-James. - Lily se abrazó a él, comprendiendo como se estaba rompiendo con esto último. No era que a ella no le afectase, ella no había vivido desde que le arrebataron a su hijo, pero su esposo aún se culpaba de que por él fue que Voldemort logro poner las manos de su bebé.

 **— miró el pendiente antes de volver a mirar a Voldemort con una sonrisa— pero muchas gracias padre. Lo mantendré a salvo, lo prometo. — de pronto, algo surgió en su mente y una mirada de pánico cruzo su rostro— ¡mis misiones! ¿Y si algo le pasa en alguna de mis misiones? ¿Y si se hace daño? ¿Qué tal si…?**

 **—No te preocupes, ese pendiente tiene muchos encantamientos en él, incluido uno anti—ruptura. Solamente tú o yo somos capaces de quitarlo una vez que lo tengas puesto. No importa lo que pase, nadie más te lo puede quitar— le aseguro Voldemort. La expresión preocupada de Harry desapareció y sonrió aliviado. Metió el pendiente entre sus ropas.**

Todos los aurores bufaron. Debieron de haberlo esperado, ya deberían de haber sabido que no sería tan fácil lograr el final de ese mago, y mucho menos usando sus cosas en contra de él.

 **—No le digas a Bella que me lo diste. No creo que logre recuperarse emocionalmente— dijo Harry con una sonrisa juguetona.**

 **—Como sabes que ella no tiene uno también? — preguntó Voldemort con una sonrisa. La sonrisa de Harry desapareció de su rostro.**

 **—¿Qué? ¿Ella tuvo uno antes que yo? — Voldemort rió, algo que solo Harry podía logar que hiciera.**

Aunque todos se quedaron enmudecidos, desde Albus que jamás, cuando Tom era estudiante, lo había escuchado reír, pasando por Snape, que no podía creer que eso fuese posible, hasta Moody a quien había dejado un poco perplejo, ya no era una sorpresa tan sorprendente. Los cambios de emociones que quien-ustedes-sabes presentaba ya era algo que estaban empezando a medio aceptar.

Solamente los jóvenes no entraron en una gran estupefacción como sus padres, maestros y conocidos, ellos no veían cual era el problema, ¿Qué un padre no cambiaba por su hijo? ¿Qué no se adaptaba a su hijo con tal de verlo feliz?

 **—Tal vez— dijo burlonamente.**

-Tenemos que ir por mi Harry. Tenemos que sacarlo de allí. - dijo James poniéndose de pie, junto a Sirius y Remus. Frank y Arthur se pusieron de pie con tal de apoyarlos. Nadie más se pudo de pie, aunque Lily ansiaba que lo hicieran y le trajeran a su hijo. Quería volverlo a tener junto a ella.

-No podemos James. No sabemos dónde encontrarlo ¿y qué le dirás? Él te odia y no te reconoce como su padre. - dijo Albus, que, aunque no quería sonar despectivo y cruel, tenía que hacerle entrar en razón-. Hay que planearlo mejor y actuar con inteligencia. - concluyo.

-No esperara profesor, que nos quedemos aquí leyendo y dejemos a mi ahijado con ese monstruo. - intervino Sirius-. No nos conoce y si cree que aceptaremos eso.

-Por qué los conozco, sé que actuaran impulsivamente. - les miro por encima de sus gafas.

Antes de que empezara la guerra campal, que era visible que ocurría, Damien les interrumpió, aunque él también quería que fueran por su hermano, levantando la voz:

-No es raro que los señores del espejo no hayan hablado. - dijo mirando el espejo que se encontraba en el centro.

Todos miraron el espejo igual de impactados, no se habían dado en cuenta, pero ahora que ya lo habían señalado ya se les hacía raro.

Cuando Albus iba a tomar el objeto, un ruido se escuchó parecido al golpear de una puerta, pero no en la puerta que permitía la entrada a donde se encontraban, sino un poco más lejana, pero a la vez cerca.

Todos los adultos, en especial los que eran aurores, se pusieron de pie y se pusieron en pose defensiva cerca de la puerta. El ruido aumento con cada momento que pasaba. Un temor les lleno.

- _Orden del fénix, les tenemos una sorpresa. Solamente que deben de aceptar que...-_ todos miraron el espejo, en especial la luz que de allí procedía. Solamente había una figura de mujer, pero no era la que ellos conocían. Todos se confundieron, pero…

Un terrible estruendo invadió el lugar.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor** : Como les dije, lamento demasiado la tardanza, pero el final no terminaba de convencerme y batalle mucho para que minimo me pareciera aceptable, ¿me podrían comentar que les pareció? Estoy abierta a criticas constructivas, las cuales me hacen crecer y mejorar.

Como bien, debieron de notar, hay un pequeño espacio al que puse "Intermedio", en eso, si ustedes quieren, puedo poner lo que los Potter vieron, si no quieren claro que me lo puedo guardar, y en un futuro lo podría poner como un one-shot, pero es dependiendo de sus comentarios que eso se decidirá.

También notaron el final, ¿pueden adivinar quien es la chica que ha remplazado a nuestro trío favorito y el motivo de la ausencia de los tres? Me gustaría saberlo.

¿Quién creen que llego? Se que a muchos no les gustaría que llegara Harry y acepto su decisión, pero otros me han mandado PM donde me dicen que seria genial, dependiendo de la mayoría haré el siguiente capítulo, solo les digo que la llegada, ya sea en el siguiente capítulo o más adelante, sera épico. Los que han leído a Kurinoone, sabrán lo que ha leído Harry cuando aparezca, sera un shock muy grande tanto para nuestro oji verde, como para los presentes en la sala.

Espero que les guste, y como les dije todo depende de lo que me digan en sus comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto

¿Review?

 **CecyBlack**


	8. Capítulo 7: ¡Lo tenemos! ¿Harry?

La historia y trilogía de **"The Darkness Within"** pertenece a la autora **Kurinoone** , quien me ha dado el permiso para utilizarla.

El crédito a la traducción de la historia **"The Darkness Within"** es para la autora **Nymphadora Tonks,** quien también me ha dado autorización de usarla.

Como bien sabemos y aunque me duela en el alma la saga de Harry Potter es propiedad de la increíble **J. K. Rowling** , la trama es solamente mía, yo solo juego con los personajes de dichas autoras.

–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–

– _¿No es raro que los señores del espejo no hayan hablado? – dijo Damien mirando el espejo que se encontraba en el centro, el cual no emitía ningún resplandor._

 _Todos miraron el espejo igual de curiosos, no se habían dado en cuenta, pero ahora que ya lo habían señalado ya se les empezaba a hacer raro._

 _Cuando Albus iba a tomar el objeto, un ruido se escuchó. Era parecido al golpear de una puerta, pero no en la puerta que permitía la entrada a donde se encontraban, sino un poco más lejana, pero indudablemente, ellos sabían, que iba a terminar por acercarse._

 _Todos los adultos, en especial los que eran aurores, se pusieron de pie y tomaron una pose defensiva cerca de la puerta. El ruido aumento con cada momento que pasaba. Un temor les lleno._

"– _Orden del fénix, les tenemos una sorpresa. Solamente que deben de aceptar que...–_ _todos miraron el espejo, en especial la luz que de allí procedía. Solamente había una figura de mujer, pero no era la que ellos conocían. Todos se confundieron, pero…"_

 _Un terrible estruendo invadió el lugar._

Nadie sabía, con exactitud, que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. El shock era algo que se podía apreciar en sus rostros a primera mano. El lugar estaba bajo el encantamiento fidelio, lo cual hacía imposible que personas ajenas al conocimiento de la ubicación pudieran encontrar la casa, y en el caso de que esa persona conociera el secreto, solamente debía de entrar como si fuese su hogar, no hacer ese ruido como si estuviera haciendo un allanamiento.

Miraron a la mujer esperando una explicación de su parte, aunque la mirada de la mayoría no se alejaba de la única entrada que ellos poseían.

– ¿Y los demás chicos? – preguntó Lily con preocupación, mientras trataba de buscarlos por la poca imagen que poseían del espejo, aunque ella a quien más buscaba era al chico, al supuesto líder.

 _–"Oh, señora Potter, es un gusto conocerla. Es cierto lo que dicen de usted." –_ dijo la chica con una voz soñadora, mientras sonreía con alegría. Su tono de voz desconcertó a muchos, que hasta se giraron a verla con mayor atención–. " _No estén tan a la defensiva, no es precisamente un peligro lo que está tocando su puerta". –_ dijo con voz amable–. _Pero recuerden, aunque sean muchos, él tiene más motivación, después de todo él quiere venganza._ – dijo. Miro hacia atrás, como si alguien le hubiera hablado, asintió a esa persona desconocida mientras se ponía de pie, para después desaparecer junto con la luz del espejo.

– ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? – dijo Tonks quien seguía mirando en dirección a donde antes estaba la imagen de la chica. Su tranquilidad le sacaba un poco de onda.

–No es momento para que te preocupe eso, Nymphadora. – le regaño Moody sin hacer caso a la mirada fulminante que le dio la peli rosa ante el uso deliberado de su nombre–. Hay cosas más preocupantes, a las cuales debemos poner realmente atención. – empuño su varita en dirección de la puerta, la cual no dejaba de moverse de un modo que podíamos decir que poseía un corazon latente.

Todos volvieron a ponerse en guardia ante la inminente amenaza, y si la chica que había hablado por el espejo estaba en lo cierto, esa persona, que intentaba entrar, quería venganza.

James acerco la mano a la perilla con la intención de abrirla sin importarle que la puerta siguiera moviéndose con fuerza. Al tocar la perilla el movimiento se detuvo. El silencio volvió a invadir el lugar. James trato de abrirla, pero no fue posible, fue como si intentara abrir una puerta falsa.

– " _Oh… ¿Orden del fénix?_ – interrumpió otra vez la voz soñadora, que no conocían, proveniente del espejo _–. Es momento de que continúen con la lectura, no deben de preocuparse por quien está queriendo entrar. Por el momento ya nos hemos encargado._ – dijo sonriendo mientras miraba el techo, por un momento su mirada se enfocó en la de Neville, quien se sonrojo un poco para la burla de sus amigos, antes de mirar nuevamente a la nada–. _"Y… ¿señor Potter? –_ James se giró a mirarla, ella le sonrió con un poco de condescendencia–. _"Pronto…" –_ dijo antes de desaparecer del espejo.

–Bueno, creo que debemos hacer lo que se nos está pidiendo. – dijo Dumbledore soltando un imperceptible suspiro de alivio, mientras tomaba asiento en el lugar que había estado ocupando. Miro a todos los integrantes esperando que siguieran su ejemplo, y tomaran asiento, para continuar con la lectura.

–James…– hablo Lily desde su lugar, después de haber terminado de leer se había quedado sentada sin creer tener la fuerza para ponerse de pie. Se sentía herida de la manera más horrible, de una manera que jamás había sentido. Estiro la mano hacia su esposo y le dirigió una mirada que prometía muchas cosas. El pelinegro soltó un suspiro y asintió mientras bajaba la varita.

Poco a poco cada uno se empezó a dirigir a los asientos, aunque algunos, siendo Moody el principal, vigilaban en dirección a la puerta.

–No podemos quedarnos tranquilos cuando hay una amenaza tras esa puerta. – gruño el viejo auror. Su ojo se movía en todas las direcciones buscando posibles atacantes.

–Puede que sea cierto, pero quiero tranquilizarme con el hecho de que nuestros amigos no nos pondrían en peligro. – trato de tranquilizar Dumbledore, aunque él también estaba preparado para cualquier inconveniente que se pudiera presentar. Soltó un suspiro mientras miraba el espejo con la esperanza de que aparecieran para explicar lo que estaba sucediendo, al ver que no había ninguna señal de que fuesen a aparecer, miro a todos–. ¿Alguien quiere leer?

Todos se miraron con un sentimiento de incertidumbre, hasta ahora no había aparecido nada tranquilizador, pero tenían que leer. Neville Longbottom levanto la mano con un poco de renuencia.

–Yo quisiera profesor. – se ofreció. Ante el asentimiento del viejo mago Lily le paso el libro.

El primogénito de los Longbottom lo abrió donde se quedaron e hizo una pequeña mueca. Esto no auguraba nada tranquilo y mucho menos algo bueno.

–El capítulo se llama… **Plan de Captura.** – dijo. Todos los adultos se miraron y empezaron a murmurar sobre lo que podría acarrear algo como esto o los motivos que los impulso a llevar dicho plan.

Lily y todas las mujeres, pero en especial ella, hicieron una mueca, al fin y al cabo, era un niño enfrentándose a la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

 **Era ya tarde y la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden solo querían regresar a sus hogares. Lily estaba igual, se sentó con James de un lado y Sirius del otro esperando que la reunión terminara rápido para poder ir a la cama. Miró a su marido, quien había salido del hospital hacia una semana. Inmediatamente había regresado a su trabajo de Auror, ignorando las instrucciones del Sanador de "descansar y recuperarse".**

Lily le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro al igual que a Sirius, si su marido estaba allí, indudablemente también su mejor amigo. Les fulmino con la mirada ante su falta de responsabilidad hacia con su propia salud, los hombres tuvieron la prudencia de parecer avergonzados. Remus simplemente negó con la cabeza, esos dos eran un caso imposible.

 **Negó con la cabeza ante el comportamiento de su esposo. Sus brillantes ojos verdes se fijaron en el cuello de James, verificando que no hubiera ninguna cicatriz después del horrible ataque. No había ni una sola marca. Lily había hecho una poción para evitar cicatrices y se la había aplicado a James dos veces al día, de otra forma una fea cicatriz habría quedado desde debajo de su oreja izquierda hasta la nuca, la parte en la que había cortado la daga. De nuevo Lily dio gracias a Dios por que James estuviera bien. El ataque pudo haber sido fatal, pero tuvo mucha suerte de sobrevivir.**

 **Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Dumbledore llegó y la habitación cayo en silencio esperando que la reunión comenzara. Albus Dumbledore se paró frente al cansado grupo.**

– **Muchas gracias a todos por venir– comenzó. Miró a todos los que estaban frente a él y se detuvo al mirar a James, Sirius y Kingsley– es verdad– dijo simplemente– Voldemort tiene un heredero.**

Neville titubeo un poco ante el nombre. Nadie le tomo mucha importancia.

James aprieto los dientes con fuerza mientras cerraba los puños sobre la mesa. El hecho de que SU Harry estuviera con ese malnacido le hacia hervir la sangre y, el que él no pueda ir a su rescate lo hacía sentirse impotente como si todo por lo que trabajo no haya valido la pena. Era una ironía el hecho de que trabajaba como auror para defender a su familia y al mundo de los magos oscuros, y a su bebé no pudo cuidarlo.

 **La atmosfera en la habitación cambio casi al instante. Jadeos de sorpresa se escucharon en toda la habitación. Los únicos que permanecieron tranquilos fueron lo que ya habían conocido al hijo del Lord Oscuro.**

– **¿Cómo es eso posible? – preguntó McGonagall– ¿no habríamos escuchado algo desde hace tiempo ya?**

– **Creo que Voldemort lo ha mantenido en secreto– respondió Dumbledore– incluso muchos de sus hombres no saben si en verdad su Amo tiene un hijo– inclino la cabeza hacia Severus, quien estaba paralizado evitando mirar al director– es por eso que la Orden no supo de él hasta ahora.**

Dumbledore asintió imperceptiblemente ante su comentario. Había que admitir que la acción a tomar por Tom era muy adecuada para proteger a su… a Harry.

– **No lo entiendo– dijo Elphias Doge con su ruidosa voz– ¿por qué Ya–Saben–Quien mantendría en secreto a su hijo, hasta para sus Mortífagos?**

– **Tal vez no confía en ellos– opino Remus– tendrá miedo de que uno de sus hombres pueda tratar de acabar con su linaje. Sabemos que hay muchos Mortífagos tratando de ganar favores por parte de Voldemort esperando ser los elegidos a quedarse en su lugar.**

Snape podía dar fe de ello. Había escuchado muchos rumores de mortífagos que soñaban y anhelaban estar en el lugar del señor tenebroso. Puras estupideces de esas hacían que el mundo estuviera como hasta ahora.

– **Sí, ¡ese monstruo tiene que morir algún día! – refunfuño Moody. Dumbledore no dijo nada, pero sus cejas se alzaron ante las palabras de Moody, un flasheó de preocupación cruzo sus ojos.**

Dumbledore, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, frunció el ceño ante lo último leído. ¿Qué lo pudo haber puesto así?

– **Parece que, por alguna razón, Voldemort tiene a su hijo en secreto– continuo Dumbledore– Severus me confirmo que entre la multitud de Mortífagos hay algunos que creen en la existencia del heredero y otros que creen que no es más que un mito.**

– **Él no es un mito! – murmuró Sirius– él es muy real– se frotó las costillas aun un poco adoloridas por la paliza que le habían dado.**

–Eso lo sabemos tío Siri, aun recordamos el como un chico, que no es un mito, te derroto. – dijo Damien tratando de aligerar el tan tenso ambiente. Neville, Ginny, Ron y Hermione embozaron una sonrisa divertida ante el comentario, Fred y George reían con un poco de burla ante el sonrojo en los rostros de James, Sirius y Kingsley, quienes aún no superaban ese hecho.

Si hasta Snape tenía una mueca, que era lo más parecido a una sonrisa, pero no era por el estúpido comentario del hijo de Potter sino por la mofa hacia el pulgoso de Black.

– **Algunos Mortífagos han dicho que vieron la sombra del chico dentro y en los terrenos de la mansión Riddle por años, pero nadie ha visto su rostro– continuo Dumbledore– creo que Severus hablo con los Mortífagos de bajo rango que vigilan la puerta de entrada y que dicen haber conocido al chico de la máscara plateada, lo han visto entrar y salir de la mansión.**

– **¿Por qué lo dejan entrar si no saben quién es? – pregunto Kingsley.**

– **Dicen que el mismo Voldemort les dijo que si veían a un chico con una máscara plateada nunca se pusieran en su camino– respondió Dumbledore– dicen que Voldemort les instruyo que se pusieran de rodillas y se inclinaran ante el muchacho y que no se atrevieran a mirarlo a los ojos.**

 **Kingsley parecía sorprendido, al igual que las demás personas en la habitación. No creían que Voldemort permitiría que otra persona tuviera el mismo respeto que el demandaba para él mismo.**

Si ellos no hubieran leído el trato que Voldemort permitía para Harry jamás lo hubieran creído y estarían de la misma manera que sus yos futuros.

– **¿Tenemos un nombre? – preguntó James curioso.**

–Sí, y es mi Harry. – se respondió James con la voz seca. Aun no podía soportar el quedarse allí sentado sin poder ir a poner en su lugar al maldito que le había arrebatado a su hijo.

Neville continuo con la lectura después de que su amigo Damien le dio un codazo, él solo asintió, no quería presenciar un arrebato.

– **No– contesto Dumbledore– nadie sabe su nombre. Lo llaman Príncipe Oscuro. Ese nombre fue el que comenzó a divulgarse cuando iniciaron los rumores hace unos años.**

– **¿Cuáles son los rumores? – pregunto Lily. Dumbledore se quedó callado unos segundos, sus ojos se paseaban por la habitación antes de ver de nuevo a los presentes.**

Minerva miro a Albus con una ceja levantada. Algo en esa mirada le estaba dejando un poco angustiada. Eso no pronosticaba nada bueno.

– **Recordaran la reunión anterior, discutimos si los extraños asesinatos a Mortífagos y quien es culpable era desconocido– recordó Dumbledore– dije que pensaba que Voldemort podría ser el responsable por esos asesinatos y al parecer el resto de los Mortífagos tienen la misma opinión– Dumbledore señalo de nuevo a Snape– Severus me reporto que, por los últimos dos años, los rumores comenzaron a circular diciendo que Voldemort tiene un asesino secreto que usa cuando quiere matar a uno de los suyos. Muchos de ellos creen que el Príncipe Oscuro es ese asesino.**

Lily y James levantaron la mirada con miedo en sus ojos. Se miraron con los ojos abiertos mientras negaban con fervor. Querían, con demasiado ímpetu, que todo lo que se decía fuera una mentira, pero por lo que llevaban leyendo eso sería mentirse a sí mismos. Su hijo, al ser criado por él, se había convertido en el príncipe oscuro, en un asesino.

Damien miraba un punto en la mesa con una pequeña mueca. Siempre había querido un hermano y ahora sabía que lo tenía, pero ¿lo aceptaría con ese pasado? ¿lo aceptaría con todos esos puntos negros que tenía en su vida? Soltó un suspiro con decisión. Sí, si lo aceptaría.

El resto de la orden miraba a los Potter. No era de ellos el tener que inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, pero también tenían un pesar corriendo por ellos, después de todo, aun cuando estuviera viviendo una mentira, era alguien que había matado a muchas personas. No querían estar en el lugar de ellos.

 **James volteo hacia Sirius y Kingsley encontrándose con sus miradas. Eso tenía sentido. El Mortífago que se estaba escondiendo, Hunt, se había asustado tanto cuando reconoció al Príncipe Oscuro como un asesino que había ido a matarlo. Ese miedo ahora tenía sentido.**

James hizo una pequeña mueca.

– **¡Alguien más aparte de Ya–Saben–Quien debió de haber visto al chico! – exclamó Emmeline Vance– ¡Es incomprensible que pudiese haber criado un hijo él solo sin haberlo matado en el proceso! – negó con la cabeza– debió de haber tenido ayuda.**

 **Snape miró a Dumbledore y después volvió hacia Emmeline.**

– **Por lo que he podido investigar, Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange también pueden estar involucrados con el Príncipe Oscuro desde que era muy joven– dijo Snape– no es seguro, solo lo creo por lo que ambos han estado comentando entre los demás Mortífagos.**

– **¡Suena como Malfoy! – gruñó Moody– ¡nunca puede dejar de presumir!**

– **Albus, ¿sabemos quién es la madre? – preguntó Minerva de pronto. Dumbledore respiró hondo y se acomodó sus lentes de media luna.**

– **No, no lo sabemos– respondió.**

– **Podría ser Bellatrix– opino Hestia Jones– su lealtad no conoce límites.**

Lily reprimió el impulso que le recorrió por rodar los ojos, al menos ahora que sabía que era su hijo tenía un motivo. Apretó su varita con fuerza. Sentía ira hacia esa mujer, esa quien había visto a su hijo crecer, quien lo había visto en los mejores y peores momentos. No podía evitar sentir envidia hacía ella.

Sirius Black soltó un gruñido ante ese comentario. Aun no podía aceptarlo, aunque era una estupidez el seguir negando un hecho tan contundente.

 **Sirius no pudo evitar el gruñido que se le escapo. No le gustaba que nadie hablara acerca de su prima, ni siquiera sus compañeros miembros de la Orden. Él y Bella habían sido muy unidos. Habían crecido juntos y siempre se habían preocupado el uno por el otro. Para cuando se volvieron adultos jóvenes, Bella desarrolló una extraña obsesión por Lord Voldemort. Había querido convertirse en Mortífago y sin importar lo que Sirius le dijera o con lo que la amenazara, nunca la hizo cambiar de opinión. Hizo a Sirius a un lado y fue a ofrecer sus servicios a Voldemort sin mirar atrás. Sirius nunca había superado eso.**

– **Puedo imaginarme a Bellatrix queriendo tener a su hijo– agrego Emmeline pensativa– ella lo consideraría un gran honor.**

– **No es Bellatrix– dijo Snape.**

– **¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – pregunto Hestia.**

– **Por qué yo fui quien ayudo a Lucius a preparar la poción para dejarla estéril– respondió Snape– me lo pidió poco después de haberse unido al Lord Oscuro– dijo que no quería "distracciones" para poder servir a su Amo.**

 **La habitación calló en silencio después de eso antes de que los cayados susurros comenzaran de nuevo.**

– **Como dije, su lealtad no conoce límites– repitió Hestia secamente.**

Toda la orden miro hacia el ojigris cuando este en un ataque de ira había golpeado la mesa con su puño. Estaba enojado por ese comentario. James y Remus colocaron una mano en los hombros de su amigo en señal de que estaban con él, pero que se relajara un poco.

Sirius no les miro, pero asintió, de nada servía hacer un escándalo.

– **Él no tiene ningún otro Mortífago cercano que sea mujer, ¿cierto? – cuestiono Strugis Podmore.**

– **No tiene por qué ser una Mortífago mujer– respondió Snape– cualquier Mortífago estaría felizmente dispuesto a ofrecer a su esposa al Lord Oscuro si él se lo pide. Si sus esposas tuvieran al heredero de Voldemort eso los pondría mucho más cerca a ganarse el puesto de la mano derecha de Voldemort.**

 **Lily cerro los ojos maldiciendo en su mente. Era simplemente asqueroso como algunas personas podían caer tan bajo para ganar algo de estatus y poder.**

– **¿De verdad importa quién es la madre?– pregunto Sirius– ¡creo que deberíamos pasar esa parte y llegar al mocoso!**

Sirius se mordió la lengua. Jamás hubiera dicho eso de haber sabido a quien se estaba dirigiendo.

 **Todos miraron de nuevo a Dumbledore.**

– **Debemos llegar a él– dijo Dumbledore simplemente– si llegamos a él, llegamos a Voldemort. Capturar al Príncipe Oscuro significaría eliminar buena parte de la confianza de Voldemort– Dumbledore suspiro antes de continuar– sin embargo, a pesar del obvio problema de capturarlo, tenemos otra complicación– miró a James, Sirius y Kingsley de nuevo– los dos Aurores del ministerio que estuvieron con ustedes cuando se toparon con el príncipe Oscuro, Liam McArthur y Nathan Simmons, ya hicieron sus reportes al Ministro. Dieron sus reportes oficiales revelando el hecho de que Voldemort tiene un hijo.**

–Esto no es bueno. – maldijo Sirius por lo bajo.

– **Aw, esto no es bueno– murmuró Sirius.**

– **El Ministro Fudge ha enviado un equipo de Hit Wizards para atrapar al Príncipe Oscuro– comenzó Dumbledore– ha ordenado que toda la información sobre el Príncipe Oscuro se mantenga fuera del medio hasta que lo atrapen. No quiere causar pánico. Una vez que arreste al Príncipe Oscuro dará a conocer la información.**

– **¿Por qué eso es una complicación? – pregunto Moody– ¡dejemos que los Hit Wizards hagan su trabajo y lo atrapen! ¡La prioridad del Ministerio es atrapar a ese hijo de perra! ¡No importa quien lo haga!**

 **Dumbledore se movió incomodo, algo extraño en el usualmente calmado mago.**

Ahora ya no solo McGonagall miraba a el director con algo de preocupación, se le había sumado Severus y Hermione, quien, aunque le incomodaba mirar al director así, había encontrado un poco preocupante ese gesto en su siempre tan calmado director.

– **Si el Ministerio atrapa al Príncipe Oscuro lo destruirían inmediatamente– dijo Dumbledore calladamente– tratara de sacarle todo lo que pueda, pero no perderá el tiempo en lanzarlo con los Dementores– los ojos de Dumbledore recorrieron el lugar– si llegamos al Príncipe Oscuro primero podremos sacarle más información. Si hacemos las cosas de manera correcta tal vez podremos usar al Príncipe Oscuro para derrotar a Voldemort de una vez por todas.**

–Se lo prohíbo Dumbledore. Cuando recupere a Harry no lo usara como cebo para derrotar a ese… a Voldemort. No lo permitiré, ¿entiende? – gruño James con furia contenida–. Primero dejaría que el mundo mágico sucumbiera antes de dejar que use a mi hijo.

–Siempre tan arrogante y pensando en ti mismo Potter, al parecer no has cambiado nada. – dijo Snape arrastrando la voz y mirándole con odio.

–Severus…– murmuro Dumbledore levantando la mano, lo que menos quería es que esto se saliera de las manos.

–Tu porque te metes Quejicus. – se levantó Sirius fulminándole con la mirada–. Que nosotros no fuimos los que nos unimos a ese…

– ¡Sirius! – gritaron tanto Alice, Lily y Molly logrando que no terminara lo que estaba por decir.

–Vamos a calmarnos. – pidió Dumbledore con la voz suave y pidiendo que tomaran asiento. Cuando lo hicieron miro al mayor de los Potter–. James… tienes que entender que…

–Nada Albus, he dicho mi última palabra. – dijo James volviéndose a parar con enojo.

–Estoy de acuerdo con James, no lo vamos a permitir, ni que usen a Harry ni a mi hijo. – sentencio Frank con la voz firme. Neville, que era uno de los que había tratado de mantenerse al margen, miro a su padre con confusión. No entendía a la perfección el motivo por el cual estaban reaccionando de esa manera, y podía asegurar que la mayoría estaba igual que él, pero el hecho de que su padre le haya mencionado no auguraba nada bueno.

Neville percibió la mirada que le dirigió su profesora. El enseguida entendió que era lo que se le estaba solicitando. Volvió su vista al libro y continúo leyendo.

 **Las personas sentadas en la habitación pegaron un brinco ante la posibilidad de derrotar a Voldemort. Miraron a Dumbledore prestándole atención solo a él.**

– **¿Cómo haremos eso? – preguntó Tonks.**

– **Voldemort tratara de recuperar a su heredero– respondió Dumbledore– si se entera de que su hijo no ha sido destruido por los Dementores tratará de recuperarlo. Así podremos atraparlo, siempre y cuando todo vaya conforme al plan.**

– **El problema es, ¿cómo llegamos al Príncipe Oscuro? –pregunto Kingsley– tengo que admitir que el chico es fuerte y talentoso. Peleo contra cinco Aurores y no se cansó ni un poco. ¿Cómo podemos planear su captura si no sabemos cuál será su siguiente movimiento?**

– **¡Insisto en que no nos preocupemos! – dijo Moody– ¿por que perder el tiempo cuando el Ministerio está haciendo lo mismo? Sé que quieren capturarlo para usarlo de señuelo con Voldemort, pero el Ministerio puede estar pensando hacer algo similar.**

– **Alastor, la Orden debe atraparlo– dijo Dumbledore.**

– **Pero, ¿por qué? – discutió Moody. Dumbledore pauso un instante mirando los inusuales ojos del Auror.**

Todos querían saber por qué tanta insistencia por parte de su director en atrapar a quien en ese momento consideraban como el hijo de Voldemort. Si, sabían sus planes, pero, aun así, algo faltaba, algo no terminaba por encajar.

Neville no dejaba de mirar el libro con los ojos abiertos. Sus manos temblaban mientras sostenían con fuerza el encuadernado, su respiración empezó a descompensarse y su silencio llamo la atención de todos.

-¿Neville? ¿querido? – pregunto su madre con preocupación mientras se levantaba y le miraba con preocupación–. ¿Cariño? ¿Qué tienes? – le pregunto con la voz atorándosele en la garganta.

Todos miraban al primogénito de la familia Longbottom con preocupación, la cual indudablemente aumento cuando el chico arrojo el libro a un lado y corrió hacia su madre. Le abrazo y se soltó a llorar con fuerza, sin importarle quien le estaba viendo ni el lugar donde se encontraba. No podía ser cierto lo que allí se decía, eso debía de ser una mentira.

Su madre le regreso el abrazo con fuerza y su padre se le unió. No entendía el motivo por el cual se encontraba así, y ni querían saberlo. A leguas se veía que no prometía nada bueno.

Hermione, quien se encontraba a su lado tomo el libro con un poco de nerviosismo mientras miraba a su amigo. Ella quería entender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, quería ayudarle a afrontar cualquier situación que pudiera presentársele.

Abrió el libro y busco la página donde debía de encontrarse. Cuando llego a la última parte que Neville había leído, se llevó una mano a la boca y soltó un grito de terror. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y miraron a su amigo.

–Neville… yo… lo siento. – dijo en un pequeño sollozo. Ahora entendía el por qué su amigo seguía en los brazos de sus padres.

–Señorita Granger, ¿puede continuar con la lectura? – le apremio con suavidad la profesora de transformaciones. A estas alturas ya nadie quería continuar con la lectura.

La castaña no pudo negarse, así que tomando un poco de aire termino por decir lo que menos querían escuchar.

– **El Príncipe Oscuro fue el que torturó y mató a Frank y Alice Longbottom– por tercera vez en esa tarde, la habitación quedó en completo silencio– él fue el que les prendió fuego a ellos y su casa usando flamas mágicas. El fuego los mato lentamente dejándolos que se quemaran vivos– Dumbledore se detuvo sin poder seguir.**

Bajo el libro cuando gritos y maldiciones inundaron el lugar. La familia Longbottom seguían abrazados entre sí, Neville se había aferrado aún más a sus padres tras haber escuchado las palabras de Hermione. Lo que menos quería era alejarse de ellos y ver como desaparecían entre sus ojos, no lo podría soportar.

– ¡No! ¡Alice! – exclamo Lily mirando a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos. Se aferró a James con fuerza al sentir como no podía soportar más esto. El saber que su mejor amiga y su esposo habían muerto de una manera demasiado cruel era algo que no podía superarse, y era mucho peor el enterarse que fue su propio hijo el que había causado eso. No sabía qué hacer. Se echó a llorar con fuerza sin saber que otras opciones tenía. Su propio hijo había dejado a un niño sin sus padres, porque el mensaje era claro, jamás hubo mención de su ahijado* en él.

James aferro con fuerza a su esposa mientras miraba a sus amigos con impotencia. Necesitaba, indudablemente, que alguien le ayudara con lo que estaba afrontando. No podía soportarlo, no podía aceptar lo que sus ojos habían escuchado, pero tampoco tenía cara para negarlo, si había creído, tiempo atrás, que su hijo estaba vivo y estaba bajo el yugo del peor mago de la historia, ¿como podía empezar a negar los datos que le acaban de proporcionar? Remus y Sirius se miraron y se unieron al abrazo de su amigo y esposa. Los cuatro habían perdido algo y pronto volverían a perder a alguien que estimaban mucho.

Los señores Weasley, igualmente, se encontraban abrazados con fuerza mientras la señora Weasley lloraba. No tenía mucho en que se había unido a la orden, pero ya estimaba a esa pareja y el saber que morirían, y aun peor de cómo lo harían, era un golpe muy fuerte, un golpe que no podían y no quería afrontar.

Kingsley, Moody y Tonks, quien había cambiado el color de su cabello por uno gris, miraban con cierto enojo a la nada. Querían venganza por esos compañeros que habían perdido, en especial Moody quien les había ayudado

Todos los hermanos Weasley y Hermione miraban a un punto en la mesa. aunque no quisiera negarlo tenían lágrimas en los ojos y reprimían los sollozos. Este libro a cada rato se estaba volviendo más oscuro y más imposible de leer.

Damien se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia donde se encontraban los Longbottom, en especial hacia su amigo Neville. Necesitaba apoyarlo, alentarle y asegurarle que nada de eso iba a suceder. Cada paso se hacía más lento y más lejano. Sentía un nudo en su garganta. Cuando llego a la altura de la familia, estiro la mano y le toco el hombro.

–Neville…– musito con la voz rota–. Lo evitaremos… mis padres traerán a Harry y el jamás…

El susodicho se alejó de su mama y miro al chico. Tenía los ojos rojos causados por el llanto.

–Él es el culpable! Por su culpa mis padres morirán. ¡Lo odio! Es igual que Voldemort. Merece morir. – le grito con enojo y furia. Se sentía impotente y miserable por haber escuchado eso y el saber que el culpable era alguien a quien querían rescatar y poner a "salvo" le hacía sentir un poco enfermo–. Jamás le perdonare por haberme quitado a mis padres. – dijo en un susurro afilado mientras fulminaba al menor de los Potter. Estaba temblando por el sentimiento que le estaba embargando.

– ¡Neville! – gritaron sus padres ante tal arrebato. Toda la sala se había quedado en un silencio, aunque algunos no podían poner, un poco, del lugar del heredero de los Longbottom, al fin y al cabo, era cierto. Engañado o no, Harry era el culpable.

– " _Neville…"–_ susurro la voz proveniente del espejo. El aludido giro hacia donde se encontraba el origen de la voz que había susurrado su nombre. Se encontró con unos ojos azules que estaba seguro de haber visto en los corredores del castillo de pasada. Respiro con tranquilidad–. _"No te dejes llevar por el coraje, prométemelo". –_ le dijo, a lo cual el pelinegro no pudo evitar asentir. La rubia sonrió antes de desaparecer.

–Esto se está poniendo extraño. – murmuro Ron cortando con el silencio del lugar. Todos miraban a los jóvenes implicados en lo que estaba afectando ahora.

Neville con las mejillas un poco rojas, soltó un suspiro y miro a su amigo.

–Lo siento… estaba tan enojado que…– negó con la cabeza–. No tenía que descargarme contigo. Perdóname Damien. – le pidió con la voz dolida mientras le ofrecía la mano.

–Yo también fui un poco insensible, tú te acabas de enterar de lo que le sucedió a tus… y yo no tuve consideración. – dijo mientras tomaba la mano que le era ofrecida–. Pero lo que dije es cierto, evitaremos que les ocurra eso, ¿verdad papá? – dijo mirando a su padre.

–Claro que sí, ahora que sabemos los hechos no permitiremos que sucedan. – dijo con una voz firme. No dejaría que su hijo cometiera nada más, no si él podía evitarlo.

–Bien, puede que necesitemos un descanso. – ofreció Dumbledore al ver el estado de cómo se encontraban todos, y no era para más, este libro estaba cada vez más cardiaco, necesitaban tomar un respiro.

– " _Orden del fénix, lamentablemente no pueden tomar el descanso, al menos no aún."–_ dijo, mientras interrumpía sorpresivamente, la voz soñadora del joven–. " _Es necesario que terminen de leer este y el siguiente capítulo, y ahora si podrán descansar, lamentablemente no podemos frenarlo más, así que si me hacen el favor…"–_ miro el libro. La voz de la chica se había oscurecido un poco, aunque no perdía su toque soñador tan característico. Así como apareció, se fue.

–Bien. – musito Albus mientras se tallaba los ojos con cansancio–. ¿Alguien que…?

–No director... Me gustaría continuar leyendo. – dijo Neville sentándose junto a sus padres, no quería alejarse de ellos, pero tampoco podía permitir que le afectase, después de todo, Damien tenía razón, aun no ocurría y jamás pasaría. El director asintió, y cuando todos estuvieron sentados ínsito a que continuara leyendo.

 **La tensión de la habitación se volvió insoportable. De pronto todos habían olvidado a Voldemort y sus Mortífagos. Querían al Príncipe Oscuro, querían hacerlo pagar por la atrocidad que había cometido contra los Longbottom. Frank y Alice habían sido Aurores y miembros de la Orden. Su muerte había sido horrible y una gran pérdida para la Orden. El fuego que les quitó la vida había tomado cuarenta y ocho horas en ser apagado, dejando nada más que cenizas de los Longbottom.**

 **Su prematuro y cruel asesinato los había afectado a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la Orden y ahora sabían quién era el responsable, harían lo posible por traer a su asesino ante la justicia. Lily lucho contra el sollozo que intentaba salir mientras tomaba la mano de James. Frank y Alice habían sido muy buenos amigos de ellos. Cuando Harry había sido asesinado hacia quince años, Frank y Alice habían estado ahí para ella y James. Eran buenas personas y no merecían sufrir ese destino.**

Todos soltaron un estremecimiento. No querían volver a presentar algo como lo que, minutos atrás, había invadido el lugar y, es más, no querían recordar lo que habían leído, querían mejor enfocarse en que eso no iba a suceder.

– **No estoy diciendo que capturemos al Príncipe Oscuro por venganza– dijo Dumbledore leyendo las miradas de la mayoría de los presentes– la Orden perdió a dos miembros muy valiosos y de buen corazón. La Orden debe ser la que lo lleve ante la justicia.**

 **Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en la habitación.**

– **¿Que debemos hacer? – pregunto Sirius.**

– **Necesitamos un plan a prueba de tontos– dijo Remus– no podemos equivocaros en esta.**

 **La siguiente media hora paso con varias estrategias siendo expuestas y descartadas. De pronto, Sirius miró a Dumbledore.**

– **Acabo de pensar en algo– dijo con los ojos llenos de concentración.**

–Guau, eso es sorprendente. – ironizo Snape mirando a Sirius, el cual tuvo que ser reprimido por sus amigos, aunque los tres fulminaron a su antiguo compañero con un indudable odio.

– **Ahora eso es nuevo– murmuró Snape. Sirius le dedico una mirada de pocos amigos, pero se limitó a ignorarlo manteniendo su atención en Dumbledore.**

– **¿Dijo que Voldemort envía al Príncipe Oscuro a matar a los Mortífagos que le han fallado? – dijo Sirius– entonces, ¿eso significa que enviaría al Príncipe Oscuro a rescatar a uno también?**

–Hemos de admitir que ese es un plan excelente Sirius. – dijo, con voz de sorpresa, Tonks, quien fue fulminada por el susodicho.

–No me apoyes sobrinita. – le mascullo por lo bajo.

Neville cerro el libro y lo dejo en el centro como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. Ese capítulo había sido demasiado fuerte para él y no quería volver a sentir algo como eso, al menos no por ahora.

–Se terminó. – dijo con un suspiro.

Todos miraron el espejo esperando unas palabras de aliento o desaliento, o mínimo una señal del trio que habían mandado, en primer lugar, el mensaje. Pero no ocurrió nada como eso. Soltando un suspiro miraron al director de Hogwarts y líder de la orden del fénix.

– ¿Quién quiere leer ahora?

–Yo lo haré. – se ofreció Ronald mientras tomaba el libro. Molly se iba a negar, con el historial que, por el momento, se cargaba el libro podía tocarle un capitulo para nada agradable. No dijo nada, al fin y al cabo, solo tenía que leer. Soltó un suspiro–. El capítulo se llama…– comenzó a decir con voz alegre–. **Lo tenemos**. – un alivio invadió a todos los presentes, en especial a lo Potter, quienes, al escuchar el título, sintieron como si fuese verdad, como si tuviese algo de cierto. Una premonición, aunque sonara como una reverenda locura.

Todos se irguieron más y pusieron la mayor atención, tenían que saber y ver todas las probabilidades para rescatar al hijo de los Potter de las garras de ese maniático.

 **Harry estaba teniendo un mal día. Había despertado con un dolor de cabeza insoportable gracias a que algún Mortífago le había dado unas muy desafortunadas noticias a su padre.**

Hubo una mueca en general. Eso no auguraba nada bueno.

 **Entonces había pasado la mitad de la mañana buscando a Bella solo para encontrarse con que ella había ido a una redada.**

– **Típico– dijo en voz baja.**

 **Se estaba poniendo más frio a medida que entraban en agosto. Harry jaló de las mangas de su ropa para cubrir sus manos mientras se dirigía de la mansión hacia los terrenos. Su máscara plateada estaba en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su ropa. La mayoría de los Mortífagos habían ido a esa redada, la cual fue probablemente ordenada por su padre después de escuchar las noticias que habían despertado a Harry.**

 **Harry camino en silencio hacia el terreno de entrenamiento. Se sentía muy agresivo después de la agitada mañana que había tenido y quería deshacerse un poco de su enojo entrenando. Pero no había llegado a su campo de entrenamiento cuando un sonido lo puso alerta. Era un sonido como de deslizamiento. Las hojas en el suelo crujían levemente como si alguien, o mejor dijo algo se deslizaba sobre ellos. Harry supo por instinto lo que era. Se dio vuelta despacio para mirar a una enorme serpiente deslizándose hacia él.**

– **Nagini– siseo en Pársel.**

– **Joven Amo– siseo de vuelta la serpiente.**

– ¿Habla Pársel? – exclamo Damien con sorpresa mientras miraba a todos en la habitación–. ¿Cómo es eso posible? – pregunto esperando una respuesta favorable o, como mínimo, una respuesta.

Nadie entendía con exactitud lo que habían leído o al menos no acaban por comprender como ese niño, sin ningún tipo de relación sanguínea con el peor mago de la historia, poseía una habilidad que aparte de solo transmitirse por herencia genética.

– ¿Qué eso no es una… una cualidad que se hereda? – pregunto Tonks con incertidumbre.

–Sí, estas en lo cierto Nymphadora. – dijo Dumbledore–. Lo que hace cada vez más extraño esa cuestión.

– ¿Pero, entonces, ¿Cómo puede hablarlo? – urgió James con preocupación–. Si no lo heredo de la familia de Lily y mucho menos de la mía. Eso no es normal. – miro a todos esperando que alguien saliera con la respuesta.

–Lamentablemente James, lo único que podemos hacer, aparte de seguir leyendo, es hacer conjeturas que pueden y no nos lleven a ningún lado, tal vez así podremos encontrar la respuesta a esta cuestión. – dijo Dumbledore haciéndole una indicación al joven Weasley para que continuara con la lectura, quien dejo de mirar a su amiga Hermione, quien se encontraba de lo más pensativa. Ron había aprendido, tal vez algunas veces a la mala, a confiar en la intuición de su amiga, ella siempre llegaba a la respuesta correcta.

Dando un suspiro comenzó a leer.

 **Harry camino hacia la enorme serpiente y suavemente acaricio su cabeza. Le tenía mucho cariño. Casi tanto como el mismo Lord Voldemort. Le había prometido a Harry que cuando cumpliera los 17 le podría regular una similar.** _ **"Solo un año más"**_ **pensó Harry sin dejar de acariciar a Nagini. Apenas había cumplido 16 años hacia 4 días, pero, como siempre, no fue celebrado. El único cumpleaños que Harry celebraría seria cuando se volviera adulto y cumpliera 17.**

Lilly hizo una mueca. ¿Cuántas veces no deseo celebrar el cumpleaños de su hijo? Se había perdido 15 años, de los cuales ese día, su cumpleaños, se la pasaba encerrada y reprimiendo las ganas de destruir todo lo que le rodeaba y el enterarse que jamás le fue celebrado un cumpleaños… Negó con la cabeza para entrar en razón y no soltarse a llorar por la tristeza que le embriagaba. _Todo se solucionara,_ pensó Lily volviendo a prestar atención.

 **Harry miró de nuevo la gigante cabeza del reptil y pregunto de nuevo en Parsel.**

– **¿Qué haces aquí? Usualmente no vas a ningún lado hasta que cae la noche.**

– **Me aburrí mucho, ¡así que iba a conseguirme un pequeño… bocadillo! – siseo de vuelta.**

 **Harry sonrió ligeramente, sabía que un pequeño bocadillo para Nagini era usualmente muy grande. Nagini era la responsable por la desaparición de la mayoría de los animales de granja como caballos, vacas y unas cuantas ovejas que se encontraban en los alrededores. Incluso había devorado unos cuantos humanos en algunas ocasiones, pero Harry no quería pensar en eso ahora.**

Todos hicieron una mueca y reprimieron un grito de asombro. Esa serpiente era una monstruosidad, no querían, bajo ningún motivo, tenerla cerca.

 **Antes de poder decirle otra cosa a Nagini, Harry sintió una fuerte punzada en su cicatriz. Si mano se dirigió a su frente por instinto y Harry quedo ciego por unos instantes cuando el dolor nublaba su vista. Parpadeo un par de veces para borrar los puntos negros que veía y se giró para dirigirse a la mansión.**

– **Me pregunto qué pasó – murmuró Harry para sí mismo. Se giró hacia Nagini y siseo una despedida y salió rumbo al castillo. El dolor se había ido tan rápido como había aparecido. Solo quedaba esa punzada a la que Harry ya se había acostumbrado ya que Lord Voldemort rara vez estaba de un humor completamente feliz. No se detuvo ni una vez hasta que llego a las puertas que lo llevaban a la habitación de su padre. Tocó una vez y entro en la habitación en silencio.**

 **Lord Voldemort miró a la persona que había entrado a su cuarto privado. Vio a Harry y gesticuló para que se acercara. Voldemort se alejó de la ventana y se giró a mirar a su heredero.**

– **Harry, hubo una complicación, acabo de recibir una señal de auxilio. Parece que la redada de esta mañana no ha ido muy bien– Harry asintió sin quitar sus ojos esmeraldas del rojo rubí de su padre.**

Todos se inclinaron en la mesa tratando de poner su total atención en lo que se estaba leyendo, si no se equivocaban ese era el comienzo de su plan, y por el momento se veía que todo estaba yendo sobre ruedas, solo rogaban que así siguiera.

– **¿De quién era la señal, padre? – preguntó Harry.**

– **Bella– Voldemort casi susurro la palabra. Harry sintió como si se le acabara el aire. No podía respirar. Miró a su padre esperando sus órdenes para ir a ayudarla, pero nunca dijo nada. Lord Voldemort solo miró a Harry y se giró, obviamente peleando contra el enojo que brotaba dentro de él por el bien de Harry.**

– **Padre, ¿cuáles son tus ordenes?– presiono Harry.**

– **Nada, no quiero que hagas nada– Harry solamente pudo mirar a su padre mientras se giraba de nuevo.**

Los aurores soltaron una maldición. Todo el plan se había ido al desagüe solamente por esa decisión.

Los chicos miraron a sus padres, los que tenían, con una ceja levantada.

–¿Enserio creían que un padre pondría en peligro a su hijo para rescatar a alguien más? – pregunto Damien haciendo que todos guardaran silencio. Cuando James iba a refutar eso y más por la palabra "padre" que se había mencionado, alguien hablo.

–Sí, ahora sabemos que nos espera…– dijo Fred con fingida tristeza.

–Ya vemos que nos pondrán como cebo, solo esperamos que sirva para algo. – concluyo George. Los jóvenes rieron un poco, aunque no lo suficiente para aligerar la tensión que se estaba formando en la sala.

Los adultos se miraron con una mueca. Aunque no quisieran admitirlo, sobre todo los merodeadores y Lily, lo que habían dicho sus hijos era cierto. ¿Qué padre arriesgaría a su hijo para salvar a alguien más? Y por lo que habían leído de Voldemort, aun con lo que había hecho y en contra de su buen juicio por pensar eso, él se comportaba como un padre hacia Harry.

Dumbledore se quedó pensativo un momento. Aun no entendía el apego que Tom había forjado con su heredero, y por supuesto tampoco entendía que planes podría tener para él. Suspiro y viendo que nadie iba agregar más hizo que se continuara la lectura.

– **Pero padre, debemos hacer algo…**

– **Harry, por más que quiera mi circulo interno de vuelta, especialmente a Bella, no voy a arriesgarte en una misión de rescate– dijo Voldemort aun dándole la espalda.**

Todos los jóvenes asintieron. A algunos como Ron y Neville les estaba dando nauseas por el simple hecho de estar de acuerdo con el actuar de quien–ustedes–saben, pero no podían negar que era lo más correcto.

Albus junto sus manos en un gesto pensativo. Su teoría de que solamente lo tenía por conveniencia estaba perdiendo credibilidad a cada momento que se iba leyendo.

 **Harry sintió su propia furia fluir.**

– **Padre, no podemos perder el circulo interno también, nos tomara mucho tiempo volver a encontrar a las personas adecuadas, y Bella… no podemos perderla tampoco– dijo Harry bajando la voz en la última frase. El simple pensamiento de perder a Bella era demasiado siquiera para imaginarlo. Voldemort se giró para encarar a Harry cuando dijo eso. Él también se veía como si estuviera dividido entre salvar a Bella o mantener a su hijo a salvo. Personalmente no le importaba Bella o cualquier otro Mortífago en particular, pero Harry tenía razón. Si perdía el circulo interno ahora causaría muchos problemas, sin mencionar el retraso en su victoria. Suspiro profundamente y enfoco sus ojos con los de Harry enviando la imagen del sitio de la redada. Harry miro el lugar a detalle y se dio vuelta rápidamente casi corriendo hacia la puerta.**

– **¡Harry! – lo llamo Lord Voldemort. Harry se detuvo en la puerta y dio vuelta– solo encuéntrala y regresa de inmediato, ¿entendiste?**

– **Sí, padre– fue la respuesta de Harry y después se hizo camino avanzando rápidamente hacia el punto de aparición justo afuera de las puertas de la mansión.**

–Bueno, eso vuelve a poner nuestro plan sobre ruedas. – dijo Kingsley con emoción. La idea de atrapar a ese chico que lo había humillado le daba un sabor victorioso, aunque fuese un poco patético.

–Sí, ahora solo falta que no lo arruinen. – dijo Alastor mientras miraba a todos los aurores presentes con el ceño fruncido, omitiendo a los Longbottom, aun le dolía, aunque no lo creyeran, el saber que dos personas increíbles habían sido asesinadas de una cruel manera.

–Pero… no le harán daño, ¿cierto? – pregunto Damien mirando a todos, pero en especial a su padre.

Todos se removieron mientras James y Lily fruncían el ceño, no habían pensado en eso. Ellos no conocían, en ese momento del libro, quien era en realidad así que…

–No, claro que no le haremos daño. – le prometió James a su hijo con una sonrisa tratando de transmitirse confianza. Tratando de parecer tranquilo, aunque, obviamente, no lo estaba.

Ronald al ver la tensión que se estaba generado, y más por las miradas que los merodeadores les daban a todos los miembros de la orden que eran aurores, decidió continuar leyendo. No quería que después le culparan del desenlace por su poca acción a la hora de continuar con la lectura.

 **Harry se apareció frente a un edificio en ruinas. Rápidamente escaneó el lugar. Había evidencia de batalla. Podía ver la sangre justo en la entrada. Se hizo camino hacia adentro del edificio abandonado que pudo haber sido una bodega, pero ahora se estaba cayendo a pedazos.**

 **Con su máscara firmemente en su lugar, Harry entro al edificio. Camino cautelosamente, aunque el edificio parecía vacío. Podía escuchar voces gritando a la distancia, tal vez en el segundo piso del destartalado edificio. Se mantuvo en las sombras y en silencio se dirigió a las escaleras, una vez que llego al final de estas vio que la batalla aún seguía. Había cuerpos dispersos por todo el suelo. La mayoría eran Mortífagos enmascarados. Harry maldijo por lo bajo. Rápidamente cruzo la habitación y se escondió enseguida de una pared colapsada. Sus ojos esmeraldas buscaban por todo el suelo el cuerpo de Bella. Se dio cuenta que aun podía escuchar maldiciones dichas a gritos y los flashazos de los hechizos siendo disparados, pero en realidad no miraba a nadie en los alrededores.**

Todo el lugar había sucumbido en el silencio. Un terrible y lúgubre silencio. No querían, aunque a la vez sí, escuchar como terminaba eso.

 **"Deben estar del otro lado de las ruinas" pensó Harry mientras escudriñaba los montones de escombro y roca que estaban por todos lados. Sin importarle el riesgo, Harry salió de su escondite. Vio a Bella al instante. Yacía en una de las esquinas del edificio. Sus ropas estaban rotas y su rostro manchado en sangre. Harry sintió la ira brotar dentro de su cuerpo. Estaba temblando por la rabia contenida. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia el cuerpo.**

 **Llego hasta ella sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Se arrodillo a su lado y suavemente poso un dedo en su cuello. "Por favor, ¡no estés muerta!" susurro para sí mismo. Sintió el pulso y soltó un gran suspiro de alivio.**

– **Bella– susurró tratando de despertarla. Bella abrió los ojos y para la sorpresa de Harry le dedico una gran sonrisa.**

Todos no pudieron, aun cuando no era el momento adecuado, soltar un pequeño resoplido, siendo Dumbledore, Alastor (quien miraba al susodicho, –porque había adivinado de quien se trataba– con enojo por tal acción) y Snape la excepción. Solo eso basto para que supieran de quien se trataba. Solamente el heredero de los Black podía hacer algo como eso en una situación así.

–Te juro Black, que si…– comenzó Moody, quien fue callado por Ron quien, aun cuando su madre le miro con dagas en los ojos por tal falta de respeto, continúo leyendo. Sirius le dedico una sonrisa agradecido.

– **¡Hola, hermosura! – Harry se alejó del cuerpo. El rostro era el de Bella, pero la voz era de un hombre. Una voz que Harry había escuchado muchas veces.**

Todos miraron, nuevamente a Sirius, con perplejidad. ¿De dónde pudo haber oído su voz?

–Canuto… ¿tú…? – pregunto James a su amigo con una voz seria–. ¿Tú ya te habías encontrado con él? – concluyo. En general esa era la pregunta que rondaba en los pensamientos de todos los que conformaban la sala.

– ¡Claro que no! – dijo Sirius con voz preocupada ante esa posibilidad. Si era cierto eso, jamás se perdonaría el haber encontrado con Harry y no haberlo reconocido para salvarlo de donde había vivido desde que tenía un año–. Si hasta mi yo futuro desconocía de su existencia, es algo ilógico que Harry haya escuchado mi voz y mucho menos que la reconozca así de fácil. – dijo con rapidez mezclándolo con nerviosismo.

Al oír eso tuvieron que asentir. No tenía mucha lógica lo que se estaba leyendo. ¿Cómo es que Harry reconocía la voz de Sirius, con esa facilidad, si jamás habían intercambiado palabra alguna?

–Continúe señor Weasley, necesitamos saber si lo llegamos a atrapar. – dijo Dumbledore sin siquiera mirarlo. Odiaba el hecho de no saber lo que se estaba envolviendo allí. No tenía ningún sentido, como debían de estar pensando todos, lo que se estaba diciendo.

 **La "falsa" Bella se levantó y sonrió ante la mirada de shock en los ojos de Harry. Harry se puso de pie, pero antes de que pudiera levantar su varita se dio cuenta de que todas las voces que había escuchado antes se habían detenido y ahora estaba rodeado por los cuerpos que había visto en el suelo.**

Todos los aurores (hombres), con Moody, James y Sirius de excepción, sonrieron con un poco de petulancia. Habían acorralado con demasiada facilidad al chico.

– **o–o–o–o–o–o–o–**

 **Lord Voldemort se encontraba sentado en su trono. Tenía a Nagini a su lado, pero la estaba ignorando de momento. Se masajeaba la sien con los ojos cerrados repitiendo un mantra silencioso para mantenerse calmado. Trataba de concentrar toda la ira que sentía para mantenerla fuera. Su concentración se rompió con el sonido de un par de golpes a sus puertas y el sonido de muchas voces.**

 **Con un movimiento de sus manos abrió las puertas y se sentó en shock al ver a su círculo interno completo entrar. Todos llevaban miradas triunfantes y sonreían a su Lord Oscuro. Ninguno de ellos se miraba herido. Cuando todos se arrodillaron ante él, su mirada se posó en el Mortífago más cercano. Su más leal Mortífaga le sonreía mientras se ponía de pie.**

– **Amo, la redada fue un completo éxito. Ahora tenemos el…– calló cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de incredulidad de su Amo– ¡Mi Lord! – jadeo cuando Voldemort se levantó y en un flasheó apareció frente a ella. Voldemort miró en los ojos de Bella y se dio cuenta de que había sido engañado tontamente. Bella no había enviado la señal de auxilio. No habían tenido complicaciones. ¡Había enviado a Harry a una trampa!**

– **¡No… no! ¡Harry! – susurró Voldemort. Dio un paso atrás y luego, sin advertencia, se lanzó hacia adelante y tomo a Bella por los brazos y la sacudió como muñeca de trapo– ¡tráelo de vuelta! ¡Trae a Harry de vuelta ahora!**

 **Bella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza cuando el terror se apodero de ella. Miró las imágenes como un flasheó ante ella cuando Lord Voldemort entro a su mente y le mostro donde había enviado a Harry a "salvarla". Se dio media vuelta y sin decir una palabra le ordeno al resto del circulo interno que la siguiera. Ella y Lucius lideraron el camino fuera de la habitación. Lord Voldemort se quedó helado y miro, todo lo que tenía que hacer era canalizar su ira fuera de él. Su Harry necesitaba total concentración en esos momentos.**

Toda la orden, siendo los adultos los primeros, estaban empezando a preocuparse. El hecho de que los mortífagos fueran a ayudar a Harry no les hacia el trabajo más sencillo, es más ahora tenían que preocuparse por los mortífagos y por el príncipe oscuro, aunque este últimos, subestimándolo como siempre, no lo consideraban un gran problema, el problema tenía otros nombre.

Damien estaba pensativo. No negaba que quisiera a su hermano con él, pero ¿sería capaz de permitir que lo alejaran de la persona que él consideraba su padre? ¿sería tan egoísta? Miro a sus padres por un momento. Aunque jamás lo hayan dicho de frente, algunas veces los veía con melancolía, como si quisieran llorar, y ahora ya podía entender el motivo, sé que ellos querían a su hermano de regreso, solo le bastaba recordar como unos capítulos atrás su mamá se había derrumbado cuando el director le había negado la posibilidad de que pudieran traer al Harry de la otra dimensión, su madre había reaccionado mal, como si la estuvieran matando nuevamente, así que era obvio lo que ella más anhelaba, pero no podía evitar estar en desacuerdo en algunas cosas que se estaban llevando a cabo y lo que es peor, no podía evitar recriminar el cómo lo estaban haciendo.

Soltó un suspiro, que solo Hermione escucho puesto que le tomo su mano con cariño, y volvió a prestar atención.

– **o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–**

 **Harry miro a su alrededor y miro al menos a diez Aurores rodeándolo, sus varitas lo apuntaban directamente a él. La mayoría de ellos ya se había quitado la máscara de Mortífago y ropas negras para revelar las túnicas de Auror, Harry se dio cuenta que había sido engañado por los cuerpos que yacían en el suelo anteriormente.**

Todos sonrieron con alegría. Por el momento todo iba bien en cuanto a la ejecución de su plan.

 **La "falsa" Bella se soltó una carcajada parecida al ladrido de un perro. Harry sintió que ardía en furia. Ante sus ojos el rostro y cuerpo de Bella cambiaba lentamente en la alta figura de Sirius Black. Harry solo pudo dedicarle una mirada de pocos amigos al famoso Auror mientras se quitaba la túnica negra y le dedicaba a Harry otra de sus sonrisas.**

– **Bueno Príncipe, es bueno ver que te has presentado, pensé que iba a tener que disfrazarme de mi querida prima por el resto del día– sacó su varita y apuntó directo al pecho de Harry– ahora, sé un buen chico y pon tu varita donde podamos verla– Harry lo ignoro y en su lugar giro su cuerpo para mostrar que estaba estudiando a los Aurores que lo rodeaban.**

Sirius apretó sus manos en puños. Aun cuando desconocía quien era, se estaba comportando como un idiota, independientemente de quien creía que era su "padre", al fin y al cabo, era un chico. Respiro para calmarse.

– **Bien, once contra uno. Nunca lo pensé de ti– le dijo a Sirius con su voz cargada de burla.**

Todos tuvieron la decencia de parecer avergonzados ante el comentario. Tenían que admitir que dicho de esa manera sonaba algo patético el hecho de que ocupaban de 11 personas para atrapar a un chico al cual le doblaban la edad.

 **Vio gustoso como algunos de los rostros se tornaron rojos y sus varitas se sacudían por el enojo. Harry sonrió para sí mismo. Lentamente estaba sacando su segunda varita escondida en su antebrazo. Iba a necesitarla–. Entonces, ¿te importaría explicar cómo lo hiciste? – pregunto Harry a Sirius para distraerlo mientras su** _ **Accio**_ **no verbal acercaba su varita a su mano.**

Moody, Dumbledore y Snape, este último con algo de burla, miraban al auror negando la cabeza.

–Eres un irresponsable Black, ¿cómo no te das cuenta de todo lo que está sucediendo? – le demando Alastor mientras golpeaba su bastón con enojo ante tal incompetencia que se estaba leyendo.

– **¿Cómo hice qué? – pregunto Sirius con una molesta mirada de triunfo en sus ojos. Harry rechino sus dientes con enojo antes de sisearle.**

– **¿Cómo hiciste una llamada de auxilio falsa por parte de Bella?**

– **Oh, eso, bueno es realmente fácil si tienes esto– levanto un anillo pequeño. Harry lo miro un poco más de cerca y se dio cuenta que era idéntico al anillo que tenía Bella. Harry se confundió por un momento, pero entonces, después de examinar el anillo nuevamente, entendió lo que había sucedido.**

 **El anillo tenía el escudo de la familia Black en él. Obviamente su familia se lo dio a Bella. Harry sabía que cuando se hace una llamada de auxilio generalmente no muestra mucho detalle ya que es en efecto una llamada de auxilio así que la persona que la hace no tiene tiempo de detallar su situación. Usualmente solo se da el lugar y la naturaleza de la emergencia. La identidad de la persona que la hace se da en referencia a la varita registrada o artefacto que fue usado, basándose en las marcas distintivas, como el escudo familiar, que el que transmite la señal tiene con él al momento. Ya que la varita de Bella no estaba registrada, al igual que todas las varitas de Mortífagos, el anillo tendría que haber sido usado para identificar al necesitado. Su padre no se esperaría que Sirius tuviera el anillo o lo usara de esa manera, así que asumió que la llamada de auxilio era de Bella.**

– **Así que robaste su anillo. ¿Podrías caer más bajo, Black? – preguntó Harry disfrutando del sonrojo en las mejillas del adulto.**

– **¡De hecho, no robe nada! Este anillo me pertenece. Siendo su primo y todo eso yo también recibí un anillo, es solo que no lo había usado en un buen rato– finalizo Sirius mientras le dedicaba una mirada de pocos amigos al adolescente frente a él.**

– **¿Y la poción multijugos?**

– **Paso de que tenía un poco de sobra. Me alegro de haber guardado la que me quedo de la última vez que pretendí ser ella, esa vez no funciono tan bien como esto– Sirius se había movido un par de pasos hacia Harry– ahora que tus preguntas se han respondido creo que debemos comenzar con el arresto, ¿no lo crees? – Harry no respondió.**

– **Vamos chico, no intentes nada estúpido. ¡Sabes que no puedes contra todos nosotros! – dijo Ojo–Loco Moody mientras se acercaba al chico. Harry se giró para encararlo y sintió su mano cerrarse alrededor de su varita. Sonrió de nuevo detrás de la máscara.**

– **¿No puedo? – se burló ante de mover su segunda varita. Antes que alguien pudiese reaccionar, Harry apunto con ambas varitas hacia el suelo y gritó– ¡** _ **MOMENTUM EXPUR!**_

– ¿Es peligroso ese hechizo? – pregunto Damien preocupado.

–No es lo que se dice sumamente mortal, pero para alguien distraído o al que toman por sorpresa y con lo inestable que esta el lugar, yo diría que hay que tener cuidado. – musito Dumbledore.

Ninguno de los chicos, con la obvia excepción de los tres Weasley mayores y Hermione, entendió muy bien, aunque agradecían que no fuese algo demasiado peligroso.

 **Todo el suelo se sacudió como si hubiera un terremoto. Los Aurores definitivamente no se esperaban eso y la mayoría de ellos perdió el equilibrio. James, Kingsley y Sirius fueron los únicos que se las arreglaron para permanecer de pie, aunque el movimiento del suelo no les permitía apuntar hacia el chico parado frente a ellos. Miraron como el Príncipe Oscuro apuntaba con una varita hacia el suelo mandando ondas de energía para que no dejara de temblar, mientras utilizaba la otra verita para dibujar un circulo a su alrededor.**

–Tener tal autocontrol con la magia. – dijo Minerva con sorpresa. Le gustaba como podía tener la mente tranquila y dominar no solo un hechizo si no dos, y aún más increíble el poder utilizar dos varitas.

– ¿Eso es posible? – pregunto Hermione después de escuchar a su maestra favorita. Estaba asombrada. Jamás había escuchado o leído que alguien pudiera usar dos varitas.

–Sí, es posible, pero es algo tan ralo, como dijo la profesora McGonagall, hay que tener un autocontrol demasiado grande. – dijo Dumbledore. Todos los presentes fruncieron el ceño con preocupación.

 **La varita emitía un rayo rojo mientras los Aurores miraban, el rayo cortaba un circulo perfecto en el suelo. Frente a sus ojos el Príncipe Oscuro desapareció hacia el piso de abajo. ¡Había cortado un agujero en el suelo y se había hecho camino hacia la planta baja en menos de tres segundos!**

Todos los jóvenes, si hasta Tonks, se soltaron a reír con gracia. Ahora que ya sabían quién era el principie oscuro en realidad, podían sentirse un poco más tranquilos al identificarse con él, aunque Neville aún estaba un poco indeciso con respecto a que sentir hacia él.

–Creo que lo subestimamos, los que están en desventaja son ustedes. – dijo Charlie con una sonrisa, aun ante el golpe que le dio su madre en el brazo.

–Solo es un contratiempo, lo atraparemos. – dijo James debatiéndose entre sentirse orgulloso por su hijo, aunque él no lo supiera, y avergonzado ante tal derrota.

Todos los aurores asintieron, aunque ya no les entraban de presumir su triunfo cuando lo atraparan.

 **El suelo había dejado de temblar y los once Aurores se miraron en shock mientras tontamente se ponían de pie y brincaban por el agujero.** _ **"Como demonios pudo conjurar dos maldiciones al mismo tiempo, ¡es imposible!"**_ **Pensó James mientras caía hacia la planta baja. Escaneo las ruinas del lugar y miró al chico correr hacia la puerta. Rápidamente se le unió el resto de su equipo y comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones hacia el chico.**

Lily, Molly y Alice miraron a todos con dagas en los ojos. La amenaza estaba presente en ellos y el mensaje era demasiado claro para dejarlo pasar desapercibido.

–Solo espero que no le pase nada James. – amenazo con la voz seria. James, Sirius y los demás asintieron. Aunque sus nombres no se hayan mencionado, sabían que el mensaje también era dirigido hacia ellos.

 **Harry se lanzó detrás de una torre de escombros. Se recargo contra ella y comenzó a sacar sus estrellas ninja. Devolvió su segunda varita a su escondite en su antebrazo. Tomo dos estrellas ninja y se movió con cuidado hasta estar claramente a la vista de los Aurores. De inmediato fue forzado a volver a esconderse ante la lluvia de rayos rojos y amarillos volando hacia él. Solo le había tomado un momento, pero Harry había visto en donde se encontraban dos de los Aurores. Respiro profundo y se arrojó fuera de los escombros y lanzo las estrellas en dirección a los Aurores. Las cuchillas les dieron a los Aurores en el pecho y los dos hombres cayeron instantáneamente al suelo con las cuchillas clavadas profundamente en sus pechos.**

Todo tipo de diversión, que pudo haber reinado por un momento el lugar, se evaporo. Los chicos, omitiendo a Charlie, Bill, Percy y Tonks, ya no lo encontraban gracioso. Harry, al fin y al cabo, había crecido con la enseñanza de matar, y ahora que había descubierto que había sido llevado a una trampa era lo que estaba haciendo sin ninguna duda.

En cuanto a los adultos no sabían cómo reaccionar. En un caso regular ellos también combatirían con el mismo fuego, pero era un adolescente. Un poco de nerviosismo podía estar invadiéndolos.

 **Harry apenas si pudo volver a su muralla de escombros cuando más maldiciones llovieron sobre él. Escucho lamentos entre los Aurores.**

– **¡No hagan eso! Lo necesitamos vivo, solo atúrdanlo, ¿entendido? ¡No lo maten! – Harry reconoció la voz como la de James Potter.**

El susodicho soltó un suspiro de alivio. Al menos se había asegurado de que no le iban a dañar a muerte, aunque eso tampoco hacía que se relajara por completo.

 **Harry escucho pasos a escasos metros de él y supo que no iba a poder esconderse en ese lugar por mucho más tiempo. Los ojos de Harry miraron hacia todos lados intentando encontrar algo que le sirviera de ayuda. Entonces vio una puerta que llevaba hacia otra sección del edificio a su izquierda. La puerta estaba colgando de las bisagras y parecía haber pedazos de vidrio a su alrededor. Harry sonrió de nuevo. Harry se preparó, podía escuchar a los Aurores acercarse.**

– **Vamos ya, suficiente de estos juegos infantiles. Ven tranquilamente y prometemos no hacerte daño– dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt intentando razonar con el adolescente. Harry rio y respondió en voz alta.**

– ¿En serio? – no pudieron evitar exclamar los gemelos Weasley con algo de ironía–. Él no parece estar jugando. – dijeron, igualmente, juntos.

Los demás no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo, aunque eso, obviamente, no les gustaba.

– **Ustedes son los que están** _ **jugando**_ **. Yo les enseñare como ganar–**

Una pequeña risa, aligerando el ambiente, se escuchó. Los gemelos Weasley juntaron sus cabezas, para consternación de, nuevamente, todos los integrantes, y empezaron a susurrar.

 **en cuanto dijo eso, Harry se lanzó a través de la habitación mientras lanzaba maldiciones a los tres Aurores que estaban parados más cerca de él. Sirius y James miraron las tres maldiciones salir de la varita del chico simultáneamente y dar en su objetivo. Los tres Aurores cayeron al suelo gritando de dolor cuando el hechizo de ácido provoco que en su cuerpo aparecieran horribles ampollas.**

Las mujeres hicieron una mueca ante eso. Era horrible.

 **Harry siguió corriendo. Podía escuchar y sentir los pasos detrás de él. Se movió a la derecha justo cuando un** _ **Stupefy**_ **pasaba zumbando junto a él. Después se movió bruscamente a la izquierda cuando otra maldición vino volando hacia él. Harry ahora se aproximaba a la puerta con el vidrio roto.**

– **ACCIO PEDAZOS DE VIDRIO! – gritó Harry aun corriendo hacia la puerta. Inmediatamente se lanzó al suelo mientras los pedazos de cristal volaban hacia él. Harry evito los cristales, pero estos volaron directo a los tres Aurores que los seguían. Harry escucho los gritos cuando los Aurores cayeron al suelo.**

–Ya son 6. – conto Ron, interrumpiéndose, para decirlo con incredulidad y un poco de orgullo.

–Sí, solamente una persona, un chico para ser más precisos, ha podido con, por ahora, 6 aurores. ¡Mi hermano es genial! – celebro Damien mientras chocaba las manos con sus amigos, sí, hasta Neville se había permitido chocarlas.

¿ _Se dan cuenta de que no es un juego y si están peleando?_ Era el pensamiento en general de los adultos, aunque el de Snape incluía una que otra mala palabra donde los "halagaba".

 **Rodo por el suelo hasta la puerta y apenas si tuvo tiempo de lanzarse hacia la otra habitación cuando otra maldición paso zumbando hacia él. No le había dado a Harry apenas por un par de centímetros. Harry apenas si tenía tiempo para revisar la habitación en la que estaba. Vio unas escaleras y se lanzó hacia ellas. Aún quedaban cuatro Aurores y los que estaban heridos probablemente aun podían combatir. Sabía que tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.**

 **Volvió al piso donde había encontrado a Sirius pretendiendo ser Bella.**

Hermione tenía una mirada un tanto perpleja. La forma en la que se dirigía a Sirius, el cómo lo nombraba como si lo conociera no le terminaba de convencer. Había algo oculto allí, algo que podía ser una perdición para la familia Potter y, tal vez, también a todos los que le rodeaban.

Albus tenía un pensamiento algo parecido.

 **Miró unas escaleras idénticas a las que había subido y se hizo camino hacia ellas. Comenzó a subirlas y casi llegaba al final cuando sintió un agarre en su tobillo haciéndolo caer fuertemente en las escaleras. Harry se giró sobre sí mismo y miro al Auror de color, Kingsley Shacklebolt tirando de él.**

–¡Shacklebolt! ¿Qué significa eso? – exclamo Lily con el rostro rojo–. Si mi hijo sale herido, tú…– el auror hubiera preferido que Moody le gritara a tener que soportar otra vez algo como eso. James y Sirius le compadecían, aunque el mismo sentimiento de preocupación les invadía.

 **Harry se sostuvo de las escaleras y giro lo suficiente para levantar su otro pie. Vio al Auror apuntándolo con la varita. Harry uso su pie libre para aplastar el rostro del Auror. Harry estampo su pie contra el rostro de Kingsley repetidamente hasta que sintió que el agarre de su pie se aflojo y pudo apartarse de él. Kingsley cayó al suelo con sangre fluyendo por su nariz rota.**

El auror miro a la señora Potter quien le ignoro. Kingsley tenía una mirada incrédula ante ese comportamiento, le grito cuando sostuvo al príncipe oscuro por el pie, pero cuando este le rompió la cara, nada. Frunció el ceño.

 **Harry llego a la cima e inmediatamente corrió hacia la puerta al final de la enorme habitación. Escucho pasos pesados y fuertes gritos detrás de él.**

 **Harry corrió hacia la puerta y se encontró en lo que parecía ser la parte trasera del edificio. Parecía que hacía tiempo habían tenido la intención de renovar el edificio en ruinas. Harry pudo ver el andamio abandonado y largas vigas en el suelo. Harry miro detrás de él cuando los Aurores se aproximaban. Sabía que lo mejor que pudo haber hecho era quedarse en el primer piso ya que su única vía de escape estaba afuera y pasando el campo anti–aparición, de cualquier forma, se había visto forzado a llegar al último piso y eso era lo que había hecho.**

 **Harry escucho una conmoción en las escaleras y miró hacia allí, vio a unos diez hombres enmascarados entrar en el edificio y comenzar a luchar contra los Aurores. Harry respiro aliviado. Los Mortífagos estaban ahí, Harry tenía algo de ayuda ahora. Solo tenía que encontrar una forma de llegar a salvo escaleras abajo. Sintió otro hechizo zumbar cerca de él y Harry se agachó para esquivarlo. Se giró para mirar a Sirius Black apuntándolo con su varita.**

Sirius se sentía como un idiota por lo que estaba haciendo. Podía justificarse con eso de que no sabía que era su ahijado, pero, aun así. Era un completo idiota.

– **No tienes a donde ir ahora, niño, solo baja tu varita– ordenó. En respuesta, Harry tomo más firmemente su varita y avanzó hacia Sirius. Antes de que Sirius pudiera hacer algo Harry arremetió contra él dirigiendo su pie derecho hacia el abdomen de Sirius. Sirius sintió como si un martillo lo acabara de golpear. Voló hacia el otro lado del edificio y cayó fuertemente al suelo. Sirius sintió el inestable suelo temblar un poco cuando su peso cayo en seco.**

Todos se quedaron congelados, por un momento, en su lugar. El lugar era inestable, de eso no cabía ninguna duda, pero el escuchar cómo se leía que el suelo estaba a nada de sucumbir los ponía tensos.

 **Sirius se levantó mientras Harry se acercaba a él. Harry agarro a Sirius con la guardia baja y estrello su puño en el rostro del Auror. Luego movió su pie derecho apuntando al pecho de Sirius, pero el Animago atrapo su pie con ambas manos y lo giro provocando que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Después, Sirius pateo al chico en el suelo lo más fuerte que pudo en las costillas provocado que el chico gritara.**

– ¡Sirius/Black/Tío Siri/Canuto! – gritaron todos a la vez con diferentes tonos de voz, pero con el mismo sentimiento.

El heredero de los Black se quedó mudo ante lo que había oído. No podía creerlo, pero allí estaba. Su piel había perdido el color, como si la sangre y el alma, se hubieran escapado de su cuerpo.

" _¡Eres un idiota!"_ se auto gritaba. Se levantó y golpeo la pared con fuerza sacando todo el coraje que había acumulado en toda la lectura. Esto había sido la gota que derramo el vaso. No culpaba a su ahijado de odiarlo cuando le dijeran la verdad, él mismo se odiaba por lo que estaba haciendo. Jamás lograría perdonarse una cosa así.

James y Remus se acercaron a su amigo e impidieron que se siguiera lastimando, batallaron mucho y hasta, los demás con confusión, parecía que estaban peleando con un perro.

Después de un rato y con la intervención de Dumbledore lograron tranquilizarlo, aunque no pudieron hacer que la culpa se disipara. Ron volvió a continuar leyendo.

 **Sirius sintió su corazón saltar en su pecho. Se sentía extrañamente culpable por lastimar al chico.**

Era el mismo sentimiento que invadía al Sirius de ahorita.

 **Saco la conclusión de que era por el hecho de estar luchando y lastimando a un chico de dieciséis años que se sentía tan culpable. A pesar de todo, el Príncipe Oscuro era solo un niño. Aprovechando la indecisión de Sirius, Harry salto y se puso de pie nuevamente.**

– **¡Pagaras por eso Black! – le gritó Harry. Se movió increíblemente rápido y noqueo a Sirius mandándolo al suelo de nuevo. Harry se paró frente a él apuntando su varita justo a la frente de Sirius. Antes de que Harry pudiera decir una sola palabra sintió un dolor terrible en las costillas. Se tambaleo alejándose de Sirius mientras se llevaba una mano a su costado. Miró su mano y la encontró cubierta de sangre. Había sido golpeado por un hechizo cortante. Harry rápidamente se concentró en deshacerte del dolor y busco al que lo había hechizado. Se encontró con James parado en el marco de la puerta. Lo apuntaba con su varita mientras se acercaba lentamente. Harry suspiro nuevamente.**

James estaba temblando en la mesa. Esto no le estaba sentando bien.

– **¿No aprendiste, Potter? ¡Mantente alejado de las cosas que no puedes controlar!**

– **Algunos hábitos no mueren fácilmente– respondió James sin quitar sus ojos del chico.**

– **Aparentemente tu tampoco– dijo Harry y tan rápido como un parpadeo Harry lanzó otra estrella ninja. James apenas si pudo arreglárselas para esquivarla cuando se dio cuenta que la mano de Harry se movía. Aun así, la estrella rasguño su brazo cuando paso junto a él. Harry miró el líquido carmesí que salía del brazo de James manchar la túnica azul que usaba. Harry tenía su varita apuntando hacia James, pero antes de que pudiera atacar, tres rayos de luz se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia él.**

– **¡** _ **RICTUSEMPRA!**_ **– escucho el grito de tres personas y Harry se encontró volando por los aires con un dolor increíble en el cuerpo, aterrizo unos metros más atrás.**

Todos soltaron un grito de preocupación, los que sobresalían de todos eran los Potter, Sirius, los Weasley en su mayoría, los Longbottom (Neville un poco reticente), Tonks, Remus, Hermione y Minerva.

Los demás se mantenían serios, aunque seguían con el alma en un hilo.

 **Se giró para ver a los tres Aurores parados con sus varitas apuntándolo directamente. Harry maldijo en voz baja. Sirius, Moody y Kingsley estaban de pie con sus varitas apuntando a Harry mientras James se les unía. Listos para maldecirlo hasta el infierno y de regreso si era necesario. Harry se levantó cautelosamente y se giró para encarar a sus enemigos.**

– **Bien, hagan lo que quieran– dijo en voz peligrosamente baja mientras se preparaba para levantar su escudo. Esquivo los cuatro rayos de luz con mucha facilidad. Se rió por lo bajo ante la mirada de shock e incredulidad en sus rostros.**

La preocupación impidió que se rieran al imaginarse la cara que seguramente habían puesto los aurores al presenciar tal tipo de magia.

 **El escudo que Harry había conjurado lo cubría completamente. Estaba parado en medio de una burbuja azul. No había posibilidad de que un hechizo pudiese tocarlo. Harry quito el hechizo momentáneamente para lanzar dos** _ **"Incendio"**_ **hacia los asombrados Aurores. Nadie estaba preparado para lo que sucedió después.**

 **Mientras las maldiciones de Harry eran esquivadas por Sirius y Moody, los cuatro Aurores centraron su atención en el chico frente a ellos. Al ver el escudo abajo, los cuatro Aurores atacaron al mismo tiempo sin saberlo. Harry trato de bloquear los cuatro** _ **"Rictusempra"**_ **pero la intensidad fue demasiada y fue lanzado por los aires. Harry se estrelló contra la pared de fondo y aterrizó sobre el inestable suelo. En cuanto Harry hizo contacto con el suelo tembloroso, este cedió ante el peso. Mientras los cuatro Aurores observaban paralizados de terror, el chico se fue abajo junto con el suelo directo al piso inferior, el cual tampoco soporto y Harry cayo, junto con todo el concreto, otro piso más hasta el primer nivel.**

Ron, por el asombro, leyó con demasiada prisa, haciendo que les fuera imposible reaccionar al momento sobre lo que acaban de escuchar.

La mayoría tenían la boca abierta, como si hubieran soltado un grito mudo, el único, más o menos, indiferente era Snape, aunque también estaba preocupado, ya se imaginaba la rabieta y la ira con la que los recibiría el señor tenebroso. En cuanto a los demás estaban como si un dementor les hubiera succionado el alma. Lily empezó a golpear a su esposo y a los amigos del mismo sin ningún reparo, las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos, aunque no sabía si eran por la preocupación o por el enojo, tal vez por ambos. Les gritaba y gritaba que si algo le pasaba a su hijo ellos lo iban a pagar.

Tonks seguía en la misma posición, como petrificada. Alastor estaba, aunque era una sorpresa, con un poco de vergüenza. Eso, obviamente, no estaba dentro del plan. Kingsley, si atrapaban al chico, no podía vanagloriarse de ese triunfo. Haber caído hasta eso, no le hacía sentir ninguna victoria.

–¡Ron continua! – exclamo Damien con prisa. Él, al igual que sus amigos, estaban preocupados, pero no veían con utilidad el reaccionar de la misma forma que los demás.

 **Los cuatro Aurores se quedaron congelados en su lugar completamente horrorizados por lo que habían hecho. James fue el primero en correr escaleras abajo y encontrarse con una montaña de concreto y escombros en donde se encontraba el Príncipe Oscuro. Comenzó a escarbar entre los restos del edificio buscando al muchacho. Rápidamente los otros tres Aurores comenzaron a ayudarlo buscando frenéticamente al chico.** _ **"Por favor no estés muerto, oh por favor no estés muerto…"**_ **pensaba James**

" _Sí, por favor no estés muerto"_ pensaban todos con frenesís.

 **aterrorizado ante el pensamiento de haber asesinado a un adolescente por error. Encontró al chico enterrado debajo de un pedazo de concreto bastante grande.**

– **WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA– él y Sirius apuntaron sus varitas hacia la enorme roca y entre los hechizos de ambos la levantaron y encontraron al chico inconsciente. James puso un tembloroso dedo en el cuello del chico enmascarado y dejo salir con alivio el aire que había estado manteniendo sin darse cuenta.**

Mismo suspiro que todos soltaron con alivio. Al menos no lo habían matado. No querían ni imaginar como pudiesen reaccionar ante ese horrible suceso.

– **¡Está vivo! – informo a los demás y vio como todos compartían una mirada de alivio. De pronto hubo una explosión y vieron a tres Mortífagos chillar y correr hacia ellos.**

– **¿Qué han hecho? – bramó uno de ellos. James pudo ver el largo cabello rubio y supo que era Lucius Malfoy detrás de la máscara.**

Aquí ya estaba el momento decisivo. Tenían que actuar rápido, tal vez Harry se había abstenido de lanzar maldiciones mortales, pero con la llegada de los mortífagos y con el hecho del estado en el que habían dejado a Harry no iba a impedir que los mortífagos no respondieran con ira ante la imagen. Lily, Alice y Molly encajaron las uñas en los brazos de sus esposos, si hasta Tonks lo había hecho con Remus.

 **James y Moody se pusieron de pie y bloquearon el camino hacia el chico desmayado. Comenzaron a luchar contra los Mortífagos. ¡Los otros dos Aurores se apresuraron a ir a su lado y unírseles– ¡toma al príncipe y vete! – gritó Malfoy a otro Mortífago. James y Kingsley se las arreglaron para bloquear el camino del Mortífago que se aproximaba mientras luchaban fieramente con los demás.**

– **¡Sirius! ¡Toma al chico y vete al cuartel general! ¡Ahora! – gritó James a su mejor amigo. Sirius asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó para tomar al chico. El muchacho gimió aun en su inconsciencia causando que el corazón de Sirius cayera hasta su estómago. Odiaba ese sentimiento de culpa que lo recorría.**

Se encontraba temblando. Él había sido el primero que había dado el golpe que lo había lastimado. Él había sido el que lo había llevado a ese estado, aun cuando ni hubiera dado el golpe final.

– **Lo siento, niño– murmuró mientras tomaba el cuerpo del chico sobre su hombro. Sirius se las arregló para salir del edificio ya que los otros Aurores lo cubrían asegurándose de que nadie lo atacara. Era algo poco probable ya que los Mortífagos tenían miedo de poder herir al hijo de su amo. Sirius llego afuera y apretó al chico contra si para poder aparecerse directo al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.**

-Eso es todo. - concluyo el menor, varón, de los Weasley. Dejo el libro en medio de la mesa con algo de pesar. Si alguien hubiera tirado una aguja hubiera hecho eco el sonido.

No paso mucho tiempo, desde que Ron cerrara el libro, cuando "alguien" volvió a golpear la puerta con violencia y un toque de desesperación. Todos salieron de su estupor y, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, miraron la puerta.

No tuvieron ni tiempo para ponerse, otra vez, en guardia cuando el espejo brillo y la segunda chica que habían conocido. Su rostro estaba serio y, por primera vez, vieron un toque de perplejidad. No es que la hayan conocido de hace mucho, pero era evidente que esa expresión no era regular en ella.

– " _Orden del fénix, prepárense."–_ dijo con seriedad-. _Lo que les espera no puede considerarse fácil y mucho menos agradable. No queremos asustarlos, pero..."-_ soltó un suspiro. Paso su mano derecha por su rostro mientras, sin despistarlo, miraba algo o a alguien frente a ella, que era, suponiendo que las conjeturas fuesen correctas, lo que la tenía así-. " _Paciencia… Y no hagan ni digan nada que no quieran se les sea dirigido a ustedes"-_ se cortó la comunicación.

Al mismo tiempo que la chica del espejo había desaparecido la puerta se abrió de par en par y una sombra, lenta y peligrosamente, se iba acercando.

Muchos tal vez mientan al respecto de lo que sucedió allí. Otros simplemente quieran olvidarlo o maquillarlo, pero nadie podía eliminar lo que se había efectuado allí.

Lily y James se pusieron de pie, el ultimo con varita en mano, aunque parecía que podía caérsele en cuestión de nada, con asombro. Los ojos de ambos se encontraban abierto de par en par, Lily temblaba sin saber cuál era la emoción que les embriagaba.

Sirius y Remus se encontraban, podría decirse, casi del mismo modo que James y Lily. La culpa del primero ante lo antes leído no dejaba de carcomerle y el verlo allí… Sirius tuvo que recargarse en la mesa sabiendo que le sería imposible mantenerse un momento más de pie. Remus era otra cosa. El jamás creyó que podría ser posible el hecho de que el dolor pudiera multiplicarse, pero había sucedido. La otra parte de él, que aun en la actualidad quería reprimir, empezó a agitarse. Quería acercarse a él, abrazarle, protegerlo. Protegerlo como no lo había hecho, protegerlo de todo lo que lo rodeaba, pero vio esos ojos… esos ojos que transmitían tantos sentimientos negativos. Había dolor, ira, enojo, rencor, venganza. Lunático, en su subconsciente, aulló de dolor.

Albus, McGonagall y Severus, los cuales también se habían parado, miraban con algo de incredulidad, más el primero y el ultimo, ante lo que se les presentaba. ¿Cómo pudieron haber hecho eso? El encantamiento fidelio también era algo que les preocupaba. La facilidad con la que lo burlaban…. Albus suspiro sin despegar la mirada de la puerta.

Moody y Kingsley sin esperar tiempo levantaron la varita y apuntaron en dirección a la puerta. El peligro, solo un tonto no se daría cuenta, se podía sentir a distancia.

Los Longbottom y los Weasley estaban perplejos. Deducir quien era podría ser sencillo, más por un característico elemento que la lectura regularmente mencionaba, pero esa no era la cuestión importante. La primera familia se había enterado del futuro que les esperaba de sus manos, y los Weasley, a estas alturas, tenían buenos motivo para su falta de reacción. Los patriarcas estaban en forma defensiva, dispuestos a proteger a su familia.

Los chicos, si, habían estado todo el momento apoyando al príncipe oscuro, pero el ver… se pusieron de pie e, inconscientemente, se fueron acercando a él, solo hasta el punto en el que Frank, Arthur y James los detuvieron con un simple movimiento, menos a uno.

Damien se acercó, evadiendo a su padre, sin dejar de mirarle. Dio unos pasos más hacia él.

\- ¿Harry?

Un muchacho con mascara plateada miro al pequeño de los Potter. Verde con café se encontraron.

* * *

–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–

*Neville será ahijado de los Potter, me pareció conveniente.

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Sigo viva. Siento tanto no haber actualizado. Creo que, entre la facultad, mi trabajo y algunos problemitas que me han importunado, no pude ni terminar el escrito y mucho menos editarlo. Casi ha pasado un año desde la última vez que actualice, me gustaría tener una justificación mejor, pero es lo que tengo, y eso que aún tengo demasiada tarea pendiente, pero bueno, decidí darme un chance para poder escribirlo. Prometo que no volveré a dejar que esto suceda, no saben lo mal que me sentí…. Bueno no a ese extremo, pero si me avergonzaba cada vez que pasaba a mi perfil y veía la última actualización.**

 **Bueno, dejemos eso de lado. ¿Ya vieron quien llego? ¡Si! Por fin ha de aparecer. Sé que algunos no querían que apareciera, pero es el momento indicado, y acertaron, los que respondieron la pregunta del capítulo anterior, es Luna la nueva portavoz del espejo. En esta historia, puesto que en el mundo de Kurinoone lo deja abierto, hare la pareja de LunaxNeville, siempre me ha gustado, aunque lo siento por Rolf y Hannah, pero lo superaran.**

 **Bueno, sin más los dejos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y prometo, de todo corazon, actualizar en aproximadamente 2 semanas, máximo en un mes, ya que pienso continuar mis otras historias que he dejado en modo Hiatus.**

 **¿Merezco Review?**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **CecyBlack.**


End file.
